A Sylvari's Love
by Gentou76
Summary: After the threat of a shadow dragon in the dream, a sylvari by the name of, Skarlett will encounter someone not from the world she knew outside of a dream where he may be the one she seeks to become whole. Is it coincidence that brought him to her or was it fate that wove their souls together. Some mature content and lemons.
1. Chapter 1

It has been sometime since the siege of Mordremoth upon the Sylvari. Out of the many Sylvari one by the name of, Skarlett lead the battle against the attack of the jungle dragon. Once the dragon was vanquished peace was restored to her home, and many others were grateful for her deeds.

"Excuse me, Skarlett, I was wondering if you would like to be my beloved." A male Sylvari asked, she turned to the light green male, and kindly shook her head before walking away. "So, it is true that you think yourself above us." He said in anger. She let out a quiet sigh before facing him. "I'm waiting for someone, I saw in a dream." She replied kindly before taking her leave.

Sometime later, she found herself in a field with many different types of flowers, along with a tall oak tree for shade. Before she sat down against the oak tree, she took a few moments to take in the quiet and serene setting. "Finally, some peace." She said before sitting down to close her eyes.

"I never thought that I would meet such a beautiful Sylvari in my place of peace." The voice of a man said while walking up to what he saw to be a slender female with, light green skin with a gentle yellow glow, light brown leaves for hair, and D cup breasts, in a gown made of large light green leaves. After she heard the sudden voice, Skarlett opened her eyes to see where it came from. After she opened her eyes, she saw strange man with black in tied in a pony tail, fair skinned, athletic build, and clear blue eyes, dressed in unusual garbs was already crouched in front of her.

"Get back!" She said before pushing him away which caused him to fall on his bottom. "Well, there is a fine hello." He said in a cheerful tone. "First you scare me, and now you want a greeting?" She asked in an irritated tone. "My apologies, by the way my name is, Alex Whitmore. What's yours?" He asked while looking at her shocked expression.

"You're the one, the one I have waited for." She said before crawling up to him. "Wait... what?" He asked before she pulled him into a deep kiss. "Okay, Miss it's time to take a few steps back shall we." He said after breaking the kiss. "What's wrong?" She asked with a puzzled look while watching him try to keep his composure. "Look, you're a Sylvari, I'm a human, and due to those differences, it wouldn't work out." He said while she slowly made her way towards him.

"Why not?" She asked in a sexy tone while settling into his lap. "You said that you had a dream about me. What was it about?" He asked while looking into her emerald green eyes. "Kiss me, and I will tell you." She replied with a smile. "Alright, just one kiss." He said before she pulled him into another deep kiss, but his time he melted into it.

"It looks like you really enjoyed that." She said after breaking the kiss. "I will tell you about my dream now." She added while resting her head against his chest. "I had a dream that you would become my beloved and bestow upon me the gift of giving life." She said while taking her hand and running it up and down his right arm.

"That's not possible, the Sylvari cannot give life through birth." He said in a confused tone. "Yes, I can, because I feel different from the other Sylvari." She said in an optimistic tone. "Why would you choose to be with a human and not another of your kind?" He asked in a stern tone. "I see, maybe you're not the one." She said while moving away from him, but he quickly pulled her back towards him causing her to blush.

"Why did you pull me close to you?" She asked in confusion. "I don't really know, it felt like a piece of me was being removed while you were moving away from me. "I'm not sure what is happening, but hopefully it will become clear as we get to know each other." He said while holding her close. "To be honest, I never thought to meet a lovely Sylvari like yourself in my dreams." He said in a kind voice.

"What do you mean by dream?" She asked in a confused tone. "It appears that my subconscious brought me into what you, Sylvari call the dream." He replied. "How is this a dream?" She asked while looking into his blue eyes. He just smiled at her, and kissed her on the forehead. "It's all right, all will become clear when you awaken." He replied.

"What is the world outside the dream like?" She asked with a curious look. "Well let's see... There are six major cities on the continent we know as Tyria. There is Dvinity's Reach where I was born, Black Citadel which is home of the Charr. Rata Sum is home of the Asura, Hoelbrak home of the Norn, The Grove which is home of your people, and Lion's Arch that brings them all together." He replied while looking into her eyes.

"Would you take me to see these places?" She asked with a hopeful look. "I would be happy to, but it is when you awaken from the dream, and there is no telling when you will." He replied while caressing the side of her face. "Will you be here again?" She asked in a hopeful tone. "Of course, I wouldn't want to miss seeing my beautiful Sylvari." He said with a smile. "My name is, Skarlett." She said in a kind tone.

"Well, Skarlett, let's meet her again tonight." He said before becoming light headed. *Wake up big brother. * A girls voice said. "Looks like my time is up." He said while fading away. "Please stay with me." She pleaded but it was too late, he was gone.

She soon got up and headed back to her home for a short rest. On her way there, she encountered another male Sylvari who's skin is a birch brown, blue eyes, taller than her, and branches on the top of his head wearing a suit of vines and dark brown leaves. "If it isn't, Skarlett." He said before, she gave him a cold stare. "What do you want, Malak?" She asked in an irritated tone. "Don't be like that. I just wanted to know if you reconsidered becoming my beloved." He said while holding his hand out, which was quickly swatted away.

After the cold remark, she started to walk away, but he soon grabbed her by the arm and pulled her towards him. "Let me go!" She yelled before slapping him across the face. "You heard her, Malak let her go." A female's voice said from behind him. "What will you do if I don't?" He asked with a laugh. "I will have to cleave you in two." She replied.

He took a minute to assess the situation before throwing, Skarlett in front of him while turning to face the female Sylvari. "What are you going to do, Sillia? Kills us both?" He asked with a sadistic grin. "Am I really? Have you forgotten that, Skarlett is a mesmer?" She replied before the clone of, Skarlett shattered. "Where is she?" He asked in frustration. "Most likely went home." She replied while sheathing her sword. "Oh, and before I go, Skarlett is mine." She added before taking her leave.

Skarlett finally makes her way inside her home which doesn't much outside a bed, and a sitting desk for reading. She lets out a yawn before lying down on her bed with the thoughts of the one she feels is destined to be with, before sleep over took her.

"Wake up big brother!" A girl's voice said while tugging on, Alex's arm. "Airalin, could you stop tugging on my arm, and give me a minute." He said in an irritated tone, but she gave him the pouty eyes that has always worked without fail. He looked up at his red-haired sister straight into her blue eyes, with her fair skin glowing in the morning light, young woman build, and freckles dressed up in her light blue training gear with a red belt tied around her waist. "Come on big brother, you said that you would spar with me today." She said while continuing to give him a sad look.

"Alright, Airalin! I'm up, you can lay off on the guilt trip now." He said while sitting up on his bed. "Can I get some privacy?" He asked while pointing at the door, but when he looked back at her, she was already gone. "That's our little firecracker." He said with a sigh before starting to get cleaned up.

After cleaning up, Alex walked out of his room to head downstairs for breakfast, but before he could make it to the stairs he was stopped by a well-dressed man with blonde hair, green eye, light complexion, and a very well manner of speech, dressed in formal attire. "Excuse me, Master Alex. Your mother is wishes to speak with you in the dining room. He said in a polite tone.

Alex just stood there for a moment and shook his head. "It must be about, Melody." He said with a sigh. "Is there something wrong, Master Alex?" He asked. "It's nothing, William. I was heading downstairs anyways." He replied before continuing to head for the stairs.

Alex makes his way into the dining room where a woman with red hair, blue eyes, slender build, C cup breasts, and a fair skinned wearing a well designed dress that is royal rose with with white trim. "Hello mother, you wanted to talk to me?" He asked while sitting down at the table. "Big broooother!" Airalin's voice called out before landing on his shoulders. "Airalin Whitmore! Get off of your brother or you will not go to the Skybourne girls birthday party." She said in a stern tone. "Oh alright." Airalin replied while getting into her chair.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Alex asked before starting his breakfast. "Since your birthday is in a few days, I wanted to talk about preparing your's and, Melody's wedding." She replied before being kissed by a man with short black hair, muscular build, blue eyes, with a light tan wearing a white shirt, long brown coat, black pants, and leather boots.

"Good morning, Elizabeth dear." He said after the kiss. "Good morning, Richard. I was just talking to our son about his soon to be wife." She said while watching him take a seat at the table. "Yes, I believe that, Melody will be here later today to talk to you about it son." He said in a cheerful tone. Alex just let out an irritated sigh before backing away from the table.

"May I be excused, I'm not hungry anymore." He asked before standing up. "Let's go train, Airalin." He added before a large grin appeared on her face. All his parents could do was sit there with a look of concern. "Are you feeling all right, dear?" Elizabeth asked in a concerned tone, but Alex shook his head before being dragged away by his eager sister.

They arrive to their personal training grounds in the back of their home, Alex and Airalin make their way into the good size sparring ring before taking their fighting stance. "I'm going to win this time big brother." She declared before dashing at him.

Soon she began her attack with a flurry of punches which, he quickly blocked before delivering a quick leg sweep catching her off guard. She quickly caught her balance and sprung to her feet, but Alex was already in process of delivering a body blow in which she had no time to react. *Cough* *cough* She fell to her knees trying to catch her breath while feeling her rage build and her desire to beat her brother build up inside.

"Come on, Airalin, that can't be all you've got." She looked up at him while he laughed feeling the urge to beat him before making a sudden dash at him followed by a barrage of swift roundhouse kicks. Just when she thought she had overwhelmed him, he grabs her right leg and proceeds to swing her around before eventually letting her go send her flying across the sparring ring.

(I can't lose, not again!) She thought before catching herself and quickly landing on her feet. She quickly took the initiative with another flurry of strikes but was quickly counters with a swift hard blow to her stomach causing her to drop to her knees. "Why... can't I... beat you?" She asked while trying to catch her breath. He soon knelt in front of her and rubbed the top of her head. "You try too hard." He replied before she looked him in the eyes.

"Let's get cleaned up." He said while holding his hand out to her. She took his hand before giving a sly grin. "Surprise big brother!" She said before knocking he backwards and quickly placing his arm into a submission hold.

"I got you big brother." She said in a smug tone. "Do you really?" He asked with a light laugh. He flexed his arm with a force strong enough to break her grip. "What the?" She gasped before he put her into a submission hold of his own. "No fair!" She said out while he was holding her down with her arm behind her back.

"Do you yield?" He asked while hold her arm back, but she just shook her head while trying to free herself with no success. After five minutes of trying to free herself, she finally gives in. "Who do you love?" He asked while gently twisting her arm. She squirmed in pain for a few moments before answering. "I love you big brother." She replied before he let her go.

"I can't feel my arm." She said while rubbing her upper arm. "You're getting better." He said before pulling her into a hug. She soon wrapped her arms around him, and rested her head on his chest. "Do you think so?" She asked while looking up at him while he smiled at her. "Always my little, Airalin." He replied before kissing her on the forehead.

He soon stood up before helping, Airalin to her feet. "Let's get cleaned up so we can get to our studies." He said while taking her hand. "Alex?" She asked in a quiet voice. "What is it?" He replied before she looked up at him. "I love you so much, Alex." She said with a smile. "What brought this on?" He asked before she kissed him on the lips.

"Okay little sister, let's take a few steps back." He said after pushing her back. "I love you, Alex, I want to be your wife." After hearing what she said, Alex took a deep breath. "Look, Airalin, we're siblings that would be socially and morally wrong." He said in a stern voice. "Fine, but I will prove to you that I can love you more than, Melody." She said before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before taking her leave.

Several hours later, Alex finally finished his studies and decided to take a walk to Salma District for some shopping. On his way there, he came across the same annoying girl who claims that he belongs to her. "Hello, Alex my love." She said while he watched a raven shoulder length haired woman with, brown eyes, athletic build, pale skin, C cup breasts, wearing a regal black dress with gold trim walk up to him.

"May I help you, Lady Morgan?" He asked in an irritated tone while watching her walk around him. "Please call me, Felicia." She replied while running her fingers up his left arm. "Have you considered my proposal." She asked in a playful tone. "I'm sorry, Lady Morgan but I am already engaged." He replied before she grabbed his shirt. "You're mine, and no one else." She stated before pulling him into a kiss. "You just can't lay claim to me." He said after breaking the kiss, grabbing, Felicia by her shoulders, and pushing her away from him.

"Very well my beloved." She said before giving a quick kiss on the cheek and taking her leave. After she left all he could do is feel relieved before continuing his way to the Salma District market.

The market was filled with the sounds of the citizens of the Salma district haggling prices with the Asura merchants that do business there. While he made his way through the busy shoppers he saw a pair of well forged daggers were on display.

"Excuse me. How much for the daggers?" He asked the blacksmith. "Sorry, but they are already sold." He replied. Alex gave a quick nod before taking his leave to do some other browsing. While he walked down the busy street, he heard a sudden cry for help down the nearby alley, and without hesitation he dashed to where the voice was coming from.

"Alright lady, give me all the coin you have." A large man said while grabbing her shirt. "Please this is all I have." She pleaded. "You can let her go or you'll deal with me." Alex said before the thug turned to him. "Piss off, this girl owes me." He replied before grabbing her by the throat and proceeded to strangle her.

Just before, Alex could make a move a shot was heard from behind him and the bullet whizzed passed him into the thug's right arm causing him to drop the girl. "You son of a..." The thug said before a few he multiple bullets entered his chest. "There is only one person with that I know with that deadly accuracy." He said before making his way to the girl who is now trying to catch her breath.

"You can come out now father, she is winded, but okay." He said before a young lady's voice replied. "Geez big brother, do you always fall for the pretty ones?" Airalin said while walking into view. "Come on, Airalin let's get her to a Seraph." He said while helping the girl up. "You know big brother, you could ask her name before you man handle her." She said in a sarcastic tone. "My name is, Alexa Dawson, I live in Lion's Arch." She replied after finally catching her breath.

"Well I'm Airalin Whitmore, and this is my big brother, Alex." She said while they walked out of the alley leaving the dead thug behind for the Seraph to pick up. "What brings you all the way to the Salma District, Alexa?" Alex asked while they walked down the street. "I was looking for a gift." She replied before, Airalin zipped in front of her. "Is it for a boy?" She asked in an excited tone. "Yes. His name is, Cain Lanzetti." She replied while blushing.

"I've heard of the, Lanzetti family. Aren't they one of the head families of Lion's Arch?" Alex asked while scratching his chin. "I love him so much, but his mother barred me from seeing him, she told me that he will be meeting his future wife soon." She said while tears ran down her cheeks. "I would take it as a challenge and beat the tar out of her." Airalin said while taking her right fist and pounding it against her chest.

"Do you know who this potential wife will be?" Alex asked while they continued to walk. "Her name is, Angela Skybourne." Alexa replied with a sigh before, Airalin stopped, Alexa in her tracks. "Is that the girl with the tail that everyone has been talking about?" She asked with a huge smile on her face. "How do you know about her?" Alex asked while crossing his arms. "You're always out of the loop big brother." She replied with a sigh.

"Are you going to enlighten me?" He asked. "Of course, big brother, Angela Skybourne has been said to be super strong, she took out half of Zaithans army with one blow." She replied while trying to her excitement under control. "It sounds like my little sister has a crush." He said with a light laugh. "Of course, not big brother, you're my one and only true love." She replied before pulling him down and kissing his cheek.

Soon there was a whimper coming from, Alexa. "I see why she was chosen over me." She said while tears run down her cheeks. Airalin suddenly grabbed her shoulders and gave her a good shake. "If you truly love this boy then you should challenge her for the right to take back what is yours." Airalin said with a serious look on her face. Alexa looked away from, Airalin and raised her right lower arm and placing her hand on her upper left arm. "Forgive me, I must go!" She said before pushing her way past, Airlain then running off.

"You can be over zealous sometimes little sister." He said while placing his hand on the top of her head. "You're lucky I love you big brother." She replied with an irritated growl. "I love you to little sister." He said before kissing her on the forehead which caused her to blush. "You're the best big brother." She said while grabbing his left arm. "We should head home before we get into to trouble for being late for dinner." He said before they started their way out of the Salma District.

Sometime later they finally make their way home just in time for dinner, but just when, Alex was about to open the door a young ladies' voice saying his name was coming from behind them. (Oh, great it's, Melody. Why does she always have to get in the way of my big brother and I?) Airalin thought while letting out a low irritated groan.

"Hello little sister." She said before, Airalin glared at her. "Whatever." She replied before pulling him down, and planting a quick kiss on his lips before walking into the house leaving, Melody bewildered in the process.

Soon after, Airalin walked inside, Alex took, Melody's hand and they started to walk to the garden shrine of, Dwayna. "My mother told me that you wish to speak with me." He while looking at a beautiful light blonde lady with, blue eyes, a body blessed by Dwayna herself, D cup breasts, wearing a beautiful midnight blue dress with gold trim.

"Yes, I would like to speak with you about our coming marriage." She replied while they walked down the busy street of Divinity's Reach. After they arrived to the shrine, he walked over to the nearest bench and took a seat. "What's wrong? I can always tell when something is bothering you." She said while sitting next to him and taking his right hand.

"Why do you want to marry me? Is it out of love or obligation to your family?" He asked before the warm smile left her face and was replaced with a serious one. "I love you, Alex. Why can't you see that?" She asked while grasping his hand a little tighter. "I will admit that, I didn't like you in the beginning, but over time as you showed me your character and how much love you're capable of showing others that is when I grew to love the man I wish to marry." She added before leaning in to kiss him, and as their lips met he could feel in their kiss how much she truly loved him.

After spending time together, they finally said their goodbyes he made his way home. Not long after he walked inside he was quickly tackled by, Airalin. "Big brother!" She said before covering his face with kisses. "Alright little sister, I wasn't gone that long." He said with a light laugh. "Am I too late for dinner?" He asked a smiling, Airalin. She shook her head before grabbing his right arm and led him the dining room.

Soon after they walked into the dining room their mother walked up to them with her arms crossed. "You had better have a good excuse for coming in late young man." She said while watching him scratch the back of his head. "My apologies mother, Melody and I must've gotten really involved in our conversation." He replied before his mother's stern look turned into a warm smile.

Later that evening, Alex decided to retire to his room for some light reading before bed. "Might as well finish 'The Fall of Orr' before calling it a night." He said while picking the book off his desk.

Twenty minutes later there was a knock at his door. "Who is it?" "It's, Sheena, I just got home from a mission." A female's voice replied. "Come in." He said while standing up from his desk. The door opened revealing a female Charr with tan and white fur on her neck and chest, green eyes, same height as he is, wearing armor of the Vigil.

"Is it all right if, Luna comes inside?" She asked while looking out the door. "Of course, Luna is always welcome." He replied with a smile. Soon after a dark brown wolf trotted into the room in high spirits before tackling him and proceeded to lick his face. "Okay, Luna, I missed you too." He said while the wolf continued to lick his face.

"Enough, Luna! Now go outside and wait for me in the hallway." She said before opening the door followed by the wolf walking out of the room. "How is my other sister doing?" He asked while sitting down onto his bed. She let out a sigh before taking off her over coat then sitting down on the bed next to him. "What's wrong?" He asked while placing his hand on her face.

"I love you, Alex," She said while he gave her a warm smile. "I love you to, Sheena." He replied before she grabbed his shirt and kissed him. "Alright, that's enough." He said after lightly pushing her back. "Sheena, we grew up together, you're practically my sister." He said while holding her hands. "I don't want to be your sister, I want to be your life mate." She replied in a serious tone. "Humans don't have life mates, we have wives or husbands." He said before letting out a sigh.

"I want to be your wife, Alex, let me bear your offspring." She said while giving him pleading eyes. He just looked into her green eyes and sighed before speaking. "I don't think that would be possible with us being two different species." He said before lifting his left hand and placing it against her face.

"Then let's find out if we can or not." She said while pushing down on the bed. "Sheena wai..." Before he could finish his sentence, she placed her finger on his lips. "My body feels so hot right now, and all I can think about is you." She said while slowly moving down to the crotch of his pants.

"This is your first heat, don't let it make you make any hasty decisions that you'll regret later." He said before he felt her tongue move up his groin. She looked up at him with a devilish grin before starting to undo his pants. "Let's see what you taste like." She said in a sexy tone while pulling down his pants. Before he could react, she was slowly moving her tongue up the underside of his dick before sliding it into her wanting maw.

She could feel him shiver while she sucked on his hard member slowly wrapping her tongue around his sensitive member until she felt a small squirt of liquid hit her tongue. "Please, Sheena if you keep this up I am going to cum." He said while feeling her pick up the pace. (That's right, cum for me my love.) She thought while quickening the pace and occasionally swirling her tongue around the tip of his dick.

"Sheena, I'm going to... I'm going to..." Before he knew it, he was hit with a massive orgasm sending his hot cum into her maw which she swallowed every drop while milking his dick for more. After a final suck, she popped his now limping dick out of her maw. "That was delicious." She said while licking her lips, but he was too exhausted to answer.

"Now it's your turn to pleasure me." She said while removing her boots then slowly sliding off her pants. While he was trying to find the strength to move, he could hear her moan and when he looked down she was rubbing her clit with her fingers before putting them into her mouth. "I'm so wet right now, and my pussy is hungry for your dick." She said while climbing on top of him then sliding her wet slit over his now hardening member.

"Sheena, if you follow through with this, I will hate you." He said in a stern tone. She quickly snapped out of her lust the moment she heard those words and quickly got off him and curled up on the bed in tears. "Sheena, I..." "What?" She interrupted. "If you wanted to have an offspring with me wouldn't you want me to return that love to you?" He asked while turning her over to face him.

"I know, and I am sorry." She said before letting out a moan from feeling his fingers enter her wet lips and began to message her clit. "Alex, I.." She tried to speak but he brought her into a kiss which intensified the pleasure even more as his fingers massaged her clit even more vigorously than before. As the kiss continued, she could feel her orgasm coming closer as he started to pinch her clit and move it around between his fingers.

"Oh, Alex please don't stop." She said after breaking the kiss. He did what he was asked and kept up the pace until he felt a splash of fluids on his hand while she arched back from the orgasm. "That was amazing." She said before giving him a quick kiss. "I should get going to my room." She said before getting off his bed and got dressed. "Thank you for tonight, I hope to feel you inside me next time. Goodnight my love." She added before leaving the room.

Soon after, he got off his bed took off his clothes then climbed under the covers and before long he had fallen asleep.

At the same time, Skarlett was waiting for him near the tree where she met, Alex last time. "Did I keep you waiting too long, Skarlett?" He asked while walking up to her, she shook her head then got up and ran to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"It felt like an eternity since I last saw you." She said while holding him tight. "Let's sit next to the tree so we can talk." He said while breaking the hug, she gave a quick nod before they made their way to the tree and sat down. "How was your day?" She asked with a warm smile. "Very, very odd." He replied with a sigh. "What's wrong?" She asked with a concerned look. "I'm engaged to be married, my sister has a crush on me, I have a stalker who believes that she owns me, and my adopted sister wants me to be her mate." He replied before sitting back against the oak tree.

"So, this would be a bad time to ask you to be my beloved." She said in a serious tone. "Come here." He said while gesturing her to sit between his legs. She soon got between his legs and curled up next to his chest on her right side with her head resting on his chest. "Would you become my beloved?" She asked while running her finger down the middle of his chest.

"Your beloved?" He replied in confusion. "How does your people express their love for another?" She asked while looking up at him. "I would get to know the woman I am interested in and court her, so I may win her affection." He replied with a warm smile. "I see, but you already have my affection do you not?" She said while he caressed her face.

"It appears that I do." He replied with a light laugh. "What do you find humorous?" She asked in confusion. "I might sound odd, but I feel a connection with you." He said while taking her hand. "I do as well." She said with a warm smile. She suddenly stood up and started to remove her plant like dress. "What are you doing, Skarlett?" He asked before her dress hit the ground revealing her naked body.

"I want you to touch me." She said while getting down on her knees in front of him. He reached out to her and started to rub her upper arms before she moved them to her midsection then slowly moved up to her breasts. The second his hands rubbed against her breasts, she let out a light moan of pleasure before he began to message them.

While he explored her body, she leaned in and brought him into a heated kiss which caused her to feel an unusual sensation in her groin along with a sudden feeling of wetness. While they continued to kiss, he slowly moved his hand down her belly to her moist lips and slid his fingers between them which caused her to let out a light moan.

Their kiss intensified while his fingers massaged her now wet pussy and as time went on her moaning became louder and more frequent. "I want to see your body." She said after breaking the kiss. He gave a light nod before removing his shirt followed by his pants and undergarment. She placed her hands on his chest while looking him over till she came down to his manhood. "What's that?" She asked with a curious look.

He pulled her into a short kiss before answering. "This is my penis, it can be placed into where my fingers were earlier." She looked at his member for a moment before wrapping her hand around it. "You put this inside of me?" She asked while rubbing the head of his member with her thumb. Yes, this is how the gift of life is given when to people who love each other and make love and in result a child is conceived." He replied while placing his hand on her stomach.

She took a long look at him before pushing him back against the oak tree and climbing on to his lap. "I want to feel you inside me." She said while placing the head of his hard member into her moist pussy before slowly letting it sink into her depths and hitting her hymen before feeling it tear causing a few tears to leave her eyes from the sudden pain but before long it turned into pleasure.

This sensation was new to her, but for some reason it felt too good to stop as she rocked her hips while his member slid in and out of her. She soon quickened the pace as she slammed down on his member even harder while feeling if get bigger. "Skarlett, slow down." He said while grabbing her hips, but she enjoyed it so much, she kept the pace. "I can't it feels so good." She replied before feeling a warm liquid poor into her depths which sent her over the edge causing her back to arch while feeling what felt like a huge pleasurable shock to her body.

Soon after she slumped over on to his chest breathing heavily while feeling their fluids slowly drool from her pussy. He looked at her tired face before drawing her into a long kiss while running his fingers up her back which caused her to shiver. She sat up again after breaking the kiss while feeling his member throb inside her depths which made her crave some more from him before starting to move her hips again.

"Skarlett I..." Before he could finish, she placed her fingers on his lips while continuing to crave more of the feeling of his penis sliding in and out of her depths which caused more of their combined fluids to seep out of her. "Fill me up with more of you feel good juices." She said before leaning in and bringing him into a kiss.

She realized that the faster she went, the bigger his member got giving her more pleasure while it slid in and out of her depths. "Give me more of your love." She said before there was an explosion of more hot fluid poured into her depths which sent her over again, but this time it left her breathless while she once again slumped over against his chest.

"That... was... amazing." She said while trying to catch her breath. "You were amazing." He said while rubbing her back with his left hand. While he held her in his arms, he could feel his member slip out of her with the feeling of a light sticky substance dripping out of her.

"I love you, Alex Whitmore." She said before pulling him into a kiss. *We are now one. * She whispered into his ear after breaking the kiss. He smiled at her warmly before she rested he head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. "I love you as well." He said while placing his hand on the back of her head.

"I hope to wake up from the dream soon." She said while running her fingers up his chest. He placed his right hand under her chin and looked at her with a warm smile. "I do as well, there is so much I want to show you." He said while she gave him a warm smile in return.

Soon after she fell asleep due to exhaustion from their love making, a few hours passed before she woke up finding herself alone lying on the ground next to the oak tree. "Alex? Alex, where are you?" She called out before realizing that he must've woken up from his dream.

Sometime later she was on her way home and on the way, there she heard a female's voice calling her name from behind. "Hello, Sillia." She said while turning to see a sea green woman with dark green leaves on her head, bright blue eyes, C cup breasts, same height, wearing plant like training armor with a great sword strapped to her back.

Sillia walked up to her with a confused look before walking around her making, Skarlett uncomfortable. "What are you doing?" She asked while watching, Sillia continue to check her over. "There is something different about you, Skarlett." She replied while continuing to walk around her. "There isn't anything different about me." She stated while trying not to get upset. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get to my training." She added before turning away from, Sillia.

"Not so fast." She said while grabbing, Skarlett's arm. "You were soiled by a man, weren't you?" She asked before, Skarlett pulled her arm away. When, Skarlett started to walk away, Sillia spoke again. "Who was it, Skarlett? Was it, Malak?" She asked in a stern tone. "No. It was someone I am destined to be with." She replied while turning to face, Sillia.

Skarlett stood there in silence while, Sillia looked upon her in anger. "Tell me who this person is!" She demanded before unsheathing her great sword. Skarlett looked at the point of the sword before shaking her head in disappointment. "Tell me who he is, Skarlett!" She demanded, but Skarlett just shook her head again before turning from Sillia to walk away.

As, Skarlett walked away she heard a sudden sound of steel hitting the ground before a sound of sobbing from behind, she once again shook her head with a sigh before continuing to walking away "Damn you, Skarlett! You were supposed to be mine!" She screamed out but, Skarlett shook her head, walked away, and didn't look back.

Sometime later she finally gets to private place to train, picks up her swords and begins her pre-training stretching. She soon starts her image training on a training dummy, she then rolls in for a rapid sword strike before using another image to back herself away. After she got back, she used a technique which caused the clones to explode.

After two hours of intense training, Skarlett put her swords away before making her way home to get cleaned up from a very eventful day. On her way home, ran into the same green sylvari from before she met, Alex for the first time. "Excuse me, can we talk?" He asked while walking up. She just shook her head before speaking. "What about?" She asked with an irritated growl.

"Forgive me, but you're all I can think about and I know in my heart that we are meant to be together." He said while reaching his hand out to her, but she shunned it and turned away. "I have found my beloved, and he will give me a gift like no other." She replied before starting to walk away. "If you'll excuse me, I must be getting home." She soon started walking away leaving him dumbfounded in her wake.

After she arrived home, she decided to visit her favorite pond to relax her aching body from a two hours' worth of training. "Ah, this feels so good." She said while stepping into the pond. After getting into the water up to her breasts, she decided to close her eyes and relax.

Sometime had passed before she heard a sound of someone getting into the water. "Fancy meeting you here, Skarlett." A male's voice said before she opened her eyes to find a naked, Malak getting into the water.

"Oh, it's you." She said in a low tone. He just looked at her with a devilish grin before slowly sinking into the water making his way towards her. "If you'll excuse me, I must take my leave." She said while getting out of the water, but was soon stopped when he grabbed her wrist.

She looked back at him in disgust before slapping him across the face, but he just kept his evil grin while pulling her towards him. "Let me go, Malak! Or I'll..." "Or you'll do what?" He interrupted. "Let me go!" She yelled while trying to pull her arm away. "Of course, but since you won't give me your body willingly, I will have to take your first time by force." He said before she started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" He asked in an angry tone. "I have already become one with the beloved I am destined to be with." She replied before successfully pulling her arm away. "Don't lie to me!" he yelled before striking her across the face. The blow to the face caused her to fall on to the ground before hitting her head against a rock knocking her unconscious. "Now I will take what is mine." He said while rolling her over and spread her legs.

"Excuse me? May I ask what you're doing to my, Skarlett?" A man's voice asked before, Malak looked up and saw a creature he had never seen before. "What's it to you freak?" He asked before being kicked in the face launching him back into the water.

The man took off his jacket and wrapped it around the naked, Skarlett before picking her up then cradling her in his arms. *Alex? * She said in a low tone while he gave her a warm smile. "You're not going anywhere with her!" He yelled before making a charge at them, but Alex just shook his head before delivering a swift kick to the Sylvari's mid-section sending him flying back into the water. Alex gave the Sylvari one last look in disgust before taking his leave with, Skarlett held close.

Sometime later, she found herself lying next to a tree in the meadow where she met, Alex. "It looks like you're finally awake." A man's voice said from beside her. When she looked over at him, Skarlett noticed that his left sleeve was torn off. "Are you, all right?" He asked while looking at her head. "What happened to your garment?" She asked with a confused look. "I used it to bandage your head, it was bleeding pretty bad." He replied before she wrapped her arms around him and started to cry.

All he could do to comfort her was to put his arms around her and hold her close as she cried. After some time passed, she finally spoke. "Alex, thank you." He smiled at her warmly before kissing her on the forehead. "I will always protect my beloved." He said before she shed a few tears of joy. "I love you so much, Alex." She said while he held her close while feeling a sigh of content from her.

"Maybe after you awaken, I can get you into the thief's guild." He said with a smile. "Thieves guild?" She asked with a confused look. "We work with the three orders to steal information, sabotage, or retrieve stolen items. We also have other dealings but that is classified." He said with a smile. She took a few minutes to think before answering.

"Would I be able to be with you?" She asked with a hopeful look, he smile at her before kissing her on the forehead before replying. "I would like it if you were close to me." When he said that her face lit up with joy before bringing him into a kiss. "I know you would like that." He said after breaking the kiss. She nodded with delight while caressing his face with her right hand.

"Let's get you home since you're currently a little under dressed." He said while picking her up. She smiled and put her arms around his neck. "Where do you live?" He asked before she pointed down the hill. "Not far from here, I live in the base of a large tree." She replied while they walked out of the meadow.

They were almost to her home, but it appeared that, Alex's presence gave her a bit more attention than usual. "What is that thing carrying, Skarlett?" One of the asked in shock. "Would you mind not staring at me, I must get her home." He shot out at the gawking crowd. "Put her down creature." A woman's voice said from behind. "I'm sorry but no." He replied before feeling the tip of a sword against his back.

"I will tell you one more time creature, put her down." She demanded while pushing the tip of her sword into his flesh. Alex had no choice but to put, Skarlett down. "Good creature, now it is time for you to die!" She yelled before making a fatal thrust with her great sword. "No!" Skarlett yelled while pushing, Alex out of the way while taking the sword thrust to her shoulder. "Skarlett!" He yelled before turning to the female Sylvari and delivered a swift knee to the midsection sending her stumbling backwards.

"Are you, all right?" He asked while coming to, Skarlett's aid. "I was going to ask you the same question." She replied while holding her bleeding shoulder. "Let's get you home so I can bandage this up." He said while picking her up, she smiled at him faintly while putting her arm around his neck again. "Put her down creature!" The female Sylvari demanded. "Enough, Sillia!" Skarlett said to the now stunned Sylvari.

"This is he isn't it? The one who soiled you." She said while pointing at, Alex. There was a sudden chatter amongst the other Sylvari on the situation with the strange creature in their midst. "So, Skarlett did find her beloved." The green Sylvari male said while walking towards them from the crowd.

"Do you love this creature?" He asked while looking into her eyes. "He is not a creature, his name is, Alex." She replied before turning to face, Alex and giving him a quick kiss. He looked upon the gawking crowd before making his way through them and finally make it to her home.

When they arrived in her room, he sat her down on the bed. "Let me see your wound." He said while removing her hand from her shoulder. She winced in pain while he cleaned the wound. "This looks pretty bad, I need to bandage it up." He said while removing his shirt and proceeded to rip into cloth strips.

The few Sylvari who were able to see into, Skarlett's home watched in awe as, Alex tore his shirt into strips before beginning to wrap her wound. While he bandaged, Skarlett's wound, she occasionally winced in pain, he would turn his attention to her and give a warm smile which seemed to give her a sense of trust in him before he continued bandaging her shoulder.

After he finished bandaging, Alex made a sling for her right arm with the left-over cloth. After he had finished the silent group of Sylvari suddenly erupted with many questions like so many of their kind that he has come across.

"What are you?" A young female asked in the group. "I am a race called human." He replied with a smile before there was another sound of chatter of them asking each other if any of them heard of humans. *It's probably a good idea if you don't tell them that this is a dream world. * Skarlett whispered into his ear before he looked at her and nodded in agreement.

The rest of, Alex's visit with his beloved, Skarlett was spent answering questions from the many Sylvari that could fit them in, but as time passed he felt his body getting tired and his time growing near where he had to leave her once again for a short time.

"No more questions please, I am very tired." He said before collapsing on to the floor then started to fade. "Alex!" She said before kneeling next to him. "I will see you again soon." He said with a smile before fading away.

After he vanished all, Skarlett could do his put her face into her hand and cry. "I want to wake up! I want to be with my beloved." She said while crying uncontrollably. She soon felt a hand on her shoulder, and when she looked up to see who it was, Sillia was looking at her with tears in her eyes as well. "Forgive me!" She said while dropping to her knees. "All I wanted was your love, but you've already given it to that creature." She added before covering her face with her hands and continued to cry.

"He is not a creature!" Skarlett said in an angry tone. "I want all of you to leave me alone!" She screamed at the group of Sylvari. Soon after the group started to disappear leaving, Sillia and Skarlett behind. "Skarlett, please forgive me." She pleaded while reaching out for, Skarlett's hand. "Don't touch me!" She said while pulling her hand away. "Get out!" She added while pointing to the doorway. "Please forgive me!" She pleaded again. "No! You tried to kill my beloved! Now get out!" She replied while continuing to point at the doorway.

Without a word, Sillia picked herself off the ground before walking out of the room while strapping her sword to her back. After she was gone a silence fell upon the room as she decided to lay on her bed and get some rest.

The morning sun slowly entered, Alex's room, and while he was waking, he felt a strange warmth against his chest. *This is weird. * He thought while moving his hand up the strange figure under the covers until his hand came across something that felt round and firm before gently squeezing it. Suddenly a light yawn came from the unknown person before turning to face him. "Wow big bro, it's early in the morning and you're already into the foreplay." She said before he pulled his hand away.

"Airalin, why are you in my bed?" He asked in a stern voice. "I had a nightmare, and I thought since we shared a bed before why not now." She replied with a grin. "We were little kids, Airalin." He said with a sigh. "Look, since we don't have to study today I want to sleep in. Will you at least sleep in with me?" She said with a pouty look before he let out a long sigh. "Alright, just this one time but don't make a habit of it." He replied before she wrapped her arms around his broad chest. Soon they both lay back down before she fell back into slumber while holding her most cherished person in her life close.

Sometime later there was a knock at the door with, William's voice to follow. "Master Alex, it is time to wake up your breakfast is getting cold and it appears that your sister is not in her chambers." Alex looked at, Airalin and put his finger to her lips to shush her. "Alright, William I will be down shortly." He replied while looking at his sister. "Very good, Master Alex, I will inform your mother to expect you soon." He said before, Alex let out a sigh of relief.

(That was close.) He thought while watching her smile at him. "You should head back to your room and get ready for breakfast, but don't let anyone see you." He said before noticing that she was already removing her pajamas. All he could do was just look upon her youthful developing body glowing in the morning sun before snapping back to reality.

"Airalin, what are you doing?" He asked in a stern tone. "Getting dressed silly." She replied while pulling out her training outfit from under the bed. "By the way, I noticed that you were enjoying the view." She added while slipping on her bra then stopping before slowly walking up to the bed while letting the bra straps slide down her shoulders. "Would you like another peek?" She asked while crawling up to him with her left arm holding her bra up.

"That isn't a good idea..." Before he could finish she quickly pressed her lips against his while dropping her bra on to the bed. While she continued to kiss him, she brought his hands up to her B cup breasts, and when she felt his hands brush up against her nipples it caused her to let out a light moan. "That's enough, Airalin." He said after breaking the kiss.

"I love you, Alex." She said while running her fingers up his bare chest. "I love you to, Airalin but this isn't right." He said while taking her hands into his causing her to blush. "I should be going then." She said before leaping off the bed and finished getting her training uniform on.

"Are we still sparring today, Alex?" She asked while tying on her belt. "Of course, my little, Airalin." He replied with a smile. "Don't call me that!" She said angrily before throwing a shirt at his face. "Very funny little sister." He said while pulling the shirt down to find her already gone.

As, Alex was walking into the dining room, he could hear his mother lecturing, Airalin. "Airalin, what is it going to take for you to realize that you need to start acting like a proper lady?" She said in a stern tone. "Now I want to you march back to your room and dress like a proper lady." She said while standing up then pointing to the dining room doorway

Alex watched, her walk up to the doorway before stopping her. "Are you, all right?" He asked while placing his hand on top of her head. 'It's none of your business!" She said coldly before pushing him out of the way. "Airalin wait." He said while grabbing her arm. "Let me go!" She yelled while yanking her arm away. "I hate you!" She said coldly before making her way upstairs. *Airalin... I'm sorry. * He said quietly before making his way to the dining room.

He walks into the dining room and takes a seat without saying anything and starts to eat his meal. "I heard you and, Airalin. Is everything okay?" Elizabeth asked in a concerned tone, but he didn't reply. "Alex?" She asked again. "It's nothing mother." He replied before pushing away from the table. "May I be excused?" He added while looking at her. Elizabeth gave a warm smile with a nod before he stood up, pushed his chair in then left the room.

After he made his way upstairs, he made his way to his room to get ready to spar with, Airalin. While he made his way to room there was the sound of objects being thrown about in, Airalin's room. "Airalin?" He asked while knocking on the door. "Leave me alone!" She yelled before the sound of a small object hitting the door.

After a few minutes passed, the throwing of objects ceased and there was a light sobbing following the chaos. He took a deep breath before walking into her room, and saw a now crying, Airalin curled up on her bed, and when he saw that he could do nothing but feel guilty about making her cry. Before walking to the bed, he took another deep breath then proceeded to walk towards her and sit down on her bed.

"What do you want?" She asked in an irritated tone. "I'm sorry." He said while placing his hand on her shoulder. "Let me hold you." "Why would I let you?" She interrupted. He just smiled and shook his head while lying next to her then putting his arms around her. "Let me go." She said while struggling out of his arms until she heard those three words from him. "I love you, Airalin. You're my sister, sparring partner, and my best friend. Seeing you in pain like this breaks my heart." He said before letting her hair down then kissing her on the top of her head. "I apologize as well for overreacting." She said while burying her face into his chest.

"Will you call me your little, Airalin?" She asked while holding him tighter. "You never stopped being my little, Airalin." He replied while running his fingers through her hair. Not long after her body finally relaxed as she fell into a deep slumber from a very stressful morning.

Sometime had passed before he was able to get out of, Airalin's grasp, after he closed her door he made his way to his bedroom, after walking inside, Melody was sitting at his desk waiting for him. "Hello, Alex." She said while standing up from his desk. "Hello, Melody. What do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" He asked before walking to his closet. She shook her head before walking up to him. "Do I need a reason to visit my future husband?" She asked before giving a quick kiss on the cheek.

"What are you plans for today?" She asked in a cheerful voice. "Right now, I am getting ready for a sparring session with, Airalin." He replied while putting on his training gear. "I was wondering... Does your sister hate me?" She asked while sitting down on the bed. Alex joined her on the bed after strapping on his belt. "I don't believe that, Airalin hates you, I think she is just going through a phase where she is jealous of the attention she used to get from me is now going to you." He replied while taking her hands.

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock* "Big brother, are you in there?" She asked before opening the door. "Hello little sister." Melody said after, Airalin walked inside. "Don't call me that." She replied in an angry tone. "Airalin." He said in a stern tone. "Now let's get to our sparring session, you need to work out some frustration." He said while placing his hand on her shoulder. "You're right, I apologize, Melody." She said before, Melody hugged her. "It's all right after all we're going to be family soon." She replied before, Alex spoke up.

"Let's get going little sister." He said while opening the door. "Then let's get going already, but this time I am going to win." She said before dashing out the door. "Would you like to join us?" He asked while taking, Melody's hand. "Not today I have a few errands to get done before your birthday the day after tomorrow." She replied before giving him a quick kiss then taking her leave.

Alex arrives to their sparring ring where, Airalin was already doing her stretches. While walking into the ring he gave her a faint smile before taking his fighting stance. As always, Airalin takes the initiative with a flurry of high speed punches and kicks but was quickly countered when he grabbed her leg followed by her being flung across the ring. After regaining her footing, she quickly sprung back at him with another relentless barrage of punches, but for some reason none of them could connect due to his quick reflexes.

His attacks continued till she came up with an idea of a feint which would allow her a quick blow to his midsection. She let out a taunting grin before swiftly moving to his right followed by a fierce knee to his stomach causing him to stumble backwards but with a swift counter attack with a kick to her chest sending her flying backwards.

"I see that you're hitting a little harder these days." He said while standing up. (How can he stand up after my attack?) She thought while struggling to get to her feet. "Think fast." He declared before commencing a barrage to punches to her face and midsection followed by a quick knee blow to her stomach causing her to fall on her knees in considerable pain.

"I believe we are done for the day." He said while holding his hand out. "No... I won't let... you beat me!" She declared while trying to stand up even with her legs feeling weak due to the punishment, she resumed her barrage of punches that a few hit their mark against his rib cage. After her final blow she could feel something break in his chest before he coughed up some blood causing him to retaliate with another knee blow to her stomach followed with him putting his hands together and slamming her from behind sending plummeting to the ground.

A few moments passed before he finally fell to the ground coughing up a little more blood in the process "*Cough* *Cough* Airalin, are you still conscious?" He said while trying to stay conscious himself. "I'm still here." She replied while trying to catch her breath. "It appears that we have a draw." He said while letting out a laugh. "Ouch it hurts to laugh." He added before eventually losing consciousness.

Not long after he woke up to find himself in, Skarlett's lap while she ran her fingers through his hair. "Skarlett, how?" "It appears that you lost consciousness my beloved." She interrupted. "How is your shoulder?" He asked while trying to sit up. "My shoulder is fine, you should lay back down, you seem to be injured." She said while placing his back down on her lap.

"Where am I?" He asked while looking around. "In my room where you vanished." She replied with a worried look. "My I ask is to how you ended up in your condition?" She asked while running her fingers through his hair. "My sister and I were in our morning sparring session and things got a little out of hand, now it appears that I may have a few cracked ribs." He replied with a sigh.

While she continued to run her fingers through his hair, he suddenly began to wince from incredible pain. "What's happening to you?" She asked before noticing a growing spot of blood on the right side of his shirt. "My chest, it hurts!" He yelled out before vanishing. "Don't leave me, my beloved." She said while holding on to him, but it was too late he was gone. "I'm tired of this!" She yelled while slamming her fist on the ground. "My beloved needs me and here I am stuck in this dream unable to do anything." She added before tears welled up in her eyes.

Alex suddenly woke up in extreme pain before noticing that someone had made a cut where his fractured rib is. "What are you doing to me?!" He asked frantically. "Please stay still, I am almost finished." He replied before, Alex felt a small crunch. "There now that your rib is back in place, let's clean you up and bandage you up.

At the same time, Airalin was lying in bed in some pain herself from the brutal beating she received earlier. "Is big brother going to be okay?" She asked her mother before wincing in pain. "He will be fine." Elizabeth replied. "I want to see him." She said while trying to get out of bed. *Knock* *Knock* "Enter." Elizabeth answered. "Lady Whitmore, your son will be just fine, he is resting now, but you should have keep him in bed for at least a week." He said after walking in.

After he explained her son's condition, Elizabeth let out a sigh of relief before looking at her daughter who had a look a relief as well. "Thank you, doctor." She said before he took his leave. "Can I see big brother?" She asked while giving her pouty look. "Of course, as long as you promise to get some rest afterwards." Elizabeth replied.

Alex was lying on his bed in deep thought while wincing from the occasional sharp pain from his chest. "The day before my birthday and here I am stuck in bed." He mumbled to himself before he heard a knock at his door. "Enter." He answered before the door started to open. "Big brother, I am so happy that you're all right." She said while running up to his bed.

Before, Alex could react she leapt onto his bed then wrapped her arms around his chest. "Ouch!" He said while wincing in pain. "I'm sorry big brother." She said after getting off him. "It's all right my little, Airalin." "No, it is not all right, Alex." Elizabeth interrupted in an angry tone. "Now come along, Airalin let your brother get some rest." She added while walking to the door

"Can I stay with big brother for a while?" She asked with her pout look. "No, Airalin your brother needs his rest. She replied in a stern tone. "It's all right mother, I could use the company right now." He said before putting his hand on, Airalin's shoulder. "Very well. I need to run a few errands, but I will be back later to check on you both." She said before taking her leave.

"Time to get comfortable." She said before crawling under the covers and snuggling next to him. "You can be a handful sometimes." He said with a light laugh. "But I am your handful, big brother." She replied with a big grin. "Yes, you are." He said while putting his arm around her. "How are you feeling?" He asked before kissing her on the forehead. "I'm a little sore and tender in some places, but I will be okay." She replied while looking at him with a warm smile.

"I'm very tired." She said with a yawn. "May I sleep with you?" She asked with a tired look. "Of course, my little, Airalin." He replied with a smile. "Thank you, big brother." She said before drifting off into slumber. "That's my little, Airalin." He said before joining her in slumber.

The following morning, Alex was bored of being stuck in bed especially the day before his birthday. While he lay on his bed looking at the ceiling, he let out a sigh before letting out an irritated groan. "Are you all right big brother?" She asked while rubbing her eyes. "I'm all right, just realizing that today is going to be long." He replied before there was a knock at the door. "Master Alex, have you seen, Lady Airalin, she isn't in her room." William asked from behind the door.

"I have not." He replied. "Very well sir, I will have your breakfast brought up to you within the hour." He said before they heard him walk away. "Another close call." She said with a big smile. "That it was, little sister." He said with a sigh. "Well since you lied for me, maybe I should reward you." She said while sliding on to his lap then unbuttoning her pajamas. "Airalin, what…" "I want you to touch me." She interrupted. "I want you to feel my body." She added while bringing his hands to her breasts.

Without a second thought, he massaged her breasts before pinching her nipples which caused her to let out a light moan. "Be careful my nipples are very sensitive." She said before kissing him. He moved his hands from her chest to her back before starting to run his fingers up her spine which caused her to let out a shiver. "I love you." She said after breaking the kiss. "I love you to my little, Airalin." He replied with a warm smile.

While she continued to straddle him, she felt his member harden against her moistening pussy. "I see that you're as excited as I am, but that will have to wait for another time." She said with a devilish grin. "Well, I am heading to my room, Mother wanted to take me shopping today for some new dresses." She added with a sigh. "I will be here stuck in bed." He said before she gave him a quick kiss. "Sheena will be home soon, I am sure she will keep you company." She said with a big smile. "I should get going, I love you and I will see you later." She said before taking her leave.

After, Airalin left the room, she made her way down the hall to her bed chambers before, William stopped her in her tracks. "Lady Airalin, why aren't you dressed? Your mother has been waiting for you in the dining room." He asked while crossing his arms. "Oops" She said while sticking her tongue out and bopping herself on the top of her head. "Tell mother, I will be right down." She added before taking off for her bed chambers.

After breakfast, Airalin and her mother made their way to the Lion's Arch Asura Gate for a day of shopping. "Do I really need more dresses mother?" She asked in an irritated tone. "Yes, you do young lady, and it is time that you begin to act more lady like." Elizabeth replied in a stern voice. "May I get big brother's present as well?" She asked with a big smile. "I will consider it if you're willing to try on some dresses." Her mother replied while crossing her arms. "Oh, all right." Airalin said with a sigh. "That's a good girl. Now shall we be on our way?" She asked before they made their way into Lion's Arch.

Alex, decided to take time and read one of his many books that he was meaning to finish until there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" He answered. "It's, Sheena. May I come in?" She replied. "Of course, Sheena I could use the company." He said before the door opened.

"It's refreshing to see you in everyday clothing, Sheena." He said with a warm smile. "How are you feeling." She asked while sitting on the bed. "Very sore." He replied with a sigh. "Would you mind if I lay with you while you read?" She asked in a hopeful tone. "Of course." He said while lifting the covers which she accepted the invite and settled under them.

"Have you considered becoming my life mate?" She asked while resting her head on his shoulder. "I'm not even sure if we are even compatible to produce offspring." He replied. "Are you willing to find out?" She asked before giving him a quick lick on the cheek. "If I were to consider it, you would have to wait till I am healed due to my hearing that charr females are pretty extreme when it comes to love making." He said before kissing the top of her head. "I will hold you to that, and if I am able to conceive I want a daughter." She said before giving him a playful kiss on the cheek.

"I do have a question for you." He asked while looking at her. "Sure." She replied before giving him a quick kiss. "How did you end up resolving your first heat? Did you find another Charr to relieve yourself?" He asked before he cheerful look turned to anger. "Listen here, Alex! You're the only man who will be getting my virtue, and if you really want to know I took care of it myself." She replied in an angry tone. "My apologies, Sheena I didn't mean to anger you." He said while looking in her eyes.

"Humph! All is forgiven." She replied before resting her head on his shoulder again. "I'm going to close my eyes for a while." She said before letting out a large yawn. "Go ahead." He said before kissing her forehead. *I love you, Alex. * She whispered before falling into slumber

In the dream, Skarlett is keeping herself busy with her daily training, but after she finished and started her way home a glowing green female Sylvari appeared before her. "I am the Sylvari mother and it is time for you to awaken." She said before touching, Skarlett's forehead before losing consciousness.

Not long after, she found herself waking from a pod in a strange forest before being greeted by and unknown Sylvari in heavy armor. "What happened to me? Where am I?" Skarlett asked while trying to focus her vision. "You're in Caledon Forest just outside of the Grove." The male Sylvari replied. "I'm naked." She said in shock before being handed some garbs along with twin swords. "Excuse me, how do I get to Divinity's Reach from here?" She asked after getting dressed.

"There is a Gate in the Grove that will take you to Lion's Arch and another will take you to Divinity in the gate hub." He replied. "Thank you." She said before starting to walk towards the Grove. "Be careful sapling, it can be dangerous out there ." He added before, Skarlett took her leave.

On her way to the entrance of The Grove, she was stopped by a dark brown male Sylvari dressed in human attire. "Excuse me my name is, Birch I was wondering of you would like to talk?" He asked with a warm smile. "I'm sorry, but I must find my beloved." She replied before starting to walk past him. "Hold on a second, I can tell that you just awoke, how can you have a beloved so soon?" He asked in a stern tone before grabbing her wrist.

"I would appreciate it if you were to remove your hand from my wrist." She replied while looking at him with an angry glare. "Not until you answer my question." He said while tightening his grip. She turned to him with anger in her eyes before turning her attention to his hand. "You have two options, either you remove your hand willingly or I will remove it myself." She said in an angry tone. "Not going to happen." He said while drawing his pistol then pointing it against her head.

"Now sapling... Who is this beloved you speak of?" He asked in a stern tone. "He is the one I am destined to be with." She replied in an angry tone. "Did he awaken before you?" He asked while continuing to held the gun against her head. "No." She replied while giving him a look of fury. "You will tell me so I may challenge him for your love." He said in a stern tone. "Love isn't something you can take, it's something you earn." She said with a sigh.

"Enough! Tell me who this Sylvari is that way I can show you I am better suited to being your beloved." He said while trying to control his temper. "My beloved isn't a Sylvari." She replied in a low tone. "You lie! How could you find someone outside of your race?" He asked while gripping her wrist tighter. "Let me go, I must find my beloved." She said while looking him in the eyes.

"Fine, but one more question. Who is he?" He asked before holstering his pistol. "He is human, and he will give me a gift like no other." She replied before he released her wrist. "What gift would that be?" He asked while crossing his arms. "The gift of giving life." She replied before turning away from him. "That's preposterous, Sylvari are unable to give life." He said while grabbing her shoulder, but after he made contact she shattered like a Mesmer image. "Damn Mesmers!" He said before continuing on his way.

Skarlett made her way into The Grove where she saw a lot of other Sylvari going on with their daily lives. "Excuse me?" Skalett said to a nearby Sylvari. "Yes?" He replied. "May I ask where the Asura gate to Lion's Arch is?" She asked while feeling a bit embarrassed. "You must be a newly awakened." He replied. "What business do you have in Lion's Arch if you don't mind me asking." He said while watching her tap her foot.

"I am in search of my beloved in Divinity's Reach." She replied while crossing her arms. "Very well keep following this road to the end then take a left, the gate won't be to far." He said while pointing up the road. "Thank you." She said before taking her leave.

On her way up the road, Skarlett came across a statue of a Sylvari with the inscription on a plack on the base. "Trahearne the first born who gave his life so that all will live." She said to herself before backing away to gaze upon it. "Well that's enough of that." She added before continuing on her way.

Skarlett finally arrived to the gate where an Asura was having a debate about his golem with a female Sylvari. "How many times do I need to tell you not to weird out my golem." He said while pointing at her. "But I have so many questions." She replied with a warm smile. "Your kind seems to be full of them." He said with a sigh. "Excuse me, is this the gate to Lion's Arch?" Skarlett asked after watching their exchange. "Yes this is the gate." The Asura answered. "Thank you." Skarlett said while walking up to the gate, taking a deep breath then walking through it.

When she appeared again, Skarlett found herself in a busy gate hub where many different people of many races traveled through the gates along with the hustle and bustle of everyday life. "This is Lion's Arch? Wow, it is so much more beautiful than I imagined." She said while walking down the main road from the Asura gates, and when she made it to the end she saw the most amazing thing in a city so full of life and amazing things flying through the sky.

"Airalin Whitmore, you get back here right this minute." A woman's voice called out before a red haired girl zipped passed, Skarlet at high speed. (Whitmore? Maybe they know my beloved?) Skarlett thought before a woman with red hair approached her. " You, Sylvari did you happen to see a young lady with red hair pass by here?" She asked while looking around. "Yes I have, she just ran past me." Skarlett replied. "May I ask a quick question." Skarlett asked. "Yes, but make it quick." The woman replied. "Do you know an, Alex Whitmore?" She asked while blushing. "How do you know my son?" She asked in confusion. "Never mind that, I need to find my daughter you can come along if you'd like." She added. "Of course!" Skarlett said before following the Whitmore woman into the crowd.

While they walked the crowded street looking for Airalin the woman stopped and looked at, Skarlett. "How do you know my son?" She asked while crossing her arms. "I met him in the dream where he promised to become my beloved." Skarlett replied. "You're beloved?" She asked in confusion. "Did he not tell you that he is engaged?" She asked in a stern tone. "Yes he did, but he also pledged himself to me when we made love in the dream." Skarlett replied

"You did what?" She asked in shock. "I'm sorry, but I had a dream showing your son and I having a child." She replied while looking away. "A Sylvari having my big brother's child?" A young lady's voice said before landing on, Skarletts shoulders. "You must be, Skarlett then?" The girl asked while looking down at, Skarlett from the top of her head. "Yes I am, how did you know that?" Skarlett asked with a confused look. "I heard him say your name in his sleep. My name is, Airalin by the way." She replied before hopping off of, Skarlett's shoulders.

"You must be a sapling if you don't understand that your kind cannot have children." The Whitmore woman said. "Skarlett is it? I am Elizabeth, and this is my daughter, Airalin. If you want to see my son you'll have to spend the day with us, it looks like you could use a wardrobe upgrade yourself." She added before taking, Airalin's hand. "Come along girls, let's turn you into ladies." she said while leading Airalin to the nearest store.

"What do you mean wardrobe upgrade? Is there something wrong with the way I look?" Skarlett asked with a confused look. "If you want to see my son, I would like it if you were dressed like a proper lady." She replied while taking, Skarlett's hand. "Well if it is to please, Alex I will do it." She said while blushing. "Good, then come along and maybe you can encourage my tom boy daughter a thing or two about acting like a lady." She said while giving, Airalin a stern look. (It looks like I have more competition on my hands.) Airalin thought while watching, Skarlett and her mother talk.

After some conversation they arrived to the market where many types of ladies formal wear with different styles. "Alright, Skarlett you're up first." Elizabeth said while looking through some dresses. *Are you sure that you want to look overly girly for my brother?* Airalin whispered to, Skarlett. "I'm not sure since I woke up not long ago, but it might be a fun experience and if it would make my, Alex happy then I will do it." Skarlett replied with a warm smile. (Wonderful, my brother is in love with an naive sapling.) She thought before walking away.

Elizabeth looked through many dresses before coming across a royal rose dress with , white trim, trimmed shoulders, and a low cut neck. "Here, Skarlett try this one on." She said before noticing that, Skarlett was starting to remove her plant like garments. "Don't undress here you naive girl, there is a changing room this way." She added before leading, Skarlett to the changing room. "You really are a sapling." She said with a sigh.

After, Elizabeth gave, Skarlett the dress and put into the dressing room there was a bit of rustling behind the curtain. "Excuse me, Elizabeth?" She said while trying to get the dress on. "Yes?" Elizabeth replied before opening the curtain. "How does this thing work on the back?" Skarlett asked before being turned around and Elizabeth zipping it up.

"Like that." Elizabeth replied before walking her out of the changing room. "Now let's take a look at you." She said while gesturing, Skarlett to give her a quick spin. "May I ask why you're twirling your finger?" Skarlett asked with a confused look. "I want you to give me a quick spin so I am take a full look at you in the dress." She replied while crossing her arms. Skarlett gave her quick nod before performing a quick spin for, Elizabeth. "Very nice, you look like a princess in that dress." She said with a warm smile. "You really think so?" Skarlett asked while blushing. "You look okay." Airalin interjected while walking into the changing room with a dress in her arms.

"I must thank you, Skarlett for encouraging my daughter to dress like a lady, she has been impossible lately." Elizabeth said with a sigh. "I'm pretty new to this as well, but you're welcome." Skarlett replied with a warm smile. "Let's go pick you out some other garments for you to try on." Elizabeth said while taking, Skarlett's hand. "I'm ready mother." Airalin said before walking out of the changing room. "You look absolutely gorgeous." Elizabeth said before gesturing, Airalin to give a twirl. "I love the red colors along with the blues rose patterns and the light gold trim." She added while giving, Airalin a look over.

"You're next, Skarlett." Elizabeth said while walking away with her in hand. *I will show my brother that I can be more of a woman for him than that dumb plant.* She said under her breath while watching her mother look through dresses.

At the same time, Alex was still reading his book while, Sheena was still snuggled up to him in slumber. "Oh, Alex look at the beautiful cub we made." She said before giving him a gentle lick on the cheek. Alex just smiled and kissed her on the forehead before going back to his book. "Alex?" She said while waking up. "Yes?" He replied while putting his book on his chest. "I had the most wonderful dream that we had a cub of our own and I named her, Snow." She said while looking him in the eyes. "What made you give her the name, Snow?" He asked. "Due to her have lovely white fur and she also has your beautiful blue eyes." She replied. "That sounds like a wonderful dream." He said before holding her close then joining her in slumber.

After trying on some dresses, Elizabeth paid for them and they left the store. "Mother I am pretty hungry, what's for lunch?" Airalin asked with a big grin. "I am famished myself, let's find a nice place to eat." Elizabeth replied before looking over at, Skarlett. "Would you like to join us?" She asked while holding out her hand "I thank you for the garments but I do not want to take advantage of your hospitality." Skarlett replied. "Nonsense, you've been a great help with encouraging my daughter to dress like a lady." She said with a smile. "If you insist." Skarlett said while taking, Elizabeth's hand.

After a short walk through the busy street of Lion's Arch, they made their way into local restaurant. "I see a table over there." Airalin said while pointing at it. "Well let's go take a load off shall we?" Elizabeth said before they walked over to the table. After they were seated a Sylvari waitress walked up. "Welcome to the Pirates Bounty. May I start you off with something to drink?" She said with a welcoming smile. "What is an ale?" Skarlett asked while looking over the menu. "Would you like to try one?" The waitress asked "Yes I..." "No she wouldn't." Elizabeth interjected. "We'll take three waters please." She added before sending the waitress away.

"Why can't I try one?" Skarlett asked before noticing, Airalin giggling at her. "It's an alcoholic beverage and you're a sapling that's why." Elizabeth replied. "What do you mean?" Skarlett asked in confusion. "She means you're underage." Airalin replied. "Here are you waters." The waitress said while placing the water on the table. "Thank you, we're decided on what we want." Elizabeth replied. "What will it be today?" She asked "We'll take three of your special." Elizabeth replied while the waitress wrote it down. "Alright that will be three dolyak steak meals with a potato and veggies." She said after taking it down on her notepad. "Your meals will be ready in twenty minutes." She added before taking her leave.

"So tell me, Skarlett how did you meet my son?" She asked while crossing her arms. "In the dream." Skarlett replied. "That's not possible, I have never heard of anyone entering the Sylvari dreamscape." Elizabeth said while looking directly at, Skarlett. "I'm not sure how it happened either, all I know is that is where I met, Alex." Skarlett said with a smile. "Do you love my son?" Elizabeth asked in a stern tone. "I do with every fiber of my being." Skarlett replied. "Do you even know what love is?" Airalin asked. "I do. It is a feeling of when they are close and it makes you happy but it can leave an empty feeling when they are away, and that is how I feel now with not being close to him." Skarlett replied.

"I will let you see my son, but just to explain to you that he is engaged to a young lady who's parents are among the Queen's ministry." Elizabeth said. "Why would he do that since he has already devoted himself to me?" Skarlett asked. "Refresh my memory. How did he devote himself to you?" Elizabeth asked. "Didn't she say that they made love?" Airalin replied. "Airalin, I know what she said." Elizabeth said in a stern tone. "Yes, in the dream we became one." Skarlett said while looking down at her hands. "It appears that you truly love my son, but right now I am just unsure about this whole human and sylvari coming together." Elizabeth said with a sigh.

"Here are your orders." The waitress said while placing the plates down. "What's this? It smells good." Skarlett asked after the plate was placed in front of her. "It's a dolyak steak." Airalin replied before starting to eat. "How does one eat this?" She asked before taking notice that they were using utensils to cut up the meat before consuming it. (Oh, that's how they do it.) She thought before cutting off a small piece then putting it into her mouth. "Wow! This is so good." Skarlett said after finishing the first bite. "That's new, I didn't know that sylvari were meat eaters." Airalin said in confusion. "Yes, Airalin the sylvari do eat meat." Elizabeth replied while watching, Skarlett enjoy her meal.

"This is so good, by the way what is this white fluffy stuff? It tastes so good." Skarlett asked after finishing a bite of it. "It's called a potato." Airalin replied with a chuckle due to, Skarlett's naive nature. "Airalin, no more playing around let's finish our meal then head home to check on your brother." Elizabeth said before continuing her meal.

After they finished their meals, Skarlett and the others made their way to the Divinity's Reach asura gate. "Thank you for the meal." Skarlett said with a smile. "What is your skill set? From what I can tell is that you're a mesmer." Elizabeth said while they made their way to the gate. "Yes I am." Skarlett replied "Good, I could use someone of your talent in the Crescent Moon thieves guild." Elizabeth said after they stopped in front of the gate. "I'm grateful for the offer but right now I need to find somewhere to live." Skarlett replied. "Not to worry, I will have something set up for you at my home." Elizabeth said with a warm smile. "Are you serious mother, we just met her." Airalin protested. "Yes I am young lady. Now let's make our way home." Elizabeth replied before she stepped through the gate.

Once again, Skarlett closed her eyes and thought of what new adventures will come her way along with the thought of finally being reunited with her beloved before stepping through the gate to a whole new life waiting for her on the other side.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex opened his eyes from slumber to find himself alone in bed before turning his attention back to the book still resting on his chest. "I wonder where, Sheena went?" He said while reading his book. "It must've been important for her to leave without waking me." He added before wincing in pain from his cracked rib. He soon shrugged off the pain before turning his attention back on to the book.

At the same time, Elizabeth and the others were walking into the manor before being greeted by, William. "Welcome back, Lady Whitmore. I take it that your shopping day went well." He said with a polite bow. "Indeed, William. Will you take our new resident to her quarters." She said while placing her hand on, Skarlett's shoulder. "A sylvari madam?" He asked with a confused look. "Yes, William a sylvari." She replied. "I'm going to check on big brother." Airalin said while walking by. "Very well, Lady Whitmore I just the room to give her." He said while gesturing, Skarlett to follow.

After the climb upstairs, Skarlett was guided down a well-furnished hall with many types of paintings on the wall before coming to a white door. "This will be your bed chambers." He said while opening the door. As, Skarlett walked in, she was amazed on spacious the room was along with a good size bed with off white covers and nice fluffy pillows, a desk along with a book case filled with books, glass door leading to a small balcony, along with some comfortable furniture.

"This is amazing." She said while walking around the room. "May I take your dresses that I place them into your wardrobe?" He asked while holding his hands out. "Thank you. My name is, Skarlett it's nice to meet you." She replied while handing him the garments. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well." He said before making his way over to the wardrobe. "Will it be all right if I see, Alex?" She asked with a hopeful look. " Of course, Lady Skarlett his room is four doors down from yours." He replied while hanging her garbs into the wardrobe. "Thank you very much!" She said before taking her leave.

"How was your shopping trip?" Alex asked while placing his book aside. "Ugh... I can't believe that I had to try on so many dresses today." Airalin replied in an irritated tone. "I would like to see you in a dress." He said with a smile. "Really?" She asked while trying not to blush. "Of course! I honestly believe that you would look gorgeous in a dress." He replied before placing his hand on the top of her head. "Well big brother, since you asked so nicely I will wear a dress just for you." She said before giving a quick peck on the lips.

While, Airalin was snuggling up to, Alex there was a knock at the door. "Alex?" A female said, "Who is it?" He replied. "It's, Skarlett. I have awoken from the dream this morning." "Skarlett, please come in." He quickly replied before the door slowly opened revealing her in the royal rose dress that she had previously tried on. "When and how did you find me?" He asked with a confused look. "I found your sister and mother shopping in the city you call Lion's Arch." She replied while watching him turn his attention to, Airalin.

"Why didn't you tell me that you brought, Skarlett to our home?" He asked in a stern tone. "I was going to tell you, but she beat me to it." She replied with a nervous smile. "Oh well, water under the bridge." He said before kissing her on the forehead. "I would like to talk with, Skarlett for a while. We can talk later my little, Airalin." He said with a smile. "Okay big brother, but when we do I will be wearing a dress that will make you forget that I am a girl and see me as the lady I want to be." She said before getting off the bed. "I will look forward to that." He said while watching her walk to the door.

Skarlett looked at, Airalin walk passed her to the door, but not before receiving a jealous glare from her while leaving the room. "I must say that you look absolutely gorgeous in a dress." He said causing her to blush. "Thank you." She replied. "Come sit with me." He said while patting on the bed. "I've missed you so much." She said while sitting on the bed. "I've missed you as well." He replied with a smile. She moved in further on to the bed before lying next to him to place her head on his chest.

"I'm happy that you woke up, my birthday is tomorrow." He said while placing his hand on her waist. "Sadly, I probably won't be able to do much with this cracked rib." He added with a sigh. She looked up at him with a content smile while he spoke about his day and how things got out of hand during the sparring match with, Airalin. "I'm sorry that you're injured my beloved." She said while rubbing the side of his chest. "I was wondering if we could make love like we did in the dream?" She added before there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" He asked before the door started to open.

"It's your mother, I am coming in." She said while walking inside. "Alex, may I inquire is to why there is a lady in bed with you?" She asked while crossing her arms. "We were just talking and.." "There will be no such thing until you're married." She interrupted in a stern tone. "What is this marriage you speak of if you don't mind me asking." Skarlett asked after getting off the bed. "Marriage is a commitment of two people who love each other come together to devote their lives to one another until death." Elizabeth replied.

"If I were to marry, Alex I can lie down in bed with him?" She asked with a hopeful look. "Yes, but you do not have my blessing nor his father's and besides he is already engaged to a wonderful lady by the name of, Melody." Elizabeth replied. "May I ask another question?" Skarlett asked. "Your race seems to be full of them but go ahead." Elizabeth replied while crossing her arms. "I would like to know if, Alex and this, Melody ever bonded in spirit like he and I have?" She asked with an inquisitive look.

"Look, I am not buying that you and my son made love in the Sylvari dreamscape." She replied in a stern tone. "It's true mother, we did make love in the dream and in result I pledged myself to her." He interjected before receiving a look of shock from his mother. "You gave up your virtue to a plant?" She asked in shock. "Don't fret over it too much mother, my virtue is still intact." He replied. "Look son, wouldn't you like to have a family some day?" She asked while sitting on the bed. "Yes, I would." He replied. "You will never get that with her since the Sylvari are unable to have children." She said while looking at Skarlett.

"I can give your son offspring." Skarlett contested. "What makes you think that?" Elizabeth asked in a serious tone. "I've seen it in a dream that he will give me a daughter." She replied while looking at, Alex "Don't be ridiculous, it was a silly dream that will never come true." Elizabeth said. "If it is ridiculous, how did your son find me in the dream?" She replied while reaching out for his hand. "Please, give me a chance to prove myself worthy of your son." She added while he placed his hand into hers. "Alex, do you love this Sylvari?" She asked while looking his way. "With all my heart." He replied causing, Skarlett to blush.

"You do realize that you will break, Melody's heart?" She asked while continuing to look at, him. "I know, but I don't know what I should do right now." He replied. "I'm sorry but I can't accept this, Skarlett you are coming with me, we need to talk." She said while taking, Skarlett's hand.

After they walked out the of the room, Elizabeth turned to face Skarlett with a serious glare. "Until this issue has been resolved you are forbidden to see my son." She said in a stern tone. "But why?" Skarlett asked with a confused look. "You are clouding his mind with this false belief of you giving him an heir." She replied. "It's not a false belief." Skarlett contested. "Look, you're just a sapling and you don't understand that your race is incapable of having children, so here is the deal. You drop this whole fantasy and let my son marry, Melody and I will let you continue to live here or I can cast you out now and you'll never see him again. Do we have an accord?" She asked while holding out her hand. "Yes. Yes, we do." Skarlett replied before hesitatingly reaching out for, Elizabeth's hand.

"Very good then." Elizabeth said after taking, Skarlett's hand. "I suggest that you retire to your room until I fetch you for dinner." She added before turning away from, Skarlett. "What should I do if, Alex were to approach me?" Skarlett asked while watching, Elizabeth turn away from her before she turned her head a bit to respond. "Until I talk to his father and resolve this situation, you will say nothing to him and keep your distance." She replied before walking away leaving, Skarlett alone with her thoughts.

After a short walk down the hall, Skarlett made it to the bedroom door, she let out a light sigh before opening it then walking inside. She took a long look around the room before deciding on taking a nap on her new bed even though she woke up not long ago, she felt very tired. "It has been an unusual day maybe a little rest will clear my mind." She said while slipping her dress off exposing her light green skin in the late afternoon sun before slipping under the covers and falling into slumber.

The morning of, Alex's birthday arrives with, Elizabeth getting things ready for her son's big day. "Richard, would you kindly check on our son?" Elizabeth asked while she was getting things ready. "Of course, my love." He replied before making his way to the stairs.

Meanwhile, Alex once again wakes up to, Airalin snuggled up to him in a short night gown occasionally rubbing her rump against his groin. *Great, I have an erection and she is not making it any better. * He said to himself quietly. *Mmmm... I want you inside me, Alex. * She said in her sleep while continuing to massage his member with her rump. When he lifted the covers to see what is going on, he notices that not only is she grinding up against him, but she wasn't wearing any panties on top of that.

*I know I shouldn't do this, but I am so close. * He whispered while exposing his bare member to her naked rump which caused her to give a light shiver before continuing to keep rubbing up against him. *I love you so much. * She said while in slumber. *I can't hold it anymore. * He whispered before rubbing his member against her rump until it swelled up with an explosion of his juices shooting up her back. "Huh?... Why is my back wet?" She asked while waking up.

"You were grinding up against my member to the point I could no longer stop myself and the rest is history." He said in embarrassment. "I would like to know if there is more inside you." She said while turning to face him then wrapping her hand around his sensitive member. *I want you to cum on my pussy. * She whispered into his ear while she rubbed the tip of his member though her wet pussy lips causing her to shiver in the process. *This feels so good, I am getting close to cumming already.* She whispered while rubbing his head against her wet lips a little quicker.

Suddenly she pulled him to a kiss which intensified the pleasure until she felt a shock go through her body before feeling his member release rivers of his seed all over and inside her now throbbing lips. "Wow, that felt so good." She said before there was a knock at the door "Alex, it's your father." He said before turning the doorknob. *Quick under the covers. * He whispered before she shot under the covers. "Hello father, what can I do for you?" He asked while pretending to read a book. "Your mother sent me to check up on you." He replied after walking inside.

"How are you feeling today?" He asked while walking up to the foot of his bed. "I'm a little sore, but I am doing well." Alex replied. "Well you should get cleaned up, I am going to check on your sister." He said before walking to the door. "Thanks father, I will be down for breakfast shortly." He said before his father left the room.

After the door shut, Airalin was already out of bed cleaning the semen off her body before once again getting nude then putting her under garments on. "You were prepared for this weren't you?" He asked while she was flaunting her body to him. "Of course!" She replied while slipping on her dress." Would you mind zipping me up?" She asked while facing away from him. "Of course, my little, Airalin." He replied while getting off the bed.

Once he got out of bed he quickly zipped up the back of her dress before she turned to face him. "Let me use your mirror to get my hair done." She said before walking up to the mirror and brushing her hair into her traditional pony tail. "There, what do you think?" She asked while striking a pose. "You look absolutely gorgeous." He replied before kissing her on the forehead. "Well birthday boy, I will see you later." She said before leaving the room. "Well I might as well get cleaned up." He said before walking to his wardrobe.

At the same time, Elizabeth was in the dining room still working on her son's birthday until, William walked up to her with, Melody. "Lady Noteworthy has arrived milady." He said with a bow. "Very good, William you may go." She replied before sending him away. "I see that you have a gift for your future husband." She said while looking at, Melody. "I got him a set of well-crafted mithril daggers from a blacksmith in the Salma District." She replied before showing them to, Elizabeth. "Those are splendid daggers, Melody. How are your parents and will we be expecting them?" She asked while looking at the daggers. "Yes, they should be here within the hour." Melody replied.

"Good morning." A lady's voice said while walking into the room. "Good morning, Skarlett. How was your first night?" Elizabeth asked while watching her sit down at the table. "It was wonderful." Skarlett replied before starting her breakfast. "May I ask why there is a Sylvari here?" Melody asked in confusion. "She is a new member of the guild and I also gave her a room here." Elizabeth replied. "She's also in love with, Alex." Airalin said after popping up behind, Melody. "What?" Melody asked in shock. "Good morning." Alex said while walking into the dining room. "How are you feeling dear?" Elizabeth asked while walking past the now shocked, Melody.

While, Elizabeth was focusing on her son, Melody took advantage of the time to confront the Sylvari who is moving in on her future husband. "Excuse me?" Melody asked while sitting down next to, Skarlett. "May I help you?" Skarlett replied after finishing a bite of food, "You see that man over there?" She asked while pointing at, Alex. "He is mine and no one else." She added while giving, Skarlett an angry glare. "He must be mine as well." Skarlett replied before, Melody slammed her hand on the table. "Listen here weed! I will give you only one chance to back off my future husband or I will prune you myself." She said while conjuring a flame in her hand.

Skarlett turned her attention from her meal to look at, Melody. "Look, Alex and I are one and no amount of threats will ever change that." She said before going back to her meal.

Not long after, Alex walked up to them. "It appears that you have met, Skarlett." He said before, Melody stood up and slapped him. "What was that for?" He asked while covering his cheek. "You're coming with me." Melody said angrily while taking his hand leaving, Skarlett behind.

After they walked out of the dining room, Melody stopped in front of, Alex with a look of frustration. "Tell me, Alex what is does that Sylvari mean to you, and why did she tell me that you've become one?" Melody asked in an angry tone. "It's hard to explain." He replied while looking into her angry gaze. "You had better try then." She said while trying not to lose her temper any more than she has. "Very well but go take a seat outside in the garden." He said whole taking her hand. "Very well, lead on." She replied while taking his hand.

Skarlett caught the exchange of word after walking out of the dining room and decided to follow them to the garden to hear what more is said between them.

After they arrived at the small garden, Alex sat down with, Melody on the nearest bench to continue their talk. "Alright, Alex come clean." She said in a stern tone. "All right, I will tell you, but you may find it hard to believe." He said before looking down. "Try me." She replied. "I met, Skarlett in the Sylvari dreamscape and overtime I discovered our meeting was not coincidence but a union of our souls." He said before noticing a presence of another.

"Alright whoever you are come out of hiding." He said before, Skarlett came into view. "Why are you spying on us, Sylvari?" Melody asked in an angry tone. "I wanted to see, Alex." She replied. "I'm sure you did, you stupid..." "That's enough!" Alex said in frustration which shocked them both. "Look, Melody I love you, but I also love, Skarlett." He said while taking her and, Skarlett's hand. "I will not share you with anyone." Melody said while pulling her hand away, but was quickly grabbed again before he brought her into a deep kiss "Will you kiss me next?" Skarlett said in a hopeful tone. "Of course." Alex said after breaking the kiss leaving, Melody speechless.

Without hesitation she walked into his arms before pulling him into a passionate kiss which caused her to feel chills up her spine from how great it felt. "Alright you two break it up." Melody said while tapping on his shoulder." Oh, sorry." He said after breaking the kiss leaving, Skarlett in a daze "Excuse me, Alex, but I need sometime alone to process what has transpired." Melody said before starting to walk away. "Are you staying for my birthday?" He asked while taking her hand. "Yes, but under one condition that if she is going to be a part of this relationship I would like alone time with you occasionally." She replied before he released her hand then walked away.

"Well, she was very understanding about this." He said while looking at, Skarlett. "Shall we be getting back inside?" He asked while holding out his hand. "Yes, let's" She replied while taking his hand.

Alex made his back inside with, Skarlett her arm linked to his arm to find that more guests have arrived many of them were the families of the other heads of the Crescent Moon thief's guild. "Happy birthday, Alex." A young man with blonde hair and brown eyes said while walking up. "Jacob, how have you been?" Alex asked before being pulled into a hug. "Careful, my chest is a bit sore." He added before, Jacob broke the hug. "So, who is the lovely Sylvari who came in with you?" He asked while looking at, Skarlett. "Oh, yes introductions." Alex replied while taking, Skarlett's hand "Jacob, this is Skarlett my beloved." He added before receiving a look of shock from him.

"Does that mean, Melody is available?" Jacob asked. "Not a chance, Jacob." A female's voice replied before walking past him. "Have you decided to share, Alex with me?" Skarlett asked after she walked up to her. "Melody just looked into, Skarlett's eyes before taking her hands. "I have, but you must answer me one question first." She said in a stern tone. "What question would that be?" Skarlett asked with a confused look. "I want to know how is it that you earned his love so quickly when I have been with him for so much longer." She asked in confusion. "All I know is that I feel like, Alex and I are soulmates and when he is near, I feel complete." She replied with a smile.

"Alex, I want you to have those feelings for me as well." She said while walking up to him then wrapping her arms around his waist. "Wow, I wish that I had two ladies fighting for my affection." Jacob said with a laugh. "By the way are you a bit too young for, Melody?" Alex asked. "I may be fifteen, but I do like older women." He replied. "I thought you had a crush on my sister?" He asked before, Airalin chimed in. "Jacob had a crush on me?" She asked while walking past him. "I did until you flat out rejected me." He replied with a sigh. "I do remember rejecting you because I already gave my heart to another." She said before smiling at, Alex. "Well this would be my cue to leave. See you later, Alex." He said before taking his leave.

After, Jacob left, Alex with both ladies in arm make their way into where the party is before being stopped by his mother. "I see that, Melody and, Skarlett are getting along." She said while looking at, Skarlett. "Skarlett, may I have a word?" She asked while grabbing her arm. "What's wrong mother?" He asked while watching her pull, Skarlett close. "You look irritated mom." Airalin added. "My apologies, we will be back shortly." She replied while leading, Skarlett away.

After, Elizabeth got out of earshot she looked at, Skarlett in irritation. "Do you remember what I asked of you?" She asked in a stern tone. "To stay away from, Alex." Skarlett replied. "Are you trying to split up, Melody and my son?" She asked while grabbing, Skarlett's shoulders. "The Noteworthy family are a highly respected part of the Queen's ministry and we will not pass up on this opportunity." She added while looking, her in the eyes. "Melody already knows that, Alex loves me." She said before, Elizabeth released her shoulders in shock. "What have you done?" She asked while trying not to lose her temper. "Nothing… It was, Alex who told her." She replied before, Elizabeth fell to her knees.

"Elizabeth?" A man's voice said from not far away. "Elizabeth, are you okay my love? You look pale." He added while kneeling next to her. "It's ruined." She mumbled to herself. "What is ruined?" He asked. "That plant just ruined our son's engagement to, Melody." She replied while glaring at, Skarlett.

Not long after, Alex walked up to her with, Melody close behind along with many others who stopped what they were doing the moment, Elizabeth fell to her knees. "What's wrong mother?" He asked while kneeling next to her. "That stupid plant ruined your engagement." She replied in anger. "Mother, she didn't…." "I want that weed out of my home!" Elizabeth interrupted in anger. "My apologies, Lady Whitmore I have talked to, Alex and we decided if he does indeed love both of us why can't he marry us both?" Melody said to a now confused, Elizabeth.

"Just think about it, if what, Skarlett says is true you would be the first person to have a Sylvari born of our family to be your grandchild." Alex said while giving her a warm smile. "Very well, your father and I will talk more about it later." She replied while, Richard helped her up. "Let's just focus on having fun." Richard said before giving his wife a quick kiss. "You're right my love." She replied while taking his hand before walking off to talk to other guild members.

After, Elizabeth and her husband walked away, Skarlett was standing there feeling very confused before, Alex placed his hand on her shoulder. "Did, Melody seriously say that I could marry you as well?" Skarlett asked in confusion. "Yes, I did." Melody replied. "May I ask why?" Skarlett asked. "I saw the look in your eyes as Lady Whitmore escorted you away and it looked like a piece of you was being taken away, so I decided to share my fiancé with you." She replied before, Alex cut in. "It appears that, Sheena has returned home, I will go and talk to her. Can you two get along while I am away?" He asked while looking at them. "If we are to be married to you, then yes." Melody replied before walking away with, Skarlett.

Alex made his way towards, Sheena who is now being greeted by, William where he appeared to be scolding her for not dressing properly. "Sheena, welcome home." Alex said while walking up. "Don't make a big deal of it, I was only gone for the night." Sheena replied before, Airalin landed on her shoulders. "Hi big sister." She said while leaning over to look, Sheena in the eyes. "Full of energy as all ways little sister." She said before, Airalin hopped off her shoulders. I need to get properly dressed, these human events can be a bother at times." She said before looking at, Alex.

"Alex, would it be all right if we can talk privately?" She asked before noticing her adopted mother walking up with an older couple. "It's a pleasure to seeing you again, Alex." The well-dressed man with blonde hair said. "Thank you for coming, Minister Noteworthy." Alex replied with a polite bow. "Alex, can we talk later?" Sheena asked. "Of course." He replied before giving her a brief hug. "Thank you, and happy birthday." She said before leaving the room.

After, Sheena entered her room she took off her gear before lying in bed to think back on the day that she met, Alex for the first time.

Winters Day 1317 AE in Divinity's Reach where a lone charr cub with no name wandered the cold streets abandoned by her own kind to die alone. "I'm so cold and hungry." She said while passing many people going upon their daily lives, but when she tried to get noticed all she ever got was a not so friendly response from the nobles who lived in the district.

With every step she could feel getting weak and tired from no food and little sleep due to being chased out of every place she could find to stay warm. "I can't go on." She said before noticing a garden behind a good-sized manor. (Maybe I can find some shelter from the cold.) She thought before walking in. She walked around the garden with hope of finding a decent place to sleep but was startled by the voice of a young girl along with a young boy. "Now, Alex play nice with your sister and help her build a snowman." A woman's voice said before the sound of a door closing was heard.

"I want a snowman, big brudder!" The little girl demanded. "Alright, Airalin we will make a snowman." He replied with a sigh. "Yay!" She said while skipping around. The charr cub just looked on with curiosity before a sudden voice came out from behind. "Big brudder, a kitty!" She yelled out which caused the cub to try and run away. "Wait, why are you running?" He asked before the cub stopped. "You look cold and hungry. What's your name?" He asked, but the cub just glared at him. "I guess that you cannot speak." He added before the cub spoke up. "I have no name." The cub replied.

"My name is, Alex I am 6, and this is my little sister, Airalin she is two." He said with a gentle smile. "Do you know how old you are?" He asked. "I'm five." She replied. "What happened to your family, and why are you so far away from the Black Citadel?" He asked with a concerned look. "All I remember is that my sire murdered my mother before defecting to the flame." The cub replied. "I can tell from your voice that you're a girl. Would you like for my sister and I to come up with a name for you?" He asked while looking at her. "You would give me a name?" She asked in confusion. "Maybe a home as well, Airalin always wanted an older sister." He replied while she watched him cautiously.

"Why should I trust you human?" She said before snarling at them. "It's okay, Sheena my big brudder is really nice." Airalin said. "You came up with a name already?" He asked in shock. "Why did you call me that, human girl?" She snarled at, Airalin. "It is a pretty name." She replied with a giggle. "Come along little sister, she isn't going to trust us, and we shouldn't force her." He said while taking her hand. "Wait." She said before making her way to them. "Will you promise that no harm will come to me if I were to come with you." She said before, Airalin gave her a surprise hug. "We promise big sister, Sheena." She replied causing the cub to break down into tears.

"Alex, Airalin, time for dinner." A woman's voice called out. "Come on, Sheena." He said while taking her hand. "Okay." She said while they walked to the back door. "Alex, where did that charr cub come from?" The woman asked while kneeling to take a look at her. "We found her in the garden cold, hungry, and with no name." He replied while, Sheena hid behind him. "I want, Sheena to be my new big sister." Airalin said in her overly cheerful way. "I thought you said she had no name?" The woman asked while looking at, Alex. "She didn't until, Airalin gave her one." He replied. "Can she stay with us mamma?" Airalin asked while using her puppy dog eyes. "Very well, but we should discuss this with your father first." She replied before bringing them in.

After they walked inside, the woman led them to the stairs where they made their way up to a room at the end of a long hall before coming to the door. "Richard are you busy?" The woman asked. "Elizabeth? Not at all, please come in." He replied before she opened the door. "Richard, there is something we need to talk about." She said after walking in along with the children and charr cub close behind. Without a word, Richard stood up and walked over to the cub before leaning down to take a good look. "You look hungry charr, what's your name?" He asked while kneeling next to her. "I don't have one." She replied. "Hmmm… From what I can tell is that your sire must've done something despicable for you to be cast out of a warband." He said while scratching his chin.

"What is it that you want, charr?" He asked in a stern tone. "I don't want to be cold and alone anymore." She replied. "That doesn't answer my question." He said while looking into her eyes. "I want a home and a family." She replied before beginning to cry. "Elizabeth, can we talk?" He asked before having her escort the three out of the room.

"I wonder what they could be talking about?" Alex said while pacing back and forth. "Do you think they will throw me out into the cold?" The cub asked. "Not a chance." Alex replied before hugging her. "I'm not sure what you are doing, but it feels nice." She said before returning the hug. "It's called a hug." Airalin said with a big smile. "It shows how much you love someone." Alex added before breaking the hug. "Don't worry big sister, Sheena. My mamma and papa will let you stay." Airalin said in a cheerful tone. "I hope so, I don't want to be alone anymore." She said with a sigh.

After time had passed with the three waiting for possible news about the cub's chances of having a new home. "They have been in there for almost fifteen minutes." He said while pacing. "I dunno, it feels longer to me." Airalin replied before the door opened and their parents walked out.

"Your father and I have talked about this and come to an agreement." She said while looking at, Richard. "We've decided to adopt you as our daughter and give you a loving home if that is what you truly desire." He added before the cub's eyes filled with tears. "Yes. Yes, I do." The cub replied. "Well, what shall we name you?" He asked while looking at her. "Airalin already named her." Alex said while pointing at his sister. "What name did you give her?" He asked, Airalin who had a big smile at the time. "She called me, Sheena." The cub replied. "Do you like the name?" He asked while looking at her. "I do." She replied. "Very well then, from this point forward your name will be, Sheena Whitmore of the Crescent Moon Thief's guild. Welcome to the family." He said with a smile "Thank you." She said before, Alex pulled her into another hug. "Welcome to the family, Sheena I am sure that we will be good friends." He said before she returned the hug. "I love you, Alex." She said while returning the hug. "Hey, I want a hug to." Airalin said while holding up her arms. "Thank you for giving me a home." Sheena said while hugging, Alex. "You're welcome." He replied.

(End flashback)

Sheena sat up on her bed after sorting through the memories of years past. "It feels like an eternity since they took me in as their daughter." She said while undressing. After she finished undressing, she sat on the bed with thoughts of, Alex running through her mind. "Why am I, a charr warrior in love with a human?" she said before falling backwards onto her bed. "At least my heat is over." She said with a sigh. She lay there lost in thought before slowly falling asleep with the thought of making, Alex her mate.

At the party, Alex was in the middle of a conversation with, Melody's parents. "Lady Whitmore, have you decided on a date for their wedding?" Minister Noteworthy asked. "Not yet Minister..." "Please call me, Thomas and this is my wife, Helen." He interrupted. "Nothing yet, but I am sure we can work something out." Richard said while placing his hand on, Alex's shoulder. "Are you ready to be, Alex's wife?" Thomas asked his daughter. "She's a Noteworthy, of course she is." Helen said with a smile.

"Alex, may I talk to you?" Skarlett asked after walking up. "What do you want, Sylvari?" Thomas asked while looking at her smugly. "Father don't be rude." Melody said while taking, Skarlett's hand. "Alex, go talk to her, I've got things handled here." She said while placing, Skarlett's hand into his. "Just remember to make time for me, I haven't given you, your gift yet." She added before sending them on their way.

"Why did you send your future husband away with that Sylvari?" Thomas asked in a stern tone. "Skarlett and I have an arrangement that is all I will say." Melody replied. "Are you aware of this arrangement?" He asked, Elizabeth. "I don't know all of the details yet." She replied. "Mother, father, I will fill you in on what was agreed on in time." Melody said with a smile. "That's fine dear, you can tell us when you're ready." Helen replied while taking, Melody's hand. "Thank you, mother." She said with a smile.

At the same time, Alex and, Skarlett are walking in the garden before taking a seat on a bench. "What did you want to talk to me about?" He asked while taking her hand. "Alex, I don't want to lose you." "You won't." He interrupted before pulling her into a kiss. This kiss felt different to her this time with more passion which made her body feel warm and tingly like he was all she ever wanted. "Alex, please make love to me." She said after breaking the kiss. "I'm not sure if this is a good place." He said before she stood up, lifted her dress then straddled his lap. *My body is telling me that it's time for you to give me your seed. * She whispered into his ear. "My apologies, Skarlett, but not like this." He said while getting her off his lap.

"What's wrong, don't you love me?" She asked after standing up. "I do, but I don't want our first time to have no real passion behind it." He replied while straightening the bottom of her dress out. "I see..." She said while looking away. "It's alright." He said while standing up.

Alex looked at her while placing his hand under her chin, she turned to face him with confusion in her eyes. "I love you, Skarlett." He said before pulling her into a kiss. While she fell into the kiss, she put her arms on his shoulders which intensified it. "I love you as well." She said after breaking the kiss. After he stepped back from her, he caught a glimpse of, Airalin with tears in her eyes before she took off into the house. "Excuse me, Skarlett I need to talk to my sister." He said before leaving, Skarlett behind.

After he caught up with, Airalin he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Don't touch me!" She said while moving away from him. "Airalin, I love you, but..." "No, Alex you love, Melody and that stupid plant." She interrupted before he quickly kissed her on the lips. "Stop it!" she said after breaking the kiss. "You're making it hard for me to be upset with you." She added with a serious look. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need some time alone." She said before taking her leave.

Airalin made her way upstairs to her room for some time to think, and on her way there she figured maybe some training would help clear her mind. (Stupid big brother.) She thought while opening the door. She took out her training gear before removing her dress along with the undergarments. "Phew! Now I can breathe." She said while throwing the dress onto the bed. After she got her gear on, she decided to vacate through her window to avoid a lecture from her mother.

Alex rejoined the party where, Melody was waiting for him with a box in her hands. "Happy birthday, Alex." She said while handing him the box. "What is it?" He asked while looking at it. "Open it." She replied with a smile. "Where are your parents?" He asked while opening the box. "They had to leave early." She replied while watching him open the box.

He soon got the box open to reveal the very same daggers he had is eye on a few days prior. "Wow, thank you, Melody." He said while looking over the well-crafted mithril daggers. While he examined the blades, she smiled warmly at him. "I'm pleased that you like them." She said before giving him a quick kiss.

"How is your birthday so far." His father asked while walking up. "I am enjoying myself." Alex replied while placing the daggers back into the box. "Wonderful! I was just coming to let you know that we were hired for an infiltration and retrieval mission." He said while handing, Alex the documents. "I will look at it later." He said while receiving the documents. "Very good, I will leave you to spend time with Melody." He said before taking his leave.

While continuing his conversation with, Melody he felt someone wrap their arms around his midsection from behind. "Alex, why did you leave me all alone?" Skarlett asked while resting her head against his back. "When did you get cozy with a plant?" A young man said with a few others close behind. "Oh, it's you." Alex said with a sigh. "We should have wiped out those weeds during the war with Mordremoth." He said with a laugh. "Hey, Melody why not just dump this weed lover and come hang out with a real man." He added while holding out his hand. "Not a chance jerk." She replied while swatting his hand away.

"Have it your way then, but if you should ever change your mind." He said while shrugging. "Not a chance." Melody said while taking, Alex's hand. "Very well then, let's go boys and leave Lady Noteworthy alone with the plant loving loser." He said with a laugh before taking their leave. "Alex, why do humans hate me?" Skarlett asked while squeezing his midsection a little tighter. He just let out a sigh before loosening her grip before turning to face her.

"Not everyone hates the Sylvari." He said while placing his hand under her chin. "Really?' She asked while looking up at, Alex. "Just ignore them." Melody said while placing her hand on, Skarlett's shoulder. "Thank you." Skarlett said before resting her head on his chest. "Just remember that I may have agreed to letting you in this relationship doesn't mean you can keep him all to yourself." Melody said while crossing her arms.

Skarlett let go of, Alex then walked up to, Melody before taking her hands. "Maybe we can both convince him to give us his seed." She said with a smile. "You are definitely a sapling, Skarlett." Melody said with a sigh. "Did I say something wrong?" Skarlett asked in confusion. "Skarlett, there are somethings that should be left private." Alex said while placing his hand on her shoulder. "My apologies." She said in embarrassment. "We should get back to the party." He said while taking both lady's hands. "Agreed." They both replied.

The party continued for the next few hours, Alex met with his parents along with other guild members to catch up on current events and missions that have been carried out recently. "You should've seen his face when he discovered that the Orrian artifact was replaced with a fake." A female guild member with auburn hair, green eyes, light complection, C cup breasts wearing a navy-blue dress with royal rose trim said with a laugh. "I would've paid to see it, Jessica." Another guild member replied. "So, Alex I hear that you have an upcoming mission as well." She said before leaning on his shoulder. "I do, but I haven't read the mission details yet." He replied before noticing jealous stares form, Skarlett, and Melody.

"You must be, Melody daughter of, Minister Thomas Noteworthy." She said while walking up to her. "And you are?" Melody asked while crossing her arms. "Apologies, my name is, Jessica Armetta." She replied with a bow. "You seem pretty comfortable with my fiancé; may I ask how is it that you know him?" Melody asked in a serious tone. "Since we were children." She replied. "Well, Jessica I would appreciate it if you were to remove yourself from my fiancé." She said while grabbing, Alex's arm. "I would appreciate it as well if you were to remove yourself from my beloved." Skarlett added while grabbing, Alex's other arm.

"My, Alex aren't you the ladies man." She said with a giggle. "You even managed to woo a Sylvari." She added while punching him in the shoulder. Without another word she walked up to him and quickly kissed him on the lips in result infuriating, Melody. "Alright lady, I have had enough of you!" Melody said in anger. "Are you jealous?" She asked with a devilish grin. "You may be his fiancé, but I loved him first." She added while looking at, Melody. "What are you to him, Sylvari?" She asked, Skarlett. "He is my beloved, and my soulmate." She replied.

"I never knew that you felt that way about me." Alex said while taking, Jessica's hand. "I always have, but I was too afraid to say it," She replied "So, you wait until he is engaged to tell him." Melody interjected. "Look, Alex we're not starting a harem." She added in a stern voice. "Why not, he is also in a relationship with this Sylvari is he not?" She replied.

"Alright, all of you this has gone far enough." Elizabeth said while walking up. "My apologies, Lady Whitmore." Jessica said with a bow. "May I ask what has transpired here?" Elizabeth asked. "This woman here is trying to wedge herself between, Alex and I." Melody said while pointing at, Jessica. "It appears that our son has become quite the ladies man." Richard said while walking up behind his wife. "You're not helping, father." Alex said with a sigh.

"It is nearly time to wrap up this party, don't you think?" Elizabeth said while watching, Melody and, Jessica grab, Alex's arms. "Come on you two, we need not fight over him." Skarlett said before receiving angry glares from them. "Mind your own business plant, Alex is mine." Jessica said while tugging on his arm. "Let go of my fiancé, you harlot." Melody said while continuing to tug on his other arm. "What did you call me?" Jessica asked while glaring at, Melody. "You heard me." Melody replied before they released, Alex's arms them pushing him backwards.

While they were arguing, Alex was still falling backwards from being pushed until he felt someone catching him from behind. "Are you alright?" A young lady asked. "Thank you." He replied before looking up to see, Skarlett's warm smile. "Well this escalated quickly." Elizabeth said while the argument heated up between the two ladies.

"All right you two break it up." Richard said while he and, William pulled them apart. "That's amazing, Alex now you have three ladies fighting over you." Jacob said while walking up. "Only two actually." Skarlett interjected while looking at, Alex. "Out of curiosity, if you had to pick just one of these ladies who would you choose?" Jacob asked with an inquisitive look. "That I can't say." Alex replied while noticing angry glares from, Melody and, Jessica standing behind, Jacob.

"Excuse me, Alex." Skarlett said while putting her hand on his shoulder. "Yes?" He replied while continuing to look nervous due to the angry glares. "What is a harem?" She asked with a confused look. "Not a good time to ask that." He said while sweat ran down the side of his face. "Perhaps you're right, they do look a little irritated." She said before, Melody and, Jessica walked up to them. "Alex, we need to talk." Melody said before shooting, Jessica a jealous glare. "I agree." Jessica added while glaring back.

"Is there a way that we can talk about this later?" Alex asked in a nervous tone. "No, there isn't!" They both replied angrily. "I believe it is time to call it a day." Elizabeth said while walking next to, Alex. "Very well, but this isn't over." Melody replied. "Agreed." Jessica added before they walked away from each other. "Human women are scary." Skarlett said while holding onto, Alex's arm. "I would have to agree with that." Alex replied with a sigh.

"All right everyone, I would like to thank all of you for coming, but it is time for this party to come to a close." Elizabeth said with a smile. "Thanks for the lively party, Alex." Jacob said before taking his leave. "Anytime." Alex replied with a sigh.

After the guests departed, Alex decided to his room for some rest. While walking up the stairs, Skarlett was right behind him. "What's wrong, Skarlett?" He asked while turning to face her. "May I spend some time with you?" She asked with a hopeful look. "Alex, your father and I are heading out for a few hours. Make sure you get some rest while we're away." Elizabeth said before walking away from the staircase. "I will mother." He replied before continuing up the stairs.

They walked up to his bedchambers door with, Skarlett holding on to his arm tightly. "It has been a long day and my chest injury is throbbing, so I am getting some rest." He said while looking at her. "I would like to rest next to you." She said while looking him in the eyes. "Very well, but just for a while I don't want my mother getting the wrong idea." he said with a smile. "Wonderful!" She said in excitement before they walked inside.

While walking to his bed, he removed his shirt exposing the bandage wrapped around his midsection before lifting the covers. "I am exhausted." He said before looking up at a now naked, Skarlett. She stood there with warm smile while her body gave off a light luminescent green glow. "Alex, am I beautiful?" She asked while crawling onto the bed. "Very." He replied while watching her lift the covers to join him. "Alex, will you hold me?" She asked while moving in closer then placing her hand on his chest. "Of course, my beloved." He replied before they slipped into slumber.

Elsewhere, Airalin was walking the now quiet street of Divinity's Reach. "Dang big brother, he makes me so angry sometimes." She said to herself while continuing to walk. "I need to get home and take a nice long hot bath." She added while rubbing her shoulder due to a long training session. While she continued her way, she was approached by two shady looking men. "May I help you?" Airalin asked while backing away. "Well my friend and I noticed that a lovely lady such as yourself was out on her own with no escort." He replied with a sly grin.

"Bug off, I don't need an escort from losers like you." Airalin said before trying to walk around them. "We insist." The other man said while grabbing her arm. "I will give you till the count of five to unhand me." She said while continuing to look forward. "What will you do if we do not comply." he asked with a laugh. "I will gut both of you before leaving you to bleed in the street." She replied with an evil look. "Well listen to this high and mighty little bitch." The other man said before grabbing the hair in the back of her head.

"Release me, you brute." She demanded before the man who grabbed her arm delivered a blow to her midsection. "Silence you stuck up bitch!" He added before backhanding her across the face. "Enough!" Another man said while walking up. "Have you forgotten that we are to deliver her to, Lady Morgan unharmed." He added while looking at the now unconscious, Airalin. "Our apologies." One of the men said. "Shut it and do your job." He said while tossing bindings at the man.

"Bind her wrists and ankles and let's go." He said while pointing at the man holding the binding. He watched while the man bound, Airalin's wrists and ankles before picking her up then slinging her over his shoulder. Without another word they walked down the silent street before disappearing.

Later that night, Skarlett was still awake taking in the moments she spends in her beloved's arms. While she lay there in contented bliss, she could feel his heart beating against her back as she light squeezed his hand while holding it against her chest. *I love you, Skarlett.* He whispered into her ear causing shivers to run down her spine. "I love you, my husband." She said while feeling a gentle kiss on the side of her neck. "Goodnight my beloved." He said while holding her close. "Goodnight." She replied before closing her eyes.

Sometime later, Airalin was slowly waking up to the sounds of men and a woman before being soaked with freezing water. "What in the mists is your problem?" The woman said to the man holding the bucket. My apologies, Lady Morgan, but you said to wake her." He replied nervously before she walked up and tilted, Airalin's face up. "Which one of you imbeciles gave this child a black eye?" She said while looking up at them enraged.

"Samuel, you had better tell me who did this." She said to a well-dressed man while he was walking inside. "Of course, milady." He replied before pointing to the man standing against the wall. "What part of unharmed did your small mind not conceive." She said in an angry tone. "What's the big deal, it's not like the uptight little bitch had it coming." He said in a cocky tone before having a pistol pointed under his chin.

"Where am I?" Airalin asked while trying to adjust to her surroundings. "My apologies, Lady Morgan." He said in fear while looking into enraged eyes. "I gave you one simple task, and you can't even do that right." She said before striking him in the face with the pistol. "Get out of my sight." She added before turning away. "Of course, Lady Morgan right away." He said before hastily leaving the room.

"Milady, the Whitmore child is awake." Samuel said with a bow. "Very good, my servant." She replied before turning her attention to, Airalin. "All right, who are you and where am I?" Airalin demanded while trying to free herself. "Don't bother to try and escape, I have had you thoroughly searched for anything that can aid you." She replied "You... had... me... searched?" Airalin said while looking at the other man giving her a sly smirk.

"Relax young, Lady Whitmore my lady servants searched you over." She said with a sigh. "My body's purity was ruined by another man." Airalin said while sobbing before being hit over the head. "What was that for?" She asked while glaring at the woman. "To shut you up." She replied. "Before I forget, introductions are in order. My name is, Felicia Morgan it is a pleasure to meet my future sister in law." She said with a smile. "What do you want with me?" Airalin asked in a serious tone.

"Your brother has been very cold to me lately, so I decided to take the one he is closest to him." "That sounds pretty stupid." Airalin interrupted with a light laugh. "If your brother wants your return, he must enter a blood oath with me." She said while holding a rolled-up parchment. "Samuel, take the young lady to her quarters to get her cleaned up." She said while crossing her arms. (Finally, I can get out of here.) Airalin thought before feeling a light pinch in her neck. "This will help you relax." He said after pulling out the needle. "What did you..." She said before falling unconscious.

Sunshine fills, Alex's room with the light of a new day, while he slowly awoke he found that his beloved was still nuzzled into his torso with a warm blissful smile on her face. "Good morning, my beloved." He said while kissing her shoulder. "Good morning my husband." She replied before turning to face him. "You do know that we are not wed yet?" He asked before giving her a short kiss. "My apologies." She said in embarrassment. "No need to apologize." He said with a smile. "I love you so much." She said before pulling him into a deep kiss.

*Knock* Knock* "Alex, have you seen your sister?" Elizabeth asked while opening the door, but he was to distracted by the kiss to notice. "Alex! What in, Dwayna's name are you doing with a woman in your bed?" She asked in shock. (Oh crap.) He thought after breaking the kiss then looking up at his mother. "Skarlett, I pray to the six that you are not indecent under the covers." She said while rubbing the middle of her forehead. "How could be indecent when I am currently nude." Skarlett said with a confused look. "Alexander Whitmore, you had better not of had..." "Intercourse?" Skarlett interrupted. "No, we have not." She added while looking at a nervous, Alex.

"Look, I am not getting into this right now." She said while sitting down on a chair. "I will ask you again. Have you seen your sister?" She asked frantically. "I have not since she went to her room yesterday." Alex replied while sitting up. "You never bothered to check up on her?" Elizabeth asked in frustration. "She made it clear that she wanted to be left alone, so I gave her what she wanted." He replied with a sigh. "I do believe that sitting here talking isn't finding her, so let's get out there and look for her." He said while getting out of bed.

"Mother, I would like you to speak with father while I get ready then go talk to a few guild mates for assistance. "I would like to accompany you." Skarlett said while getting out of bed. "Uh, Skarlett." He said while looking at her. "Maybe you should get dressed first." Elizabeth added with a sigh. "Of course!" Skarlett said before slipping her dress on. "Go to your room and get cleaned up, Skarlett. I will meet you downstairs in a half an hour." He said before the ladies left the room.

After time had passed, Skarlett was waiting for, Alex at the base of the stairs with her thoughts on an ever-constant worry about her future sister. "I hope she is safe." She said to herself. She continued to wait until there was a knock at the front door, but before she could approach the door, William was already there.

"May I help you sir?" William asked a common dressed man with blonde hair. "I have a message for, Alex Whitmore." He said while handing a sealed envelope to, William. "And one more thing." He added while handing, William a small wooden box before quickly taking his leave. "William, what do you have there?" Skarlett asked while watching him close the door. "It is a private parcel for, Master Alex." He replied. "If you'll excuse me, Lady Skarlett I must deliver this to him." He added before taking his leave.

After, Alex left his room, he made his way to the staircase where he met, William holding a letter and a small wooden box. "This just arrived for you, Master Alex." He said while handing over the items. "Thank you, William." Alex replied before opening the letter.

"My dearest beloved,"

"I have given you my love time and time again, but each time you unfairly rejected me even though you can plainly see that we are meant to be together. In the box you are currently holding is a little incentive to meet with me three days from now, and don't worry no harm will come to her while in my care. Instructions on where to meet will be sent to you the day before the actual meeting. There is so much more I would like to say in this letter, but for now I will have to patiently wait till we can see each other. Until then my love, I will eagerly await our meeting."

Love always, Felicia Morgan.

After, Alex folded up the letter he opened the small wooden box to find a small cutting of red hair and a purple ribbon. "She has my sister." He said after the color left his face. "Is there something wrong, Master Alex?" William asked. "Airalin, they have taken her." He replied while trying to maintain his composure. "Shall I inform your parents?" He asked. "No. I will tell them myself." Alex replied before taking his leave.

While waiting at the base of the stairs for, Alex, Skarlett was getting anxious in her wanting to find her future sister until she noticed him walking down the stairs with a letter in hand and a pale look on his face. "Alex, are you alright?" She asked while walking up to him. "Airalin has been abducted." He replied before wrapping his arms around her and began to cry into her shoulder.

"Alex, I just heard what happened." Elizabeth said while swiftly walking up to them. "Here." Alex said while handing, Elizabeth the letter. "What is this?" She asked after reading the letter. "Who is this, Felicia Morgan?" She added. "It's a bit of a long story." Alex replied while, Skarlett held on to his arm. "I met, Felicia four years ago in the western part of Divinity's Reach during a training session with father.

Summer 1325 AE; Western district Divinity's Reach. "What is our mission?" Alex asked. 'I have received some information that a small group of bandits are operating in the lower quarter, and our mission is to steal any intel on what they are planning." Richard replied while they walked down the street. "We are almost to our meeting point with an inside source, so I will need you to stay put until I return.' He added while placing his hand on, Alex's shoulder. "Why can't I go with you?" He asked before ceasing to walk. "Not this time. For now, I just need you to listen." He replied before arriving to a worn-down house.

"I want you to wait for me next to the stall over there and keep a low profile." Richard said while pointing that the stall across the street. "Here is some coin to buy something to eat." He added. "Very well, father." Alex replied while taking the coin. "Good boy. I will return a quickly as possible." He said before walking to the house.

"Well this is dull." Alex said while sitting next to the stall until he noticed a raven-haired girl being dragged behind a building down the street by a few young men. "What was that?" He said before taking off to see what is transpiring.

"Let me go, you ruffians!" The girl yelled at them before being struck across the face. "Shut up bitch!" One of the boys said before pushing her against the wall. "What do you want from me?" She asked while crying. "The Morgan family thinks there so high and mighty, so I thought that no better way to ruin their reputation than to rape their daughter and expose her as the whore she is." He said before pushing her down. "Hold her down boys, I want to enjoy this." He said before tearing the top of her dress open exposing her small breasts.

"No! I am begging for you to desist right now." She said while trying to struggle. "Don't worry, Felicia it will only hurt for a moment and then it will be pure pleasure at least for me." He said while lifting her hips to pull down her undergarment.

Alex finally made it to where the girl was pulled off to just to witness the most horrible thing, but before he could even say anything, he dashed at them with his daggers drawn. "Look out!" One of the boys shouted before the boy violating the girl was swiftly kicked in the head. "Are you alright?" Alex asked the frightened girl. "Help me..." She pleaded while trying to cover herself up. "I don't know who this bastard is, but I am sure he bleeds all the same.' He said before the three of them pulled out daggers of their own. "Judging from how you hold your weapon, you have no fighting experience." Alex said before one of them dashed at him. "I will kill you!" The boy stated before being quickly dispatched by a swift strike from behind.

"You take him out!" The boy ordered before revealing that the other attacker had a throwing knife buried deep into his chest before falling to the ground. "Would you like to try your luck?" Alex asked while taking his battle stance. "Damn!" He said before running away. (Well that was simple.) He thought before turning his attention to the frightened girl. "Don't look at me!" She said while trying to cover her naked chest. "Here cover yourself with this." Alex said while removing his top. "I will take it, but no peeking." She replied while taking it with one hand. "I give my word on the, Whitmore family that I will not peek." He said while turning his back before walking away to give her privacy.

"Thank you. May I ask your name?" The girl asked after walking up behind him. "Alex Whitmore." He replied after turning around. "You have my gratitude, Alex. My name is, Felicia Morgan" She said while wiping her tears away. "Of the Morgan engineer guild?" He asked in shock. "The very same." She replied. "I know this may be the wrong time to ask, but do you believe in love at first sight?" She added while blushing. "I've never really thought about it." He replied while scratching his chin. "I should get you to a Seraph, I am pretty sure someone is looking for you." Alex said while taking her hand. "All right." She said with a smile.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" She asked while they walked. "Yes, I have a fiancé due an arranged marriage." He replied with a sigh. "I'm not really interested in marrying her, she is bossy along with constantly lecturing me." He added. "I would like to see you again." She said while lightly squeezing his hand. "Would you ever like to see me?" She asked while blushing. "I would like that." He replied with a smile. The made their way back to where he was supposed not to leave where his father was looking for him. "Where have you been?" he said in an angry tone. "My apologies father, but this girl was in trouble." He said while, Felicia hid behind him. "What's your name, girl?" He asked while looking at her. "It's, Felicia Morgan." She replied in a shaky voice. "You're the daughter of, Edgar and, Selene Morgan, aren't you?" He asked while she hid her face behind, Alex's shoulder.

"How do you know that?" She asked with a confused look. "I have my sources." He replied with a grin. "I got what we came for, so let's get this lady back home shall we." He added before starting to walk. "Alex?" She asked while looking at him. "Yes?" he replied while looking forward. "You're so brave and strong, I would have liked to of been your fiancé." She said while blushing. "Now, Alex don't go leading this young lady on, you already have a fiancé." Richard said in a stern tone. "Who is your fiancé? She asked with a curious look "Her name is, Melody Noteworthy." Alex replied. "The daughter of, Minister Thomas Noteworthy?" She asked while looking at him. "The very same." Richard replied. "How did you manage to get yourself engaged to a Minister's daughter?" She asked while continuing to look at, Alex.

"My family is one of the heads of the Crescent Moon Thief's Guild. My parents felt it would be in our best interest for our guild to have some say in the ministry, and since my father and, Thomas are good friends they arranged that the two of us would be wed." Alex replied with a sigh. "I don't want to marry out of political obligation. I want to fall in love and marry that person." He added before looking at, Felicia. (I hope that he will fall in love with me.) She thought while smiling warmly at him. "By the way, I have been meaning to ask why you're wearing my son's shirt." He asked in an inquisitive tone.

"Alex will you tell him, I don't want to talk about it." She replied. " It happened while I was waiting for you is when I saw her being dragged behind a building, and when I got there three men were in the process of raping her, and in her defense, I dispatched two of them, the third escaped." Alex said while she was gripping his arm. "I see, that must have been terrifying for you." Richard said. The rest of the walk was quiet until they were approached by two men.

"Lady Morgan, there you are." One of them said while walking up. "May I ask why you are wearing that over your dress?" One of them asked. "Three men tried to rape me earlier, and this boy came to my aid." She replied while holding, Alex's hand. "You have my thanks young Sir." He said with a bow. "Come along, Lady Morgan we need to get you home." He added while gesturing her to follow. "Alex, one day I will make you mine." She said before quickly kissing him on the lips then taking her leave. "It appears that, Melody has some competition." Richard said with a laugh. "Not funny, father." He replied with a sigh before they continued their way.

(End flashback)

"Ever since then she has been completely obsessed over me along with constant acts of possessiveness." Alex said while crossing his arms. "My question is why she would want to abduct, Airalin?" Richard asked while scratching his chin. "I don't care about the reason, I want my daughter back." Elizabeth said in anger. "Mother, let me handle this I am sure that she and I can come to an agreement." Alex said while placing his hand on her shoulder. "To be honest, Alex I believe that you just strung this girl along." Elizabeth said while crossing her arms. "Why would make you come to that conclusion?" He asked. "The Sylvari standing here for instance. You confessed your love for her even though you have a fiancé, so what that tells me is you must've done the same thing to, Felicia." She replied.

"Mother, Skarlett is the only woman I have confessed to due to use being bound in spirit." He said while taking, Skarlett's hand. "I love your son more than life itself, Lady Whitmore." She said while looking at, Alex. "I will bring my sister home, I swear it." Alex said while looking at his parents. "Not without help." Richard said while crossing his arms. "Look, it is me that she wants and the best way to achieve, Airalin's return is for me to meet with her alone." Alex said in a stern tone. "My apologies, Alex but I can't stay here while you meet with that woman." Skarlett said while grabbing his arm. "Skarlett, all I ask is for you to trust me to handle this alone." He replied before giving her a light kiss.

"Very well we will leave this to you, but if our daughter is hurt in anyway there will be retribution." Elizabeth said in a serious tone. "I doubt she would have hurt her since she is so fixated on me." Alex said while looking at, Skarlett. "For now, let's keep this between us until I get her back." He added. "I can agree to that." Elizabeth said while looking at, Richard. "Very well." He said with a sigh. "I just hope she isn't hurt." Elizabeth said while taking, Richard's hand.

Elsewhere, Airalin woke up to find herself in a small room with a single bed, an old desk with plain white walls, no pictures, or windows. "Here is your meal." A man said while walking inside. "I'm not hungry." Airalin said in an angry tone. "Very well then, but I must at least leave it on the desk or, Lady Morgan will be absolutely livid with me." He said while placing it on the desk. "Don't you dare turn your back on me!" She stated while moving to attack, but a dart to the neck put a stop to that. "What did you do to me?" She asked while trying to stay conscious. Did you honestly think that I would come in here without someone to watch my back." He replied while kneeling next to her. "We can't have you losing consciousness on the floor, so let's get you back on the bed." He added while picking her up.

"Release me jackass!" She said while punching him in the shoulder, but due to the sedative she was too weak to do any harm. "Sleep well you spoiled little bitch." He said after laying her down. "I am going to kill you when I am free." She said before finally losing consciousness. "Whatever you say." He said before leaving the room.

"I take it that she tried to escape?" Felicia asked after the man walked out of the room. "I don't understand why we have to keep that brat alive." He said while crossing his arms. "She is nothing more than a tool to get my hands on, Alex." She replied. "When he is added to the blood oath, she can go free." She added. "You'll release her? What if she leads them back here?" He said frantically. "We'll sedate her first, you fool!" She replied in anger. "Now all we do is wait for the fated encounter with my beloved." She added before taking her leave. "Over one man, I will have to admit that women can be diabolical, and it is frightening." He said before leaving the now quiet room.


	3. Chapter 3

Two days have passed since, Airalin was abducted and still no word on where the meeting place will be. It is mid-morning, Alex, Skarlett and, Melody were walking the busy street of Divinity's Reach taking in the sounds of the citizen's everyday lives along with many busy different stalls selling their wares.

'It's been two days and still no word." Alex said in frustration. "I'm sure we will receive word soon." Melody replied before looking over at, Skarlett fawning over some food cooking at a nearby stall. "Excuse me sir, what are you cooking?" Skarlett asked with a curious look. "It's lemon grilled fish." He replied. "It smells savory." She said while watching it cook. "I didn't know that you Sylvari like fish. He said while scratching the back of his neck.

Skarlett could smell the different spices along with the tangy scent of lemon as the fish slowly cook on the grill. "For ten silver, I can give you a good size piece." He said while watching her continue to fawn over the tasty fish. "Let's go, Skarlett." Melody said while pulling on her arm. "I want to try this lemon fish." Skarlett replied while turning to face, Melody. "Do you have any coin?" Melody asked while crossing her arms. "No." Skarlett replied while rubbing her upper right arm. "My apologies, but my friend and I must be going." Melody said with a bow. "Come back anytime." He said while they walked away.

"Skarlett, we're supposed to be helping, Alex get the info on where the meeting place will be tomorrow." Melody said sternly. "My apologies." Skarlett replied while they walked up behind, Alex. "Has anything happened since I stepped away?" Melody asked before, Alex turned to face them. "Not yet, I'm afraid." He replied with a sigh. "Perhaps we should head home to see if the message was delivered there." Skarlett suggested. "Perhaps you're right." He replied while taking her hand.

"If it isn't, Skarlett." A male voice said from behind, Alex. "I see that you have awakened, Malak." Skarlett said in frustration. "Is that how you greet your beloved?" He asked with a sly grin. "Your beloved?" Melody asked in confusion. "He's not my beloved." Skarlett said while grabbing, Alex's arm. "How can you say that when you pledged yourself to me the day we were at the pond." He said while continuing to give a sly grin.

"Skarlett, I want you to tell me if he speaks the truth." Alex said while placing his hand under her chin to look her in the eyes. "It isn't true, you're my only beloved and my future husband." She replied while tears filled her eyes. "Stupid human! Can't you see that she is clearly lying to you?" He asked in anger. "I believe her, and I can feel in my heart that she would never lie to me." Alex replied before, Malak point a pistol at him. "If you won't come to me, Skarlett I will just..." Look out below!" A girl's voice said before landing on top of, Malak.

"Aren't you the girl with the tail?" Alex asked the girl with black somewhat unkempt looking hair put up into a ponytail, very light complexion, athletic build with C cup breats, wearing a dark blue training uniform, with a sword strapped horizontally to her back. "Angela Skybourne, get back here this instant!" A woman's voice yelled out. "Got to go." She said before taking off into the busy crowd. "Well, she hasn't changed." Melody said while shaking her head. "You know her?" Alex asked in confusion. "Yes, she is the daughter of, Cecil and, Rosa Skybourne." She replied. "She reminds me of, Airalin." Skarlett added while looking at, Alex. "Let's go home." Alex said while starting to walk away.

"Damn, that brat!" Malak said while standing up. "I've had enough of this! I challenge you human to a duel for, Skarlett's love." He added angrily. "I'll pass." Alex replied while, Skarlet held his arm. "Malak, love is earned, it can never be taken." Skarlett said before the three of them walked away. (Damn that human, I will kill him for insulting me.) He thought before walking into the busy crowds.

Elsewhere, Airalin was in the process of planning her escape, but was interrupted by the door suddenly opening before a lady dressed in a maid's uniform walked into the room while holding a tray. "Here is your meal." She said while placing it on to the dresser. (Now is my chance.) Airalin thought before attacking the maid. "Got you!" She added after grabbing the maid from behind.

"Release me!" She said while struggling to free herself. "You have two options. You can unlock the door and let me go, or I will break your arm." Airalin said while slamming her against the wall. "Do what you will, I will never betray, Lady Morgan." She replied in anger. "I take it that your right arm is less important than your loyalty?" Airalin said while bending the maid's arm backwards. "Don't talk, just do it!" She said in anger.

"What's wrong with you?" Airalin asked in confusion. "I will not betray, my mistress." She replied before the door opened. "All right, princess you had your fun." A man said after walking inside. "You had better let me go." Airalin replied while putting the maid into a choke hold. "You know, the next time you take someone hostage you should search them first." He said before, Airalin felt a light pinch in her left leg. "What did you do to me?" Airalin asked before being pushed back away from the maid. "She sedated you." He replied while watching her try to keep from falling over. "It's time for you to rest." The maid said while catching, Airalin from her fall. " Gods damn all of you!" Airalin said before finally losing consciousness. "Put her on the bed." She said while looking at the man, he simply walked up without a word and lay, Airalin on the bed before they both left the room locking the door behind them.

"I take it that she tried to escape again." Felicia said while walking up to them. "Yes, milady." The maid replied with a bow. "I see that you had to use the sedative." Felicia said while crossing her arms. "Yes, milady." She replied while looking down. "You may go now." Felicia said while gesturing the maid to leave. "Thank you, milady." She said before taking her leave. "We've only had that girl for two days, and she has been a massive pain in my ass." The man said in an irritated tone. "I pay you to keep her in that room, not to hear your constant whining." Felicia said sternly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get the message out to my beloved." She added before taking her leave. "I can't take watching this spoiled little bitch any longer." He said angrily before walking away.

Alex and the others finally made it home where, William was waiting for them in front of the house. "Any word?" Alex asked after walking up. "Nothing yet, Master Alex." He replied before turning to walk up to the front door. "Your mother is expecting you in the dining room." He added while opening the door. "Thank you." Alex replied before allowing the ladies to go in before him. "I'm a little tired. Would it be okay to take a short nap?" Skarlett asked while taking, Alex's hand. "That's fine." He replied before giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I will retrieve you when we receive the message." Melody said before walking away with, Alex.

"Welcome back, Alex." Elizabeth said while gesturing for him to take a seat at the table. "We haven't been able to find out where the meeting will be." Melody said while sitting down. "Not to worry, I have asked the Order of Whispers for assistance." Elizabeth replied. "I don't think they are necessary since it is me that she wants." Alex said. "I'm sorry, but that will not be possible." Elizabeth said sternly. "Why not?" Alex asked in frustration. "I do not intend to let this, Felicia have her way." Elizabeth replied. "May I interject?" Melody asked. "You may." Elizabeth replied. "Perhaps we should give, Alex a chance to get, Airalin back himself." Melody said while looking at, Elizabeth. "I can't risk my daughter getting hurt in any way." Elizabeth said in frustration.

"I don't believe that she wants to hurt, Airalin." Alex said while resting his hands under his chin. "I implore you mother, give me a chance to bring my sister home." He added while looking at, Elizabeth. "Alex, you do realize that your other sister is also looking for where, Airalin is being held." Elizabeth said while crossing her arms. "I'm home." Sheena said while taking a seat. "Any luck?" Elizabeth asked. "No." Sheena answered simply. "I don't believe she is in Divinity's Reach." She added while her wolf companion, Luna lay next to the chair. "I implore you again mother, let me try to bring, Airalin home." Alex said while standing up.

"Very well." Elizabeth replied. "I will allow you to do this, but keep in mind that I want both of you to return." She added. "That is my intent." Alex replied. "I'll go along with it, but I don't like it." Sheena interjected. "If you'll excuse me, I will be going to my room." Alex said while stepping away from the table. "I should be heading out as well." Melody said while standing up. "Please inform me when you receive word." She added before giving a light bow then leaving the room. "I have a bad feeling about this." Sheena said with a sigh. "I do as well, but we should have faith in, Alex." Elizabeth replied.

After, Alex walked into his room shutting the door behind him, he decided to sit as his desk to take up some reading in hopes of clearing his mind. He sat down at his oak desk before pulling out a book on Ascalonian history. "This should burn some time." He said while opening the book. While flipping through the pages he heard a sudden moan from his bed causing him to stand up from his desk to investigate.

As he walked up to the bed he saw movement under the covers, but before he could think, he quickly lifted the blankets exposing, Skarlett's naked body as she lay in a deep slumber. "Skarlett, why are you sleeping in my bed?" He asked while lightly shaking her shoulder. *Mmm* "Hello, my beloved." She replied with a warm smile before pulling him on to the bed. "Skarlett wha..." "Lay with me." She interrupted. "I'm not sure if this..." "Just lay with me, my beloved." She interrupted again while wrapping her arms around his torso along with her breasts pressing against his chest.

He just sat on the bed deep in thought before taking notice to her trembling body against his with a light sobbing to follow. Without a word he gently placed his hand under her chin to lift her head before lightly placing his lips against hers. *I love you. * He whispered after breaking the kiss. "I love you as well, my husband." She replied before pulling him into another kiss.

As they kissed, she could feel her body getting hotter along with her heart racing with the need to feel him even closer to the point where she pushed him on to the bed to intensify the kiss. While the kiss got more intense, she slid her hands under his shirt to rub her hands up and down his chest, and as the kiss continued she could feel his heart race along with his body feeling warmer. *Make love to me. * She whispered into his ear.

Suddenly he rolled her on top of her while she was working on removing his shirt. "Become one with me." She said before he pulled her into another kiss. After she removed his shirt, her hands started to roam all over his muscular chest while he was kissing the side of her neck causing her to moan in ecstasy. As he continued to kiss her neck, he slowly moved his hand down her stomach to her inner thigh he could feel her body tremble with excitement. "Make me yours." She said while wrapping her legs around his waist.

He looked longing into her eyes before pulling in another deep passionate kiss. She felt shivers down her spine when she could feel the tip of his member against her moist lips before he started to slowly to rub it over her now sensitive lips causing her heart to race with ecstasy. "Time for us to become one." She said before feeling his member slowly sink into her depths.

As he slowly moved his member into her warm depths, she suddenly pushed her feet down around his waist until he was inside her to the hilt causing her to dig her fingers into his shoulder blades. "Are you, all right?" He asked while watching her wince in pain. "I'm fine. You can move now." She replied while relaxing her grip. He pulled her into another kiss before slowly thrusting his member into her depths causing her to let out light moans that intensified their kiss even more.

(This feels more amazing than it did in the dream.) She thought while holding on to him tighter with every thrust into her depths causing her to squeeze his member even more. "Cum inside me, my beloved." She said before he picked up the pace causing her to moan more frequent. "I can feel you throb inside me." She said before pulling him into another kiss. He soon placed his hands under her bottom to lift her hips so that he may go deeper into her depths. "Give it all to me!" She said while he thrusted into her faster. I can feel you throb inside me." She added while holding him closer.

As, Alex continued thrusting into her depths he could feel her squeeze his member. "I'm going to cum." He said while breathing heavily. "Yes, my beloved give it to me." She replied while gripping tightly to his shoulder blades. With a final thrust he let loose a river of his seed into her wanting body sending waves of electricity up her spine while her depths squeezed every drop of semen. "You're filling me up." She said before pulling him into a kiss.

After the kiss he got off from on top of her to lay on the bed where she snuggled up close to him with her hand on his chest still trying to catch her breath from a very vigorous love making session. "I hope to be with child." She said while resting her head on his shoulder. "You do realize that we will definitely have to be wed sooner." He said before she kissed him on the cheek. "Alex, you're are my beloved and my husband now and forever." She replied with a smile.

*Knock* Knock* "Master Alex, your mother wishes to see you." A man's voice said. "What about?" Alex asked. "We have just received the letter pertaining to, Lady Airalin." He replied. "Thank you, William. Tell my mother I will be down shortly." He replied while getting out of bed. "Very good young master." He said. "You should get dressed, I will meet you downstairs." Alex said while cleaning himself up. "Very well my beloved husband." She replied after getting out of bed and began to put on her undergarments.

After they both were cleaned and dressed, Alex left first so not to attract any attention. "Excuse me, Master." A maid with blonde hair put into a pony tail draped over her left shoulder, green eyes, light skin, a little shorter than him, slender build with B cup breasts, wearing a maid's uniform said while walking up. "Hello, Kathrine. How is your day going?" Alex asked with a smile. "Master, you can call me, Kat like always." She replied while blushing. "I know, Kat but let's keep between us and not in front of, William he tends to be rather firm about formalities." He said with a smile. "Master." She said while continuing to blush." That also means you calling me by my name when we're alone." He said with a smile.

"You've always been so kind to me even before my parents passed away, so I saved up what little money I have and bought you this. She replied while handing a small white box containing a silver ring. "Thank you, Kat." He said while placing his hand on the top of her head causing her to blush even more. "Alex..." She said while pushing her fingers together. "Yes." He replied. "I still love you, Alex!" She said before taking her leave in embarrassment. "I love you too, Katherine." Alex said while placing the box into his pocket.

After, Alex made his way downstairs, Skarlett opened the door to make way for her bedchambers. She made it to the door to her room, but before she got the chance to even open the door, William surprised her from behind. "Good morning, Miss Skarlett." He said in a cheerful tone. "Good morning to you as well." She replied with a nervous smile. "Is everything all right?" He asked with a curious look. "Nothing really." She replied. "I'm just getting cleaned up for breakfast." She added while opening the door. "I can't put my finger on it, but you seem very radiant this afternoon." He said while scratching his chin. "Really? Well thank you." She replied with a bow. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get cleaned up." She added walking into her room then closing the door behind her.

While, Alex walked into the dining room, his mother was waiting for him by the doorway. She was holding a letter in her hand with a concerned look before gesturing him to take a seat at the table. "What does the message say?" He asked after taking a seat. She handed him the letter before taking a seat herself.

" _My beloved, Alex."_

" _These last two days have been too long for our meeting, and I have been very excited for our union, if you're curious about your little sister, she has been well taken care of and will be returned to your family after our meeting. Come to the market place in Western Divinity's Reach tonight alone, where I will have someone waiting to retrieve you then bring you to me where I will have one condition before letting your sister go. I would like to add more to this letter, but since I will be meeting you tonight there is no need. Until then my beloved."_

" _Love, Felicia Morgan."_

After, Alex finished the letter, he looked at his mother in confusion. "What is this favor that she is asking for?" He asked while folding up the letter. "I'm not entirely sure, but I don't like it." She replied while crossing her arms. While, Alex sat there in thought he could feel someone wrapping their arms around his neck. "Good morning, Lady Whitmore." She said with a warm smile. "Good morning… Is it me, or do you seem very radiant today." Elizabeth replied while giving, Skarlett a look over. "Well I had a wonderful nap." Skarlett said while resting her chin on the top of, Alex's head.

"I should be going, and you need to get prepared for tonight." Elizabeth said while standing up. "I will do that." He replied while watching, Elizabeth leave the room. "Alex, do I look radiant to you?" Skarlett asked while taking his hand. 'Yes, you do." He replied with a smile. "Well I have a long day ahead of me before my meeting with, Felicia." He added while standing up.

Alex, and Skarlett made their way into the main hall where, Melody had just walked inside with, Kathrine walking behind her. "My apologies, Master." She said while bowing "No need to apologize." He replied with a smile while placing his hand on the top of her head. "Isn't your birthday coming up?" Melody asked while placing her hand on, Katherine's shoulder. "Yes milady, my sixteenth." She replied while looking at, Alex. "Oh, I get it." Skarlett said while placing her left fist on the palm her right hand. "Katherine has feelings for, Alex." She added. "I… um… well…" Katherine said while her face was turning bright red. "My apologies, Master, I must return to my duties." She added before quickly walking away.

"It appears that you also have the hired help infatuated with you." Jessica said while walking up behind, Melody. "Why are you here?" Melody asked in irritation. "I came to see if there are any updates on, Airalin." She replied with a smile. "I can't help that you're looking radiant today, Skarlett." Jessica added while walking up to her. "Re-really?" Skarlett replied nervously while taking, Alex's hand. "Are you hiding something?" Jessica asked while looking at, Alex. "Not that I am aware of." He replied while scratching the back of his neck. "You are hiding something." Jessica said while crossing her arms. "What do you mean?" Melody asked in confusion. "Even when we were children, Alex wasn't very good at keeping things from me." She replied while walking up to him.

"What are you hiding, Alex?" Melody asked in a serious tone. "Well you see that…" "Alex and I made love." Skarlett interrupted bringing the two girls into shock. "Uh… Jessica, Melody. What's with the murderous look in your eyes for?" He asked while backing up. "You, insensitive bastard." Jessica said before slapping him across the face. "You disgust me!" Melody added before following up with another slap to his face causing to fall followed by taking a sharp blow to the side of his head knocking him unconscious.

"Alex!" Skarlett said while kneeling next to him. "Serves him right." Jessica said while crossing her arms. "Is he alright?" Melody asked. "He's bleeding." Skarlett replied. 'Quick lay him flat on the floor." Jessica said. "I will let him rest his head on my lap." Skarlett added while taking a seat on her knees.

They get him comfortably on the floor with his head on, Skalett's lap before, Jessica sent, Melody off to get something to clean and bandage the wound inflicted to his head. *What happened? * He said while coming to. "That's right!" He said while quickly sitting up causing, Jessica to grab his shoulders. "You two struck me." He said while rubbing the side of his face. "How could you?" Jessica asked while tears filled her eyes. "Why don't you marry her as well." Skarlett said with a smile. "Would you really want to take me as your wife, Alex?" Jessica said while taking his hand.

"What did I say about not starting a harem." Melody said after walking up to them with the needed supplies. "Why not?" Jessica asked while standing up. "I love, Alex just as much as you do if not more." She added. "You're willing to share him with me. Why not, Jessica as well?" Skarlett said while cleaning the blood from the side of his head. "What's next? Shall we invite, Katherine to this little party?" Melody said in irritation. "Or maybe this, Felicia as well." She added. "I don't think that she would be interested in sharing." Alex interjected before, Melody shot him an irritated look. "I will keep quiet." He added while, Skarlett was placing a small bandage on the side of his head. "I believe for now we should focus on getting, Airalin home." Alex said while standing up. "Very well. We can discuss this later." Melody replied before walking away. "I will take my leave as well." Jessica said before taking her leave.

At the same time, Katherine was eavesdropping at the top of the stairs until she noticed, Alex walking to the staircase causing her to act like she is going upon her duties. "You know that it is rude to eavesdrop, Kat." He said while walking up the stairs. "My apologies, Master." She replied while looking down. He smiled before placing his fingers under her chin that he may look her in the eyes. "I can tell that something is on your mind." He said with a warm smile. (How I always wanted to be his bride.) She thought while looking into his eyes. (It's been so long since I have touched his lips.) She added while feeling her lips urge to feel the touch of his.

"Are you, all right?" He asked. "No-nothing... Why do you ask?" She replied. "Your face is red." He said while placing his hand on the side of her face. (I want to kiss him so much.) She thought while feeling her face get warmer. (Screw it!) She added before pulling him into a heated kiss. As the kiss intensified, she worked her tongue into his mouth so that she could feel his mingle with hers. (He has become such an amazing kisser!) She thought while placing her hands on the sides of his face, and not long after she could feel his hands around her waist causing her body to feel even warmer.

After those brief moments which to, Katherine seemed like time stopped, they break the kiss leaving a string of saliva between them while their lips parted. "I have always loved you, Alex ever when we were children." She said while looking him in the eyes. He just smiles warmly and placed his hand on hers while she they were still on the sides of his face. "Katherine! Where in the six is she?" A man called out. "I need to return to my duties before, Uncle William finds me slacking off." She said before giving him one quick kiss then taking her leave shortly after.

"I would like a kiss as well." Skarlett suddenly said causing, Alex to jump. "How long were standing there?" He asked in embarrassment. "Not long." She replied with a smile. "Well if my lovely Sylvari wants a kiss, she had better come over here." He said while gesturing her to come. "May I ask what you're doing, Alex?" Melody asked while walking up the stairs. "About to kiss me." Skarlett replied. "I believe that you have given, Skarlett enough attention for one day." Melody said sternly. *Why not take to his room. * Skarlett whispered into, Melody's ear from behind. *I couldn't do that.* Melody replied under her breath while trying not to blush. *Why not? He is an amazing lover.* Skarlett whispered while placing her hands on, Melody's shoulders causing her to blush uncontrollably.

"What are you two discussing over there, and why is your face getting red, Melody?" Alex asked. Melody took a long look at, Alex before covering her blushing face in embarrassment. "It's your turn with, Alex." Skarlett said while giving, Melody a light push in his direction. "Alex, can we talk in your room?" Melody asked while taking his hand. "Of course." He replied before they started walking away leaving, Skarlett behind.

After they walked into his room, Melody took advantage of his back being turned to her by slowly slipping off her dress revealing her undergarments before walking up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing their bodies together. "Make love to me." She said while resting her head against his back. "Melody, I need to get ready for tonight." He replied. "You're willing to make love to her but not me?" She said before beginning to cry into his back. "That's not true." He said before turning to face her. "Then show me by making love to me." She replied while slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

He looked into her eyes while watching her untie the ribbon letting her blonde hair fall to the middle of her back. Without a word she places her hands on the side of his face before bringing him into a passionate kiss causing him to run his fingers up her back to the clasp of her bra unhooking it in the process then moving his hands up to the straps removing them from her shoulders to allow it to fall to the floor.

The make it over to his bed where she sat down then started working on his pants. "Someone is excited." She said before kissing the tip of his erected member before slowly staring to suck on the tip causing shivers to run up his spine in ecstasy. As she brought more of his member, she slipped her hand into her panties and started rubbing her now moist lips.

"Slow down, Melody... I'm going to." He said while she was going at a quick pace until she squeezed the base of his member. "Not yet. That part is for my womb." She said while looking up at him. Without a word he leaned in and brought her into a heat kiss while she slowly backed herself on to the bed with her arms around his shoulders with him following. After they broke the kiss he lifted her hips to slide off her soaked panties before starting to kiss her from her pelvis up to her breasts.

After making his way up her body, she pulled him into a passionate kiss while wrapping her legs around his waist. "I want to be on top." She said after breaking the kiss. He agreed to her request and let her straddle him while rubbing her wet lips up and down his member. She soon smiled at him before placing his hands upon her breasts from which he began to message her nipples causing her to moan lightly. "I believe it is time for the main course." She said while placing the tip of his member inside her wet lips.

As he slowly dropped her hips, he could feel his member enter her wet, tight depths until there was a bit of first time blood leaking around his hard member while she winced in slight pain. "Are you alright?" He asked while placing his hand against the right side of her face, she just gently nodded her head before continuing to take his member further into her depths till he was full hilt. "I'm going to start moving now." She said before starting to thrust his member in and out causing her body to tremble with ecstasy.

Not long after she started, he moved his hips to match her every thrust causing her to moan even more than before. "I can feel it twitching inside me." She said before he sat up to bring her into a kiss which made her feel more ecstasy than before. He placed his hands on her hips to quicken the thrusts causing her to moan louder in between their kiss. "Cum with me, Alex... Cum with me." She said before arching backwards from an amazing orgasm. "I can feel something hot pouring inside my womb." She added while feeling shot after shot of his seed poured into her depths.

Not long after he fell back on to the bed to catch his breath while she followed suit and lie on his chest with his member still inside her. *I love you* She said softly. "I love you to." He replied before kissing her on the forehead. "I should get ready soon." He said while gently stroking her long hair. "Just a little longer." She replied while running her finger up his muscular chest. "I have waited for this day." She said while feeling his softening member slide out followed by a mixture of a little blood and semen. "I pray to the six that I will be with child." She said while looking up at him. "You will make a great mother." He said with a warm smile.

After time had passed she finally got off him to get cleaned up before getting dressed. While she was getting herself cleaned, Alex walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist while gently kissing her neck. *Mmm* "That feels so good." She said while placing her hand behind his head.

"Alex." Skarlett said while walking into the room. *Thanks for ruining the mood.* Melody said in a low tone. "It's my turn now." She said while grabbing his arm causing it to go between her breasts. "You already had a turn." Melody said in irritation. "Then let's both take him together." Skarlett replied before stepping back to allow her dress to hit the floor exposing her light pink lacey undergarments. "That sounds like a great idea." Melody said while grabbing his right arm. "Come along my beloved, it is time that you pleasure both of your future brides." Skarlett said while grabbing his left arm before they led him to the bed.

After they walked up to the be, he was quickly pushing on to it with, Skarlett and, Melody landing at the sides of him. "Look you two, I really need to get ready." He said while, Melody wrapped her hand around his hardening member followed by, Skarlett bringing him into a heated kiss. Melody while watching decided to give his member a little love before starting to gently suck on the head causing him to shiver from the sensitivity.

"What are you doing?" Skarlett asked after breaking the kiss. "I'm pleasuring him with my mouth." Melody replied before putting half of his member into her mouth. "I would like to try." Skarlett said in excitement. "By all means." Melody replied after giving his shaft a final suck. "What should I do?" Skarlett asked while stroking his member." Start massaging the tip with your tongue before slowly taking it into your mouth." Melody replied.

Skarlett did as she was told and began to lick his member with a plant like tongue convering it with a clear like syrup substance before slowly taking it into her mouth. "How does it feel to be sucked off by a, Sylvari?" Melody asked while, Skarlett continued her work. "Her mouth feels warm but a bit sticky as well." He replied. "I'm coming to my limit though." He added before, Skarlett felt squirts of a warm gooey substance in her mouth causing her pull away before a few more squirts of his semen splashed on her face.

"That was very salty." Skarlett said after swallowing. "Are we done?" Alex asked before, Skarlett straddled him. "I see that you still have plenty of stamina left." Melody said while holding his member erect so that it will sink into, Skarlett's wanting depths until she felt his member kiss her womb. "I can feel you all the way up to my womb." Skarlett said in excitement. "Question. Do, Sylvari have a womb and how do you even know about that?" Melody asked with a confused look. "I read in a book about pregnancy and expecting mothers." She replied before starting to thrust his member in and out of her hot wet depths.

"You can pleasure me as well." Melody said while placing her hot wet pussy on to his lips. As, Skarlett was in pure ecstasy, Melody pulled her into a heated kiss which seemed to increase the pleasure even more while increasing the thrusts into her depths causing her walls to tighten around his member even more. At the same time, Melody could feel shivers up her spine from his sucking and licking of her clit till orgasm hit her splashing on to his face from which he continued licking the inside of her now throbbing lips.

"I can feel you twitching inside me. Are you ready to cum, my beloved?" Skarlett said while picking up the pace. "Give it all to me!" She added before feeling rivers of his seed fill her depths followed by a massive orgasm of her own. While his member slowly slid out, it was followed by a mixture of a sticky fluid combined with his semen covering the underside of his member. "That was amazing." Skarlett said while the two lay at, Alex's sides catching their breath. "Yes, it was." Melody concurred while snuggling up to, Alex.

After some time to catch their breath and enjoy the time they had together, Alex gets up from the bed to finally get ready for his upcoming meeting with, Felicia for the return of his sister. "Well I should get going soon since the sun is setting." He said while buttoning up his shirt. "Ladies?" He added before noticing that both had fallen asleep in what appears to be complete bliss. (I will just let them be.) He thought before kissing each on the forehead. *We love you, Alex.* They said in unison before he let out a smile, finished getting dressed then left the room.

The sun was setting on the street of Divinity's Reach where now businesses are now closing for the night so that the owners to return home to their families. As he made his way to the western shopping district, he saw a few seraph running past him like there was an emergency somewhere, he wanted to know what was going on, but had to focus on the task at hand and get his sister back home. The brisk early night air was refreshing after three rounds of love making with, Skarlett and, Melody and it just felt good to get a least a little time to himself before the meet up.

While making his way into the Western shopping district he noticed that night life is a bit more active than the Eastern with the local taverns serving locals and travelers loud festive music along with working girls hanging out near the bar. Of course, he didn't want the unwanted attention from the ladies, so he decided to try and blend into the crowd that way he may slip by unnoticed. As he walked through the crowd, he could smell a strong scent of beer and liquor along with the sight of many drunken patrons singing to the music and having a great time even the Charr were partaking in a night of fun.

"Where are you off to, handsome?" A woman said with short brown hair, blue eyes, wearing a revealing dress said while walking up. "My apologies, but I don't have time to chat." Alex replied while stepping back. "Why not? When we can have so much fun together." She said in a lustful tone. "My apologies again, but I am happily engaged to two beautiful women." He replied before turning away from her. "That's a shame and you are the best-looking guy I have seen tonight so far." She said with a sigh. (DAMN! I am going to be late.) He thought before dashing off into the crowd leaving the woman speechless.

He finally made it to the meeting place where there are many people due to a lot of them drinking and partying or families that have called it a night. "You're late." One of three men said while walking up. "Where's my sister?" Alex asked sternly. "You'll see her soon." He replied before, Alex felt a dart hit his neck. 'Have a nice nap." He said before, Alex lost consciousness.

At the same time, Airalin was pacing the room until the door finally opened and, Felicia walked inside with two maids accompanying her. "Come along, Lady Whitmore." Felicia said. "Your brother should be here soon, and if you behave yourself I will let you see him." She added before gesturing the two maids to take, Airalin by the arms. "Fine, have it your way." Airalin said before being escorted out of the room.

"All right, have a seat." Felicia said before the one of the maids placed, Airalin in a chair to wait on, her brothers arrival. "They're late." Felicia said in an irritated growl. "My brother will come." Airalin said in a smug tone. "I'm counting on it." Felicia replied.

"We're back, Lady Morgan." A man said while the other two were bringing, Alex inside. Without a word she gestured them to place him on a chair across from, Airalin before waking him with a splash of cold water. *Cough* *Cough* "Big brother!" Airalin said while running up to him and wrapping her arms around his chest. "Airalin, are you alright?" He asked while holding her close. "I'm alright." She replied before burying her face into his chest.

"Now that I have your attention, there is something I want you to do in order for your sister to be returned home safely." Felicia said while gesturing for the rolled parchment. "And what would that be?" Alex asked. "Enter a blood oath with me." She replied while unrolling the document. "What gave you the idea that I would?" Alex asked in anger before, Felicia snapped her fingers and, Airalin was pulled away. "Big brother!" She yelled while being restrained. Before, Alex could react, he could feel the barrel of a gun against the side of his head.

"Put the gun away." Felicia ordered sternly, the man did as he was told before holstering the gun from which, Alex took advantage of it and tried to rescue his sister. "Stop it!" Felicia said before two men subdued, Alex. "Enter the blood oath with me and your sister will be returned home safely, but if you refuse I will keep your sister as one of my servants." She said while walking up to him. "Very well, as long as you keep your promise." He said in defeat. "Good boy. Now give me your finger." She said while holding out her hand.

With some hesitation he held out his hand before she took a knife to cut his finger then placed it on the document followed by hers placing next to his. "Thank you very much." She said while rolling up the document then handing it to one of her maids. "Why did you do that, big brother?" Airalin asked before breaking down into tears. "I will now release your sister as promised, and as for you my dear, Alex you're coming with me." Felicia said before having them knocked out.

The following morning at the Whitmore residence, William sent his niece, Katherine to see if the morning milk had been delivered, but when she opened the door, Airalin was found set up against the doorway unconscious. "Milady, come quick." Katherine called out after seeing, Airalin. "What is it?" Elizabeth replied after walking out of the dining room. "It's young, Lady Whitmore." She replied while taking, Elizabeth to the door where she saw her daughter in rough shape. "Help me get her inside and into bed." Elizabeth said while looking at, Katherine.

They both took an arm and escorted, Airalin up to her room where they lie her down on her bed. "I wonder how long she was sitting out there." Elizabeth said while, Katherine placed her hand on, Airalin's forehead. "Is there something wrong?" Elizabeth asked while looking at, Katherine's look of concern. "Milady, the young Miss is coming down with a fever." Katherine replied. "Fetch me a bowl of cool water and a medium cloth." Elizabeth said while taking a seat next to the bed to hold her daughter's hand. "Yes, milady." Katherine replied while leaving the room.

As, Elizabeth sat next to the bed, she started to caress the side of her daughter's face with the feel of relief that she is finally home. (Where is, Alex?) She thought while attending to her daughter. After some time had passed, Katherine returned with bowl of cool water and cloth. "Here you go, milady." She said while placing them on the bedside table "Thank you, Katherine I can handle things from here." She said while wetting the cloth. "I will attend to my chores then, milady." She replied with a light bow before leaving the room.

Elizabeth soaked the cloth before wringing it out to place it on her daughter's forehead to keep the fever down, but over time, Airalin's face was becoming pale with her breathing heavily and her body had a slight chill. (I swear that whomever did this will pay.) She thought while getting her daughter comfortable enough to be under the covers before hearing a light voice coming from, Airalin. *Mom...* She said lightly. "I'm here sweetheart." Elizabeth replied while taking her daughter's hand.

After a few moments had passed, Airalin began to stir and as her eyes opened she found herself in her room with her mother sitting with a look of worry on her face. "Mother!" She said while quickly sitting up to bring her mother into a hug. All, Elizabeth could do was hold her daughter close while feeling her quietly sob into her mother's shoulder.

After, Airalin calmed down, Elizabeth lay her back down on the bed then placed the blanket over her to keep her warm. "Do you know what happened to you brother?" She asked while taking, Airalin's hand. "I'm not sure since I was knocked out not long after he met with, Felicia but before that she forced big brother into something called a blood oath to keep me safe." Airalin replied.

After hearing what her daughter said, Elizabeth sat back in the chair so to process what she heard. (A blood oath? I had no idea that such a thing still existed.) She thought before, Airalin began to breath heavily. "Water... I need water." She said while beads of sweat rolled down the side of her face. (She's really burning up.) Elizabeth thought while placing her hand against her daughter's forehead. "Water... please... I need water..." Airalin repeated.

Before leaving the room, Elizabeth made sure her daughter was comfortable till she returned with some ice water to drink along with some fresh cool water and a clean cloth for her temperature. While, Elizabeth walked down the hallway she noticed, Melody walking out of, Alex's room. "Are you looking for, Alex?" Elizabeth asked causing, Melody to stop in her tracks. "Yes, I was checking to see if he had returned." She replied before the door opened with an upset, Skarlett to follow. "Skarlett, why are you in my son's room?" Elizabeth asked while crossing her arms.

"She has him, that woman took our, Alex." Skarlett said while tears filled her eyes. "Where is, Airalin?" Melody asked. "In bed with a fever." Elizabeth replied. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to retrieve some water for my daughter. She added before starting to walk away. "I will join you." Melody said while following suit.

They enter the kitchen where the chef was hard at work preparing breakfast which a combination of delightful smells of fried eggs and dolyak steak with fresh biscuits fresh from the oven. "Is there something you need, milady?" He asked. "Yes, I need a pitcher of water for my daughter." Elizabeth replied. "Yes, of course." He said while fetching the pitcher from a nearby cabinet. "By the way, Melody why were you in my son's room with, Skarlett?" Elizabeth asked while crossing her arms. "From what I can deduce, you weren't even announced by my servants, so I want the truth, Melody. Did you stay here last night in my son's room?" She added while placing her hand on, Melody's shoulder.

"Yes, we were talking, and I must've fallen asleep before he left for the meeting, and that's why I was in his room." Melody replied. "Here you are, milady." The chef said while handing her a tray with a pitcher of ice water and a glass. "Thank you." Elizabeth replied before walking out of the kitchen with, Melody.

As they made their way to the staircase, Katherine stopped them to inform them that, Skarlett had left to find, Alex on her own and wouldn't listen to reason. "That damn Sylvari just couldn't wait for the rest of us." Melody said in frustration. "I agree, but for now I must focus on my daughter." Elizabeth replied before continuing her way upstairs. "Would you like any assistance, milady?" Katherine asked. "No thank you. Just return to your duties." Elizabeth replied while walking away. (I pray to the six that, Alex is okay.) Katherine thought before heading back downstairs.

Elsewhere, Skarlett was taking to the busy streets of Divinity's Reach in search of her beloved. She had walked over an hour, asked many people if they had seen him when she gave his description, but nothing had turned up. "Alex, where are you?" She said while desperately trying to find him. (I'm going upon this the wrong way.) She thought before taking a seat on the nearest bench. "We are bound together in spirit, so I need to feel him out." She added before closing her eyes.

Skarlett entered a sleep like trance which brought her into a vast forested dreamscape that reminder her of the Sylvari dream. The forest in some parts were thick with and full of odd looking creature and some was covered in a light fog she walked through until finding a path leading into the forest that eventually led here to a rundown house with a dim light inside. "I wonder if, Alex is in there?" She said while walking up to the house. Upon making her way to the house she was suddenly attacked a dual dagger wielding man wearing dark garbs with his face hidden.

"Who are you?" Skarlett asked while drawing her swords but received no response before he delivered a leaping slash from which she was able to guard then retaliate with a vertical slash causing her to parry to the left avoiding the strike. "Who are you? Where is my beloved?" She asked while looking for an opening. Before the attacker could attack, she placed three image fighters around him to throw off his guard, but he had already taken the initiative and quickly dispatching one of them leaving him open just long enough for her to knock him off his feet then pointing her blade at his throat.

"Where is my beloved?" She asked while pushing the tip of the blade into his neck. The man just looked up at her before pulling back the hood finally revealing that it was, Alex. "Alex!" She said while dropping her sword then reaching out and wrapping her arms around his chest. "Skarlett, it's really you." He replied while returning the hug. "Where are you?" She asked after breaking the hug to see him. "I don't know. I can't recall anything after my meeting with, Felicia." He replied. "What happened to my sister?" He asked. "She is at home, but she's currently very sick with a high fever." She replied while taking his hand.

"How did she become ill?" He asked. "I don't know." She replied with a sad look before she noticed that he was beginning to fade. "It appears that I am waking up." He said. 'Please, don't leave me." She said before he pulled her into a quick kiss then finally vanishing leaving her to wake up in tears.

As, Alex was coming to, he found himself laying on a bed in a room with no windows, a desk and chair, with only one door out of the room. (Where am I?) He thought before noticing that, Felicia was laying right next to him with her head on his chest. "I see that you're awake, my husband." She said while looking up at him. "What happened to my sister?" He asked while sitting up. "She should be safe at home. Why do you ask?" She replied with a confused look. "If she is safe then how is it that she ended up in bed with a high fever?" He asked before watching the color leave her face in shock.

"How would you know that she is ill?" She asked in confusion. "I have my ways." He replied before getting off the bed. "That isn't possible, I told them to bring her right home, knock on the door then walk away and make sure she was brought inside." She said while getting off the bed as well. "My intentions were not to harm your sister." She added while looking into his eyes. Alex just took a good look into her eyes waiting for her to waver, but it had turned out that she is telling the truth. "Why did you take my sister?" He asked while crossing his arms.

As her looked into her eyes all she could do was grab his shirt before placing her forehead against his chest with a light sobbing to follow. "We used to be so close until about two years ago." She said while he could his shirt dampen from the flow of tears. "Why did you lead me on for so long just to cut me out of your life?" She added before beating on his chest with her left fist. He let out a quiet sigh while putting his arms around her from which she gave some resistance until he held her closer causing her heart to skip a beat. "It was never my intention to hurt you." He said while stroking the hair on the back of her head. "Tell me why you left me all alone." She said before he lifted her chin and brought her into a heated kiss.

"No!" She said after breaking the kiss. "I abducted your sister for my own selfish reasons." She added while tears continued to fill her eyes. All, Alex could do was get her to sit down on the bed next to him before once again holding her close as she continued to cry. "I want to know something." He asked. "What?" She replied while holding him tightly. "Are you sorry for you have done?" He asked before pushing her back to look at her in the eyes. "Yes, I am very sorry about what happened. I had no intention of harming your sister, I swear." She replied before he placed his hand on the right side of her face causing him to feel a light shiver from her.

"Alex, can you do something for me?" She asked while running her fingers up his chest. "What might that be?" He replied. "Make me your woman." She said before moving her hand between his thighs. "I'm not sure…" I want to be yours in body and soul." She interrupted before pulling him into a kiss. "I'm sorry, but I can't." He said after breaking the kiss which left her in shock. "I see…" She said with a look of disappointment before turning away from him.

He sat on the bed watching her tremble along with a light sobbing to follow, he reached out to touch her shoulder until she jerked away from him in anger before standing up from the bed. "You're the worst, Alex Whitmore." She said in anger. "Never once did you consider my feelings when we were close, you just strung me along like some sort of dog for your amusement." She added before slapping him. "I apologize for what I did to you, but I was already arranged for marriage to, Melody when I save you those four years ago." He replied while looking up at her before she let out an irritated sigh then sat back down on the bed.

"Did you ever love me?" She asked while looking him in the eyes. He gave her a warm smile while taking her hands into his. "I always have, but things were complicated with my obligations to my family." He replied before she grabbed his shirt and pulled him into another kiss. "I am so happy to hear you say that." She said after breaking the kiss. "The thing is, that I am still engaged to, Melody." He said before she stood up from the be to undo the back of her dress then let it hit the floor exposing her fair skinned body and white undergarments.

"Then take me as your wife as well." She said while pushing him backwards on the bed before climbing on top of him and placing his hands on her C cup breasts. "You are also engaged to a Sylvari, are you not?" She added while she rubbed her groin against his hardening member. "Yes, I am." He replied. "Then why not add me to your harem." She said while undoing her bra to expose her breasts. "I figured you to be the kind of girl that would want me all to yourself." He replied while watching her lick her lips. "I normally would, but I have a feeling that you have already made love to them." She said while unbuttoning his shirt.

"What gave you that idea?" He asked while scratching the back of his neck. "You did just now when you were scratching the back of your neck." She replied while running her fingers up his chest. She soon moved her hands down to his belt and started to unbuckle it while looking him in the eyes with wantful love of his body joined with hers. "You'll be my first, my beloved husband." She said while pulling her member from his pants then proceeded to stroke it making it more aroused than before.

While she continued to stroke his member, she leaned in close and began to slide the tip into her mouth slowly while swirling her tongue around it to maximize the pleasure. "Felicia, slow down… I'm going to…" He said while she picked up the pace. (Let it all out, my love.) She thought before she felt loads of his cum shoot into her mouth.

She gave his member a final suck before it slipped her from her mouth followed by her giving a swallow of the semen he poured into her mouth. "Delicious." She said while licking her lips. "Now it is time to fill this mouth." She added while pushing her panties to one side so that she may place the head of his member against her soaked lips before slowly lowering herself onto it causing her to wince in pain with the feeling of her hymen tearing.

"Are you alright?" He asked while she continued to lower herself on to his member till full hilt, but she didn't respond until she began moan from thrusting his member in and out of her tight depths followed with her first-time blood leaking out on to his member with each thrust. "Felicia, you're so tight!" He said with a grunt while feeling his member squeezed with every thrust into her depths. "By the six, this feels amazing!" She said before leaning in to pull him into a kiss which intensified her feeling if ecstasy with every thrust deeper into her depths. "Oh gods, your dick, your dick is going to make me cum." She said while grabbing the covers that are underneath them.

With one final thrust what felt like a jolt of electricity shot up her spine causing her to arch her back as the orgasm hit her followed by the feel of something hot filling her depths every time she felt his member throb and twitch inside her. "I can feel your seed filling my womb." She said before pulling him into another kiss. Suddenly he grabbed her hips and rolled her onto her back then began to thrust into her now throbbing pussy causing her shiver and want for even more pleasure.

"Alex… give me… all you've got." She said while digging her fingers into his shoulder blades. As he continued to thrust faster and harder, she could feel another orgasm about to hit causing her to wrap her legs around his hips to intensify the feeling while feeling his member expand and throb inside her. "I'm going to cum… I'm cumming!" She said while digging her fingers deeper into his shoulder blades. "Me to." He added before she felt more of his seed rushing into her womb sending her jolts from her orgasm up her spine causing her to shout out his name. "Alex, that was amazing." She said while he rolled off her.

While he was catching his breath, she snuggled up close and placed her head on his chest with a contented sigh. "You know that second round will most likely make me pregnant." She said while looking up at him. (Wonderful three girls in two days, I am going to get it from mother.) He thought while letting out a light sigh. "What is wrong?" She asked while running her fingers up his chest. "I was just thinking that I just made love to a woman who abducted my sister and forced me into a blood oath." He replied while looking at her. "Are you telling me that I was a mistake?" She asked while sounding a little irritated, but he gave no response leaving her hurt and angry. "Answer me, Alex! Am I a mistake to you?" She asked again, but this time out of anger.

"You're not a mistake, Felicia." He replied while holding her close. "Really?" She asked while placing her arm across his chest. "Yes." He replied before bringing her into a kiss. "I believe that it is time to let me go home." He said after breaking the kiss. "I also believe that you owe my family an apology letter for the drama you created." He added. "Very well, but for now I want to just lay with you right here." She replied before closing her and falling into slumber. "Might as well join her." He said before also falling into slumber.

Alex woke to find himself in a small opening in the middle of a forest covered with an assortment of flowers along with a fallen tree with what appears to be a young woman crying while sitting on it. "Skarlett?" He said while walking up to the woman. "Alex?" She replied while turning to face him. "Alex!" She said while getting off the fallen tree then running up to him and wrapped her arms around him causing them to fall. "Where are you?" She asked while sobbing into his chest. "Worry not, my beloved, I will be returning home to you and my family tomorrow." He replied while holding her close.

"Will you spend time with me?" She asked while looking up at him. "You know I will." He replied before kissing her on the forehead. She held hm close with a contented sigh while listening to his heart beat which made her feel at ease. "What happened with, Felicia?" She asked. "It appears that I have another fiancé due to a blood oath." He replied while messaging her back with his left hand. "I don't how to explain it, but when I heard that, I felt a little angry." She said while looking at him.

"What you're feeling is called jealousy." He replied before she backed away from him them pushed him to the ground. "What was that for?" He asked in confusion. "Is it wrong to want you for myself?" She asked while lying next to him and resting her head on his chest. "I don't believe so." He replied. "I want you for myself, but I can't go back on my word with, Melody." She said with a sigh. "Now you have another woman that you've become engaged to." She added. "I signed the blood oath for, my sister's freedom." He replied. "Let's just enjoy each other's company for now." He added before they snuggled even closer while leaving, Skarlett unsure of her future with, Alex.

Elsewhere, Elizabeth finally reduced her daughter's fever enough to where she is finally resting. While she was walking out of the room, Sheena was walking up to, Elizabeth. "How is my little sister?" She asked, Luna sat down next to her. "I just got her fever down, she is currently resting." Elizabeth replied. "Have you heard anything on the whereabouts of, Alex?" Sheena asked while crossing her arms. "I have not, and Skarlett has taken it upon herself to look for him." Elizabeth replied. "I see, well if you don't mind I would like to sit with, Airalin for a while." Sheena said before walking to her little sister's door. "Very well, just let her rest though." Elizabeth replied before taking her leave.

Sheena entered the quiet room where her sister is currently resting after a battle with a high fever leaving her exhausted. She down next to the bed and took, Airalin's hand while noticing a few drops of sweat forming on her forehead from which she wiped off with a cool damp cloth. *Mmm.* Airalin began to stir then looked over at, Sheena with a weak smile. *Big sister.* She said weakly. "I'm here, little sister." She replied while placing her hand on, Airalin's forehead. *Is big brother home yet?* She asked weakly while holding, Sheena's hand. "Not yet little sister, but I have a feeling he will be home soon." Sheena replied with a warm smile. *I hope so…* Airalin said before returning to slumber. "Rest well, little sister." Sheena said while rubbing, Airalin on the side of her face.

Skarlett had woken up against a tree in the royal garden in tears due to her building jealousy of the few women trying to take, Alex away from her. "I need to clear my head." She said before noticing the Asura gate to Lion's Arch. "Maybe I will visit the grove." She added while walking to the gate.

After she arrived at the gate entrance, she took a deep breath before walking through it once again and finding herself once again in the gate hub of the city. She looked around the hub for the gate to the Grove until she noticed tow, Sylvari in full armor sitting from the left and right of the entrance. (I wonder if, Alex would care if I were to leave him.) She thought while looking at the gate entrance. (I'm sure that he will be perfectly happy without me.) She added while tears filled her eyes.

Once again, she took a deep breath before disappearing into the gate and reappearing in the Grove where she was welcomed by a familiar face. "Skarlett, you're crying." A female Sylvari in full armor wielding a great sword said while walking up. "Sillia, it's nothing really." She replied while wiping the tears away. "I take it that human finally broke your heart." Sillia said while crossing her arms. "You should've let me kill him." She added in anger. "I thought that I loved, Alex but now I am unsure of my own feelings." Skarlett said before, Sillia pulled her into a hug. *Forget about that human, I will be your beloved.* She whispered into, Skarlett's ear. "Perhaps you're right, I should've stuck with my own race." Skarlett said while wrapping her arms around, Sillia.

"Will you become my beloved?" She asked while standing back to look at, Skarlett. "Come with me." She added while taking, Skarlett's hand. They arrive to a medium sized living quarters with a small opening in the wall for light, a bed and a sitting desk along with an armor and weapon rack. She walked, Skarlett to the side of her bed and looked her in the eyes. "Will you become my beloved?" She asked again. "I'm so unsure of my feelings right now." Skarlett replied before, Sillia pulled her into a kiss. "I want to make you mine." Sillia said while starting to tear, Skarlett's dress and pull it down exposing her shoulders. "Wait." Skarlett said before unzipping the back of her dress to allow it to fall on the floor.

Even with the emptiness in her heart and the pain of not having, Alex's love she removed her undergarments to expose her body for, Sillia's viewing pleasure. "You can take me for your own, I don't care anymore." Skarlett said while lying down onto the bed. "I will at that." She replied while removing her sword and armor then placing them on the floor exposing her light green body with firm C cup breasts before she lay on top of, Skarlett pulling her into a kiss then letting her hand roam down to her groin. "Sillia, what…" "Don't talk, just enjoy." Sillia interrupted while sliding her fingers into, Skarlett's wet pussy. "You're all mine." She added before pulling, Skarlett into a kiss. (Alex, I'm sorry but this is for the best.) Skarlett thought while, Sillia continued to pleasure her.

"Skarlett!" Alex said while waking up in a cold sweat waking up, Felicia in the process. "What's wrong, Alex?" She asked while watching tears fill his eyes like he was in some sort of pain. "Alex?" She said while placing her hand on his shoulder. "My heart… it hurts." He replied. "Why does your heart hurt?" She asked in confusion. "It's, Skarlett… I've lost her." He replied while covering his face with his hands. "You're upset over a, Sylvari?" She asked in confusion. "I need to go home now." He said while getting off the bed and getting dressed. "I will accompany you then." She replied while getting off the bed to do the same.

They walked out into the busy lower quarter of Divinity's Reach before starting their way to the nearest travel waypoint to eastern part of Divinity. "Everything will be all right." She said before they vanished like a flash before reappearing in the east district. "We're almost to your home." She said while taking his hand. "What have you done to my son?" Elizabeth asked while, Richard was standing next to her. "Alex, my boy pull yourself together." Richard said while placing his hands onto, Alex's shoulders. *She's gone… she's gone… I've lost her.* He replied in a low tone. "Are you talking about your sister? She is safe at home recovering from a fever." He said but received no answer.

While, Richard was trying to bring his son back to his senses, Elizabeth walked right up to, Felicia and struck her across the face. "How dare you abduct my daughter then have the audacity to show up at my home." She said angrily while watching, Felicia cover the side of her face that was struck. "What gave you the idea to leave my daughter out in the cold overnight unconscious?" She asked while crossing her arms. "That wasn't my intent." Felicia replied before receiving another slap across the face. "Don't give me that, you knew what you were doing." Elizabeth said in anger. "Stop." Alex said while taking, Felicia's hand. "Alex, she abducted your sister and on top of that left her outside in the cold." Elizabeth stated. "Yes, what she did was wrong, but we should give her a chance to redeem herself." He replied.

"You're willing to defend this woman even though she forced you into a blood oath." Elizabeth said while trying to control her temper. Suddenly, Felicia got down on her hands and knees with her head bowed down. "I beg your forgiveness for my selfishness, and for the neglect of your daughter for which I will take responsibility for it." She said with sincerity. "Get off the ground, you don't need to go that far." Elizabeth said while, Richard walked up beside her. "Something tells me that our son has got himself another fiancé." Richard said while crossing his arms. "I'm not feeling all that well." Alex said before collapsing to the ground.

"Alex!" Elizabeth and, Felicia said while rushing to his side. "What are you doing?" Elizabeth said in an angry to towards, Felicia. "I'm helping my future husband." She replied causing, Elizabeth to lose her temper. "You will not be my son's wife!"" She said while poking, Felicia in the chest. "I believe that your son takes precedence over this argument." Felicia said calmly. "You're right, this isn't the time to quarrel. I will fetch, William to help get, Alex into bed." She said before entering the house.

How is he?" Richard asked while watching, Felicia place her hand on, Alex's face. "Not good. He has a fever." She replied while holding, Alex's hand. "We're back." Elizabeth said with, William behind her. Richard takes one of, Alex's arms while, William too the other then slung them other their shoulders to help him into the house. "I believe that you need to go home now." Elizabeth said while looking at, Felicia. "No, I am staying with him." Felicia replied sternly. "Fine, I don't have time to argue right now." Elizabeth said while walking to the house with, Felicia close behind.

They place, Alex into bed before removing his boots and socks then covering him up. "Alex?" Katherine said while standing in the doorway. "Get back to your chores, young lady." William ordered. "Actually, we could use her right now." Richard interjected. "What is your wish, Master?" She said with a bow. "I need you to stay with, Alex to keep a cool cloth on his forehead to fight his fever." Richard replied while standing up. "Very well, Master." She replied before taking a seat next to, Alex's bed then soaking a cloth to place onto his forehead.

"Is he, all right?" Felicia asked while walking into his room. "Excuse me, Miss could you keep your voice down." Katherine said while soaking the cloth in the bowl of cold water. "Who are you to speak to me this way? Felicia asked while crossing her arms. "I am his personal maid, that is all you need to know." She replied while placing the cool cloth onto his forehead. "Skarlett... please don't leave me." He said before his breathing began to weaken. "This isn't good." Katherine said before noticing, Airalin standing in the door way while using the frame to keep her balance.

"You bitch!" Airalin said to, Felicia. "I'm going to kill you for what you did to me." She added while walking towards her until her weakened state caused her to onto her hands and knees. "You shouldn't be out of bed." Felicia said while kneeling next to her. "Get away from me!" Airalin said before began to breath heavily. "Let me help you." Felicia said while holding out her hand. "Why should I let someone like you help me?" Airalin replied while trying to pick herself off the floor. "Would it help with your recovery if I were to lay you next to your brother?" Felicia asked. "You would do that for me?" Airalin asked in confusion. "Of course, it's the least I can do for all I put you through." She replied while helping, Airalin off the floor.

Felicia walked, Airalin to the side of the bed so that she may lift the covers then lay her in the bed before covering her up. "Big brother." She said while taking his hand. "Why did you do that?" Katherine asked in surprise. Felicia just looked up at her with a smile. "They're siblings are they not?" Felicia asked while turning her attention to, Katherine. "I am an only child, so I don't know what it is like to have one" She added while placing her hand onto, Airlain's forehead.

"Do you have another cloth on you perhaps?" Felicia asked. "Of course." Katherine replied while already holding out the cool damp cloth. "Thank you." She said while placing the cloth onto, Airlain's forehead. "I must take my leave for now, but I will return with my family's physician." She said while standing up. "Why would you do that, and what's in it for you?" Elizabeth asked from behind, Felicia. "It's my fault that things ended up this way and I want to make it right." She replied while tears filled her eyes. "Very well, I can see that you're sincere, so I will give you the benefit of the doubt for now." Elizabeth said while watching, Felicia walk to the door. "I will return as soon as I can." She said with a bow before leaving the room.

"Did, Skarlett ever return?" Elizabeth asked. "Not that I am aware of, Milady." Katherine replied while wetting the cloth. "That's odd, she is normally very clingy to my son." She said while placing her fingers under her chin. 'Excuse me, Milady but, Master Alex mentioned, Miss Skarlett leaving him not long ago." Katherine replied while placing the cool cloth onto his forehead. "I see, it appears that I will need to send, Jessica along with a few others to track her down." Elizabeth said while crossing her arms. "Pardon my asking, but isn't, Miss Skarlett a mesmer?" She asked with an inquisitive look. "Jessica is well trained to deal with mesmers." Elizabeth replied. "If you'll excuse me, I need to get them up to speed." She added before leaving the room.

Sometime later, Skarlett woke to, Sillia's arms wrapped around her waist from behind. 'It appears that my beloved is awake." She said before kissing the back of, Skarlett's neck. As, Skarlett lie there she can feel an ever-growing emptiness in her heart which she tried to shake off while turning to face, Sillia then pulling her into a kiss to try and fill it with a false love. "Run away with me." Sillia said after breaking the kiss. "Where?" Skarlett asked. "I have a secret place in Caledon forest where we can live peacefully." She replied while caressing the side of, Skarlett's face.

"I would like that." Skarlett replied before grabbing her chest. "What's wrong?" Sillia asked with a concerned look. "It's nothing, I'll be fine." She replied before getting off the bed to get dressed. "The place you told me about, let's go there now." Skarlett said while putting her dress on. "What's the hurry?" Sillia asked while walking up behind her then placing her arms around, Skarlett's waist. "Do you love me?" Skarlett asked "Of course I do." Sillia replied. "Then take me away from here to the place you told me." Skarlett said while turning to face her. "As you wish." Sillia said with a smile. "The place is in the southern part of Caledon, so it will take about two days to reach our destination." She added.

"Then let's be on our way." Skarlett said before grabbing her chest and wincing in pain. "Are you sure that you're, all right?" She asked while placing her hand on the side of, Skarlett's face. "I'm fine." Skarlett replied before gathering a few things for the journey. (I feel so much emptiness, so much pain.) Skarlett thought while gathering the needed supplies. "Shall we depart, my beloved?" Sillia asked while taking, Skarlett's hand. "Yes." Skarlett replied before they left the room.

The made their way into Caledon forest where many Sylvari own farmland near the grove along with a spiritual tree surrounded by shallow waters. The sun was high in the sky and the cool breeze set off the heat which made for perfect travelling weather. They made their way to the first Warden checkpoint where the Sylvari guard were dealing with a skirmish with a small group of risen which were quickly dealt with after, Sillia joined the fray.

"Warden, Sillia. Thank you for the assistance." A female in heavy plant armor said wile saluting. "Are you heading south for you reassigned post?" She asked. "That's the plan." Sillia replied while holding, Skarlett's hand. "I see that you've found your beloved." She said while looking, Skarlett over. "Yes, I did but we really need to be on our way." Sillia replied with a polite bow before taking their leave.

They walk through the lush forested area of Caledon where a pack of Sylvari hounds lived near a farm with a constant arachnid problem giving the owner much grief during the warm months. "How are things holding up?" Sillia asked while walking up to the male Sylvari. "Ah, Warden Sillia. What brings you to this part of the forest?" He asked while petting a Sylvari hound. "Just passing through to my new post." She replied. "I see, I wish you safe travels then." He said with a wave while the two continued their journey.

The sun began to set over Caledon forest, so the two decided to set up camp to avoid any unnecessary encounters with the risen in the area. "You set up camp, Skarlett and I will fetch some firewood." Sillia said before taking her leave. After, Sillia was out of view, Skarlett dropped to her knees while grabbing her chest. "Why is this happening to me? Why do I feel so empty inside?" She said while picking herself off the ground to set up camp.

Sometime later, Sillia makes her way towards camp to find that everything had been set up and, Skarlett had already taken to bed for the night. "She has been looking exhausted. Maybe a good night's sleep will help her." She thought while setting up a fire to keep risen away.

"Where am I?" Skarlett said while finding herself in a dark forest where the ground is covered in a thick fog. She slowly walked through this forest of fog where many strange sounds were emanating from its dark depths with a sense of dread to follow. The forest seemed to last forever until she came upon a path which had eventually led her to her favorite place to think as well as the place where she met, Alex but as she walked closer to the tree she could hear someone sobbing on the other side.

"Hello?" Skarlett said while walking around the tree to find a small boy with black hair with his face buried in his knees crying while sitting next to the tree. "What's wrong little boy?" She asked while kneeling next to him. "I've lost someone special to me." He replied while sobbing. "Maybe I could help you find this person." She said with a smile. The boy stood up and looked upon her with his blue eyes. "You can't help me." He replied before grabbing his chest in pain causing him to fall to his knees. "Are you, all right?" She asked while kneeling next to him. "I'm fine, just leave me alone!" He said while standing up. "Could you at least tell me your name?" She asked while looking into his eyes. "My name is, Alex." He replied before running away.

"Alex, wait!" She called out before a woman garbed in black approached her. "Who are you, and what is this place?" Skarlett demanded. "I am, Grenth and this is my forest of dreams for those who seek peace." She replied. "Tell me, Sylvari what brings you to my domain?" She asked while walking around, Skarlett. "I don't really know." Skarlett replied. "Well then, I must ask you to leave then." She said before grabbing, Skarlett by the neck causing her to wake up in terror while grabbing her chest in pain. "Skarlett! Skarlett, are you, all right?" Sillia said while giving her a light shake. "Yes, why wouldn't I be?" Skarlett replied while looking at, Sillia with her now lifeless eyes. "You look tired, let's just go back to sleep." Sillia said while gesturing, Skarlett to lay with her. "As you wish." She said unemotionally while lying down. "Good night, my beloved." Sillia said before she fell into slumber. "Good night." Skarlett replied before following suit.

The sun rose upon Divinity's Reach filling, Alex's room with a faint light through the curtains while, Katherine was hard at work keeping his and, Airalin's temperature down all night. "You can take a break and get some rest, Felicia has returned with the physician that was promised from yesterday. Elizabeth said while, Felicia and two other women walked inside. "This is, Selene Morgan." Elizabeth said while looking at, Katherine. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lady Morgan." Katherine said with a polite bow.

"I see that your servants know their place." Alysa said while walking up to check her out. "If I may, I would like to take a look at the patients." She said while walking up to the bed. "Felicia, just to inform you that you'll be paying the bill for their treatment." Selene said sternly. "I will take full responsibility for it." She replied. "Also, that blood oath with the Whitmore boy has been dissolved." Selene said while crossing her arms which gave, Elizabeth a sigh of relief.

"How are you feeling?" The physician asked, Airalin. "A little better, just thirsty." She replied while the physician checked her temperature. "Fetch my daughter something to drink." Elizabeth said to, Katherine. "At once, Milady." She replied with a bow before leaving the room. "She looks to be a healthy servant. Would you consider selling her?" Alysa asked while looking at, Elizabeth. "My apologies, but Katherine isn't for sale." Elizabeth replied.

"Everything seems to be fine, your pulse is a tad low but nothing a little rest and fluids won't fix." The physician said. "How do you feel physically?" She asked. "I little weak and tired but fine other than that." Airalin replied. "That's good. Can you sit up for me?" She asked while pulling back the covers. Airalin did as she was asked and sat up then moved her legs over the side of the bed. "Can you take a deep breath for me?" She asked while placing a stethoscope against her bare chest. "There now again." She added while moving to the other side. "I would like to get covered back up, I'm getting cold." Airalin said while crossing her arms and shivering. "You may." She replied while helping her lie back down then covering her back up. "Will my big brother be alright?" Airalin asked while watching the physician walk around the bed. "I am sure that he will be." She replied with a warm smile.

She sat down next to, Alex and checked his temperature to find out that it is still high just by the sweat running down the side of his head. "This isn't good." She said while checking his pulse. "What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked. "His fever hasn't subsided, and his pulse is weak." She replied while pulling down the covers. "Oh no." Felicia said in concern. "How is his breathing?" Selene asked. "Very shallow." The physician replied before, Melody came into the room. "I just received word that, Alex has fallen ill." She said before, Elizabeth placed her hand onto her shoulder. "Where's, Skarlett?" Melody asked while looking around. "We don't know and, Alex has been muttering about her leaving him before and after he fell unconscious." Elizabeth replied.

"If you'll excuse us, Lady Whitmore my daughter and I have to meet her fiancé." Selene said while taking, Felicia's arm then walking out of the room. "Fiancé? When did I agree to this?" Felicia asked in anger. "Your father and I have been trying to merge with the iron works guild but the only way to make it happen is for you to marry the head family's son." She replied. "You expect me to marry, Edward Serrato?" Felicia asked with a laugh. "You have an obligation to this family to eventually produce an heir who will succeed as head of our joining guilds." Selene said sternly before hearing her daughter chuckle.

"May I ask what you find about this humorous?" She asked while crossing her arms. "I can't get married." Felicia replied while wiping a tear from her eye. "You didn't?" She asked in shock. "Yes mother, Alex Whitmore's seed is in my belly." She replied while taking in her mother's look of shock. "You're a contemptable whore." Selene said in anger. "Tell me why you would do this to our family?" She asked. "I've loved, Alex ever since he saved me from being raped." Felicia replied. "There is nothing to be gained from merging with a thief's guild." Selene said while crossing her arms.

"Your selfishness has ruined everything your father and I have worked so hard for." Selene said while grabbing, Felicia's arm. "What's going on here?" Elizabeth asked after walking into the hallway. "Here, she's yours." Selene said while shoving her daughter towards, Elizabeth. "You are no longer a member of our family and guild, I am casting you out for the crime of infidelity." She said before turning to walk away. "You're disowning your own daughter on what grounds?" Elizabeth asked while helping, Felicia off the ground. "Maybe you should ask her about the future bastard child that will grow within her womb." Selene replied while walking away. "Mother please, I love him." Felicia pleaded, but her mother didn't respond nor even stop to look back at her and just walked away.

"Lady Whitmore, I…" "Stop right there, Felicia." Elizabeth interrupted while rubbing her forehead with her fingers. "Excuse me, Lady Whitmore?" Melody said while walking up to her. "Not a good time, Lady Noteworthy." Elizabeth replied while trying to process the turn of events. "I just heard everything, and I also have a confession." She said before, Elizabeth turned to face her. "You could be pregnant by my son as well, I take it." She said. "Yes, and quite possibly, Skarlett as well." Melody replied before, Katherine walked up with a look of shock on her face. "Is there a problem, Katherine?" Elizabeth asked. "No, Milady I have the water you requested." She replied before taking it into the room.

"Lady Whitmore, I would like to have a word with you." The physician said from the doorway. "We'll continue the discussion later." Elizabeth said to, Felicia and, Melody before walking into the room. "First thing is that your daughter will be fine after about two to three days of rest. Second, your son's health for some unknown reason is deteriorating." She said while looking over at him. "What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked. "It's like he has lost his will to live, if that is even possible." She replied while crossing her arms. "Help! It's big brother, he's in pain." Airalin said while watching, Alex grasp at his chest with a look of pain upon his face.

"What's wrong with him?" Elizabeth asked in desperation. "I don't know, Lady Whitmore." She replied while digging into her medical bag and pulling out a medium length black case with a needle inside. "I will give him something to help with the pain." She said while putting the needle into a bottle of morphine before pulling back the covers then injecting it into his arm causing the pain to subside within a few moments. "Please don't die, big brother." Airalin said while rolling on her side, grabbing his arm and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Katherine, before you take a rest I need you to tell, William that he needs to summon, Jessica and bring her to me." Elizabeth ordered. "As you command, Milady." She replied with a bow before leaving the room. "Damn that, Sylvari!" Elizabeth said in anger while watching her daughter's eyes fill with tears. "You need to rest right now young, Lady Whitmore." The pharmacist said. "All right." Airalin replied while still holding her brother close. "That's a good girl." She said while watching, Airalin close her eyes and fall into slumber. "What do I owe you for the visit?" Elizabeth asked. "I was told that, Lady Morgan will be paying." She said while placing her medical supplies into her bag. "I will pay since; Lady Morgan will be working for me from her on out. Elizabeth said while crossing her arms. "My service today will be ten gold." She replied. "Very well, come with me and I will pay you in full." Elizabeth said before they left the room.

It's about midmorning in Caledon where the two Sylvari have packed up camp to continue south to their destination. There wasn't much talking during their walk to Mabon Market about over an hour away to restock on supplies before continuing their way south. Half an hour had passed when they came across an abandoned house and, Skarlett looking weak and pale gave, Sillia the idea of giving her a short rest there before continuing. "Skarlett, you don't look well." She said while taking her hand. "I'm fine." Skarlett replied. "No, you're not." Sillia sternly disagreed. "Let's take a rest at the house." She said while pointing over at it. "Very well." Skarlett said before finally collapsing onto the ground.

"Skarlett! Skarlett, wake up!" She said while holding, Skarlett in her arms. "She's burning up." She said while feeling her body getting warmer. She picked her up and carried her into the house and lay her down on a nearby bed made with dry moss and leaves before leaving to fetch some cold water for the fever.

Once again, Skarlett finds herself in the same forest from which she was cast out by, Grenth only to find that she once again stood before her. "It's surprising to find you in my domain again, Sylvari." She said. "Why am I here again?" Skarlett asked in confusion. "Isn't it obvious, you're slowly dying." She replied. "That's not true, you're lying!" Skarlett said in anger. "Believe me or not it doesn't really matter to me." She replied with a grin. "Worry not, your soul will return to the mother tree, and Alex Whitmore's soul will belong to me." She added. "Stop lying to me!" Skarlett said before watching, Grenth point at the same boy she met before.

"Do you see that boy?" She asked. "Yes." Skarlett replied. "I will give you a chance to save him." She said while taking her hand. They walked over to where the boy is standing. "Talk to him." She said while giving her a light push. "Alex." She said while kneeling next to him. "Why did you leave me?" He asked while tears filled his eyes. "My heart and soul are crying out in pain, and I can see that yours are as well." He added while turning to face her, but all she could do was look at him.

"You left me due to thinking that I would be happy without you. Didn't you?" He said in anger. "Let me ask you a question. Do you feel an ever-growing void in your heart causing you great pain?" He asked while placing his hand onto her chest. "I'm so sorry." She said while wrapping her arms around him. "My life is not worth living without you in it." He said before she noticed that was a man again. "I love you so much!" She said before pulling him into a kiss. "You are my beloved and my soulmate." He said after breaking the kiss. "It appears that you have saved him, faster than I anticipated, and as a reward I will bring you back to him." Grenth said while taking, Skarlett's shoulder then vanishing.

During that time, Sillia was caring for, Skarlett with a cool clothe in attempt to reduce her temperature. "Wake up, Skarlett please. She pleaded while holding her hand. *My heart…* Skarlett said while grabbing her chest. "Her temperature won't go down." She said while feeling her body temp increase. "Greetings, Sylvari." A sudden voice said causing, Sillia to jump. "Who's there?" She asked while looking around. "I am, Grenth the goddess of death." She replied while appearing from a dark mist. "What is that you want?" Sillia asked in anger. "I've come for her." She replied while pointing at, Skarlett. "You're wrong, she isn't dying!" Sillia said while standing up. "She will die unless, I return her to her true soul mate." She said before, Sillia drew her sword before pointing at, Grenth.

"You will not be returning her to that human." She declared before, Grenth let out a light laugh. "You honestly believe that you stand a chance against a god?" She stated while watching, Sillia take a battle stance. "You will not be taking her anywhere." She said before swinging her sword at the god of death. "Foolish, Sylvari." She said before deflecting the attack and launching her backwards. "I will be taking my leave now." She said after picking, Skarlett up. "She will return to me, I know she will." Sillia said while trying to stand. "Her soul is intertwined with; Alex Whitmore along with the child that will soon begin to grow within her." She replied before vanishing into a dark mist. "I swear that I will take back what is mine even if I have to kill that human myself." She said before eventually losing consciousness.

"I have brought you, Miss Armetta per your request." William said after letting, Jessica into the room. "Very good, William you may go." Elizabeth replied before he took his leave. "I have asked you to come here so that we may locate, Skarlett." She added while gesturing, Jessica to take a seat. "May I inquire is to why we should hunt down the, Sylvari?" She asked while sitting back and crossing her legs. "Alex has fallen ill, and we need, Skarlett to find out why." Elizabeth replied. "Alex is ill? I will assemble a team to locate her post haste." She replied while standing up. "Thank you." Elizabeth said while standing up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I will be on my way." Jessica said before taking her leave.

"Is everything all right?" Richard asked after walking into the room. "I wish it were my love." Elizabeth replied while pacing. "Tell me what is on your mind." He said while pulling her into an embrace. "First of all, Felicia will be staying with us along with being under our employment." She replied. "Second, Felicia, Melody and, Skarlett are all possibly impregnated by our son." She added while holding him tight. "Our son impregnated three girls out of wed lock." He said in shock. "To follow this chaos is that our son is dying of unknown circumstances." She said before crying out of frustration. "I take it that is why you called for, Jessica due to her ability to fight mesmers." He said. "Yes." She replied before, Katherine walked into the room.

"Master, Milady. There is something you need to see upstairs." She said after walking in. "Has my son awaken?" Richard asked. "No, master it's, Skarlett she is in her room with a person made of shadow whom vanished shortly after." She replied. "Is she awake?" Elizabeth asked. "No, milady she is inflicted with the same illness as the young master." She replied. "How is it that they're both dying of the same illness." Elizabeth in confusion. "May I speak, milady?" Katherine asked. "You may." Elizabeth replied. "Would it be worth a try to see if we were to put them together if it were to wake them." She said while looking down.

"Good idea, Katherine. Richard, I want you to bring, Skarlett to our son's room while I take our daughter to hers." She said. "What will I do, milady?" Katherine asked. "Get my daughter's bed ready for her to lie in, and make sure she has some water to drink." Elizabeth replied while her husband left the room. "Yes, milady right away." She said with a light bow before taking her leave.

Elizabeth enters her son's room to fetch, Airalin whom is still cuddled right up next to him with a small smile of content upon her sleeping face. "Airalin, wake up." She said while giving her daughter's shoulder a little nudge. "I'm still so sleepy." She replied while holding her brother closer. "You need to sleep in your own bed for a while." Elizabeth said while lifting the covers. "No, I can't leave big brother." She replied while holding his hand. "Look, I will make you a deal. If you come with me and rest in your bed for a while, I will let you sleep in here tonight." Elizabeth said while holding her hand out. "Promise?" Airalin asked while sitting up. "I promise." Elizabeth replied while taking her hand then started their way out of the room.

After they left the room, Richard approached them with, Skarlett in his arms. "What's wrong with, Skarlett?" Airalin asked before, Elizabeth took her hand. "She is very ill like your brother and right now she needs him as much as he needs her right now." Elizabeth replied while watching, Richard carry her into the room. "I hope this works." He said while laying her down next to his son then putting their hands together before stepping away from the bed to wait to see what will happen.

Ten minutes had passed while, Richard sat on a chair near the bed waiting until her heard his wife entering the room before placing her hands on his shoulders from behind. "I take it that nothing has happened." She said while looking at them. *Mmm* "Alex?" Skarlett said while coming to. "Skarlett, by the gods you're awake." Richard said while standing up. "I'm back home?" Skarlett asked while looking around then noticing that her hand was holding her beloved's hand. "I see, Grenth kept her promise." She added before falling unconscious again. "How is, Alex?" He asked while, Elizabeth checked his temperature. "His fever is reducing and the color in his face is returning." She replied before the two rolled over as to look upon each other just to hold one another close while still in a deep slumber.

"Let's just cover them up and let them rest." Richard said while lifting the covers on his side. Elizabeth gave a quick nod before covering them up then leaving the room to give them the needed peace that they needed. "I am going to check on our princess." Richard sad before giving his wife a quick kiss. "That's fine, I need to talk to the girls anyways." Elizabeth said before they went their separate ways.

At the same time, Melody was watching, Felicia pace the room with a look of fear on her face. "Stop pacing will you, your making me nervous." Melody said before, Felicia turned to her in tears. "I'm scared." "Of what?" Melody interrupted. "I have lost everything, my family, my guild, and my home." She replied before dropping to her knees. "And for what? A man who doesn't even truly love me?" She added while slamming her fist onto the ground. "Listen, Felicia." Melody said while sitting down next to her. "You truly don't believe that, Alex doesn't love you?" She asked while placing her hand on top of, Felicia's. "I will inform you that, Alex does indeed love you as he does me and, Skarlett as well." She added with a warm smile. "What will I do, and where will I go?" Felicia asked before, Elizabeth walked in.

"You'll be living here and starting tomorrow you'll become a member of the Crescent Moon Thief's guild. "Elizabeth replied. "On another note, you three will be getting married to, Alex within the month." She added while crossing her arms. While, Elizabeth was going over things, Katherine couldn't help but listen in on their conversation. (I see, if I were to become pregnant with, Alex's child even I could marry him.) She thought before feeling a hand on her shoulder from behind. "Young lady it is improper to eavesdrop." William said sternly. "My apologies, Uncle." She replied before taking her leave.

"Milady, I have the room for, Lady Morgan as per requested." William said after walking in. "Thank you, William you may show sow her to her quarters." Elizabeth replied before turning her attention to, Melody. "As for you, I would like to speak with your parents about the upcoming wedding." She said while taking a seat. "I will be taking my leave then." Melody replied before leaving the room. Elizabeth now along with her thoughts let's out sigh before getting off the chair then leaving the room.

A week had passed, and Airalin is getting ready for, Angela Skybourne's birthday party. "I can't wait to finally meet her." She said while zipping up the back of her dress. "Are you ready to depart?" Elizabeth asked while walking in. "I am." Airalin replied while slipping on her shoes. "Very well, let's be on our way." She said while gesturing her daughter to go first out of the room.

Elsewhere, Alex was currently on his mission with, Skarlett to retrieve a stolen Norn sacred war horn from the Sons of Svanir near frozen lake. They made their way to a nearby fort on the way to the destination to meet the contact who is waiting to give them an update. "Father said the contact is someone I know." Alex said while they both made their way into the fort. 'Did your father tell you what this person looks like?" Skarlett asked while looking around. "That he did not." He replied before a woman about his height with long blonde hair, pale skin, blue eyes, athletic build with D size breasts wearing Order of Whispers gear along with a rifle strapped to her back. "Hello handsome." She said after walking up.

"Freya, you're with the Order of Whispers?" Alex said in shock. "That's right, I'm one of their best snipers." She replied. "Is she your friend?" Skarlett asked while taking his hand. "Yes, we used to play a lot when we were kids every time my father had business in Hoelbrak." Alex replied. "That we did until my family had to move north to my father's new station at a newly built fort in order to keep the Dredge menace under control." She said before taking notice to, Skarlett. "Who is the, Sylvari?" She asked while looking her over.

"His future wife, and mother of his child." Skarlett replied while grabbing his arm. "Well that's new. I assumed that the, Sylvari couldn't produce offspring." She said while scratching her chin. "We should get to the task at hand. We can talk more about this later." Alex said. "Very well. This is what we have so far on where the war horn is." She said while pulling a layout of the Svanir camp. "The last time I did recon on the camp there were about twenty-five including to high level priests." She added. "Will you be providing long range support?" He asked while looking over the layout. "Of course, and the mesmer will be very helpful in making that happen." She replied while looking at, Skarlett. "You wish to use my illusions for draw them out?" Skarlett asked while looking at, Alex. "That's the idea." Freya replied. "Shall we get this mission started?" Alex asked while taking, Skarlett's hand. "Let's be on our way." Freya replied before they set out for the Svanir camp.

Frozen lake was home to many moa, along with a small village of grawl. The Svanir camp was nearly surrounded by tall cliffs outside of a small opening near the frozen water where is guarded by two well-armed men and four frost hounds. 'Find a god vantage point then wait for my signal." Alex said to, Freya. With a quick nod she took off to the nearest place with the best view of the target area. "You're up next." He said while giving, Skarlett the go ahead.

While, Skarlett headed towards the entrance, Alex took cover behind a tree not far away before noticing a high ranking Svanir priest walking into the camp. (Well this could be a problem.) He thought to himself while watching, Skarlett get closer to the guards. "What do you want weed?" One of them asked while walking up to her, but she didn't respond. "Look we got ourselves a non-talking Sylvari. "He said with a laugh before shoving her back. "Let's just kill the worthless shrub." The other one said while walking up and drawing his axe. "Worry not weed, we will make this is as painful as possible before feeding you to our pets." He said before there was a smile on, Skarlett's face. "What's so funny?" He asked before the illusion shattered followed by the sharp pain of a blade running through his back and out his chest. "You bitch!" He said before having the blade pulled from his body. "Do you think a weak attack can do in a servant of, Jormag?" He said while turning to face her. "No, but this will." She replied before the illusion exploded giving her a chance to run him through the throat causing blood to spray out after she removed the sword just to watch him fall to the ground lifeless.

Before, Skarlett could attack the second two of the frost hounds leapt at her savagely leaving her to only dodge while the other Svanir guard rushed back before blowing a horn calling for the others in the camp. "That's our cue." Alex said while rushing out daggers drawn. "Well, she wasn't alone." He said while the others walked out of the camp with the head priest in the front. "Back off men, I will handle those weaklings." The priest said while walking forward. "You're first weed." He said before launching high speed razor sharp ice shards at, Skarlett. "I can't dodge them." She said before they made contact causing the illusion to shatter.

"Damned mesmer." He said before turning his attention to, Alex. "Are you ready to die, boy? He asked with a laugh. "Not today." He replied before vanishing from sight then slowly started to take out the men behind him with precise throat slashes. "Enough!" He said before freezing, Alex in place. (Now is a better time than any, Freya.) He thought while the remaining Svanir surrounded him. "Any last words weakling?" The priest asked while pulling out a dagger. "Not really." Alex replied before a shot was heard followed by the priest's head exploding from behind followed by more shots taking down many more Svanir leaving only a few remaining to escape.

"Where's, Skarlett?" Alex asked while looking around what remained of the Svanir. "I didn't see her go anywhere." Freya replied while running up. "Skarlett!" He called out but got no response. "Hey, Skarlett!" Freya added while walking over the corpses. "Where is she?" Alex said while trying not to panic. "You keep looking for her, I will retrieve the war horn from the camp." Freya said before making her way into the camp. Alex desperately looked around the area until he came upon small drippings of a light greenish blood leading him to a tree where, Skarlett sat there injured.

"By the six, are you alright?" He asked while kneeling next to her. "It's not that bad." She replied while holding her side with blood flowing through her fingers. "Let me look." He said while lifting her hand to find a medium gash above her left hip. "I retrieved the war horn." Freya said while walking up. "I was careless." Skarlett said while wincing in pain. "Not to worry, there is a doctor at the fort where we last at." Freya said while placing the war horn into a medium bag then slung it over her shoulder.

"Here get on my back." Alex said while kneeling if front of, Skarlett. "I would just bleed on your clothes." She replied while wincing in pain. "Your health is far more important to me than my clothes." He said before, Freya let out a chuckle. "You're definitely going to make a great husband." She said before helping, Skarlett onto his back. "Let's get you fixed up so that we may get back home." He said before they made their way to the fort.

At the, Whitmore home, Katherine was enjoying a bit of rest given to her by, Elizabeth. During that time, she was able to tidy her room, make some tea while begging for cookies from the chef. While sitting in the dining room to enjoy her tea and cookies it had dawned on her that her birthday is the day after tomorrow. "My sixteenth birthday is coming up and my parents aren't alive to see it." She said while a few tears fell from her eyes. "It's been eight years since my parents were killed and I moved into the, Whitmore's to live with my uncle." She said before taking a sip of tea.

1221 AE Ebonhawke. The, Reinfeld family was a respected blacksmith business that supplied armor and weapons to the vanguard until the day separatists attacked their home killing the two adults inside followed by burning the place down. Unbeknownst to, Katherine who was out playing with, Alex and, Airalin in the center of the fort in a game of tag. "I'll get you, Alex." Airalin said while running after him. "Not going to happen little sister." He replied with a laugh before, Katherine tackled him. "You know if a girl catches a boy that would make her his future bride." She said while sitting up on his legs. "I have never heard that before." He said while sitting up just to be jumped on from behind. "I got you big brother now I can be your bride." Airalin said while hugging him from behind.

"You can't be his bride, you're his sister." Katherine contested while pulling him face first into her chest. "Who says I can't be his bride?" Airalin asked while pulling him back towards her. "No, he will be my husband." Katherine said while pulling him towards her again. "Hey girls, do I get a say in this." He asked before they both looked at him. "No, you don't." They both replied. "Seriously you two, we're still kids we don't need to worry about such things." He said while trying to get up. "Nothing is wrong with planning the future." Katherine stated. "Plus, my parents will want me to give them an heir to continue the family business." She added. "Well that count's me out due to knowing nothing about being a blacksmith." Alex said while dusting himself off. "Big brother, I see smoke over there." Airalin said while pointing at the sky. "Isn't the where…" "That's where my house is." Katherine interrupted before they ran to where the smoke was emanating.

When they arrived at the scene, elementalists were casting water arts to extinguish the flames before the vanguard could enter. "What happened?" Alex asked one of the vanguard. "We're not sure." He replied. "Mom, dad!" Katherine said while running towards the smoldering house. "Stop! Don't go in there." A vanguard woman said while grabbing, Katherine's arm. "Let me go!" Katherine demanded before being pulled into a hug. "I'm sorry, Katherine." The vanguard said before, Katherine broke down into tears. "Katherine!" Alex yelled out while he and, Airalin ran up to her. "Alex!" Katherine replied before wrapping her arms around his chest. While, Alex was holding her, he noticed that the vanguard was removing two badly burned corpses from the burned remains of the house. (By the six, who would do such a thing?) He thought before turning his attention back to, Katherine who was still in tears.

"You two, where are your parents?" One of the vanguard asked the, Whitmore children. "Our father is meeting with a friend, so he told us to play with ours while he was away." Alex replied while, Airalin hid behind him. "Would your father being willing to take her in until a relative can be located." She asked. "It shouldn't be much of an issue since her uncle works for my parents." Alex replied while continuing to hold, Katherine. "Do you know where we can find you father." She asked while looking around. "I do." Alex replied while pointing at, Richard while he was running towards them.

"I saw the fire. Is everyone okay?" Richard asked after running up. "Can we talk over there." The vanguard woman asked while gesturing him to follow. "What happened here?" He asked. "I have been told that you have a relative of, Katherine Reinfeld in your employment." She said. "I do, her uncle in fact." He replied. "Are you going to tell me what happened here? He asked again while crossing his arms. "Her parents died in a house fire." She replied. "By the six." He said in shock. "Very well, let me talk to her." He added before walking towards the children.

"How are you holding up, Katherine." He asked while placing his hand on her head. "Where's my mom and dad." She asked while rubbing the tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry, but their gone." Richard replied. "Where did they go, and why didn't they take me?" She asked with a confused look. "The fire at your house they were in there, I'm sorry to tell you that they didn't make out." He replied before she broke down into tears. "You're cruel, Mister Whitmore!" She yelled before beginning to hit him on the chest.

"Calm down, Katherine please." Alex said while grabbing her from behind. Alex brought her down to where she can sit on his lap before she was able to wrap her arms around his chest and cry into his shoulder. "It's okay to cry, I've got you and I won't let go." Alex said while stroking the back of her head. "It's a shame that, Sheena couldn't be here." Airalin said while in thought. "It's for the best that she had stayed home with your mother." Richard interjected. "There's nothing more that we can do here. I will inform, Katherine's uncle that his sister has died so that a funeral can be arranged." Richard said to the vanguard while standing up. "Very good sir, I will leave the young lady, Reinfeld in your care." She replied before taking her leave.

"Airalin, Alex, Katherine we're heading home." Richard said while placing, Airalin onto his shoulders. "No! I want my mom and dad." Katherine said while crossing her arms. "Katherine, I'm sorry but they are gone and they're never coming back." Richard said while walking up. "Leave me alone!" She said before, Alex brought her into a hug. "Let me go!" She screamed before starting to pull the hair on the back of his head. "I will never let you go even if you hurt me." Alex said while holding her close. "Please, Katherine I won't let you go." He added before she began to cry into his shoulder. "Let's go home." He said after breaking the hug then she looked at him with tears in her eyes before pulling him into a kiss. "Hold on son, you have a fiancé in your future." Richard sad wile separating them. "My apologies, Mister Whitmore but, Alex will be my husband." She said with an angry look.

"What gave you that idea?" He asked. "Katherine said if a woman catches a man like she did in tag, she will be destined to be his bride." Airalin replied. "Perhaps you're right, that is how your mother claims to gotten me." Richard said with a laugh. "Not a good time dad." Alex said while looking up at him while they walked. "You're right let's head home." Richard replied

"Mom, we're home." Airalin said after getting off her father's shoulders. "Welcome home sir." William said with a bow before noticing, Katherine attached to, Alex while in tears. "Sir, why is my niece with you?" He asked with a confused look. " Come with me, I need to get my wife up to speed and fill you on what has transpired today." Richard said while gesturing him to follow. "Alex, would you take care of young lady, Reinfeld for a while?" He asked. "Of course." Alex replied. "Good boy." Richard said before he and, William took their leave.

"What would you like to do, Katherine." Alex asked while taking her hand. "I want to be with my mom and dad." She replied while tears filled her eyes. Alex looked into her watery eyes before placing his hands on the sides of her face. "I don't know how it feels to lose your family, but no matter what I will be here for you as if you were my own family." He said before more tears flowed from her eyes. "You would be mine, and mine only?" She asked while placing her right hand on top of his. "I wish that were so, but my parents want me to marry the daughter of, Minister Noteworthy." Alex replied with a sigh.

"No! First I lose my parents and now you will be taken from me as well." She said while trying to keep her temper. "Alex!" Voice said before, Alex was pounced on from behind. Hello, Sheena. "He said while she was gently nuzzling his face. "Humph!" Katherine said while crossing her arms. "Katherine, how nice is it to see you. What brings you for a visit today?" Sheena asked after getting off the top of, Alex. "Not a good time to ask." Alex replied while, Katherine helped him off the floor.

"I'm going to take care of, Katherine I promise to spend time with you later, Sheena." He said. "Fine, but remember you promised." She said before taking her leave "Are you thirsty? He asked before receiving a slight nod. "Let's head to the kitchen and get some water." He said before leading her to the kitchen.

They walked into the dining room where they saw a maid doing some last-minute tidying before dinner later. "Hello, young master Alex." She said with a bow. "Hello, Amellia." Alex replied while, Katherine was holding on to his arm. "Is there something you need, young master?" She asked. "Two cups of tea and some cookies please." He replied while he sat, Katherine down at the table. "As you command." She said before taking her leave. "It must be nice to have servants." Katherine said before moving her chair closer to him. "It's okay and my parents pay them well." He replied while feeling her take his hand.

"Katherine, I need to talk with you." William said while walking up. "Can, Alex come with me?" She asked. "My apologies, young master but would you permit me to talk with my niece in private?" He asked while pulling her chair out. "It's all right, Katherine go talk to your uncle, I will make sure there will be hot tea and cookies waiting for you." Alex said with a warm smile. "Thank you." She replied before kissing him on the cheek. "Come along then." William said while taking her hand.

After they walked out of the dining room, he led her to a sitting room to fill her in on what he and the, Whitmore's talked about earlier. When they entered the room, he gestured her to take a seat before following suit. "I have talked to the, Whitmore's and we have come to an agreement on letting you live here." He said. "Really, I won't be homeless?" She asked with a sigh of relief. "Yes, but you must earn your keep and in doing that you'll have your own room along with your schooling taken care of." He replied. "Thank you, uncle!" She said while getting up to hug him.

"I'm not the one to thank, it's the Whitmore's you should give your appreciation to." He said while putting up his hands. "I will." She replied while wiping a tear from her cheek. "Very well, starting tomorrow you will begin your duty of keeping the young master's room clean and in order along with anything else he may need." He said while standing up. "Well, if I am to be his wife this will be great practice." She said while placing her hands on to her hips. "That's not possible young lady due to his future engagement to, young lady Noteworthy." He replied while crossing his arms.

After hearing that she tightened her fists while trying not to lose her temper especially after receiving such generosity from the, Whitmore family. "Very well, may I rejoin, Alex?" She asked. "You may since he is expecting your return," He replied while gesturing her to leave. "I will do my best to hold up to, Alex' expectations." She said before taking her leave.

She made her way back to the dining room where, Alex was waiting for her return to find that a pot of tea along with a plate of cookies were place upon the table. While she took a seat next to him she could smell the scent of orange spice along with the fresh baked oatmeal raisin cookies filling her with a sense of comfort before have a cup placed in front of her. "What did, William have to say?" He asked after taking a sip of tea. "He told me that your parents are allowing me to live here..." "That's wonderful! Now I can see you every day." He interrupted with a smile. "But I must earn my keep and schooling by becoming your personal maid." She said before she felt him take her hand.

"It's okay, as long as we're together everything will be fine." He replied while continuing to smile. "Now let's just enjoy the tea and cookies then worry about what happens next he added before she quickly kissed him on the lips. "I love you, Alex Whitmore and thank you."

(End Flashback)

"I would do anything to be, Alex's bride." Katherine said before taking a bite of a butter cookie. "You're still obsessed with marrying, Alex I see." Sheena said while taking a seat at the table. "Greetings, milady." She replied. "How many times must I tell you that I can't stand the formalities." Sheena said in an irritated tone. "My apologies." Katherine replied before taking a sip of tea. "I see that you have a day off." Sheena said while picking up a cookie. "Can you keep a secret?" Sheena asked. "Of course." Katherine replied. "I also want to be, Alex's life mate." "Life mate? You mean his wife?" Katherine added. "I was thinking since he already has three fiancé already, why not add two more if you're interested in working with me to obtain it." Sheena said while picking up another cookie.

"You would really help me?" Katherine asked after taking a sip of tea. "You want him as bad as I, don't you?" Sheena replied. Katherine took a few minutes to think about what was said to her while staring into her cup of tea dreaming of having a family with, Alex. "I will do anything to make him my husband." Katherine said while standing up. "I like your attitude, so I will let you have him first." Sheena said while standing up from the table. "You would do that for me?" Katherine asked in shock. "Of course, I can't deny a woman who knows what she wants." Sheena replied.

After hearing what, Sheena had said, Katherine is trying to wrap her mind around the fact that she has a chance to make, Alex hers even though she as to share him with three others, but it mattered not due to her goal was to obtain him by any means. "You seem lost in thought, are you alright?" Sheena asked causing, Katherine to snap out of her thoughts. "I'm alright just thinking about things." Katherine replied with a warm smile. "Very well, I must take my leave and head to my duties. Alex should be home tomorrow evening, so I suggest that you take advantage of that time frame." Sheena said before giving a quick wave then leaving the room. "Tomorrow night I will make, Alex all mine." She said before taking a seat and getting back to the tea and cookies.

At the fort in Wayfarer Hills, Skarlett was having her wound taken care of by a local Norn priest while, Freya was working on her report to the Order of Whispers in preparation of returning the stolen item to its proper owner. "How are you feeling?" Alex asked while sitting next to, Skarlett. "I'm alright just very sore." She replied. "Well I have arranged for some lodgings for the night so that you may rest before we head home tomorrow." He said with a smile. "Here let help you up so that we may be on our way." He added while holding out his hand.

On their wat out of the fort to the nearby lodgings for the night, Freya walks up to them with a smile on her face. "Are you coming to join us?" Alex asked. "You look happy." Skarlett added. "Of course, I just got some time off to spend with my husband and daughter back home in Lion's Arch." Freya said with a smile. "I take it that you found a Norn who isn't bothered by your height?" Alex asked. "My husband is human and also another member of the Order of Whispers." Freya replied. "You have a daughter?" Skarlett asked. "Of course, she is almost one and is going to beautiful just like me." Freya replied.

"It appears that congratulations are in order to your marriage and your baby." Alex said with a smile. "Thank you." Freya said before pulling him into a hug. "I'm happy that you have someone who loves you." Alex said while returning the hug. "I'm happy that you have yourself a wonderful woman as well." She said while holding him close. *There will be always a special place in my heart for you.* She whispered into his ear. "I should be going then." She said after breaking the hug "Enjoy your time off and let's work together again sometime." He said while, Skarlett put her ram around his back.

"We should get going before dark." He said before they started walking. "Will she be wanting to join the harem?" Skarlett asked with a confused look. "Are you jealous?" He asked. "A little." She replied. "Don't be, she has a family of her own like we will have one ourselves." He said while placing his hand on her stomach. "Thank you, Alex." She replied before giving him a quick kiss. "We're almost there and we can call it a night." He said while the lodge was coming into view.

When they walked into the lodge, Skarlett noticed that one side was a restaurant on one side and about six beds on the other side. "Shall we get to bed?" He asked while escorting her to a bed near the back wall where it was the darkest. "I could use some rest she replied while the got on to the bed then gotten cozy under the animal skin covers. "Good night my beautiful, Sylvari." He said before kissing her on the back of the neck. "Good night my husband." She replied while snuggling up close to him then falling into slumber.

"That was a fun party, Angela Skybourne is so cool." Airalin said while walking into the house. "I feel for her mother having to deal with someone so un lady like such as, young lady Skybourne." Elizabeth said with a sigh. "I'm so excited that she promised to help me become stronger." Airalin said while taking a fighting stance. "Good evening, milady and young mistress." Katherine said with a bow. "Good evening, Katherine. Did you enjoy your day off?" Elizabeth asked. "Very much, milady thank you." She replied with a bow. "I'm going to get ready for bed." Airalin said before heading upstairs.

"If you'll excuse me, I must go talk to my daughter." Elizabeth said. "Of course, milady. Goodnight." Katherine replied with a polite bow before, Elizabeth headed for the stairs. "Just until tomorrow night and, Alex will be mine She said to herself before heading upstairs to call it a night.

"I can't wait to tell big brother about how astounding, Angela is." Airalin said after putting on her nightgown. *Knock* *knock* "Airalin, it's your mother. We need to talk." She said before walking inside. "What would you like to talk about?" Airalin asked while sitting on her bed. Before anything was said, Airalin watched her mother grab a chair before placing it beside her bed and take a seat. "I just want to start with this by saying that I love you and I want what's best for you so…" "Where are you going with this, mother?" Airalin asked while crossing her arms. "While you were fawning over young, lady Skybourne I was arranging a meeting with you and her fifteen-year-old son, Thomas for a potential engagement." Elizabeth replied before noticing an angry look on her daughter's face. "Why would you do that?" Airalin asked in frustration. "It would be ideal for our guild to have you marry into a Knight's family to further open our connections." Elizabeth replied. "So, you're just going to do what you did to, Alex and not let him choose whom to love." Airalin said while throwing her arms up in anger.

"My family was a small guild with no backing until the, Whitmore family promised our alliance if, I was to marry there only son, Richard to whom my parents fully agreed to in order to save it in order to make the guild stronger." Elizabeth replied. "I thought you and father fell in love." Airalin said with a confused look. "To be honest, your father didn't really care for me in the beginning." Elizabeth replied. "Why not?" Airalin asked in confusion. "When I was your age, I was just like you, very unladylike, restless, and couldn't stand wearing dresses nor having any etiquette." Elizabeth replied while, Airalin looked upon her in shock. "It's only when my mother finally convinced to change my ways for the family and for the mother I will become one day." She added.

"By the six! You were just like me?" Airalin said with a big grin in excitement. "I was, but we all must grow up at some point and put the best interests of the family first before their own wants." Elizabeth replied. "Ugh!" Airalin said while falling back onto her bed. "Just to let you know that I already have someone I love." Airalin said while crossing her arms. "Well you should tell me to whom has stolen my daughter's heart." Elizabeth said while standing up from the chair to sit on the bed beside her daughter. "All I can say is it's a secret for now." Airalin replied before rolling onto her left side facing away from her mother. (I'm not how mother would react if I told her it is big brother.) Airalin thought to herself.

"Look, it's been a long day and I am sure you need your rest." Elizabeth said while standing up. "I am rather tired." Airalin replied with a yawn. "Let's continue this discussion with your father tomorrow shall we." Elizabeth said before leaning in to kiss her daughter on the side of her head. "Very well, so if you don't mind I am tired and would like to be alone." Airalin said while getting up long enough to get under her covers then turn away from her mother before closing her eyes. "Goodnight my daughter, I love you so much." Elizabeth said before leaving the room.

"I have an idea." Airalin said while sitting up. "If I can get, Alex to impregnate me I won't have to get engaged to this, Thomas fellow." She added before lying back down. "If that is what I am going to have to achieve to stay with big brother then so be it." She said before falling into slumber with the thoughts of being in brother's arms forever.


	4. Chapter 4

A week had passed and, Katherine missed every opportunity to make her move on, Alex due to her fear of rejection. Katherine is deep in thought on how she will get, Alex alone but has come to a dead end until it finally occurred to her that she will have to take a chance and sneak to his room tonight. (That could possibly work.) She thought while cleaning. "What are you thinking about, Katherine?" William asked while walking up. "Nothing, just cleaning." She replied. "I just came to remind you that, Master Alex is out sparring with, Lady Sheena and I want his room cleaned before he is finished." He said before walking away. "This is my chance." She said in a hopeful tone before making her way to, Alex's room.

Meanwhile outside in the sparring ring, Alex and Sheena were about to start a sparring session to see whom has gotten stronger. "What made you interested in sparring with me?" Alex asked while they moved around the ring. "I've been thinking if I am to make you my mate, you must prove that you're stronger than me." She replied "I will have to admit that you out match me in strength." He said while taking his battle stance. "I want you to fight me like your life depends on it." She said before charging at him with a hard-left hook which he dodged quickly before sweeping her legs out from beneath her.

While she rolled to recover, he quickly followed up with a knee to her midsection then a right punch to the side of her head. "Is that all you have?" She asked while shaking her head leaving him no choice but to jump away from her. (There must be a way to take her down.) He thought while looking at her fighting stance for any sort of opening. "I see you spacing out." She said while punching him hard enough in the chest to send him flying backwards.

"Looks like I was mistaken." He said before he flipped forward off the ground. "You managed to block my best punch. Not bad for a human." She said while cracking her knuckles. "Since, Airalin started training with her new friend I have had to keep on my toes in order to keep up with her new-found speed and strength." He said while resuming his battle stance. "Well then, show me what you've learned." She said before he vanished from sight. "Where did he?" She said before he reappeared slamming her in the midsection with an elbow thrust then vanishing again.

"What… is going… on?" She said while trying to catch her breath. "Surprise!" He said before delivering a launching knee attack to her lower jaw. "I have you now!" She declared while throwing a punch but missed due to his insane speed. "Behind you!" He said after delivering a swift roundhouse from behind causing her to fly forwards onto the ground. "Damn you!" She said while trying to stand up. "My legs! They won't move." She said while he was walking up behind her. "Do you concede?" He asked while crouching down to look at her. "I do." She replied before he fell backwards.

"Good thing I took out your legs before my body gave out from overexertion. He said. "Are you alright?" She asked while crawling up to him. "My body is exhausted, I can't move a muscle." He said while turning his head to look at her. "All that speed comes with a price I take it." She said while looking at him on her side. "I would like to know how that girl with the tail is so strong." He said before looking up into the sky.

"What happened to you two?" Airalin asked while walking up. "We were sparring and, Alex here showed me his increased speed but as in result he completely wore out his body to where he can't move." Sheena replied. "Wow big brother when did you learn to do that?" She asked while crouching down next to him. "From fighting you." Alex replied. "I take it that you really can't get up?" Airalin asked while poking him in the forehead. "Instead of poking me on the forehead you could get me some help." He said in irritation. "Help me put him on my back." Sheena said while standing up. "I see your legs are doing better." Alex said while, Airalin was helping him off the ground.

Soon he was placed on, Sheena's back before they made their way into the house then upstairs to his room where, Katherine is still working on getting it cleaned. "I've got the door." Airalin said before opening the bedchambers door. "What happened to, Master Alex?" Katherine asked in shock. "Less asking more helping please." Sheena replied while walking up to the bed.

Airalin, and Katherine help him onto the bed so that they could remove his training belt at top off before laying him down. "Are you comfortable master?" Katherine asked after placing a fresh pillow under his head. "Yes, Katherine. Thank you." He replied with a smile. "Katherine, a word if I may." Sheena said before walking out of the room. "If you'll excuse me master." Katherine said with a bow before leaving the room.

After they left the room, Airalin felt it would be a great time to have a bit of fun. "Airalin, what are you up to?" He asked while she got onto the bed then crawled up to him. "I need your love big brother." She replied while straddling him. "You already have my love." He said while watching her lean in close. *I want the same love you placed inside the other girls.* She whispered into his ear before gently licking and nibbling it. "Are you asking for…" *I want your seed inside me.* She interrupted before starting to kiss his neck.

"Why do want me so bad when we're siblings and you can have any guy?" He asked before she sat up to look at him. "You know, I think you dick wants to be inside me as much as I do." She said while grinding her slowly soaking pussy over his throbbing member. "But sadly, I will have to leave this for another time." She said while getting off him. "Master I've returned." Katherine said after walking inside. "Good timing." Airalin said while walking up to her. *From the look in your eyes I can tell it is your time to shine.* Airalin whispered into her ear. "Take care of big brother for me." She said before leaving the room.

"What did she say to you?" He asked while watching her walk up to the bed. "Master." She said while working on the back of her maid outfit. "Katherine, what are you doing?" He asked while watching her uniform fall to the floor. "I'm sorry master, but I can't contain my feelings for you any longer." She replied while removing her bra and panties. "I need to feel you inside me." She added while straddling him. "Not you to. Are you girls in heat?" He asked in confusion. "I can't wait anymore." She said while slipping his hard member from his pants. "Kathrine, I'm not sure that this is a good idea." He said before she placed her finger on his lips. "Please master, make me yours." She replied before prodding the tip of his member onto her now wet pussy. "Katherine I…" He tried to say until she slowly sank his member into her tight depths causing a small leak of first time blood drizzling down the sides of his dick.

"Master, why does it hurt?" She asked while wincing in pain. "It will at first, just relax and let your body take control." He replied. "I will master." She replied while slowly moving her hips up and down. "You are correct master, it is starting to feel so good." She said before leaning in closer. "I love you master with all my heart." She said before starting to rock her hip at a quicker pace. "This feels so good master, I can't stop." She said while thrusting his member in and out of her. As she continued to push his member deeper into her tight depths, she could feel the tip of his member kissing the entrance to her womb causing her to go wild with ecstasy.

"Master I am going to cum… I'm going to cum! She said while sitting up and grabbing her left breast. "Katherine slow down, or I am…" Before he could finish his sentence, he loosed a river of seed into her womb causing a shock through her body while she had her first orgasm.

"That was amazing master." She said while lying upon his chest with his member still within her depths. "I can feel that you're ready for another round master." She said before kissing him. "Your dick throbbing inside me is getting me excited." She added while sitting up to begin thrusting his member in and out of her. "Katherine, I am still sensitive if you keep it up at this pace I will cum again." He said, but she just kept going while his member continued to expand in her tight depths. "You're so tight, Katherine." He said while grunting. "That's right master fill me with your love." She said before feeling more of his seed filling up her womb causing what felt like electricity up her spine in ecstasy.

"I am now yours master, heart, body, and soul." She said while lying upon his chest again causing his softening member to slide out with a mixture of semen and a little blood. "What's the matter master?" She asked while looking up at him. "It would be proper to hold you, but I can't even lift my arms." He replied before she lifted his arms and placed them over her hips. "Is that better?" She asked. "I never really took notice to how your skin feels so soft and your smell is very fragrant." He replied.

"Very nice of you to say master, but I feel rather sweaty at the moment." She said while sitting up. "It would probably best if I clean you up then get dressed before someone walks in on us." She added while getting off him. While she was picking up her bra and panties he took notice to how the light made her soft skin glow allowing her best features to be shown to him. "Let's get you cleaned up." She said after putting her undergarments on. "You should probably get fully dressed first." He said. "That is probably a good idea." She replied while picking up her maid uniform off the floor.

After she got dressed, she got him cleaned up before getting his pants properly on before covering him up. "Master?" She asked. "Yes, Katherine." He replied while watching her press her index fingers together. "When you're able to move again, will you make love to me and take me as your woman officially?" She asked while looking at him. "I will only if you call me, Alex when we're alone." He replied with a smile. "Thank you mas.. I mean, Alex." She said while blushing. It appears that you finally got me after all these years since we played tag together." He said before tears filled her eyes. "My apologies, Alex but that isn't a very good memory for me." She replied while turning away from him. "I'm sorry, Kat that was insensitive for me to say." He said in sincerity.

"You called me, Kat! That makes me so happy." She said while turning to face him. "Ehem." Felicia said while she and, Elizabeth walked into the room. "Are you finished here, Katherine?" Elizabeth asked. "Yes, mistress." She replied while bowing. "Good, you may get to your remaining chores." Elizabeth ordered before gesturing, Katherine to leave. "What happened to you?" Felicia asked while taking a seat on the bed next to him. "I tried something different and overexerted myself in the process. Now I can't even so much as lift my arms. He replied. "Do you need a doctor?" Elizabeth asked while taking a seat on the other side of the bed. "No, I am fine I just need to rest my muscles for a day." He replied.

"If you'll excuse me I really need to sleep now." He said while dozing. "I will stay with him." Felicia said while taking a seat next to the bed. "Let me know when he wakes up so that I can get, Katherine to give him a sponge bath, he reeks of sweat." Elizabeth said before leaving the room. "Sleep well, my beloved." She said before kissing him on the forehead.

In the shopping district in Divinity'S Reach, Skarlett along with, Melody were taking a girl's day out to establish a better relationship. Walking down the busy street under the heat of the day was a challenge for, Melody so their first stop was to get some cool water for her to deal with the heat. "How are you not bothered by the heat?" She asked Skarlett. "The heat has never really bothered me all that much, but I am thirsty." She replied before drinking some water. "Well the clothing shop I like is nearby. Let's head there and find some new clothes to please, Alex." Melody said while taking, Skarlett's and continued down the street.

While they made their way through the busy street they were suddenly grabbed by two male sylvari along with a third who followed close behind till they walked into an alley not far away. "Let me go!" Melody screamed before one of the male sylvari slammed her against the wall. "Hello, Skarlett." Malak said while walking up to her. "Let us go, Malak!" Skarlett said in anger. "I've heard some interesting rumors, Skarlett." He said while grabbing the hair on the back of, Melody's head. "Let her go, she has nothing to do with you." Skarlett said before the sylvari shoved her against the wall.

"Is it true that you've been involved with a human sexually?" He asked while holding onto, Melody's hair. "You don't need to tell this scum anything." Melody said before being back handed by the other sylvari. "That should shut her up." He said with a laugh. "Laugh this off." Melody said while grabbing the sylvari by the neck and setting him into flames. "You shouldn't have done that." Malek said while pulling a knife then placing it onto, Melody's stomach. "I wonder how that filthy human, Alex would feel if I were to end her possible pregnancy while destroying her ability to even bear children." He said before laughing "I will kill you, Malak." Skarlett said before being pushed down. "I will give you a choice. Come with me willingly and I will spare this human's life, or I will just cut out her heart while you watch." He said with an evil grin.

"Geez, Melody you have awful taste in men." A girl's voice said with black unkempt hair up in a ponytail, light complexion, dark brown eyes wearing a button-down shirt showing the cleavage of her B cup breasts, black pants with a sword strapped horizontally to her back said while walking up. "Angela?" Melody asked in shock. "Mind you own business you monkey tailed bitch." The male sylvari spat. "Another tail insult, that's original." She said while shaking her head. "How did you know we were in trouble?" Melody asked, but Angela didn't respond due to having to deal with the sylvari before her.

"It's rather funny that a walking piece of celery would make fun of my wonderful tail." She said while watching him draw a pistol on her. "Dodge this you monkey tailed bitch!" He said before his arm was sliced clean off from the elbow. "By the six, I didn't even see her move." Melody said while noticing that, Skarlett had the same look of shock. "It's time to end this." Angela said while slightly pulling the sword from its sheath then sliding it back in. "That's right coward…" He said before falling into pieces.

"Let her go, Malak." Angela said while walking up to him. "One more step and I will slit her throat." He said while holding the blade to, Melody's neck. "I'll come with you, Malek just let her go." Skarlett said while standing up. "Back up monkey girl, or this one dies." He threatened while back away. "Angela stood there for a minute before letting out a small laugh. "What's so funny?" He asked in anger. "I'm going to kill you for trying to kill my mother you filthy weed." She said before his hand that was holding the dagger was sliced off in an instant.

"Now's my chance." Melody said before turning to face him. "Time to burn!" She added before he burst into flames followed by a swift attack cutting him in two right down the middle. "It appears that you've improved, Melody." Angela said with a big smile. "What brings you out here from EbonHawke?" Melody asked while helping, Skarlett. "I received word from, Airalin that her brother fought with accelerated speed without training his muscles to be able to handle it, so I am going there now to get his body moving again." Angela replied. "Is it true that not only is he strong but really handsome?" She asked while looking at, Melody and, Skarlett.

"May I ask a question." Skarlett said while looking at, Angela's tail. "If it is about my tail, then no." Angela replied while crossing her arms. "That was my first question. My second is how do you move so fast?" Skarlett asked. "Lots of training." Angela replied. "Well anyways, I should be going." Angela said while walking away. "You might want to button up your shirt, Angela the top of your breasts are showing." Melody said while watching her walk away. "I would guess that she is the type of girl who doesn't really care if others can see them." Skarlett interjected. "Considering that she is one of strongest girls on Tyria then most likely no." Melody concurred. "Shall we be on our way then?" Melody asked while taking, Skarlett's hand.

"Are we going home to check on, Alex?" Skarlett asked while they walked. "No, we're heading to that clothing shop I wanted to go to before we were jumped by those thugs." Melody replied. "I'm just worried about, Alex." Skarlett said while they continued walking to the destination. "Alex will be fine, he isn't exactly a weakling." Melody replied before they made it to the front of the shop. "Western Divinity's Designer Clothing." Skarlett read out loud. "Let's go inside already." Melody said while pushing, Skarlett through the doorway.

The shop had many styles of clothing from dresses to casual wear and even shoes. They walk inside to see a store with many customers browsing the different styles of clothing until some of them stopped when they noticed, Skarlett walking inside. "Well this is a first." The owner said while walking up. "What is?" Melody asked in confusion. "A sylvari in my shop." She replied. "Well isn't this a treat. I had no idea that the sylvari were all that interested in human attire." She added before noticing the elegant dress that, Skarlett was wearing. "That's a beautiful dress you're wearing." She said while walking around, Skarlett. "Thank you." Skarlett replied nervously.

"Come with me." She said while taking, Skarlett's hand. "Did I do something wrong?" Skarlett asked while being pulled along. "of course not, you only inspired me to make you a dress fit for a lady who is as beautiful as you." She said while they made their way through the store. "May I have one made as well?" Melody asked while following. "Anything for you, Lady Noteworthy you're one of my best customers, but for now I must focus on this lovely flower." She replied while walking past the now gossiping customers.

Sometime later, Felicia is still watching over him while at the same time enjoying one of his books to pass the time till he wakes up. "Hey, Felicia." He said while waking up. "You're awake my beloved. How are you feeling?" She asked while taking his hand. "I would like to be able to move." He replied with a sigh. "I am pretty sure that some love and care from your fiancé would help you get on your feet." She said before leaning in to kiss him. "Excuse me, but Miss Skybourne is here to see, Master Alex." William said after opening the door. "It's you." Felicia said while, Angela walked inside.

"If it isn't, Felicia Morgan." Angela replied while walking up. "Why is this monkey tailed girl in my presence?" Felicia asked, William. "The young, mistress Airalin told me to be expecting her." He replied. "Felicia, would you mind leaving so that I may have a word with, Alex." She asked while looking at, Alex. "Is that okay with you, handsome?" She asked. "You're not going to make me leave, are you?" Felicia protested. "Look, I am going to realign this man's body if you want to stick around while hearing bones and joints crack and pop, be my guest." Angela said in irritation.

"You can come back later, Felicia." Alex said while she was looking pale. "I will check on you later, my beloved." She said before giving him a quick kiss then leaving the room followed by, William shutting the door. "Let's see here." She said while lifting the covers. "I'm not going to lie to you, but this is going to hurt." She said while moving her hand up his muscular arm till she met the shoulder where there was heard a loud pop followed by, Alex wincing in pain. "Wow, you really are pretty strong considering you didn't cry out in pain." She said before moving onto his left shoulder *Crack* *Pop* "Wow you really did a number on yourself. She added while sitting him up before sitting behind him. "Here comes the big one." She said before he felt like a lot of pressure was released off his back and spine.

"How do you feel?" She asked while watching him lift his arms. "Much better." He replied while she was unbuttoning her shirt was still behind him. "I want to let you know that I am impressed on how strong you are, along with how quickly you've recovered." She said while dropping her shirt and bra on the bed behind her. "I do train my body constantly." He replied before feeling her naked body against his back.

*Strong men turn me on.* She whispered into his ear before starting to bite the back of his neck. "Aren't you engaged to, Cain Lanzetti?" He asked while feeling her kiss his shoulders. "I am, and it's a shame that I couldn't get you first." She replied while running her fingers up his muscular chest. "I could take you for myself now." She added while curling her tail around his arm.

"Aren't you my sister's age?" He asked before she got out from behind him. "What does it matter?" She asked while straddling his legs. All he could do was admire how her skin glowed in the afternoon sun along with how beautiful and firm her breasts are, but somehow took notice to a weird scar above her right hip. "How did you get the unusual scar on your right hip?" He asked while reaching out to touch it. "Do you want to touch it?" She asked while taking is hand. "I do." He replied while she placed his hand upon the scar. "Would you like to feel me more?" She asked while moving his hand up her belly towards her breasts causing her to let out a small moan in anticipation.

As he looked into her dark brown eyes he could feel her heart racing with excitement while she lifted his other hand and place it onto her other breast then leaning in to try and kiss him before he gave her a little push back causing her to look confused. "Why are you interested in me?" He asked while looking at her. "You're strong and I want strong offspring that is what my body was made for." She replied. "Who told you that?" He asked while taking his hands from her breasts. "My mother told me that, because my father was stronger than she was." She replied. "So, you measure your potential partner by their strength?" He asked. "Yes, I do." She replied. "How about we have a match to see if I am strong enough, but if that isn't the case and you're stronger than me." "I doubt that since you were able to master moving at incredible speed in such a short period of time." She interrupted.

"I will tell you what, if you kiss me now I will consider having a match with you." She said while placing his left hand against her breast again. He gave her a quick nod in agreement before he placed his right hand behind her waist then pulled her into a deep kiss while she scooted up closer that she may press her chest against his to intensify the kiss even more. While they continued to kiss he placed his left hand behind her head pulling her in deeper as their tongues dance together in unison till they broke the kiss with a string of saliva was between them as they parted.

"Very well, with that display of taking control I will happily take you on in a match." She said before noticing that, Airalin was watching them the whole time with an infuriated look on her face. "Angela, what in the name of, Dwayna are you doing to my brother?" She asked in anger." Measuring up my potential partner." Angela replied. "Look, we both know that would could beat my brother in an instant." Airalin said while crossing her arms. "I would rather not have my brother beaten to a pulp because he belongs to me." She added. "Listen, girls maybe we should just have the match and go on from there." Alex interjected.

"There will be no match and you will remove yourself from him and get dressed young lady." Rosa said while walking inside. "My apologies mother, but I want this man." Angela said while wrapping her arms around him along with her tail around his leg. "You are betrothed to, Cain Lanzetti." Rosa said while crossing her arms. "That something you agreed upon." She added angrily. "Fine, let's have a match between, Alex and, Cain to see whom is the strong enough to be my husband." Angela said while continuing to hold onto, Alex. "Cain isn't fighter, he is a member of one of the head families of Lion's Arch." Rosa replied.

"We're a family of knights and you want me to marry a weakling." Angela said. "You agreed to it young lady and on top of that it is your brother, Jason's duty to keep our family's legacy intact. Rosa replied. During the exchange all, Alex and, Airalin could do was look at each other and shrug. "You'll be meeting with my son, Timothy tomorrow." She said while looking at, Airalin. "Good for me." Airalin replied with a sigh. "Come along now, you were supposed to show up for battle training an hour ago." Rosa said while holding out her hand. "Fine… Have it your way." Angela said before kissing, Alex again.

*I'll see you again soon.* She whispered into, Alex's ear before giving him a small hard bite the side of his neck drawing some blood along with leaving a mark behind not long after. "See you around." She said while putting her bra on followed by her shirt. "Come along now." Rosa said before, Angela ran her tail under, Alex's chin then walking out of the room leaving him and his sister dumbfounded.

"What did she say?" Airalin asked in confusion. "I don't really know what she said before, she bit me." Alex replied while rubbing the side of his neck. "You don't have to worry about her bothering you anytime soon since, Angela is more obsessed with training and fighting than being in a relationship." She said while sitting on the bed. "I hope so. I already have enough women in my life as it is." He replied with a sigh.

"How are you feeling?" She asked while scooting next to him. "Much better now that I can move, but I will be sore for about a day or two." He replied while stretching his legs out. "Not long after stretching he swings his legs over the side of the bed, but before he could stand up, Airlain grabs him from behind. "Well since, Angela has taken one side I will take the other." She said before giving him another small hard bite on the opposite side of his neck drawing a small amount of blood as well. "This is proof that you are mine as well." She said before hopping off the bed then leaving the room.

While, Airalin walked out of the room she encountered, Katherine along with her mother walking towards, Alex's room. "HI, mom! Alex is up and moving around again." Airalin said while she was walking by. "I'm fully aware of that." She replied before they entered his room. "I wonder what she is all serious about?" Airalin said before walking away.

"Alex, we need to talk." Elizabeth said after she, and Katherine entered the room. "What about?" He replied while trying to stand up. "About the, Skybourne girl, her mother was rather upset when she found her all over you." Elizabeth said in disappointment. "Look, mother it was an odd situation and all I want to do is soak in a hot tub." He replied with a sigh. "Master." Katherine said after he fell to his knees from trying to walk. "Leave him, Katherine." Elizabeth said sternly. "Fine, if you want to know what happened she was the one who initiated it." He said while showing his mother the mark on his neck.

"What of the other mark." Elizabeth asked. "Look I have had a hard day with not being able to move and now this." He said in irritation. "If you want to know, you should ask her mother, she will tell you as well that, Angela for some reason believes that I will help her produce strong offspring." He added while trying to stand up again. "You may help him, Katherine." Elizabeth said before, she rushed over to him. "I will ask, Lady Skybourne about this matter later." Elizabeth said. "Help him into the tub, Katherine." She added before leaving the room.

"Well that was fun." Melody said after she and, Skarlett walked out of the clothing store. "Maybe for you." Skarlett said with a sigh. "It wasn't that bad, and you even got a free dress out of it." Melody said while placing her hand on, Skarlett's shoulder. That is true." Skarlett said while holding the good-sized bag. "Are you hungry?" Melody asked. "Famished." Skarlett replied. "Excellent, I know of a great place." Melody said while taking, Skarlett's hand. "I know I didn't like the idea of you being in, Alex's life but today you make me feel that I have a sister." Melody said with a smile. "Like a sister?" Skarlett asked. "Yes, and I would like you to be my younger sister from now on." Melody said while they walked.

"I have many siblings through the mother tree but having you as a sister would be an honor." Skarlett said while smiling in return. The made their way to the market place where many different races from all over Tyria to sell their wares along with buying from the local venders. With the streets crowded it took some time to get to their destination through the busy shopping district. "There's the place." Melody said while they got out of the crowd.

The restaurant was buzzing with many people either for a hot meal or for the alcohol which had a strong smell in the air. They made their way in until a free table is located where one was eventually found not far from the bar where a couple of Norn were sitting at enjoying a good ale served in large steins. "This looks like a good spot." Melody said before noticing that, Skarlett looked a little uncomfortable.

"Don't be so nervous, this place is rather good." Melody said while taking her hand. "I wonder how, Alex is doing?" Skarlett wondered. "I can see how much you love him." Melody said with a smile. "I do so very much and when he isn't near me, my heart aches to see him again." Skarlett replied.

"Welcome to the West District Pub. What will you have?" A Norn waitress asked. "We'll have two orders of the lemon grilled fish dinners please with two waters." Melody replied. "Very good, I will have it out to you shortly." She replied before walking away. "What are your thoughts on, Felicia?" Melody asked. "I wasn't sure about her at first, but she seems to be a nice person." Skarlett replied. "You do realize that we will be sharing, Alex with her as well." Melody said with a sigh. "I do but this small life growing inside me is proof of our undying love." Skarlett replied before two glasses of water were placed on the table.

"Thank you." Skarlett said before taking a few drinks of water. "You're welcome." The waitress said before walking away. "Do you think I am carrying his offspring as well?" Melody asked. "I have a good feeling you are." Skarlett replied with a smile. "Thank you, Skarlett that means a lot." Melody said while smiling in return. "Shall we have our dinner?" Melody asked while the plates were placed in front of them. "Melody, I have a feeling the harem has grown by one." Skarlett sad before starting her meal. "How would you know something like that?" Melody asked. "Alex and I are bound by our souls, so I can feel what he feels." Skarlett replied. "Well it appears that our dear future husband has some explaining to do." Melody said. "Now eat up so we can get home." She added before they continued their meal.

"How is your bath, Alex?" Katherine asked while washing his back. "Feels great, Kat thank you." He replied. "Would it be alright if I got into the bath with you?" She asked after rinsing off his back. "Well you did want me to make you mine officially." He replied. "Please watch me master." She said while slowly removing her outfit exposing her body inch by inch till it fell to her feet then started to slowly remove her bra one strap at a time exposing her firm B cup breasts and light pink nipples followed by her panties where she turned her back to him, bent over and slowly pulled them down exposing her firm ass and pussy.

"Do you like what you see master?" She asked while turning to face him, but all he could do was nod. With that said she slowly got into the large stone lined tub, pushed him back against the tub wall and straddled his lap before starting to rub her pussy up and down his hardening member. While things were heating up, he pulled her into a deep kiss and while their tongues dance she lifted his hard member and slowly slid it into her tight depths till the tip of his dick kissed the entrance of her womb causing her to shiver with excitement.

"It's time to make me yours, master." She said before he placed his hands under her thighs and started to thrust in and out of her at a steady pace causing her to moan with every thrust going deeper inside her. "I can feel you making it all the way to my womb." She said while holding him close. "Please master… please give me your seed." She added while he picked up the pace causing her to dig her fingers into his shoulder blades. While she continued moving her hips, her now sensitive nipples were rubbing against his muscular chest. "I want you to touch my breasts master." She said before he started to lick and nibble on her sensitive nipples causing her to moan louder. "Don't stop master… I am going to cum…. I am going to." She said before what felt like a jolt of electricity causing her to claw his back while feeling his seed fill her womb increasing the pleasure.

"I love you so much." She said before pulling him into a kiss. "I love you as well, Katherine." He replied after the kiss. "Can we have another go?" She asked while caressing the right side of his face. "Yes." He simply answered before she began to move her hips while feeling the tip of his member constantly touch the entrance to her womb that is now filled with his seed making her want to thrust faster just that her body can take in more of his love. "Give it to me, master… give me more of your seed." She said while thrusting faster. "I can feel it, master… I can feel you throbbing like you're about to explode." She added before kissing him and while their tongues met once again she felt his member expand over and over as more of his seed was poured into her womb.

"That was amazing." She said while he fell back against the wall of the tub while she rested on his chest to catch her breath. "Am I officially your woman now, master?" She asked while running her fingers up the right side of his chest. "Are you calling me master just to be sexy?" He asked before she slowly nodded her head. "Shall we finish my bath?" He asked before feeling slowly shake her head. "I want to stay like this for a little while longer." She replied. "As you wish." He said he said while placing his arms around her.

At the same time, Airalin was in the training ring doing some light training of her own to improve not only her speed but her strength and endurance. As she took her stance and started to shadow box, she closed her eyes to visualize, Angela as her opponent. The imagined, Angel took the first strike which, Airalin blocked before swiftly countered with a roundhouse causing, Angela to catch her foot before flipping over behind her then vanishing due to her enhanced speed. During her time training with, Angela she learned to sharpen her hearing so that she can her footstep while in top speed. "Got you!" Airalin said while grabbing, Angela's leg before sending her across the ring.

"That must be on tough opponent." Sheena said snapping, Airalin out of her training. "How are your legs?" Airalin asked while walking up. "Our brother did a number on them, but I will survive." Sheena replied. "By the way, was the match between you and big brother your way of measuring him as a potential mate?" Airalin asked while leaning forward with her arms behind her back. "I just wanted to see how strong he has gotten." Sheena replied while getting flustered. "So, it was that." Airalin said with a sly grin. "Seriously me pairing up with a human preposterous." Sheena said before laughing.

"If you say so big sister, but you've never been a very good liar." Airalin said while stepping backwards. "How can you tell that I am?" Sheena asked. "You just told me the truth right now." Airalin replied. "Now tell me the truth. Are you interested in our big brother as a possible mate?" Airalin asked while crossing her arms. While, Airalin waited for her answer all, Sheena could do was stand there trying to find a suitable answer for her to drop the subject.

"You seem deep in thought." Airalin said while walking around, Sheena. "Look, I don't like him that way!" Sheena said before letting a roar of anger then storming off shortly after. "She loves him." Airalin said before heading back inside.

"I'm finally home." Skarlett said after walking inside with, Melody behind her. "I'm going to check on my beloved." Skarlett said while walking to the stairs. "Let's put your new clothes away first then we can check on him together. "Melody said while following her up the stairs. "That would be best." Skarlett agreed before they started walking up the stairs.

"Alex?" Katherine asked. "What is it?" He replied. "Would you take me as your bride as well?" She asked while washing his hair. "Well since we have made love twice, that is now a certainty." He replied. "Close your eyes." She said before pouring water over his head to rinse out the shampoo. "What's wrong?" She asked after he turned to face her and taking her hands. "Katherine, I will give you the same love as the others. Will you be my wife?" He asked before she kissed him. "Yes! A million times, yes!" She said while holding him close till she noticed that, Melody and Skarlett just walked inside.

"Here we are worried about you after we heard that you were hurt, and here you are in a tub naked with your personal maid." Melody said in anger. "Move over, I could use a bath." Skarlett said while removing her dress and undergarments. "There is plenty of room." He said while watching her get undressed. "What are you doing, Skarlett?" Melody asked in confusion. "Alex and I are bound by spirit, so I knew this was going to happen." She replied before getting into the tub so that she may snuggle up to him as well. "What's one more." Melody said with a sigh. "Don't you want to be close to him as well?" Katherine asked while still leaning upon his chest. Melody felt conflicted with her mind wanting to be upset, but her body wanting to feel his touch eventually gave into her desires before eventually getting undressed then getting into the tub.

"This feels nice." Melody said while her pulled her in close with his left arm. "How do you think, Felicia would feel about seeing us getting attention from him." Katherine wondered. "I'm thinking the same thing." Felicia said while standing against the doorframe with her arms crossed. "Today has turned into a series of awkward events." Alex said with a sigh. "Get into the tub with us, you're his fiancé as well." Skarlett said while gesturing for, Felicia to join them. "Very well." Felicia said before slipping her dress off followed by her undergarments exposing her frim C cup breasts and light skin.

"Make room servant." She said while walking up to him. "My apologies, but I only take orders from my master." Katherine replied before kissing his neck. "Go ahead and make some space." He said while looking at, Katherine. "As you wish." She replied while letting, Felicia in. "Servant, you smell of sex." Felicia said after laying upon the right side of his chest. "Master finally made me his woman." She said with a smile. "So, you're the one who claimed him over a game of tag." Melody said while looking at her. "That I did, and I finally have him." Katherine replied with a smile.

"Now that he has the four of us how do we manage our time with him?" Katherine asked before the four sat in a circle in front of him. "He does have another mission coming up from a rich client from Lion's Arch." Melody said. "Well then, we can play a game of paper, rock, scissors." Felicia suggested. "What are you girls talking about?" He asked in confusion. "That is for us to know." Felicia replied.

"Katherine, I have noticed you have been staring at me." Melody said. "I can't help but notice your huge breasts." Katherine replied while placing her hands of her breasts. "I would say that I am rather jealous as well." Felicia concurred. "Is having big breasts a good thing?" Skarlett asked while touching hers. "I think it is." Felicia replied. "I am glad to be well endowed then." Skarlett said while lifting her breasts. "Let's back to the issue at hand." Melody said before, Airalin stepped into the room with only a towel draped over shoulders and her hair let down.

"You're right, Alex." Felicia said while looking at him. "About what?" He replied before noticing his naked sister. "Today for you has been a series of awkward moments." Felicia said with a sigh. "Mind if I join you ladies?" Airalin asked while tossing the towel aside. "Might as well." Melody replied before, Airalin went over and snuggled up with, Alex. "You ladies can go back to whatever you were doing." Airalin said while running her fingers up his chest.

"Let's get back to figuring out how we will get alone time with him." Felicia said while the other three nodded. While the ladies talked about how they will be spending their time with him, Airalin decided to start giving, Alex a hand job while biting on the same place she marked before. "Airalin." He tried to say but she stopped him by placing her finger on his lips. *I want to make you feel good.* She whispered into his ear. "I can tell from one of you that you've had a little, Alex in you." Airalin said while continuing to stroke his now throbbing member. "I wouldn't exactly call it little." Katherine said while blushing.

"It looks like you enjoyed the ride I take it?" Airalin asked causing, Katherine to blush even more. "Yes, four times in fact." Katherine replied. "That's it, change of plans for tonight we are going for one of us to spend the night of love making with him." Felicia said while standing up. "Well since I already got that from him, I will let you three see who gets to be with him." Katherine said before going back next to, Alex. *Airalin…I.* He said while his member was twitching. *I can feel your dick throbbing in my hand.* Airalin whispered while trying not to let the others know what she is doing.

*Cum for me big brother.* She said while massaging the tip of his member. *I can't hold back anymore.* He whispered before, Airalin pulled him into a kiss while spurt after spurt of semen shot out into the water. "Looks like I am the winner." Felicia said in triumph. "I've been meaning to ask about those bitemarks on your neck." Felicia said while crawling over to him so that she may check them out.

"Angela gave him the first one." Airalin said while lifting her hand out of the water. "And the other?" Melody asked. "That was me, I felt left out." Airalin replied with a grin. "You gave your own brother a love mark?" Felicia asked in confusion. "Why not?" Airalin asked. "He's your brother that's why." Felicia replied while crossing her arms. "Like how your snuggled up to him naked, that's not normal." Felicia added while looking at, Airalin. "This coming from a woman desperate enough to have his sister kidnapped and constantly drugged just so she can get a little private time from my big brother." Airalin said while looking into, Felicia's eyes. "Touché." Felicia replied.

"I believe the master has spent enough time in the bath don't you think." Katherine said while standing up. "I suppose we should all get dressed." Melody added while standing up. "What's the matter big brother, you nose is bleeding." Airalin asked while he was fixated on the beautiful naked women before him. "How about a good look at me?" Airalin said while standing up before walking in front of him.

"Am I sexy enough for you?" Airalin asked while running her hands up from her inner thighs to her breasts. "Very." He replied. "How about me?" Melody asked while turning his face in the direction of her large breasts not far from his face. "Yes." He replied before, Felicia got his attention. "Do you think I am sexy?" She asked while posing for him. "Very sexy." He replied before, Skarlett sat on his legs. "Am I sexy for you as well." She asked while running his hands up her stomach to her large breasts.

"Come with us to your room, I have a request on behalf of us ladies." Skarlett said while taking his hand. "Will I be able to come with?" Airalin asked. "Absolutely not." Felicia said while drying off. "This is for his fiancé's only." Melody concurred while getting dressed. *Worry not, I will make sure you have some alone time with him.* Skarlett whispered to, Airalin. *Thank you.* Airalin replied with a smile.

After they get him into his room, they sit him on the bed before standing in front of him. "I believe that all of us should get ten-minute turns with him tonight." Felicia said while turning to face the other girls. "I would love to partake in this fun, but I must return to my duties before my uncle gets upset. With your permission master, I would take my leave." Katherine said with a bow. "Very well, I will talk to you later." He said before she left the room. "Now that leaves the three of us, and now the question is who goes first?" Felicia asked while looking at the girls. "Um, girls you know that I am pretty tired…" "You are the one who gave into your desires as we did with you, so what is wrong with wanting to be close to you?" Melody asked. "I want to be close to you." Skarlett added.

"Fine, but I get to decide." He said while crossing his arms. "Hand me that cub of pencils." He said while pointing at his desk. "What for?" Felicia asked. "To decide which of you will go first." He replied. "Sounds fun." Skarlett said while picking up the cup of pencils then hands it to him. "Now without you three looking, I will mark one of them before placing three of them back in." He said while gesturing them to turn their backs. "Alright, you may turn around again." He said before giving the cup a good shake. "Now all of you pick one at the same time and whomever gets the one with the mark on it is first, the one with the X on it is second, and the bare one will be last." He said before holding out the cup in front of them.

Before the girls reached out to grab a stick to see who is the one he will take first they all look at each other before taking a swallow then pulling out of the cup to see who won. "Looks like I win." Skarlett said with a smile. "I got him second." Melody boasted. "I got him last." Felicia said in defeat. "Just think of it as saving the best for last." Melody said while patting, Felicia on the shoulder leaving, Skarlett confused in the process. "Come along, Felicia let's leave them to their fifteen minutes." Melody said while pushing her out of the room. "No, I said ten minutes." Felicia protested. "Less talking more walking." Melody said while opening the door. "Your time starts when this door closes, so enjoy yourself." She added before the door finally shut.

After the door was shut, Skarlett was already straddled on top of him while he was working on the back of her dress before sliding over her shoulder ever slowly to her breasts until she stood up to allow them to hit the floor exposing her naked body due to not putting on undergarments after the bath. While watching her pose for him he took off his shirt and shorts before standing up and taking and laying her on the bed. "I love you now and forever, my beloved." She said before feeling him sink into her depths causing her to let out a light moan.

As he started moving in and out of her slowly, he pulled her into a deep kiss while at the same time he wrapped her legs around his hips to make him quicken the pace. "I can feel you going deeper inside me." She said while digging her fingers into his shoulder blades. "Harder, give it to me harder!" She added before he increased the speed of his thrusts causing her to moan louder before he pulled her into another kiss. As he continued to thrust, he could feel his member being squeezed tight the faster he goes as if it was like her body was pushing him to loose his seed into her wanting body.

"I want to be on top." She said after break the kiss. He gave her a quick nod before rolling over while holding her onto her so not to fall out of her till she was able to sit up and straddle him. "Do you like this?" She asked while placing his hands on her breast. "Now cum for me, my beloved. Give me your seed." She added while starting to thrust his member deeper inside her. "Don't hold back, my beloved." She said before leaning in to kiss him. "Skarlett, you're squeezing me so tight." He said while she picked up the pace.

"You feel so hot inside me and the throbbing feels so good." She said while sitting up to continue thrusting faster. "Skarlett… I'm going to." "Yes, give it all to me." She interrupted while in complete ecstasy. "I can feel it." She added before he loosed rivers of seed into her wanting body sending jolts of pleasure throughout her body as she came as well. "That was amazing, my beloved." She said before slumping onto his chest while feeling her clear plant like fluids mixed with his slowly leak out around his member still buried inside. "I love you, my husband." She said while resting her head on his chest. "I love you too, my beautiful sylvari." He replied while rubbing her back. "Well I guess, my time is up." She said while getting off the top of him. "I will retrieve, Melody now." She said while putting her dress on. "I will see you later, my beloved husband." She added before leaving the room.

While lost in thought, Alex decided to close his eyes before he heard the door opening then closing not long after, and when he looked over, Melody was walking towards the bed while letting her dress fall to the floor also showing that she had no undergarments on. "Are you ready for another round?" She asked while crawling up to him on the bed. Before he could respond, she slid her tongue up the underside of his member before taking it into her mouth. "Not so suddenly, Melody… I am going to." "Not yet." She said while squeezing the base of his now hard member.

"I want you to let loose your seed in here." She said while positioning his dick into her soaked pussy before slowly lowering herself onto it all the way to her womb. "I just put it in and I can feel you about ready to cum." She said before moving her hips. "You're so tight." He said while feeling her walls clamp down with every passing moment his member is thrust inside. "Love up my breasts!" She said while leaning down to allow him to suck and lick on her hard, sensitive nipples to increase the pleasure. "

"Your dick is getting hotter." She said while picking up the pace. She eventually sat up to begin thrusting even faster while pinching her right nipple causing her to squeeze his member even more. "I'm going to cum…. I'm going to cum." She said before feeling his member throb over and over while rivers of his seed filled her womb. "That was most enjoyable." She said while laying upon his chest. "I want more of your seed though." She added before moving her hips again causing jolts up his spine due to his member being very sensitive. "Melody, I am going to cum again if you go too soon." He said, but she just ignored him and kept going while feeling their fluids ooze out around his member with every thrust. "I can feel it, my beloved! Give me more of your love." She said while feeling his member swelling up inside her. "I can't hold back anymore." He said before the final thrust sent another river off his seed into her wanting womb. "You girls…. are sure… demanding." He said while trying to catch his breath.

"It appears that my time is now up." She said while getting off him. "I'm not sure I can go another round." He said while feeling exhausted. "Do you want me to tell, Felicia that she won't be getting any of your love tonight?" She asked while getting dressed. "Perish the thought. I don't want to be on her bad side for rejecting her." He replied while sitting up. "Good answer. I will let her know that it's her turn." She said before leaving the room. "After this, I am going to need a good night's sleep." He said with a sigh before laying back down.

"Now it's my turn." Felicia said while entering the room and shutting the door behind her. While she walked up the bed he sat up to watch her slowly remove her dress and like the others, she wasn't wearing any undergarments as well. "Now lie back my husband and let me take care of you." She said while slowly licking his member before placing it in her mouth. "Ease up, Felicia I am still sensitive." He said while she was working on his now erect member. "I was thinking that since I am last I should be able to take my time." She said after giving his member a final suck.

"Now it is time for the main course." She said while lowering herself onto his member. "You're too tight." He said while feeling his member sink into her hot depths. "I can feel your dick kiss my womb." She said before starting to move her hips causing shivers up and down his spine from his sensitive member while her walks squeeze it tighter with every thrust. "I love you." She said before leaning in for a kiss. "I love you too." He replied before placing his left hand behind her head and pulled her into a deep kiss. As they kissed their tongues danced in unison while she quickened the thrusts causing his member to expand and throb with every passing second.

"My insides are getting hotter." She said after breaking the kiss. "I don't know how much I can hold back." He said while feeling his balls twitch with the urge to ejaculate into her wanting womb. "I want you to give it all to me." She said while sitting up to quicken the thrusts. While she continued slamming down on his member, she started to play with and pinch her clit to maximize the pleasure till her climax was coming up her causing her walls to squeeze his member even tighter. "I'm going to…. Cum… I'm coming!" She yelled out before she felt his member throb along with a feeling of something hot pulsing into her womb with every time his member throbbed.

"This is the first time I have ever been happy to be last." She said after laying upon his chest. "Do you regret what we have?" She asked while looking up at him. "I don't, but I am sorry that you were cast out of your family because of me." He replied while placing his arms around her. "No, I should be the one to apologize." She said while breaking down into tears. "And I forgive you." He replied before she lifted her head to look at him. "I love you, Felicia." He said before pulling her into a kiss. "Thank you." She said after breaking the kiss. "I don't know about you, but I am exhausted." He said before letting out a yawn. "Can I sleep with you?" She asked before the other two walked into the room.

"Well if that's the case I want to sleep with him as well." Melody chimed in. "I want to be close to my beloved." Skarlett added while they walked up to the bed while removing their dresses then allowing them to hit the floor. "Can I get cleaned up first?" He asked before noticing that they were licking and sucking his member clean. "Okay, you can stop now." He said while feeling jolts form his overly sensitive member. "Awe, but you taste so good." Melody said before continuing to lick. "I want it in my mouth." Skarlett said before kissing the tip followed by slowly taking it into her mouth. "Skarlett, I am going to." He said before he loosed seed into her mouth causing her to pop his member out of her mouth getting his seed all over her face.

"Can... we get… some rest now?" He asked while trying to catch his breath. "What do you ladies think?" Melody asked. "Well, he did give us attention." Felicia replied. "I believe he deserves to rest." Skarlett concurred. "Here is something to clean your face." Melody said while handing, Skarlett a cloth. "Alright let's get under the covers." He said while, Skarlett lay on top while resting on his chest, Melody to his left and, Felicia on his right. "Sleep well, my husband." They said in unison before giving him a quick kiss on the cheeks.

"Is something bothering you, milady?" Katherine asked while watching, Airalin pace. "Why can't I be with my big brother and get that kind of attention?" She said while continuing to pace. "He even added you to the harem." She added. "Am I not sexy enough for him?" She asked while crossing her arms. "May I speak, milady? Katherine asked. "Ugh! Enough of the formalities." Airalin said in frustration. "Look, Katherine I know you're probably going to say that he only sees me as a sister not a lover." She added before finally taking a seat. "He did say that you were sexy while we were in the bath." Katherine said while sitting down next to her.

"I can't wait any longer. I am going to his room." Airalin said while standing up. "I'm sure he is still with the others." Katherine said while looking up at her. "I don't care if they are, and you're coming with me." Airalin said while pointing at, Katherine. "Well, I am done with my chores for the night so let's get to it." She said while standing up. "To our beloved's room." Airalin said while they walked out of the room.

As they were walking up the stairs they encountered, Elizabeth who happened to be walking past them on her way downstairs before stopping. "Are you done for the night, Katherine?" She asked. "Yes, milady. I was just heading to my room." She replied while, Airalin looked on. "Will you check on, Alex before you go to bed?" She asked. "Of course, milady." She replied before, Elizabeth continued walking down the stairs. "Well that worked out." Airalin said before starting to climb the stairs.

When they reached his room, Airalin slowly opened the door before they walked inside to find that her brother was already in bed with, Skarlett, Melody, and Felicia. *I see that, Skarlett is on top judging from the light luminescent glow.* Airalin whispered. *How would we fit in there?* Katherine wondered before they saw someone sit up. "What are you two doing?" Melody asked. "We want to sleep with, Alex." Katherine replied. "Very well, get undressed and you can sleep next to me." Melody said while making room between her and, Alex. "What about me?" Airalin asked before, Felicia chimed in. "I will be gracious enough to let you lay between, Alex and I." She said while making room.

After, Katherine and, Airalin removed their clothes and undergarments, Arialin decided to lay next to, Melody where, Katherine ended up next to, Felicia. "Are you comfortable?" Melody asked. "Yes, I am." Airalin replied while slowly stroking his member. "Now let's get some sleep." Melody said while placing her arm around, Airalin's waist before falling into slumber. "I want his dick inside me so bad." Airalin said before feeling a bit of precum on her finger before placing it into her mouth. "Only if, Skarlett wasn't here I would have him inside me right now." She said before starting to stroke his member again, but every time she stroked it, the head of his member would rub against, Skarlett's sensitive clit causing her to moan quietly.

"Looks like he is about to cum." Airalin said while slipping the head of his member between, Skarlett's wet pussy lips until his member shot out a few spurts of his seed into her pussy causing her to awake with the feeling of it dripping from her now cum soaked pussy." "You came again, my beloved." She said while looking at him, but he was in a deep slumber. "That was me who made him cum." Airalin said while looking at her. "I take it that you want his seed inside you?" Skarlett asked while caressing the side of, Airalin's face. "I do, more than anything." She replied while looking, Skarlett in the eyes. "I would love to help you, but I am not sure since everyone is huddled together." Skarlett said. "It's okay, let's just get some sleep." Airalin said before closing her eyes with her hand still wrapped around his member possessively.

A few days later, Alex was summoned to his father's study to go over his recent assignment. "What are we stealing this time?" He asked while taking a seat. "This is more of an infiltration and locate mission." Richard said while placing the mission details in front of him. "We were hired to locate, Minister Hudson's fourteen-year-old daughter and give the info to the Seraph." He added while, Alex looked over the details. "Can we keep any loot we find?" Jessica asked after walking in. "I forgot to mention that, Miss Armetta will be joining you on this mission." Richard said while, Jessica took a seat. "What will her role be?" Alex asked after placing the documents down.

"As your wife." She replied. "You two will go under the names of Andrew and Janet Crimson." Richard said while folding his hand and resting his chin upon them. "Well that shouldn't be too difficult." Alex said while looking at, Jessica. "With us as a team, no sweat." Jessica replied. "When do we leave?" Alex asked. "Tomorrow morning. You will meet your contact with the needed cloths and supplies due to this quest taking about a months' time to complete." Richard replied. "And don't let the others know about this mission. We are to keep this as low key as possible." He added. "That we can do." Jessica said while taking, Alex's arm.

"It's probably best that you don't hang on me." Alex said while removing her from his arm. "I'm afraid that you two will be spending the day together to make your marriage more believable." Richard said while standing up. "How will we do that?" Alex asked in confusion. "And how will I explain that to the other girls?" He added. "You'll be heading to the village of Shaemoor for the night where you'll meet your contact in the morning." Richard replied. "We should head out now then while the others are out shopping with your mother." Jessica suggested. "Well, that would make things less complicated." Alex agreed. "Shall we be on our way husband?" She asked while taking his hand. "After you." He replied while opening the door. "Good luck, son I will see you upon your return." Richard said before the door closed.

"I need to get something from my room first." He said while they walked to the main hall. "I will wait outside then." She said before taking her leave. On the way to his room he encountered, Airalin walking down the hall as he made his way to the top of the stairs. "Hey big brother, do you want to spar today?" She asked while grabbing his hand. "Not today, my little Airalin." He replied while placing his hand on the top of her head. "Awe..." She said with a pouty look. "Look, there is something I need to go and do and when I return we can spar all you want, but for now your friend, Angela will have to suffice." He said with a smile. "Do you promise?" She asked while tears filled her eyes. "I would never break a promise to my lovely sister." He replied before kissing her on the forehead. "I will hold you to it then." She said before wiping the tears away. "That's my little, Aralin." He said before she pulled him into a kiss. "I love you, big brother." She said before taking off down the stairs.

After some time had passed he made his way out of the house where, Jessica was waiting for him and without anything said they make their way to Queensdale via waypoint to the Plaza of Dwayna. "Are you ready?" He asked while they walked to the gate of the city. "As I'll ever be." She replied. With that said they make their way into the Village of Shaemoor.

"I would've never thought that rather than spending the day with my future daughter in law, that I would have three of them." Elizabeth said while they were having their lunch. (Three? Wait till she finds out about, Katherine.) Melody thought with a sigh. "Something on your mind dear?" Elizabeth asked. "I'm just thinking about, Alex." Melody replied. "He did say that his father wanted to speak with him." Felicia added. "What about you, Skarlett you look a bit down." Felicia said while watching, Skarlett stare at her plate. "I have this sudden feeling that he will be gone for a while." Skarlett replied. "Are you talking about the recent mission?" Melody asked. "I believe so, but when I try to feel out what is going on he just sends out a comforting reassurance that he will be back to all of us as quickly as he can and to not worry." Skarlett replied. "That is one close connection both of you have." Felicia said. "Well ladies, we should finish our meal and head home to put the new outfits away." Elizabeth said before continuing her meal. "I concur." Felicia agreed before starting her meal. "Hopefully, Alex is still there." Melody said. "I'm sure her will be, but for now let's finish our meal then be on our way." Elizabeth replied before they went on with their meal.

"Do you have a room available?" Jessica asked after she and, Alex walked into the Shaemoor inn. "I do have one room with only one bed for twenty-five silver." The inn keeper replied. "Is it a good-sized bed?" She asked. "It is." He replied. "My husband and I will take it." She said while paying for the room. "Come along, darling." She said while taking, Alex's arm. "Slow down, Jessica." He said while she pulled him along. "No can do, we need to go over our roles so that to better blend in." She said while they walked up the stairs. "What do you have in mind?" He asked while they walked down the hall to their room. "Well if we are to play the part of a married couple we must work on our intimacy." She said before they made it to the door to their room. "I am pretty sure that a bunch of bandits will not be interested in our love life." He said before she pulled him into the room.

"Actually, this one is outside of our mission." She said while pushing him against the wall. "Don't you remember that you promised to marry me?" She asked before sliding her tongue up the right side of his neck. "Yeah, when we were six years old." He replied. "It's a shame that you were engaged to a politician's daughter rather than one of good stock such as I." She said while looking him in the eyes. "I'm fully aware of the Armetta's family history and how your family's stealth and combat ability are well known throughout parts of Tyria." He replied. "Why do you think that my family is also a head of the Crescent Moon Thief's Guild?" She asked before he took her by the shoulders to back her away.

"Look, I know that I promised to marry you, but we were just children and then the sudden engagement to, Melody made sure that it was nothing more than just a childish promise." He said before he noticed a look of anger on her face. "FUCK YOU!" She yelled before punching him the jaw then leaving the room shortly afterwards. "Well, it appears I am off to a fantastic start." he said while rubbing his jaw. "I got to make things right with her." He added before leaving the room.

"Hey barkeep, give me the hardest liquor you have." Jessica said while sitting at the bar. "We just got a fresh shipment of the finest ale from the monastery today." He said while pulling out a stein. "I'll take it and leave the bottle." She said while throwing down some coin. *That selfish bastard.* She said under her breath before starting to drink.

Not long after she finished her first drink, Alex walked up to her at the bar and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Go away! You're ruining my buzz." She said while flicking his hand away. "Look, I am sorry for what I said it was insensitive." He said while taking a seat next to her. "Listen here jackass, I am here to get drunk and you're ruining it by talking to me." She said before turning to the bottle of ale and pouring it into her stein. "Is this man bothering you?" The bartender asked. "Yes, and I would like this jackass to be removed from my presence." She said before taking a drink. "There's no need." He said before leaving.

Alex made his way back upstairs to the room to think about where he should go next now that he and, Jessica had a falling out and there is no chance of working together after what had transpired. After he walked inside, he decided to lay down on the bed and just doze for a while before heading back home to let his father know that the mission had fallen through. "While staring at the ceiling, he thought about, Skarlett and how would love to be in her arms just to put his mind at ease with this whole mission, and the new complication brought upon with what he said to, Jessica earlier. "I might as well catch a nap before heading home." He said before closing his eyes.

Two hours had passed before he was awoken with the door slamming open followed a drunken, Jessica stumbling through the door with a bottle still in hand. "Hey, jackass move over." She said while stumbling to the bed. "I'm sorry-" "Shut up! You're going to ruin my drunk with your petty bullshit." She interrupted before sitting on the bed to take another long swig of ale. "Fine, I won't speak." He said while tilting her face towards him. "What are you doing, you worthless-" She tried to finish but he pulled her into a kiss causing her to drop the bottle onto the floor.

"Don't kiss me, jackass! You make me sick." She said after pushing him away. "Actually, come to think of it, I am feeling pretty horny right now and you can make it up to me for what you said to me earlier by giving me a ride on your dick." She said while unbuttoning her shirt to reveal her firm C cup breast followed by her light pink nipples that are hard from her arousal. "I'm not sure how this will turn out with you being drunk." He said while watching her crawl up to him. "Judging on how you're acting, you've most likely bedded down with quite a few men." He added before she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Are you calling me a whore?" She asked before grabbing his groin. "Not at all." He replied while putting his hands up in front of him. "Well congratulations, you've ruined the mood jackass." She said while turning away from him. *I bet that I could get you back into the mood.* He whispered in her ear while starting to massage her hard sensitive nipples causing her to let out light moans. *Are you getting wet?* He asked while sliding his fingers into her pants till he had his middle finger sliding deep within her soaked pussy.

"You're making my body hot." She said before she kissed him while he continued to massage her clit making her moan more frequently. "I love you, Alex! I love you." She said before pushing him down onto the bed followed by her removing her top and throwing it aside. "Would you like to see more of me?" She asked while getting off the bed. "I'll take your silence as a yes." She said while slipping off her boots before slowly working on her pants. "I bet you would like a peek from, behind wouldn't you?" She asked while turning around then slowly moving her pants and panties down past her thighs before bending over to show her ass and pussy.

Before she could finish, he pushed her towards the wall until she placed her hands out to stop him while moving into a bent over position allowing him to take her. 'Being aggressive I see." She said while feeling his throbbing member rub against her ass. "I can't wait anymore." She said while opening her legs. "I want your dick." She added before feeling him slide slowly into her depths. "Oh, gods! I have waited for the day you would take my virginity." She said before he started thrusting causing her to moan loudly.

As her moaning became more frequent he grabbed her hips to pick up the pace causing her moans to grow louder with every thrust pounding into her harder and harder. "I can feel your dick kissing my womb." She said while fondling her breast. "Give it to me harder! I want your dick deeper inside me." She added before he turned her around picking her up so that she may wrap her legs around his waist then started to thrust into her deeper and faster. "I'm coming! I'm coming!" She said before clear fluid leaked out around his member onto the floor as he continued to pound into her now sensitive pussy.

"Oh, gods if you keep this up I am going to cum again." She said before he brought her into a kiss causing her to fall deeper into ecstasy. As they kissed their tongues mingled together while he continued to thrust into her causing light moans when their mouths would part to let their tongues dance. After some time passed he brought her to the bed before laying her down then continuing to thrust into her faster causing her to cum again. "You are getting tighter." He said with a grunt. "Yes, don't hold back." She said while feeling his member grow and throb inside her. "Cum in me... cum in me now!" She said before her orgasm hit her along with her womb filling up with his seed with every throb of his member sending her over again and again.

"That... was so... amazing." She said after he rolled off her to lay down on the bed. "Am I one of your girls now?" She asked while watching him catch his breath, but he was too worn out from the vigorous love making to speak. "I hope to get more of this in the future." She said while rolling over and taking his arm. "Hopefully I will be able to move tomorrow." She added. "I'm sure you'll be fine once you get some rest and sober up." He replied while bringing her in close. "I'll take you word on that." She said while resting her head on his chest before drifting off into slumber. "(Well, I just added another one to the four I already have.) He thought before letting out a sigh. (Mother is going to kill me.) He added while watching her sleep. (Well, what's done is done.) He thought while brushing her hair to the side of her face. "I love you." He said before kissing her forehead. "I love you too." She replied in her sleep. "Tomorrow's another day, I might as well get some sleep as well." He said before closing his eyes to join her in slumber.

The morning sun lit up the room waking, Alex to a new day before getting out of bed to get freshened up before he went to meet with their contact at a farm near the water station. "I will let her sleep while I get us breakfast, and she will most likely want a coffee for the hangover she will soon experience." He said after getting dressed. "Sleep well, I will return with some breakfast." He said before kissing her on the forehead then leaving the room shortly after.

While making his way down the stairs he encountered a man carrying a large box along with a letter attached to it while walking up to him. "Andrew Crimson, I presume?" He asked. "That's me." Alex replied. Here are the items that were requested." He said while handing over the box. "Thank you very much." Alex said while secretly paying him five gold for his delivery. "I will take my leave now." He said before leaving the building.

"Well back to the task at hand and get some breakfast for my wife." He said before taking a seat at a table. "May I take your order." A human waitress said after walking up. "Yes, I would like two orders of your fried egg and dolyak steak with a cup of coffee." He replied. "Would you like a biscuit with the meals? She asked while jotting things down on her pad. "Yes, please." He replied. "Very good, I will have them to you shortly." She said before taking her leave.

While, Alex was waiting for breakfast, Jessica found herself alone in bed with a raging headache due to her heavy drinking yesterday evening along with her groin and legs feeling very sore from her love making. "I feel like I was trampled by a herd of dolyak." She said while looking at the ceiling. "I wonder where, Alex is?" She said while sitting up. "I might as well get out of bed." She said while sliding to the edge. "I smell food and coffee." She added before the door opened followed by, Alex bringing her some breakfast and a cup of coffee while carrying the large box at the same time. "Here's your breakfast, Janet." He said while placing the tray on her lap. "I really need this." She said while picking up the cup of coffee and taking in the aroma.

"I really needed this." She said before taking a drink. "I figured you would." He said while sitting next to her. "Did we really make love last night?" She asked while looking into the coffee cup. "Yes, we did." He replied. "It felt like a long-awaited dream and you are such an amazing lover." She said while a single tear ran down her cheek. "Let me take this." He said while taking the tray and placing it on the nearby desk. "Now that I have a clear head. Did we make the right choice last night?" She asked while he took her coffee cup and placed it beside her on the floor before pulling her into a hug causing her to cry into his shoulder.

"I have dreamt of being with you and when I get the chance to make you mine, I am off my ass drunk." She said while wrapping her arms around him. "It's all right." He replied while rubbing her back with his left hand. "It isn't okay." She said while shaking her head against his shoulder. "Look, I promise that I will give you chance to make me yours properly, but for now we need to get these outfits on and meet our contact within two hours." He said before she sat back to look him in the eyes. "Very well, but you'd better keep your promise." She replied while watching him pull her outfit from the box before handing it to her.

"I would ask you not to peek, but I am already naked." She said before starting to get dressed. "Why would I not want to look at a body as beautiful such as yours." He said with a smile while getting his outfit on. "You are a smooth talker." She said while walking up to and giving him a quick kiss. "I do my best." He said after he finished getting dressed. "You'd better get some food in you and finish your coffee before we head out." He said while taking a seat on the bed. "I won't say no to that." She said after picking up the cup of coffee then taking her time to savor every sip. "The food here isn't too bad here." She said after starting to eat. "Well finish up your breakfast so that we may be on our way." He said while standing up to read the letter that came with the outfits.

"What does the letter say?" She asked. "Nothing really just somethings we need to know about our roles and how we need to handle them without being noticed. "What's my role?" She asked. "You're a controlling bitch with a tendency for violence especially towards other men, and I am a conniving womanizer, with the propensity to sleep with any woman I encounter." He replied with a sigh. "Well if you ever live up to your role, I will be sure to cut off your balls." She said with an evil grin. "That's cold, Janet." He said with a shiver. "Shall we be on our way, Andrew?" She asked while standing up. "That we shall." He replied before they left the room.

At the Whitmore home, Skarlett is having breakfast with the other girls and, Alex's family but instead of having a good morning she is riddled with worry over her beloved. "Is there something bothering you?" Elizabeth asked, Skarlett. "I'm just missing my beloved." She replied before feeling a hand on her left shoulder. "He'll be fine." Melody said with a smile. "Perhaps you're right, he seemed okay but felt guilty about something when I saw him in our dream." Skarlett said while looking at her plate. "Did he mention why he felt guilty?" Richard asked. "He most likely added, Jessica to the harem." Airalin chimed in. "What gave you the idea he is with, Jessica?" Richard asked. "I have my ways." Airalin replied. "You're telling me that I will now have four daughters in laws." Elizabeth said in shock. "Well I wouldn't say four." Airalin said before noticing that, Melody was signaling for her to zip it.

"What do you mean by that statement?" Elizabeth asked. "Yes, enlighten us." Felicia added. "It's nothing." Melody replied before noticing that, Katherine had just walked into the room. "I have finished my morning duties, mistress." She said after walking up to, Elizabeth. "Have you started on, Alex's room?" Richard asked. "That is next on my list, master." She replied. "Very good, you may have your breakfast before starting." He said before gesturing her to go. "Thank you, master." She said with a bow before taking her leave. "I'm surprised that you haven't adopted her like you did with me." Sheena said while watching, Katherine leave.

"I can say that we do have a father daughter relationship in a way." He said before taking a bite of food. "How so?" Felicia asked. "I give her special privileges for her hard work and good grades." He replied. "He does indeed pamper her sometimes like a father dotes upon a daughter." Elizabeth said with a smile. "I have noticed that she has more of a glow these last two days." Richard said. "I wonder why that is?" Felicia said before noticing, Melody glaring at her. "Anyways, I need to head home after breakfast for my tutoring and etiquette training." Melody said before starting to eat.

"May I be excused?" Skarlett said after standing up. "You finished rather quickly, it's almost like you're pregnant." Felicia said after swallowing some food. "I still don't buy that a sylvari can become pregnant." Elizabeth said while looking at, Felicia. "It's not that, I just need to go out and get some air." Skarlett replied. "If you wait a bit, I will go with you since I need to be getting home anyways." Melody said in-between bites. "I will go with you as well." Airalin said after finishing her meal. "That was fast. Are you sure that you're not pregnant, Airalin?" Felicia asked. "She always eats fast even though I tell her it isn't lady like." Elizabeth said with a sigh. "And besides if my daughter were to become pregnant at her age I would track down the man and castrate him." She added. "I couldn't agree more." Richard replied.

"Shall we be on our way?" Melody asked while getting up from the table. "Yes." Skarlett replied while walking away from the table. "Let's go slowpokes." Airalin said while leaving the room. "Remember to be back before lunch, Lady Skybourne and her son will be here to meet with your father about your future." Elizabeth said while they walked out of the dining room.

"I take it that you didn't care for, Thomas?" Melody asked while they made their way to the main hall. "It's not that, I would rather be with my big brother forever." Airalin replied. "Wouldn't you rather be with a man who isn't related to you?" Melody asked. "No, I want to be with my big brother." She replied before they walked up to the front door. "Shall we head outside?" Skarlett asked while opening the door. "Let's be on our way then." Airalin said while walking outside.

"I should be getting home now. Talk to you two later." Melody said before taking her leave. "Want to walk to the market place?" Airalin asked. "I would like that." Skarlett replied. "Okay, future big sister." Airalin said while taking, Skarlett's hand then started to walk. "Big sister?" Skarlett asked while they walked. "Yeah, you'll be marrying my brother so that will make you my big sister." Airalin replied. "You know what, let's head to Lion's Arch just to shake things up today." Airalin said before they took the nearest portal up to the royal garden. "What are you going to be doing in Lion's Arch?" Skarlett asked while they walked through the garden to the Lion's Arch Asura gate. "Bonding of course." Airalin replied before walking through the gate. (Bonding?) Skarlett thought before following suit.

"It looks like another busy day on the streets of Lion's Arch." Airalin said while looking around. "C'mon, let's go." Airalin added while taking, Skarlett's hand. "Okay." Skarlett replied before they made their way onto the busy street. "What would you like to do?" Airalin asked while they walked. "I would like to see the bay." Skarlett replied. "I can do that but remember your promise that you would let me have alone time with my big brother." Airalin said with a smile. "I will keep my promise." Skarlett replied before a well armored female sylvari stopped them.

"Sillia?" Skarlett asked. "I finally found you." She said in anger. "Who's this walking celery stick?" Airalin asked. "Silence you, putrid human." She replied. "Come home with me, my beloved." She said while holding out her hand. "I can't." Skarlett replied. "Why not? Is it that wretched human?" She asked. "That wretched human is my older brother, you arrogant weed." Airalin replied. "Fine, we'll settle this and if I beat you, Skarlett comes with me." She said before gesturing for them to follow. "No." Airalin said while crossing her arms. "Are you afraid that I will crush you?" She asked while drawing her sword and pointing at, Airalin. "Not at all due to you being far too slow." Airalin replied before, Sillia's sword broke in two.

"I would say that your training with, Angela has really come a long way." Skarlett said in amazement. "That's not possible, I didn't even see you move." She said while backing away. "You know if you asked really nice, maybe my brother will just add you to the harem." Airalin said before letting out a light laugh. "Harem?" Sillia asked in confusion. "My brother has more than one soon to be wife including, Skarlett." Airalin replied. "Why would I ever want to be with a human?" She asked while crossing her arms. "How could you stand to be with a human? She asked, Skarlett. "To carry his child and to be with my beloved always." Skarlett replied while placing her hand on her stomach.

"So that thing called, Grenth wasn't lying about you carrying that human's child even though it is impossible." She said. "His name is, Alex and I love him." Skarlett replied in anger. "I can tell that you must be a little curious about what has, Skarlett so enthralled with him." Airalin said with a sly grin. "I'm not." She said while shaking her head vehemently. "Are you sure? I hear he is a fantastic lover." Airalin said while leaning forward with her arms behind her back. "What are you getting at?" Skarlett asked. "I'm just trying to make a believer out of her on why you love my brother so much." Airalin replied. "Not if you're dead." Sillia said while reaching for her dagger just to find that it was gone.

"Looking for this?" Airalin asked while holding the dagger. "How and when?" Sillia asked in shock. "I'm a thief that's how." Airalin replied with a smile. "Shall we be on our way, Skarlett?" Airalin asked before starting to walk away. "Wait." Sillia said while holding her hand out. "Look, Sillia if you have something to say then be out with it, I would really like to continue enjoying my walk." Skarlett said while crossing her arms. "Aren't we testy today." Airalin said. "I'm not. I would like to enjoy my walk that's all." Skarlett replied. "I want to come with you." Sillia said while walking up. "If your plan is to hurt my beloved then my answer is no." Skarlett said sternly. "I give you my word that, I will not harm your beloved." Sillia replied in sincerity. "That's good enough for me." Airalin said before continuing to walk.

"Airalin, how do you expect to get your brother's love if another girl enters the harem?" Skarlett asked in confusion. "I have my ways." Airalin replied with a grin. "Where are we going?" Sillia asked before they heard her stomach gumble. "My apologies." She said in embarrassment. "Come along, let's get you something to eat." Airalin said while gesturing, Sillia to follow. "I don't wish to impose." Sillia said before, Airalin shot an irritated look at her. "A thank you would be nice." Airalin said. "Yes, thank you." Sillia said while starting to walk. "That's better." Airalin said while taking, Skarlett's hand. "Let's go big sister, I know the best place to get something to eat." Airalin said while they made their way down the busy street.

"That must be the farmhouse." Alex said while walking up to the door. "What do you maggots want?" A thug at the door asked. "We're here to join up with your band of bandits." Alex replied. "And you are." He asked while crossing his arms. "My apologies, I am Andrew Crimson, and this is my wife, Janet." Alex replied. "The boss has been expecting you." He said while gesturing them inside. "She's upstairs." He said before they were directed to the nearby stairs.

After they walked up the stairs they were greeted by a fiery red-haired woman, brown eyes, light skinned, D cup breasts wearing a leather overcoat, white shirt, black pants, and leather boots. "I hear you want to join us to make a name for yourselves." She said while taking a seat at the nearby desk. "My name is Fiona of the Shadows, and you must be, Andrew and Janet Crimson." She added while gesturing them to sit. "If joining us is what you want, you'll have to prove that you're worthy by performing a task for me." She said while sitting back and crossing her arms. "What would that be?" Andrew asked. "I need a priceless relic from the former Minister Caudecus's manor in Beetletun but stay on your toes the ministry guard hold the place pretty tight, so you'll have to go in at night." She replied. "Sounds like and easy job." Janet said while cracking her knuckles. "I like your enthusiasm." Fiona said while standing up. "The artifact is a rare royal Ascalonian sword which would fetch a high price to the right buyer. Here is a picture of it, and all you need to do is steal at and deliver it to my spy in Beetletun before dawn, he is a Norn and will be near the statue." She added while crossing her arms. "I look forward to great things from you two." She said before gesturing for, Andrew and, Janet to leave.

"Well we at least have our foot in the door, now all we have to do is retrieve the relic and be done before dawn." Andrew said while walking away from the farm. "That gives us some time to scope out the mansion for any openings of the patrols." She said while taking his hand. "Good thinking let's get to it then." He replied before they made their way south to Beetletun.

A few hours later, they arrive at the gates of Beetletun where they see the hustle and bustle of the town's folks working in their stalls selling wars to villagers and travelers alike. "Welcome to Beetletun." A woman said while walking up. "We're just passing through." Andrew replied. "Do you have a room for the night?" Janet asked. "Yes, we do." She replied with a smile. "In fact, it's my inn." She added before gesturing for them to follow. "How much for one night?" Andrew asked while they walked. "About twenty-five silver will do it, but if you wish a hot meal with it that will bring it up to forty-five silver." She replied. "We'll take the forty-five then." Janet said while they arrived at the front door of the inn.

"Let's get to the front desk so that I may take your payment and then show you to your room." She said after they walked inside. "That will be forty-five silver please." She said before, Andrew paid her the amount. "Follow me now." She said while taking them to a staircase. "You room will be on the third floor." She said while they walked up the stairs. "That's fine." Andrew replied.

After the short climb they made it to the room where the inn keeper opened the door and showed them inside. "This will work for us." Andrew said while watching, Janet lay down on the bed. Very good, dinner will be ready in two hours." She said before leaving the room.

"Well since stealth is your expertise, I will let you do mansion surveillance." He said while taking a seat at the nearby desk. "You can count on me." She replied before leaving the room. "I might as well get some information." He said before following suit.

"Is there a pub in this town?" Andrew asked while walking up to the desk. "Of course, it's not far from here." The innkeeper replied. "Thank you." He replied before leaving the inn. As her walked down the road, he saw a few ministry guards keeping watch over the entrance and while he looked over the area it appeared that there was a small opening alongside one of the houses. "That might work, but I will need more information on the area before getting inside." He said to himself while walking to the pub.

After walking inside, he walked up to the counter and took a seat where he was met by a busty bartender with blonde hair, green eyes, light tanned skin and an hour glass figure. "What will you have, handsome?" She asked while leaning forward so that he may see her cleavage. "I'll have an ale and some info if you have any." Andrew replied while paying the coin. "What info are you looking for?" She asked. "The manor, I heard someone tried to break in after the minister's death." He said while she poured his ale into a stein. "I can't give any information now, but if you meet me later I will give it to you then." She said before turning her attention to another customer. "One more thing, meet me at this house." She said while handing him a piece of paper. "I will meet you there for the information." He replied before partaking in the ale.

With no luck in getting any information from the other patrons, Andrew decided to head back to the hotel room where, Janet should be after her surveillance of the mansion and grounds. "Where were you?" Janet asked after watching him walk into the room. "At the pub getting information." He replied. "How were things on your end?" He asked while sitting on the bed. "I got a good look at the lay of the area, and I might have found a way in and out without being caught. She replied before he kissed her. "I wouldn't expect any less from my wife." He said after breaking the kiss causing her to blush. "Well after a long walk a short nap sounds pretty good." He said while stretching. "I could use one as well." She agreed while they lie down on the bed. "Sleep well." He said before kissing her on the forehead. "You too." She replied before they fell into slumber.

After night fell they made their way to the manor by roof top so that to cause suspicion. The night air was chilly with a gentle breeze while they ran the rooftops to their destination where it appeared that two ministry guards were posted. *I thought you told me that this was a safe route.* Andrew whispered. *Worry not, I've got knockout darts.* Janet replied while pulling a dart blower out of her medium sized satchel. Not long after she knocked out the guards so they can move them so that no one else will discover them before making their way to the manor.

After entering through a window on the second floor so not to be noticed they crept through one of the bedrooms they discovered that the inside wasn't as well guarded as it is on the outside. *Well this should be easy.* She said while walking out of the room. *Now if I were an ancient sword, where would I be?* She added. *I will check the first floor while you search the second floor, and keep your head down there might be guards in here as well.* He said before slowly making his way to the stairs. *It looks like it is my time to shine.* She said while slowly making her way down the dimly lit hallway.

While walking down the eerily quiet hall she noticed various pictures of a man with a you girl which was most likely the minister and his daughter from her childhood. She made her way to the first door before slowly opening it just to find a well-furnished bedroom. *I suppose a little on the shopping side won't hurt.* She said before walking inside. While she looked around the room, she noticed a vanity with what appeared to be a pearl necklace along with topaz earrings hanging from a small stand with what appeared to be a fancy jewelry box behind it. *Jackpot.* She said while picking up the jewelry placing it in the box then putting it in her satchel. *Well the sword isn't in here.* She said before leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

Andrew found himself in the downstairs library where he found some good things to pilfer as well. *Wow, some very rare Ascalonian coins.* He said while walking around the glass case. *No time for that, I must focus on finding the sword.* He said while turning his attention to the task at hand. As her continued his search a sudden sound of the door opening caught his attention causing him to hide within the shadow of the book cases.

"Why are we checking out the library for." A man's voice asked. "I thought I heard someone in here." The other man replied. "There isn't anyone in here." The man said before closing the door. *That was close.* Andrew said before noticing that the sword was hung on the wall behind a desk. *Found it.* He said before walking up and taking it off the wall. *Might as well meet back up with, Janet.* He said while walking up to the door. After walking out of the room, he made his way to the hall where he found the men he heard earlier unconscious. *I see you found the sword.* Janet said while walking up. *Let's get to our contact by the statue.* Alex said before they made their way upstairs through the window they came into.

"Well that was fun." Janet said after they got back into their room. "I will take the sword to the contact." Andrew said while walking to the door. Then, I will wait here with your prize since you found the sword first." She said while watching him leave the room.

Andrew walked out of the inn before making it to the town square where the statue is he noticed that Beetletun is a sleepy town with only a few ministry guards on patrol near the manor. 'Are you Crimson?" The large norn asked after, Andrew walked up to him. "Here is the item." Andrew said while handing the sword over. "This will make the boss happy. Be back at the farm house by tomorrow afternoon." He said before walking away. "Might as well head back to the inn." Andrew said before making his way back.

"I'm back." He said after opening the door. "Welcome back husband." She said while lying on the bed naked. "This must be the reward you mentioned." He said after removing his coat and shirt. "Yes, it is." She replied while gesturing him to come. He gave her a good look before removing his pants and boots then getting into bed. "Now let's have some fun." She said before blowing out the candle.

The following morning, Skarlett awoke to find, Sillia in her bed with a contented smile on her face while at the same time, Airalin was being lectured by her mother about bringing someone into the house without permission. "What made you think that bringing another sylvari into the house without talking your father and I, was a good idea?" Elizabeth asked while crossing her arms. "I'm sorry mom, but she looked so unhappy without, Skarlett." Airalin replied. "That's not the point young lady, so for now you're grounded to your room." Elizabeth said while gesturing her daughter to leave. "Fine." Airalin said before leaving the room.

"Good morning." SIllia said with a smile. "What are you doing in my bed?" Skarlett asked. "I got lonely last night." Sillia replied while watching, Skarlett sit up. "You have a beautiful body." Sillia said while reaching out just to have her hand swatted away. "My body is for my beloved only." Skarlett said sternly before getting out of bed. "What you're saying is that the other girls can touch your beloved, but no one can touch you?" Sillia asked in confusion. "Yes, we all have an agreement to share him." Skarlett replied before there was a knock at the door. "Skarlett it's, Felicia are we still going to spend time together today?" She asked. "Yes, we are." Skarlett replied while getting dressed. "Excellent! I will meet you in the dining room for breakfast before we head out." Felicia said before walking away.

"Is that another girl in your beloved's harem?" SIllia asked. "Yes, it is, and it appears that another one has been added recently." Skarlett replied. "So, where do you fit in?" Sillia asked while walking up to, Skarlett in the nude. "My beloved promised me a few days of just us when he returns." Skarlett replied. "Maybe I should get in the action and join this harem. Who knows maybe he will love me more than you" Sillia said. "Alex and I are connected in spirit and no one can take him away from me." Skarlett said in anger. "What makes you think that?" Sillia asked. "He and I made love last night in our dreams." Skarlett replied. "That explains the light moans along with you saying his name last night." Sillia said before walking to, Skarlett's wardrobe.

"Would you mind if I wore one of your dresses?" Sillia asked while browsing through the wardrobe. "No, not at all." Skarlett replied while slipping on her shoes. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must be going downstairs for breakfast." Skarlett said while walking to the door. "Could you at least wait until I am dressed?" Sillia asked while trying to get the dress on. "You'll need some undergarments and since you have a smaller cup size a pair of panties will have to do." Skarlett said while pulling out a pair from the drawer. "Put this on then I will help you with the dress." She added.

After, Skarlett finished getting, Sillia dressed they made their way downstairs to the dining room which unbeknownst to them an angry, Elizabeth was waiting for them. "Good morning, Skarlett." Elizabeth said while watching the two sylvari walk into the room. "Good morning, Lady Whitmore." Skarlett replied with a polite bow. "I see that your friend cleans up nicely." She said while looking at, Sillia. "Thank you, Lady Whitmore." She said with a bow. "And well-mannered as well." Elizabeth said. "I would like to know more about you, Sillia is it?" She asked while gesturing them to sit at the table.

"Good morning, Lady Whitmore." Felicia said while walking in. "I want to remind you that, you have a delivery job today, Felicia to one of the heads of the guild." Elizabeth said while watching, Felicia sit at the table. "I remember." Felicia replied before serving herself up some breakfast. "I see that we have gained another sylvari." Felicia said before starting to eat. "That we have and if, Sillia wants to stay here she must also pull her weight." Elizabeth said. "I would will do anything I can to help out." Sillia replied. "Very well, what is your skill set?" Elizabeth asked. "From what I can tell, she is a guardian." Sheena said after walking in. "A heavy class, well we might actually need a little extra muscle around here." Elizabeth said while scratching her chin. "Just the one I wanted to talk to." Elizabeth said while watching her husband walk into the dining room.

"It appears so, since we have gained another sylvari whom looks rather striking in a dress." He said before taking a seat next to his wife. "No need to flatter the house guest dear." Elizabeth said before giving him a quick kiss. "I want to know your intentions for being here." Richard said while looking at, Sillia. "I would like to become, Alex's wife." She replied causing, Sheena to spit out what she was drinking. *Cough* *Cough* "What did you say?" Sheena asked. "I would like to become, Alex's wife." She repeated. "Does, Alex know about this?" Elizabeth asked, Skarlett. "No, he doesn't." Skarlett replied. "I believe that my son already has four soon to be brides already." Elizabeth said while crossing her arms.

"He has five not counting, Jessica if my hunch is correct." Airalin said while bringing, Katherine into the room. "It appears that our son has made himself quite the harem." Richard said while looking at, Katherine. "Did you know about this?" Elizabeth asked, Felicia. "I did, but I was forced into keeping things quiet for her and, Alex's sake." Felicia replied. "Master, mistress. All I ever wanted was to be, Master Alex's wife forever and always." She said while looking at them both. "We will discuss this later, but for now I would like for you to get back to your chores." Elizabeth said before sending her away.

"When did this happen?" Elizabeth asked her daughter." "A few days ago." She replied. "I would like to talk to, Alex when he returns." Sillia said after swallowing her food. "We'll see what he has to say when he returns." Richard replied. "May I be excused? I need to finish my job for this morning." Felicia said while standing up. "You may, and don't forget to be prompt and polite." Elizabeth replied before, Felicia left the room.

"Why do you want to marry, Alex?" Sheena asked. "I believe him to be my beloved." Sillia replied between bites of food. "Don't give me that crap!" Sheena said while slamming her fist on the table. "Calm down, Sheena that behavior is uncalled for." Richard said sternly. "Have you even met my son?" Richard asked. "Yes, we met in the dream the same as, Skarlett." She replied. "Is this true?" Elizabeth asked, Skarlett. "It is." She replied. "Did my son and she do what you two experienced?" Elizabeth asked. "Not that I am aware of, but then again he and I spent a lot of time together." Skarlett replied. "I want to be with my beloved." Sillia said before, Sheena stood up. "I don't know what game you're playing weed, but you will not be with my, Alex." Sheena stated before leaving the room.

"Her, Alex? What did she mean by that statement?" Elizabeth asked in confusion. "I believe that my big sister, Sheena has fallen in love with big brother." Airalin replied while taking a seat. "I figured she would find a good strong charr to settle down with and eventually have a cub of her own." Richard said. "Why must things become even more complicated." Elizabeth said while rubbing her forehead with her left hand. "I'm sure things will work out mom." Airalin said between bites of food. "Didn't I send you to your room?" Elizabeth asked while crossing her arms. "Yes, but I got hungry." Airalin replied. "I don't have time for this, just have your breakfast then get to your studies." Elizabeth said before getting back to her breakfast.

Two weeks has passed since, Andrew and, Janet joined the Violent Blades and during that time there was no sign of the minister's missing daughter. "The boss knows how to keep me busy." Andrew said while walking up to the gate. "Open the gate, we've got her." A female bandit called out while she and a few others escorted a girl with unkempt black hair, tattered clothes and covered in wounds up to the main gate that, Andrew was guarding. (Angela?) He thought while she was pushed forward with some sort of vice like contraption on her tail making it hard for her to walk.

"Is this that monkey tailed girl?" Andrew asked while they walked passed. "That it is and this contraption on her tail makes her as weak as a kitten." A male bandit replied. "Shut up a put her in the cell with that rich brat." The female bandit ordered. "What will happen to her?" Andrew asked the male bandit. "That's up to the boss since that monkey tailed bitch killed her husband along with a group of our best men." He replied before walking away. (I need to talk to, Jessica after she returns.) He thought before the gate closed.

"Another successful robbery." Janet said after a caravan ambush filled with gold coins and other valuables. "You're pretty good at this, Crimson. "A female bandit said while walking up. "That plan of yours was flawless." A male bandit said while helping gather up the new acquired loot. "You know I could give you more pleasure than your husband." Another male bandit said before she grabbed his balls. "If you even think about touching me, I will tear your jewels clean off." Janet replied angrily. "Andrew's got himself a good woman." A female bandit said with a laugh. "Let's get out of here before the seraph show up." Janet said before they headed back to the hideout.

While, Andrew was taking a break from being, Fiona's bodyguard, Jante walked up with a huge grin "I see the boss is still keeping you busy." Janet said while walking up. "Pretty much. I would rather be out there with you, but what can I do?" He said with a sigh. "Don't worry darling, I will give you something special tonight." She said before kissing him on the cheek then taking her leave. "That woman." He said while shaking his head. "The boss wants to see you." The male norn said while walking up to, Andrew. "I'm on my way." Andrew replied before taking his leave.

"There you are." Fiona said while taking a seat on a large chair between two hyenas. "Since you're the one person I can trust, I want you to look over the two prisoners and if you do well I might give you a little reward." She added while standing up to walk up to him and pulling him into a kiss. "I'll get right on it boss." He said before turning around to leave. "And one more thing if you so much as hit that monkey tailed abomination I will retract what I said, and you'll be firmly disciplined. She said before gesturing him to leave. "I take it that the boss has gotten you busy again." Janet asked while watching, Andrew walk up. "I think she has it out for me." Andrew replied with a sigh. "It's more like, she has a thing for you." She said while crossing her arms. "I am jealous, but there isn't much I can do since she is the boss." She said with a sigh. "It appears that I have to guard the minister's along with, Angela Skybourne. "Are you talking about the girl with the tail?" She asked. "How did they manage to catch her? I hear she is amazingly strong" She added. "I'm not sure, but from what I saw they have sort of vice like contraption on her tail which saps away her strength." He replied. "I might as well be going so not to get into hot water with the boss." He said before giving her a quick kiss. "I love you." She said while watching him walk away. "I love you too." He replied.

While, Andrew walked into the cave part of the hideout he could hear the screams of a young girl from what he could tell was being beaten and tortured while the voice another girl begged for them to stop. The cave up to where the two girls were held was damp and cold along with the bodies of what appeared to be seraph that were beaten to death not long before.

"The boss ordered me to relieve you." Andrew said after them male bandit threw his last punch. "That is for my friends, you bitch!" He said before spitting on her then walking away. "Please don't hurt her anymore." The girl with blonde hair, blue eyes, looks to be about ten years old wearing what's left of her regal dress pleaded. "I'm not going to hurt her." Andrew replied. "What's your name?" He asked while looking at the girl. "Annabelle." She replied. "It's nice to meet you." He said while lifting, Angela's head by her chin. "It looks like they did quite a number on you, Skybourne." He said while watching her open her right eye due to the other being swollen from the beating she endured.

"Am I dreaming?" She asked while placing her hand on his face. "You bastard!" She yelled before trying to punch him, but it felt like nothing more than touch from an infant. "Wow you hit softer than you bite." Andrew said. "Bite?" She said before falling back against the wall. 'Yeah that nice mark you left on my neck." He said before her right eye widened. "It's you." She said in excitement. *It is, but don't say my name, I am undercover here.* He whispered to her. "Hey, what are you doing?" A female bandit asked. "I'm just making sure this monkey tailed bitch is still alive so that the boss still has her time with this thing." Andrew replied. "Your job is to guard them, not to check on that things physical condition." She said sternly. "As you say." Andrew replied before she walked away.

*My apologies for the insult, and for the record you have a lovely tail.* He said with a smile causing, Angela to blush. "I want you to keep quiet you, filth one peep out of you and I will shut you up." Andrew said before walking out of the cell and shutting the door. "Well this is going to be fun." He said while taking a seat. "I don't know why I am guarding her, it's not like she is in any condition to escape." He added with a sigh.

Janet was making her way to talk to the boss about today's successful ambush of the royal caravan until she was stopped by the same man who tried to proposition her earlier. "What do you want?" Janet asked. "You shouldn't have grabbed my goods unless you're ready for the ride that follows." He said with a sly grin. "If you value your life, I suggest you move aside." She said while trying to walk around him till he grabbed her by the arm. "Listen here bitch, either you give me what I want, or I will just take by force." He said before she looked up at him. "Amazing that such a forceful man hasn't caught my attention, that really turns me on." She said while running her fingers up his coat. "Now that's better." He said before the feeling of something metal against his groin. "You have two choices either walk away now, or I turn your best friend into bullet riddled piece of meat." She said with an evil grin.

"You are one ruthless bitch." He said while backing away. "Flattery will get you nowhere." She said before shooting him in the leg. "You, fucking bitch!" He said while grabbing his bleeding leg. "I will kill you!" He threatened. "I don't think so." She replied before putting a bullet between his eyes.

"While, Janet holstered her gun, she heard the sound of clapping from above her. "Well it appears your reputation does proceed you, Crimson." Fiona said while walking down the stairs. "The bastard had it coming." Janet replied before kicking his corpse. "I would have to say, that you're my kind of lady and I bet that you make a great lover for your husband." She said while leaning against the rail. "I heard your ambush on the royal caravan was fruitful." She said while crossing her arms. "It was indeed. We managed to get twenty thousand gold along with many priceless jewels and precious metals." Janet replied. "Excellent. Keep up the good work. Now if you'll excuse me I have a date with that murderous bitch." She said before taking her leave.

"Somebody help!" Annabelle said desperately. "What's going on in there?" Andrew asked. "It's the girl, she collapsed, and I don't think she is breathing." She replied before he opened the cell door. "Oh gods! Angela! Angela, wake up!" He said while holding her in his arms. "Is she going to die?" She asked before he placed his ear on, Angela's chest. "No, she won't die, she's just very weak from exhaustion." He replied before, Fiona stepped into the cell. "May I ask what you are doing?" She asked sternly. "My apologies boss, but this girl is barely breathing." Andrew said while standing up. "Like I care." She said before kicking, Angela in the ribs.

"Please, no more violence." Annabelle pleaded. "You don't need to worry now that your father paid the ransom, but sadly you're no longer of any use to me so tomorrow morning I will have you executed as an example to those weaklings of Divinity's Reach." She said with a laugh. (This isn't good, we need to get the word out to the seraph quickly.) Andrew thought. "Andrew, you may go now, but I want to see you in my chambers later." She said before gesturing him to leave.

(This is not good.) He thought while making his way out of the cave to the hideout. "What's the rush, Crimson?" A female bandit asked. "I need to find my wife." He replied. "She's over there getting drunk at the moment due to our successful heist." She replied while pointing in, Janet's direction. "Thanks." He said before making his way over to her. "We have a problem." He said while sitting next, Janet. "No problem here now that I have a cold brew and my loving husband." She said while trying not to slur her words. "Is that bottle full?" He asked. "Not for long." She replied. "Good, I need you to come with me." He said while taking her hand. "But I want to drink more." She protested. "Just come with me for a bit and I promise to buy you the next round." He said. "Now you're talking." She said before they walked away from the others.

"What is so important to remove me from my drinking?" She asked after they were out of earshot. "I found the minister's daughter, and if you remember telling you that a member of the Skybourne family is there as well. "Good to know, I would like to get back to my drinking if you don't mind." She said before starting to walk away. "They're going to kill her in the morning." He said while taking her hand. "All right, fine but you owe me drinks later." She said before he gave her a kiss. "Let's get the message out before we lose our chance to get her home." He said after breaking the kiss.

"Hey, Crimson the boss wants you in her chambers." A male bandit called down from upstairs. "Ah crap." Andrew said. "I'm on my way." He replied. "You need to get the message out when you're able." He said while starting to walk away. "Where are you going?" She asked. "I was ordered to go to the boss's chambers for some reason." He replied. "Just focus on saving those girl's lives, I will meet up with you soon." He said before walking away.

"You're late, Crimson." Fiona said while walking up in a robe. "My apologies." Andrew replied. "Please, sit with me." She said while taking a seat on the bed. "What did you want to see me about?" He asked before noticing that was pulling the top of her robe down allowing him to see her firm D cup breasts. "I didn't bring you here to talk, I brought you here to make you mine." She replied while pushing him back on the bed. "That wimp isn't good enough for you boss." A man said after walking in. "Who I take to my bed is none of you concern, and besides this man is no weakling, he's demonstrated it by the number of times he slayed any assassin's that dare try to take my life." She said to him. "Let me fight him and if I defeat him I will show you that I am better suited to be at your side." He said while drawing his sword. "I could use the exercise." Andrew said while standing up and drawing his daggers. "Don't blink." Andrew said before vanishing. "Where did he…" The man tried to say before slash appeared in his chest before spraying out blood till he fell over lifeless.

"That's some speed you have there." Fiona said while walking up behind him. "I should've given you more tasks outside of watchman and my bodyguard." She added before starting to kiss the back of his neck. "I haven't had a man in so long." She said while placing her hands under his shirt. "You two outside will you kindly remove this body from my room." She ordered before two men walked in inside to remove the corpse and lean up the blood. "Now leave us." She said while gesturing them to leave.

"Now, where were we?" She asked after the door was closed. "You were in the middle of removing your robe." He replied. "That's right she said while allowing her robe to hit the floor and pressing her breasts against his back. "I probably shouldn't be doing this behind my wife's back." He said while she massaged his shoulders. "Make me your woman and will show you pleasure like you have never experienced." She said while lifting his shirt up. (Might as well go for it.) He thought before sweeping her off her feet before carrying her to the bed. "Now that is the man I imagined you would be." She said before he pulled her into a kiss.

After she got his clothes off, he lay on the bed so that she may straddle him along with rubbing her wet pussy against his hardening member. "It has been so long." She said before lifting his member and placing it into her wet pussy. "Oh gods, this is going to feel good." She added while slowly sinking his member into her tight depths. "Your dick is amazing, I haven't even started to move, and I feel like am going to cum." She said before starting to rock her hips at a slow pace. "You're so tight. When was the last time you have been with a man?" He asked before she leaned forward. "It's been four years since that monkey tailed abomination killed my husband and during that time I saved myself in hopes of finding a strong man to fill the void in my heart." She replied before pulling him into a kiss.

"Now I want you to be a good boy and give me a lot of your cum." She said while sitting up to start thrusting his member deep inside her. While she picked up the pace, she began to fondle her breasts while pinching her nipples causing her to squeeze his member even tighter with every time she dropped down with a wet thud. "Slow down, Fiona… I'm going to." He said while feeling his member twitch. "Gods, your dick is getting so hot." She said while picking up the pace till he rolled her over and took her missionary.

While he took control, her moans become more frequent with every thrust sending her into pure erotic bliss. "You're… the man… I've always wanted." She said while her moans were becoming more frequent with every time his thrusts slammed into her depths harder. With every passing moment her mind got hazy until she felt him lightly biting her neck and right shoulder while pinching her left nipple sending her into an orgasm but that didn't stop his thrusts. "Oh gods." She said while feeling jolts of pleasure surge through her body. Not long after he lifted her hips so that he may thrust even deeper inside causing her to squeeze his member tighter and tighter until she heard him let out a grunt and with one final thrust he pushed his member in deep along with the feeling of his seed filling her wanting womb.

"I can feel your cum filling my womb." She said while digging her fingers into his back. "There's so much of it filling me up, I feel like I am about to burst." She added before he pulled her into a kiss. "Janet is a lucky woman." She said while snuggling up next to him. "It's a shame that I will have to take you from her." She added while running her fingers up his chest. "It appears that there is a full moon out tonight." He said while looking out the window that is facing the foot of them bed. "Yes, it is." She replied while starting to stroke his limp member in hopes for another round of love making till they heard a blood curdling roar followed by the hideout shaking.

"What in the hell is going on out there?" She said while getting out of bed to get dressed. "I will go on ahead." He said after quickly getting dressed then running out of the room. "What's going on and where is that noise coming from?" Andrew asked a frightened bandit. "I don't know. All I was told that another one of us let out some moonlight into the cell and suddenly this giant ape like creature burst through the cave walls while continuing to get bigger." He replied before running in fear. "I need to find, Janet." Andrew said before running towards the cave where the girls were held.

"Alex!" Jessica called out when she saw him, but everyone was too busy going out to fight this giant ape to hear her. "It appears that you save, Annabelle." He said while walking up to her. "We need to get out of here." Jessica said while carrying an unconscious, Annabelle. "You go on ahead, there is an Ascalonian settlement five miles away from here." He replied. "Why aren't you coming with me?" She asked. "I will meet you there, trust me." He said while giving her a quick kiss. "Right now, there is something that I need to do." He added before running off into the chaos. "Come back to me safe." She said before running off into the night.

"What is that thing?" Fina asked while walking up. "We don't know and everything we try to stop it just makes it angrier." A female bandit replied. "Tell everyone to retreat." Fiona said before noticing that, Andrew was getting the creatures attention away from the hideout. "ANDREW, STOP!" She yelled out while watching him getting the creature to follow him away from the hideout. "Both of you follow me." Fiona said while looking at tow of the bandits. "Yes boss." Bot bandits replied before they ran off after, Andrew.

"Come on, you dumb over sized monkey!" Andrew said while having it chase him near the cliffs. "Bet you can't keep up with my speed." He added before vanishing but was quickly countered with a back hand before he could even attack sending tumbling to the edge of the cliff. "Come on give me your best shot." He taunted before the creature jumped with to set up a crushing punch. "That's right come to daddy." He said while trying to stand up. "I can't move out of the way." He said before noticing, Fiona and two others heading his way.

"We've come to help you." She said before he raised his hand and shook his head. (Take care of our daughter, Skarlett.) He thought before the ape's crushing blow destroyed the ground around them sending him and the creature into the dark valley below. "Andrew!" She cried out but was stopped by the two bandits. "We need to regroup boss." One of them said while taking her arm. "I can't lose him! I refuse to lose him!" She said before the other bandit took her other arm "I'm sorry boss but he's dead." She said while trying to keep, Fiona calm. 'He can't be dead! I can't find a man that manages to steal my heart and just to die on me." Fiona said angrily. "Never again!" She added angrily before pushing the two off her then walking away.

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock* "Who could that be at this hour?" Airalin said while getting out of bed. "Do you realize what time…" She tried to ask but was quickly pulled into a hug by an upset, Skarlett. "Skarlett, what's wrong?" Airalin asked while returning the hug. "He's dead, I've lost him." She replied while continuing to cry. "Who's dead?" Airalin asked in confusion until it hit her with a sudden emptiness in her heart. "No, you're wrong my big brother isn't dead." She said while backing away from, Skarlett. "I've lost my beloved and now my daughter will never know her father." Skarlett said after falling to her knees. "How do you even know this." Airalin asked while crossing her arms. "Through our spiritual connection. He told me to take care of our daughter before his flame was extinguished." Skarlett replied. "Well I refuse to believe that he is dead and with that said I bid you goodnight." Airalin said while opening the door. "I hope he is as well." Skarlett said before walking out of the room.

The following day, Richard received word that the minister's daughter was rescued, and he will receive the report tomorrow. With the good news told to, Elizabeth she could not shake the notion of something bothering, Skarlett like she had lost someone she held dear, but just let it go since seeing that, Sillia has been trying to be supportive.

"Have you noticed, Skarlett's change in behavior this morning? And on top of that our daughter has not come out of her room." Richard said while sitting next to his wife. "I'm sure how to explain it, but I have a bad feeling and it has something to do with our son." She replied while taking his hand. "I'm sure he is perfectly fine, he has, Jessica with him." He said with a reassuring smile. "I pray to the six that you're right." She said while looking at him. "I will go check on our daughter." She said while standing up from the table. "I will be with you after I finish the last details of the mission." He replied while watching her walk away.

*Knock* *Knock* "Go away!" Airalin replied in anger. "Sweetie, it's your mother I am coming in." She said while opening the door just to find that her daughter had destroyed her room as if in a fit of rage. "Airalin" She said while walking up to her daughter who was balled up in a corner of her room. "Why is this happening? Why is this happening? WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?!" Airalin repeated in a fit of rage. "What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked while lifting her daughter's chin just to see that her eyes are red and puffy from crying from it appeared to be about a few hours. "I want my big brother! I want him!" She said while in tears. "Your brother will be home tomorrow." Elizabeth said while sitting next to her. "He's gone and never coming back." Airalin said while looking at her mother.

"I just received word from, Jessica that she was separated from, Alex and requests to search for him after the minister's daughter is returned." Richard said after walking inside. "Did she mention how they were separated?" Elizabeth asked while holding their daughter. "It appears that the missing, Skybourne girl was also there, but there is no word on what happened to her and on top of that, Jessica said that the bandit hideout was attacked by some gigantic ape like creature creating chaos as in result separated them." He replied while folding up the letter.

"I'm going to find him." Airalina said while standing up. "No, you are not young lady." Elizabeth protested. "Just watch me." Airalin said while taking off her nightgown. "Jessica will handle this." Richard said after turning his back. "I will not leave anything to that harlot!" Airalin replied angrily. "Mind your tongue young lady!" Elizabeth said while grabbing her daughter's arm. "Release me!" Airalin said while glaring at her mother. "Not till you've come to your senses." She replied sternly. "You could at leat let her get dressed dear." Richard said. "Very well then, but you wait in the hall." She replied. "Let me know when our daughter is dressed." He said before leaving the room.

"I will allow you to get dressed." Elizabeth said while relasing her daughter. "Forgive me." Airalin said."For what?" Elizabeth asked before her daughter rendered her unconscious. "I'm coming big brother." She said while putting on her custom made light weight combat gear for speed and stealth. "Forgive me mother, but this is something that I must do alone." She said before exiting out the window.

After ten minutes passed, Richard grew impatient with waiting and knocked on the door, but received no answer. "What are you two doing?" He asked, but again received no response. "I'm coming in." He added while opening the door to find his wife on the floor unconscious. "Hey, wake up." He said while lifting her off the ground. "I can't believe that she got me with a cheap shot." She replied while coming to. "Well it appears that she has taken her gear along with her weapons and the coin she had saved up." He said while searching the room. "We need to bring her back." She said after standing up. "No point, she'll just run off again." He said while crossing his arms. "We just let her go then?" She asked. "You can't contain her, she'll find a way not matter what we do." He replied while placing his hand on her shoulder. "For now let her have this and if it brings our son home that is good enough for me." He said with a smile. "I pray ot the six you're right." She replied while looking out the window.


	5. Chapter 5

Two weeks have passed with no word from, Alex nor, Airalin even with, Jessica along with a few others on the lookout on their where about has turned up nothing. During that time, Melody also had to give up on the search and has become bedridden with what appears to be a stomach bug at least until their physician determined that she is pregnant right along with, Skarlett but it would seem that it is effecting her differently as if her pregnancy will be shorter with her stomach showing a bulge after only a little over two weeks.

Early that morning, Katherine was doing her morning duties while trying not to let her lack of sleep due to about five nights of vomiting followed by sleeping on the floor next to the toilett. While continuing to clean she couldn't help but feel light headed from time to time along with her lack of appetite didn't help.

"Are you alright, dear?" Elizabeth asked while walking up. "I'm okay, mistress just tired." Katherine replied. "Have you cleaned, Alex's room?" Elizatbeth asked. "I'm on my way there, mistress." She replied before falling to her knees. "Are you certain that you are alright?" Elizabeth asked while kneeling next to her. "By the six, Katherine you look pale." She said while lifting, Katherine's chin. "My apologies mistress... I will get back to... work." She said before finally collapsing.

"Richard!" Elizabeth called out. "Richard come quick!" She called out again while holding, Katherine in her arms. "What's the emergency?" He asked while running down the hallway. "Katherine has fallen ill." She replied while watching her slowly breath. "I will get her into bed while you send, Amellia to fetch the physician right away." He said while picking, Kathrine up.

As, Richard walked down the hall, Katherine slowly opened her eyes to find that she was being carried but was too weak to move along with her stomach starting to feel queezy again from the swaying with every step. "Master, please hurry to the bathroom, I need to..." *Urp* Without asked, Richard rushed her to the bathroom while she tried to hold the vomit back till he got her to the toilett from which she proceeded vomiting before passing out on the floor. "Come on let's get you into bed." Richard said while picking her up off the floor.

After getting her covered up, she finally opened her eyes and looked at, Richard with a sad expression. "I'm so sorry master." She said while starting to weep. "It's alright, you're like a daughter to me, always remember that." He replied while placing his hand onto her forehead. "Now get some rest, I will check on you later." He added before kissing her forehead then leaving the room.

While, Richard made his way to the stairs he caught, Felicia making her way into the hallway before turning to see him. ""Pardon me, Mr. Whitmore I heard that, Katherine has fallen ill so I thought to check up on her." She said while walking up. "Well, she is resting at the moment while we wait for the physician to arrive." He replied. "How have you been feeling by the way?" He asked. "I'm alright, just tired." She replied. "Perhaps you should get some rest." He said while placing his hand onto her shoulder. "I will after I check on, Katherine." She replied with a smile. "Very well." He replied before taking his leave.

After walking to, Katerine's bedchamber door she gave it a few light knocks before walking inside just to find that she wasn't in bed but in the bathroom passed out by the toilet. "Katherine." Felicia said while gently nudging her shoulder. "Let me sleep here, the ground feels good." She replied. "Nonsense." Felicia said sternly. "Now let's get you back into bed." She added while helping her off the ground.

"Thank you." Katherine said after, Felicia covered her up. "I have a good feeling what is happening to you." Felicia said while sitting on the edge of the bed. "I know. I am just afraid to say it." Katherine replied while tears filled her eyes. "I'll tell you what. Since I am not feeling all that great let's take a nap together." Felicia said while gesturing, Katherine to scoot over. "I pray to the six that, Alex comes home to us." Katherine said after rolling onto her side to face, Felicia. "I know he will." Felicia replied with a smile.

In Northern Caledon there is a medium house surrounded by trees with a river about a half a mile away where twin sylvari sisters have been nursing an unknown injured human man the found on the river bank unconscious two weeks prior during their search for medicinal herbs for the doctor they work for whom is teaching the two to be physicians themselves one day.

While one of the twins who had light brown skin with light green leaves framing her face, slender figure, C cup breasts in typical plant like clothing of her race was working around the house in getting medicines placed on the shelves before turning attention to the unknown unconscious human whom has not awakened the entire time until she gave him a look over before noticing his hand moving.

"He's moving." She said while taking his hand. "Where am I?" He asked while opening his eyes. "Who are you?" He added while looking into her hazel eyes. "My name is, Eliza." She replied before another sylvari walked inside except this one had mint green skin, feathered back dark green leaves, D cup breasts, with a very feminine build. "Welcome back, Beth the patient is finally awake." Eliza said in excitement.

"Wait a minute. You name is, Eliza and hers is, Beth?" He asked in confusion. "Yeah, we're twins." Eliza replied. "Yes, the doctor wasn't keen on our sylvari names, so he gave us new ones which my sister and I like very well since it was the first gift we received since we awoke." Beth replied. "You do realize that your names together is, Elizabeth?" He asked. "We're quite aware of that." Beth replied with a sigh. "Well, questions aide. Can you move?" She asked. "Why would you ask that?" Eliza asked with a huff.

"You ask him like this... How are feeling right now, can you move?" Eliza asked. "I am a bit sore, but more importantly did you happen to find a girl with a tail?" He asked while sitting up. "You're the only person we found and since when did you humans grow a tail?" Beth asked. "Judging from the anatomy books that the doctor has explains how humans don't have tails." Eliza added.

"You haven't given your name yet." Beth said while crossing her arms. "You must be the serious one, but fair enough. My name is, Alex Whitmore." He replied. "See, I told you that I found him familiar." Eliza said with a giggle. "I don't follow." He said in confusion. "How could you forget my very curious sister whom bombarded you with questions while you were at, Skarlett's home." Beth replied. "So, that was you." He said while looking at, Eliza. "Yes, my sister and I woke up in the same pod about a week ago and that is when we met Dr. Ember who promised to help us become doctors after I bombarded him with questions." Eliza replied with a big smile.

"Well, you would be making more progress if you weren't constantly slacking." Beth said with a sigh. "As much as I am enjoying this conversation, I need to get home to my family." He said while getting off the bed. "I believe that you need to rest." A man said while walking in. "Dr. Ember, welcome back." Eliza said while waving. "Beth, did you complete the task I asked you?" He asked while taking a seat. "Yes, doctor." She replied. "I will be working on grinding herbs shortly." She added. "Good, keep working hard and you'll become a great doctor." He said with a smile. "Thank you, doctor." She said before taking her leave.

"Well, now that you're finally awake. May I ask your name?" Doctor Ember asked. "Alex Whitmore." He replied. "Of the Crescent Moon Thief's guild, I assume." He said while placing a lit match to his wooden pipe. "That's correct." Alex replied. "Well, young Whitmore you're in no shape to travel until you get some physical therapy in for a few days." He said after exhaling a puff of smoke. (I wonder if I can reach out to, Skarlett.) He thought. "You look deep in thought." He said while looking at, Alex. "Would you mind giving me about five minutes quiet?" Alex asked before closing his eyes.

At the same time, Skarlett was shopping with, Elizabeth for baby clothing in the Salma District. "Are you sure that it will be a girl?" Elizabeth asked while they browsed through the many different outfits. "Very." Skarlett replied "By the way do we know what is wrong with, Katherine?" Skarlett asked. "I'm not entirely sure. Why do you ask? Elizabeth asked. "I just have feeling that I may know why she is not well." Skarlett replied before feeling something in her heart.

(It's good to see you healthy.) The voice said. (Alex?) She asked. (The one and only.) He replied. (Where are you?) She asked. (I'm not sure since I have been unconscious for two weeks, but it appears that the twins from the dream have been taking care of me with one of them training to be a doctor.) He replied. (Are you talking about, Enat and, Zaira?) She asked in confusion. (Possibly, but their names are, Eliza and, Beth due to the doctor feeling they deserved better names.) He replied.

"Skarlett, are you okay?" Elizabeth asked before snapping, Skarlett from her conversation. "Alex, he is alive." Skarlett said while tears filled her eyes. "How do you know that? And more importantly I would like to know how it is you can tell what is wrong with, Katherine?" Elizabeth asked. "Well for one, Alex just contacted me with his thoughts due to our souls being intertwined and second, Katherine is pregnant with, Alex's child." Skarlett replied. "By the six that is four women!" Elizabeth said in shock.

"It appears that thing you humans call a harem has come to fruition." Skarlett said before returning to looking through more baby outfits. "May I ask you a question?" Elizabeth asked while continuing the search. "You may." Skarlett replied. "Didn't you want my son for yourself?" Elizabeth asked in confusion. "In the beginning I did, but sometimes things don't work out, so you just need to work with it." Skarlett replied. "Even that your friend, Sillia?" Elizabeth asked. "Perhaps, but I don't believe it will come to that." Skarlett replied. "Very well, let's just finish up here we will talk about this further when we get home." Elizabeth said while continuing to search.

"It has been two weeks and I still can't find him." Airalin said in irritation while sitting near a river in Caledon. "Alex, where are you!" She yelled out in anger. Not long after her outburst she continued to make her way down the river in search of any sign that her brother washing up somewhere down river after finding a trail of blood coming from what appeared to be what was left of a cliff two weeks ago.

The walk down the river was peaceful with a few boars alongside getting a drink of water. Not long after a mild breeze swept across the river causing, Airalin's hair to blow to the side. "This is taking forever." She mumbled to herself. "Why am I searching the river anyways?" She said while shaking her head.

"Hello." A female sylvari said while walking up. "Look, I am busy at the moment." Airalin replied in frustration. "Don't be like that. By the way my name is, Eliza." She said in a cheerful tone. "Can't you see I am busy looking for someone and I don't have time for pleasantries." Airalin replied with a sigh. "May I ask to whom you are looking for?" She asked while leaning forward. "Why do you want to know?" Arialin asked. "Perhaps I can help you." She replied.

"From what I can tell is that you're out here to collect medicinal herbs." Airalin said while looking at the basket. "Yeah, but that's boring." She replied while shaking her head. "I am busy so could you kindly bugger off and bother someone else." Airalin said in frustration. But, I want to help you locate whomever you are searching for." She said while walking up.

"Eliza! How long does it take you to get a few herbs?" Another sylvari asked while walking up. "My apologies, Beth but this girl is looking for someone." Eliza replied. "Very well... To whom are you searching?" Beth asked while crossing her arms. "None of your concern." Airalin replied. "Very well, let's not help this imbecile." Beth said in a serious tone. "What did you call me?" Airalin asked in anger. "Not only are you incompetent, but deaf as well." Beth replied before starting to walk away. "I'll put you in your place, you filthy weed." Airalin said while drawing her daggers.

"Let's calm down okay." Eliza said while stepping between them. "Get out of the way!" Airalin demanded before, Eliza broke down into tears. "Stop fighting please!" She said while falling to her knees. "Ever so emotional sister... Very well, my apologies." Beth said. "Now, Eliza you need to finish gather herbs since it is your day to give our patient his physical therapy." She added while helping her sister off the ground. "And another thing, you need to stop fawning over the human." Beth said sternly. "But he is so handsome." Eliza replied while blushing.

"Who is she talking about?" Airalin asked in confusion. "I can see what, Skarlett saw in him." Eliza said while in her own little world. "I want to have his baby as well." She added while placing her hands on the sides of her face causing her to blush with the thought of having him. "Get your head out of the clouds!" Beth said before bonking her sister in the back of the head. "Excuse me, but is the man's name happen to be, Alex?" Airalin asked.

"Was that whom you were looking for?" Beth asked while watching her sister continue to fantasize. "Yes, Alex is my older brother. My name is, Airalin Whitmore." She said with a polite bow. "Turns out you can be polite after all." Beth said before gesturing to follow.

"Your brother has told us about you as well with the women he currently involved with along with, Skarlett and of course after he mentioned that, Skarlett was going to have a baby, my sister fawned over him more than she already was." She added with a sigh. "I don't know why she would be considering that, Skarlett is a special case with her being able to even become pregnant." Airalin said while they were walking.

While still making their way to where, Alex is, Beth turned to face her sister who was still in her own little world filled with fantasies of being with, Alex. "Eliza get those herbs gathered before coming home." She said sternly. "Awe, but I want to spend time with him." Eliza protested. "Do you want, Dr. Ember to be cross with you again?" Beth asked. "No..." Eliza replied before taking her leave.

They continued walking down the path till arriving to a thick forest with the only path leading was the one they were on. While walking through the forested area small bits of sunshine peeked through the branches followed be the sounds of birds from above before being stopped by a few wild boars running across the path into the bushes on the other side.

After a short walk they finally made to a clearing where the medium sized house stood with an old man sitting in front while smoking a pipe before taking notice that, Beth was walking up with an unfamiliar girl. "Who is this, and where is your sister?" He asked while standing up. "My name is, Airalin Whitmore I was told that my brother is here." She replied. "You have heard correctly." He replied after letting out a puff of smoke.

While walking inside, Airalin saw her brother who was busy getting dressed now before being tackled by his sister on to the bed. "Big brother, I am so happy that you're alive!" She said while hugging him tightly. "How did you find me?" He asked. "Out of sure coincidence." She replied before breaking the hug in order to look at him. "How is everyone at home?" He asked. "I can't tell you since I knocked mom out and took off to find you about two weeks ago." She replied before, Beth chimed in.

"If you're done talking, I believe it is time for his physical therapy." She said while crossing her arms. "I take it that, Eliza was caught slacking again?" Dr. Ember asked. "Yes, Doctor she was fantasizing about our patient again." Beth replied while shaking her head. "She is an odd one considering that she even looks at a human in such a way." Dr. Ember said while crossing his arms. "It's alright, she isn't doing any harm." Alex said with a smile. "How does she know you?" Airalin asked in confusion. "We met in the dream." Alex replied.

"Enough chatting, I would like to get things started." Beth said in irritation. "Ever the serious one." Dr. Ember said. "Very well, I will talk to our guest while you get things done with him." He added before escorting, Airalin outside.

After walking outside, Airalin felt the warm early afternoon breeze before taking a seat on a chair in front of the house. Airalin took in the warm breeze as it swept across her face with the relief of knowing that her brother is alive and will be returning home with her but having to apologize to her mother about the cheap shot is going to be tough knowing how her mother can be.

"You seem lost in thought." Dr. Ember said after taking a puff from his pipe. "Not really." Airalin replied. "I'm just thinking of a way to explain everything to my parents." She added with a sigh. "Keep your head up, I am sure things will work itself out." He said. "When can my brother go home?" She asked. "When he is fully recovered which may take a few days to a week it depends on how his therapy goes." He replied after blowing out a puff of smoke.

"I'm back, Doctor." Eliza said while walking up. "I see that." He replied. "I take it that you've been slacking again." He added. "I'm sorry, I will work harder from now on." She replied. "Good. Now get those herbs to your sister so that you may continue his therapy." He said while pointing back at the door with his thumb. "I will." She replied while blushing before walking inside. "She's got it bad for my brother." Airalin said. "After you take him home, I am certain that she will move on." He said in reassurance. "I hope so, my brother has enough women to worry about." She said with a sigh.

"I have a question for you if you don't mind answering." He asked before taking another puff of his pipe. "I don't mind." She replied. "Is it true that your brother impregnated a sylvari? The only reason I am asking is that the whole thing sounds ludicrous due the sylvair are not able to give life." He said in disbelief. "I'm not even sure how to believe it myself, but it is true." She replied with a sigh.

"Doctor, I have prepared a bed for our guest." Beth said after walking outside. "Very well, shall we get settled?" He asked while standing up. "I could use a bath if that is okay." She replied. "Of course, I will have some a hot bath prepared for you." Beth said before taking her leave. "Shall we?" He asked before they walked inside.

Airalin walked into the bathroom with a large sized tub built large enough for two to fit with a wood trim. "This is going to feel so good." She while taking her clothes off before hopping into the tub and take in the soothing sensation of the hot water against her sore muscles.

While sitting in the tub she lay back against the wall of the tub to think of ways to apologize to her mother. (I got myself in quite the predicament.) She thought before letting out a sigh. "Arrgh!" She screamed before submerging her head under the water.

"I'm going to take a soak in the tub." Eliza said before walking to the bathroom. "No, you can't since that girl is already in there and besides it's your turn for, Alex's therapy." Beth replied. "I will do it after my bath." Eliza said. "It shouldn't be an issue with the two being the same gender." Dr. Ember said. "Very well, but be sure to get his physical therapy done when you're finished. Beth said before going back to work.

Eliza removed her clothing before stepping into the tub causing, Airalin to surface in surprise. *Cough* *Cough* "What the..." Airalin said while rubbing her eyes. "Hello, I just wanted to take a nice soak if that is okay." Beth said after taking a seat. (She has bigger breasts than me.) Airalin thought while covering her B cup breasts. "This feels great." Eliza said while sliding into the water. "May I ask you something?" Airalin asked. "Sure." Eliza replied.

"How can you be in love with my brother considering that you don't even know him nor met him until now." Airalin said. "I met him in the dream along with, Skarlett." Eliza replied. "Let me guess, you made love to him in the dream as well." Airalin said sternly. "I wish." Eliza replied while blushing. "Do you even know what making love is, or even intercourse?" Airalin asked. "I have read about it in the Doctor's books." Eliza replied. "It sounds wonderful." She added while what appeared that she was pleasuring herself.

"Okay... Stop it, that's weird." Airalin said while grabbing, Eliza's arm. "But it feels so good." Eliza protested. "Maybe I can do it to you, I have read some books." She added while moving up to, Airalin. "What are you..." Airalin tried to say before letting out a light moan due to, Eliza sliding her finger into her pussy lips. "I am going to start making you feel good." Eliza said before running her tongue up the side of, Airalin's neck causing her to moan even more.

Not long after, Eliza slid her middle finger slowly into, Airlain's pussy causing it to quiver with excitement before slowly making her way down to their breasts to pleasure her nipples. "No... this is... Ah." Airalin said but she couldn't hold back her moans while feeling her depths squeeze, Eliza's fingers as an orgasm was imminent. *Are you going to come?* She whispered into, Airalin's ear before kissing her which caused a jolt up, Airalin's spine by the orgasm that followed.

"How did it feel?" Eliza asked. "Very good, but I would rather have cock." Airalin replied. "Cock?" Eliza asked with a confused look. "Yes, that part of the man, that is part of the making baby process." Airalin replied. "Oh, you mean the penis." Eliza said while placing her closed hand on top of her palm. "I will make sure to have him put it inside me so that he will be all mine." She added before sitting back down against the wall of the tub. "Not if I get to him first." Airalin said.

"Why would he want a little girl rather than me?" Eliza asked. "I'll make you a bet, if you manage to woo my brother you can come live with my family, but if you lose, I will make sure that you never see him again." Airalin replied with a taunting smirk. "I don't need to bet considering getting him will be easy." Eliza replied. "Well, thank you for the chat I need to get back to work." She added while getting out of the tub. "See you at dinner." She said after getting dressed then leaving the room. "Damn that sylvari." Airalin said before letting out a sigh.

Later that day they gathered outside for dinner which made things difficult of, Alex having, Eliza hang on to his arm while continuously looking at him lovingly. Not long after, Beth walked outside with a tray of five bowls of venison stew with some fresh sliced bread. "Here you are, Doctor." She said while handing him a bowl along with the bread. "Thank you, Beth." He replied before starting to eat. "Eliza, would you mind removing yourself from him so that I may serve your dinner." She said sternly. "Fine..." Eliza replied before receiving her food.

"Here you are, Alex." She said while smiling. "Thank you, Beth." He replied while taking the bowl and piece of bread. (Oh, great now the other one is going to start being flirty.) Airalin thought before having the bowl and bread handed to her.

"So, I have been wondering how it is that you wound up in such bad shape?" Dr. Ember asked. "I really can't tell you much outside of a huge ape like creature causing the cliff we were on to collapse after that I woke up here." Alex replied. "What of the girl with the tail you asked about?" Beth asked. "Perhaps he dreamt it." Eliza added. "Now that I think of it, I did meet a girl with a tail about four years ago." Dr. Ember said while lighting up his pipe. "I believe that she was on a training journey, but when I met her, she was brought to me by the local sylvari who found her in pretty bad shape from a run in with the neighboring trolls." He added.

"That can't be possible due to your medical books stating that humans don't have tails." Beth said in disagreement. "Was her name, Angela Skybourne?" Alex asked. "That it was, and she was not only strong but very thick headed for someone her age." Dr. Ember replied. "I wasn't sure what the, Skybourne family was thinking when they let a ten-year-old girl out on a training journey." He added after letting out a puff of smoke. "Considering that she is one of the strongest women on Tyria I can see why." Airalin said after crossing her arms.

"I agree, her speed and strength seem to be unparalleled." Alex concurred. "I believe that is enough on this subject." Beth said while gathering up the bowls. "Tell us about yourself, Alex." Eliza said while looking at him lovingly. "I am the eldest child of the, Whitmore family which happens to be one of the heads of the Crescent Moon Thief's guild, I also take on low key job which none of them will be mentioned due to client confidentiality." He replied. "That's nice, but what do you do for fun?" Beth interjected. "I enjoy reading, sparring with my sister, along with the time I get with the five ladies in my life." He replied. "Make that six." Skarlett said. "Six?" Alex asked in confusion. "Sillia is staying with us and currnetly working on joining the Vigil." Skarlett replied.

"May I ask why, Eliza is clinging to your arm?" Airalin asked. "He belongs to me, that's why." She replied. "You can't just lay claim on someone." Alex said, but she was to love struck to hear what he said. "Would you mind letting him go." Beth said while grabbing her sister's arm. "My apologies everyone, but my sister and I need to have a talk." Beth said before pulling her sister away followed by walking into the house.

"You know it is rather odd how these women fall head over heels for you." Airalin said before letting out a sigh. "I'm not really sure why they do as well." Alex concurred. "Let's try not to get another woman pregnant shall we." Airalin said while standing up. "Let's go big brother, we need to talk." She added while walking up to him. "What about?" He asked while taking her hand. "He shouldn't be walking right now." Dr. Ember protested. "Worry not, doctor I will give him the support he needs." Airalin said while helping her brother stand. "My sister can handle this, she is stronger than she looks." Alex said. "Very well." Dr. Ember replied before heading inside.

While walking to a quiet place not far from the house there was a cool breeze from surrounding to forest with the approaching night sky. The area seemed to be quiet enough to just sit and talk or maybe help, Airalin with her sexual frustration to follow the jealousy due to her brother spending more time with the other ladies rather than her.

"Are you okay with standing on your own?" She asked. "I can try." He replied. "Good." She said while walking away in order to face him. "I want you to fight me." She said while looking at him angrily. "Are you serious?" He asked in confusion. "Yes, I need to vent my frustration and you're the source of it." She replied before taking a fighting stance. "What do you mean?" He asked before she dashed at him followed by a hard blow to the midsection causing to cough up some blood. "Airalin... Wait." He tried to say before she finished him off with a swift kick to the side of the head knocking him unconscious.

"What is going on here?" Beth asked while walking up just to find him unconscious. "Move out of the way!" She demanded while shoving, Airalin aside "What have you done to him?" She asked in anger. "He has internal bleeding she said while checking out his midsection to find an ever-growing bruise. "I will ask you again. What did you do to him?" She asked sternly. "I punched him, it's not like my brother can't handle it." Airalin replied. "Do you realize what you have done, his body is already frail as it is, but you had to strike him anyways." She said before turning her attention back to him.

"Alex, Alex!" Eliza said while running up along with, Dr. Ember. "Doctor how did you know to come here?" Beth asked. "Eliza had an awful feeling that something happened to him." He replied before kneeling next to, Alex in order to examine him. "He has internal bleeding." Beth said while looking at the, Doctor. "And from what I can tell, he also suffered from a concussion that nearly killed him." He replied. "Get him into bed, I need to have a little talk with her." Dr. Ember said before the sylvari sisters carried, Alex away.

"Have you lost your mind?" He asked while grabbing, Airalin's arm. "Let me go!" She shouted before breaking down into tears. "Come with me." He said while taking her arm again. "I can't." She replied before falling to her knees. "Very well, have it your way." He said before walking away. "What have I done?" She said before pounding her fists on the ground.

"Eliza give me the scalpel, I need to let out some of the blood." Beth said while holding out her hand. Eliza quickly handed her sister the needle before focusing on the head wound while looking in the medical book on how to reduce the swelling. "Move over, Eliza I need to take over. Dr. Ember said while walking up. "Of course, Doctor." She replied before moving out of the way.

Almost two hours later, Dr. Ember was able to put, Alex in stable condition, but it left him in a coma like state which showed no signs of him waking up anytime soon. After cleaning him up they got him settled into bed with, Eliza refusing to leave his side from the doctor just gave a light smile before placing a chair beside his bed so that she can better watch over him.

"Don't push yourself and rest when you need it." He said while placing his hand on her shoulder. "I will, Doctor." She replied. "I will be heading to bed as well after I finish my chores." Beth said after walking up to them. "Eliza don't stay up too late, you have chores in the morning." She added. "Um... excuse me." Airalin said after walking in. "What is it, human?" Beth asked. "What I did was terrible and all I ask for is to be by my brother's side." Airalin replied while tears filled her eyes.

"Why should we?" Beth asked. "Sure, why not." Eliza said while placing a chair on the other side of the bed. "You're too forgiving." Beth said after crossing her arms. "And, you're too serious." Dr. Ember replied. "Well, I am off to bed and if you're as sorry as you appear you had better keep watch over him." He added before taking his leave. "Come along, Eliza let his sister look over him." Beth said while holding out her hand. "I will not leave my beloved." Eliza replied while taking, Alex's hand. "He isn't your beloved! You know nothing about him." Beth said angrily.

While the two continued to have their disagreement, Airalin let out a yawn before crawling under the covers with her brother and falling asleep while holding him close. Later that night, Airalin awoke to find that, Eliza had fallen asleep while holding, Alex's hand with a faint smile on her face as if she were having a pleasant dream. (What a strange sylvari.) She thought before going back to sleep.

"Any word on our son and daughter's where about?" Richard asked, Jessica. "I have had news that, Airalin was seen in Caledon so I have sent out someone to investigate the area she was seen." She replied while trying not to let the fatigue due to lack of sleep followed by the long hours of searching. "May I be excused; Sir I haven't been well lately." She said while trying to stay conscious. "Of course, just keep me updated." He said before she turned to leave the room just to be stopped by, Rosa who was walking in. "Pardon me, Mrs. Whitmore but I need to go home and rest." She said before her stomach acted up. "I know that look." Rosa said before walking out of the room.

"My apologies, Mrs. Whitmore." She said after throwing up the contents in her stomach. "I'm going to go out on a limb and say that you are pregnant." Rosa said while helping, Jessica up. "I had no idea that you were married much less involved with anyone in the guild, so who is the father?" She asked before noticing that, Jessica couldn't look her in the eyes. "It's, Alex." She replied. "I should've known." Rosa said while shaking her head.

"We're home." Sheena said while walking up with, Luna. "Damn, Jessica you look terrible." She added. "Are you down with the flu?" Sheena asked. "No, she is pregnant." Rosa replied. "I see..." Sheena said before walking up to, Jessica and began to take in her scent. "It's, Alex's child, his scent is all over her." She added before backing away. "That makes five women." Rosa said. "Come along you can sleep in the guest room." She added while taking, Jessica's hand. "Any word on the where about of, Alex or, Airalin?" Sheena asked. "Yes, I received word that, Airalin was seen in Northern Caledon." Jessica replied. "Nothing on, Alex yet." She added before, Rosa led her away.

(Damn it!) Sheena thought while walking down the hallway before noticing, Skarlett walking up to her in a nightgown carrying a saucer with a hot cup of tea. "Greetings, Sheena welcome home." She said with a smile while rubbing her stomach. "What has you so cheery?" Sheena asked. "Alex is alive." She replied while continuing to smile. "How would you know that?" Sheena asked. "He and I are bound by spirit." She replied. "Now if you'll excuse." She added before taking her leave.

"Damn that, Alex!" Sheena said after walking into her room. *Sigh* "I might as well get cleaned up and get some rest before making my way to Caledon." While removing her clothing, she couldn't help but feel anger on the promise he made to her before all these other women who he gave himself to but failed to do the same with her.

After walking into the bathroom, she filled a medium sized bucket with warm water before soaking a good-sized rag to lather it up with soap to give her fur a thorough cleaning. With the first bucked she dumped it over her head to get her fur a good soaking before taking the soap lather rag to wash out the dirt that builds up. While getting herself cleaned, she couldn't help but think how infuriating the situation that, Alex created along with the promise he broke.

After finishing her bath and getting herself dried off, she got into bed with the thoughts of how she will confront him when she finds or when he finally gets home in order to remind him of the promise he broke and with her heat cycle two months away he had better make good with his promise and give her what she wanted before falling into slumber.

Sometime later, Alex awoke to find himself in a flower filled area surrounded by tall trees along with the sound of a creek not far away. "You're awake." A familiar voice said while running her fingers though his hair as his head rested upon her lap. "Eliza? Where am I?" He asked while sitting up. "I'm pretty sure it is a dreamscape." She replied. "How is that possible?" He asked while looking around. "How so?" She asked in confusion. "Only, Skarlett and I have been able to meet up like this, so how is it that you are now able?" He replied before turning to face her.

"You mean her?" She asked while pointing in, Skarlett's direction. "Enat, how are you here?" Skarlett asked. "I'm not entirely sure and my name is, Eliza now." She replied. "From what I can tell is that your soul has bound itself to, Alex's" She said after walking up. "I was told that you're pregnant with his child." Eliza said while watching, Skarlett sit next to him. "That is true." She replied while placing her arms around his torso. "I want attention as well." Eliza said while moving to his right side to put her arms around him.

"My apologies, Enat but this human is mine." Skarlett said sternly. "My name is, Eliza and I want him as well." She replied before sticking out her tongue. "Look here sprout, he and I are connected therefor he is mine." Skarlett said while giving a jealous look. "May I interject?" He asked while the two were glaring at each other. "No, you may not!" They both replied. "By the way since he is yours how are there other women able to share him?" Eliza asked. "I don't see how that is your business." Skarlett replied.

"Fine, I will ask him." Eliza said before turning her attention to him. "Will you become my beloved?" She asked while looking into his eyes. "He is my beloved, my future husband and father of our child." Skarlett declared while feeling irritated. "I want all of that as well." Eliza said while trying to snuggle closer to him. "Hands off of him sapling." Skarlett said in anger. "No, I want him to be my beloved." She replied before he gave them a nudge back. "Enough of the fighting you two." He said sternly leaving them in shock.

"You don't like me." Eliza asked while tears filled her eyes. "I do like you, Eliza. Your kind, loving, fun to talk to, and very compassionate." He replied with a smile. "My question is how is it that you haven't been in the dreamscape until now?" He asked. "I'm not sure to be honest, but I remember when I first looked into your eyes, I felt a strong connection with you that sent my heart a flutter whenever I am near you." She replied. "What about you, Skarlett I hadn't seen you either." He said while turning his attention to her. "For some reason I couldn't feel your presence and every time I entered to the dreamscape there was an impassable fog keeping me at bay until now." She replied before pulling him into a kiss.

"I love you, Alex." She said after breaking the kiss. *If we were alone, I would want to make love right now.* She whispered into his ear. "Make love, what's that?" Eliza asked in confusion. "Well that is part of the baby making process." He replied while scratching the back of his head. "I want to make a baby right now." She said with excitement. "Not going to happen and for your information it doesn't happen in the dreamscape." Skarlett replied. "How about we both make love to him and since you're the first to be in his life you can show how it is done along with telling me how it feels." Eliza said while taking, Skarlett's left hand. "I hope you're not considering this." He said while looking at them.

They both look at him before turning attention to each other with a look in, Skarlett's eyes that he knows all too well causing him to feel a bit nervous watching them sit in silence until, Skarlett gave a nod of approval. "I pray to the six that you're not serious." He said while watching them turn their attention back on him. "Follow my lead." She said to, Eliza while standing up to remove her garments. "Don't I get a say?" He asked while watching the two now nude sylvari getting on their knees and moving toward him.

*What's the matter, my husband don't you love me?* Skarlett whispered into his ear. "Follow my lead and do what I do." She said to, Eliza before starting to gently kiss his neck causing light shivers which over time became more intense while, Eliza began to lightly bite and kiss the other side. *Know this feels good.* Skarlett whispered into his ear while move her hand down to his groin.

While, Eliza worked on his neck, Skarlett made her way down to his pants before working on it in order to reveal his hardening member from which she slowly slid her tongue up the underside of his cock causing a small amount of precum to leak out. "Eliza, open your mouth." She said while placing the come on her finger. "What's that?" She asked out of curiosity. "I want you to taste him." Skarlett replied before placing her come covered finger into, Eliza's mouth.

"It tastes slime like and it is bitter." Eliza said after tasting it. "It feels wonderful as it goes into your body making your stomach warm." She said while making his cock hard. "Come on girls aren't you being a bit aggressive?" He asked. "If you don't like this why aren't you trying to stop us?" Skarlett asked while continuing to stroke his member but received no response. "I thought so." She added before taking, Eliza's hand. "Straddle his lap." She said to, Eliza. "Good now rub your pussy up and down his cock till you feel a warm wet feeling and I will do the rest." She added.

"This feels so good, I want more." Eliza said while feeling shivers up her spine. "Good now lift up." Skarlett said before positioning the tip of is member against her wanting hole. "Lower yourself now." She said while, Eliza slowly sank his member slowly into her tight depths. "It hurts." Eliza said while wincing from the pain. "It will at first, and over time it will feel better." Skarlett reassured.

Eliza continued to take his member in bit by bit while the first timers blood leaked around it with a normal glow from the thick sylvari blood until she mad full hilt followed with a moan of ecstasy. "This feels amazing." She said while grabbing his sides. Not long after, she started moving her hips up and down while taking in the wonderful feeling of his hard cock slamming into her depths causing her to moan uncontrollably. "Give me all of your cum!" She said while picking up the pace. "Slow down, Eliza your squeezing me too tight." He said before letting out a grunt.

"I can feel it twitch inside me." She said before he pulled her into a kiss. "Come on, my beloved give, her your thick white love." Skarlett said while massaging his testicles. As she continued to thrust his member deeper inside her, he could feel her gripping his member tighter and tighter with every thrust as if to get every drop out of him which intensified while the kiss went on.

"I feel something is coming." She said after breaking the kiss. "You're going to cum." Skarlett said while starting to rub, Eliza's pussy speeding up her orgasm. "I going to…" Me to…" He added before rivers of seed were shot into her depths followed by her first orgasm causing what felt like jolts of electricity up and down her spine. "My belly feels hot." "She said before falling onto his chest with his member still inside of her.

"Am I your beloved now?" She asked while looking up at him. "Yes…" He said kindly. "Skarlett, I know it is your turn, but can I stay like this a little bit longer? I like the feeling of him inside me." She asked tiredly. "Alright, but not for too long I want my turn." Skarlett said while slowly caressing, Eliza's back.

"I want to be with you, my beloved." Eliza said before giving him a quick kiss. (Why does this keep happening?) He thought before, Eliza got off him to allow, Skarlett to have her turn. "Are you ready, my husband?" She asked before slowly sliding his member into her depths till it was full hilt. "I will take this dance." He said while rolling on top of her then proceeded to thrust his cock into her at a steady pace causing her to let out light moans as she dug her fingers into his shoulder blades.

Not long after, she wrapped her legs around his waist for him to pick up the pace. "Skarlett, if I go too fast, I'll..." "Just give me your white love, my husband." She interrupted before feeling his member expand followed of an explosion of war fluids shooting into her depths. "More! Give me more." She said while her depths squeezed his cock in order to milk out more of his seed. "Kiss me." She said before he leaned in to give her what she desired.

After a pleasurable love making session, Eliza and, Skarlett snuggled up on both sides of him before kissing him on both sides of the face. "I love you." They both said in unison. "I love you too." He replied while holding them close.

While they lie on the grass he is lost in thought of how his mother would react if another sylvari enters the equation, but perhaps, Eliza's sister will convince her to stay with her and the, Doctor rather than leave her behind to further bond with a total stranger who isn't even the same species, but then again that didn't stop, Skarlett even after his mother forbid her to even talk to him and now that she is pregnant will definitely make his life a bit more complicated.

"You seem lost in thought, my beloved." Eliza said while looking at him. "I'm just doing some thinking that's all, you need not be concerned." He replied. "One thing I would like to know is why my sister attacked me in a weakened state?" He asked while looking at, Eliza. "Airalin attacked you?" Skarlett asked in surprise. "I'm not entirely sure." Eliza replied to his question.

*Eliza wake up!* A female voice that sounded like, Beth's. "I don't want to wake up." She said while trying to keep from fading. *Damn it, Eliza wake up!* She said again. "Kiss me quick." She said before he gave her a deep kiss until she faded. "It appears that it is down to the two of us." Skarlett said while resting her head on his chest.

"About time you woke up." Beth said in irritation. "I'm sorry, but I was having a nice dream." Eliza replied. "That's wonderful. Now get up, it's your turn to make breakfast." She said while pointing at the doorway. "I'll be going now." Eliza said cheerfully before leaving the room. (How can she always be so cheery?) Beth thought before turning attention to, Airalin. "Wake up!" She said while shaking, Airalin's shoulder. "Is it morning already?" She asked while rubbing her eyes. "Yes, and if you wish to have breakfast you must pull your own weight and help out with the chores." Beth said sternly. "That's fine." She replied while putting her hair back up.

"What do you need me to do?" Airalin asked. "First you need to give the inside a good sweep followed be taking the rugs outside to beat out the dirt." Beth replied. "I'll get started then." Airalin said before leaving, Beth alone with her thoughts.

(I can't believe my sister did such an act with a human.) She thought while looking at, Alex. "I might as well check on his injury." She said while lifting the covers. "It seems to be fine, just a little bleeding I can quickly clean up to prevent infection." She added before leaving the room to fetch a cloth with a disinfectant.

Five minutes later she returns to the room with the needed items before starting to clean the blood from the area they needed to drain the blood from and after getting him cleaned and bandaged he began to stir. "By the six my head is killing me." He said while opening his eyes. "How are you awake so soon?" She asked in shock. "I believe it was out of luck considering my sister wasn't going all out when she struck me." He replied. "I see. Well at least let me check out your head wound." She said while running her fingers through his hair.

"May I ask you a question?" She asked while looking over his head wound. "You may." He replied. "What are your intentions with my sister?" She asked before sitting on the bed. "Nothing that I am aware of." He replied while sitting up. "If that is the case, here is my question. Why did you let her partake in a human ritual with you?" She asked while looking him in the eyes. "Ritual?" He asked in confusion. (I want to say it, but I am too embarrassed.) She thought while placing her face into her hands. "Are you okay?" He asked while placing his hand on her shoulder. "I'm fine!" She replied after quickly standing up.

He couldn't help but watch her cheeks flush with embarrassment. "What are you looking at?" She asked after crossing her arms. "Has anyone told you that you look cute when you're flustered?" He asked with a smile, but she just shot an irritated stare at him before walking out of the room. (Why does that human make my heart feel strange?) She thought while her hand on her chest. "He's just a human and not worth of my time." She said in frustration.

"Hey, Beth. Who are you talking to?" Eliza asked while walking up. "Why aren't you preparing breakfast?" She asked sternly. "I already have breakfast if you can see, I am bringing, Alex's right now." Eliza replied. "Why would you bring someone breakfast if you have no idea that he is even conscious?" Beth asked while watching her sister walk up with the tray. "I know he is, we have a connection him and I." She replied before walking into the room. "Damn that human, damn him!" She said before making her way to the dining area.

At the same time, Airalin finished cleaning the floors in order to have a nice hot breakfast she couldn't help but take in the smell of fried eggs and potatoes filling her senses causing her stomach to let out light growls with anticipation of a tasty meal that awaits her.

While sitting at the table, Airalin saw that there was a basket of fresh biscuits along with a pitcher of fresh juice along with a hot plate of food ready for her. "Thank you for the food." She said after getting a biscuit followed by filling her glass with juice. The eggs were seasoned with fresh spices and the biscuits tasted that the dough had fresh buttermilk mixed in along with the potatoes were light and crispy. "The eggs are very delectable; the spices are absolutely delicious." She said before taking a few more bites.

"How are you liking the food?" Beth asked while taking a seat. "You're a good cook." Airalin replied. "How can you tell?" She asked. "The short time it took for it to be done, so I am figuring that you left the easy stuff like the eggs and potatoes to your sister." Airalin said before consuming some juice. "You're very observant." Beth said in surprise. "Of course, I am a member of the best Thief's guild in Kryta." Airalin boasted. "May I ask you a question?" Beth asked. "Sure." Airalin replied. "What's with your brother and these women who are involved with him?" She asked in confusion.

"I'm not entirely sure to be honest." Airalin replied. "I know some of them have been in his life for a few years, he is engaged to a minister's daughter until, Skarlett entered his life then a situation happened with a girl named, Felicia who kidnapped me to get at him and of course once she got him, my stupid brother couldn't say no to her which eventually led to his personal maid and childhood friend, Katherine to get in on it." She added before letting out a sigh. "To be perfectly honest, that sounds ridiculous as if it was taken from an awful romance novel." Beth said before starting to consume her breakfast.

"I would agree with that, but I believe it is his strength and not just physical it's also the strength of his character and willing to protect those he loves most." Airalin said while looking into, Beth's eyes. "That's no reason to fall in love with someone." Beth replied. "I have a question for you." Airalin said while placing her elbows on the table so she could rest her chin upon her hands. "What would that be?" She asked before consuming some juice. "How do you really feel about my brother?" She asked before, Beth sprayed juice across the table.

*Cough* *Cough* "Why would I have feelings toward someone who isn't even of my race?" She asked before standing up from the table. "Well if it isn't an issue, then why leave the table?" Airalin asked. "I... uh... need to get my chores started." She replied before taking her leave in a hurry. "For someone who acts serious sure is easy to rattle." Aralin said before finishing her breakfast.

A few days later, Sheena was in Mabon Market North of Ventry Bay where, Airalin was said to be last seen just to come with no clue where she might be even after questioning the local sylvari. Along with her wolf companion, Luna she couldn't get any information on where to even start, it's not like Caledon is a large forest with hundreds of miles to cover. While walking down the market place where she heard a sylvari who seemed very excited about human attire much like another certain sylvari she knows acts.

"Eliza, we're here to get provisions not to buy frivolous things." Beth said while walking up with, Airalin close behind. "Come on sis, I have some allowance left over." She protested. "What's the issue?" Airalin asked. "It is a pretty dress, and since she does have the coin why not let her buy it?" She added. *Sigh* "Fine... Just make it quick." Beth said in defeat. "Thank you!" Eliza said before giving her sister a hug.

While, Beth and Airalin continued finishing the weekly shopping, Beth couldn't help but feel uneasy as if they were being followed, but when she turned around there was only a dark furred wolf standing there. "What's wrong?" Airalin asked while turning around. "That wolf is following us." She replied. "It isn't just a wolf, it's my big sister, Sheena's partner." Airalin said while looking around. "There she is." Airalin said while pointing in, Sheena's direction. "There you are." Sheena said after walking up.

"Your sister is a charr?" Beth asked in confusion. "Why haven't you come home? Our mother has been worried about you." She said sternly. "More importantly where is, Alex?" She asked. "He is at our house recovering." Beth replied. "Beth, I got the dress and what is with the charr?" Eliza asked in confusion. "This is my big sister, Sheena." Airalin replied. "Nice to make your acquaintance." Eliza said with a polite bow. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must return home to show this off to, Alex." She added while holding the dress close.

"That's enough, Eliza I forbid you to be with that human." Beth said in anger. "He is my beloved." Eliza replied. "He is not your beloved, he is nothing more than a repulsive flesh bag." She said while grabbing, Eliza's arm. "Hey cabbage for brains, that flesh bag is my brother." Sheena said while trying to control her temper. "Don't let it get to you, Beth is pretty bad at hiding her feelings in fact she is actually jealous of her sister's openness with him while she covers up her shyness with a serious act to cover her true feelings." Airalin stated. "Shut up human!" Beth said while trying to avoid getting flustered.

"You sylvari have some serious issues." Sheena said while shaking her head. "Hey charr, are you here for that human?" Beth asked. "That is why I am here." Sheena replied. "Good. Follow me then." Beth said before starting to walk.

As they walked out of the market place, Airalin couldn't help but notice how angry and hurt, Eliza looked while holding the dress close without letting her emotional state keep her from breaking down into tears. "Enough of the pouting." Beth said while looking back at her sister. "Don't talk to me!" Eliza replied angrily. "It's for the best, you'll get over it." Beth said before walking on ahead. "That is definitely a serious case of denial." Airalin said with a sigh. "I could care less about that sylvari's emotional state, we are here to bring, Alex home." Sheena said sternly.

After the lengthy walk they make it through the forested path till they arrived at the house where, Dr. Ember was sitting on the porch smoking his pipe while, Alex was working on his physical therapy in order to strengthen his legs till, Luna ran up to him with her tail wagging in excitement. "About time I found you." Sheena said while walking up.

"Doctor, I have brought home our weekly provisions." Beth said before walking inside. "Eliza what's wrong?" Alex asked while watching her walk up, but she didn't respond while she walked by leaving him puzzled. "Eliza." He said while placing his hand onto her shoulder. "My apologies, but I need to be alone." She replied before dashing off into the house. "What put her in such a mood?" Alex asked in confusion. "Forget about her, we need to get you home to our parents they have been worried." Sheena said. "I don't think he is ready for that journey." Dr. Ember protested. "I will carry him on my back if need be." Sheena replied. "But since the new waypoint system is operation I won't have to." She added while taking, Airalin's hand before pressing a button on a device causing them to vanish.

"Damn it! Damn you!" Eliza screamed at, Beth. "Beth, listen to me." "No, I will not!" She interrupted angrily. "Stop this, you're being selfish." Beth said after crossing her arms. "I'm being selfish?" Eliza said while tightening her fists. "How is wanting to be with my beloved selfish?" She asked angrily. "Forget about that lousy human and fall in love with someone of our own race." Beth replied before having a small wooden box thrown at her. "You need to calm down." She said calmly.

"What's going on here?" Dr. Ember asked while walking into the room. "Eliza has gotten to attached to the patient." Beth replied. "I am aware of that." He said. "She also bought that dress in order to go with him after he healed." He added. "What?" Beth asked in shock. "Why would she want to have that meat sack to be her beloved?" She asked. "You do realize that I am human as well?" He asked while crossing his arms. "I didn't mean…" "I'm sure you didn't and this maybe the ramblings of an old man, but when I first met you two it felt as if I had gained two wonderful daughters from which I can pass on my knowledge down to and in the end I chose you due to your dedication to helping others even though you put up a tough front." He said while looking into, Beth's eyes.

"Eliza, come here." He said before wrapping his arms around her. "Eliza, it's okay to cry when you're hurt." He said while stroking the back of her head. "Are you going to lecture me on how unreasonable I am?" Beth asked before he pulled her in. "I should've told you sooner that from now on I want to be your father." He said before she broke down into tears. "Beth you're an amazing student and I am proud to have you as a daughter." He said with a smile.

After they broke the hug, he had them sit down on the bed before he grabbed a nearby chair to sit in front of them and started to work on his pipe. "Now without interrupting, Beth I want to ask your sister a question. He said before taking a puff from his pipe. "Eliza what is it that you want?" He asked while looking at her. "I want to be with my beloved." She replied. "I forbid it." Beth said sternly. "What of you, Beth what do you want?" He asked after taking another puff from his pipe. "I want my sister to forget about that human and stay here with me." She replied before, Eliza chuckled. "What do you find humorous?" She asked in frustration. "You act tough, but I know that you were always flustered when he spoke to you." Eliza replied.

"I do not have feelings for a human." Beth said while crossing her arms. "Deny it all you want, but I know due to us being twins." Eliza said with a smile. "Alright you two, we need to get back to work there will be patients soon." He said while standing up. "What of my beloved?" Eliza asked. "If he feels the same way, he'll be back for you." He replied with a smile. *He won't be back for you.* Beth whispered while walking past. "He will be back for me, Skarlett even allowed me to make love to him first in the dreamscape." Eliza said causing her sister's jealousy to boil before walking out of the room leaving, Eliza to her thoughts.

"Alex, you're finally home!" Elizabeth said while swiftly walking up to him. "Now that you are home, your father and I need to talk to you about the five women you have impregnated." She added before, Katherine walked up. "Welcome home, master." She said with a warm smile. "Where are is, Skarlett and the others?" Elizabeth asked. "Skarlett is in her room with, Sillia and, Felicia is in the garden, Melody won't be here till later this afternoon, and Jessica is on a scouting mission." She replied. "Very well, fetch the two that are here and meet us in the study, that includes you as well young lady." She said while looking at, Katherine. "Very well mistress." She replied before taking her leave. "I will be in my room if anyone needs me." Sheena said before heading off to the stairs.

*Knock* Knock* "Darling, our son has finally come home along with our disobedient daughter." Elizabeth said before they entered the study. "I'm sorry about the cheap shot." Airalin said before her father walked up to her followed by a swift slap to the face. "Why?" Airalin asked while in tears. "Your mother and I have been worried about both of you." He said before pulling her into a hug. "Why do you have to be stubborn?" He asked while feeling his daughter tremble. "You struck me." Airalin said in shock. "You scared us young lady by your taking off." Elizabeth replied. "I'm so sorry, but I had to find big brother." She said after breaking the hug. "We know, but for now go to your room and get cleaned up we'll talk more about this later." Richard said before gesturing her to leave.

"Take a seat, son your mother and I need to talk about your multiple indiscretions involving these women." Richard said before gesturing, Katherine inside with the other two behind her. "Take a seat you three. He said before they sat down. "Elizabeth will you shut the door for us?" He asked before she gave him a quick nod. "May I sit in in on this conversation?" Sillia asked before, Elizabeth could close the door. "What do you thnk?" Elizabeth asked her husband. "Very well, just take a seat beside, Skarlett." He replied before his wife let her in then shut the door.

"About time you finally came home." Felicia said while looking at, Alex. "That's enough, Felicia." Richard said while his wife took a seat next to him. "First of all, what happened before we lost contact with you?" Richard asked. "Well as you should know we did find the kidnapped girl, but we also encountered the Skybourne girl who had been imprisoned during our mission which made things a bit more complicated considering that the, Skybourne family wouldn't like for me to leave her there so I devised a plan to get the both of the out with, Jessica's aid and when things were going as planned, a giant ape like creature destroyed the hideout from which I had to lead away so that, Jessica can get the two out of the cell. While that was going on, I thought to lead the creature away to a steep cliff but due to its massive strength we both fell through the collapsing ground and when I finally came around two weeks had passed." Alex explained.

"Yes, the Skybourne girl she was found in bad shape near a massive amount of rubble due to the cliff above by a few of our scouts while searching out the area for you." Elizabeth said. "The giant ape was mentioned in, Jessica's report but no word on it being spotted in the surrounding area as if it just disappeared." Richard said. "Now for the issue at hand about the five women you're now involved with." He said while sitting back. "May I speak?" Katherine asked. "You may." Elizabeth replied. "I'm so sorry, I love him so much and when I saw how the other ladies made him happy, I wanted that as well." She said while bowing her head.

"You needed to focus on you education along with your duties here and besides you're only sixteen which is too young to be a mother." "May I say something?" Felicia interjected. "You may." Richard replied. "I know a lot has happened within the last few weeks and I just want to speak for all of us, but I know in my heart that all of us want to marry, Alex." She said while smiling at him. "I love him as well with all my heart." Skarlett added while caressing her stomach. "May I sit beside my beloved?" Skarlett asked before, Felicia shot a jealous look.

"What say you, son?" He asked. "I plan to take responsibility for these women." Alex replied while looking at, Skarlett, Felicia, and Katherine. "With this many women, it will be hard to determine a successor." Richard said before letting out a sigh. "I am fairly certain that Alex and I offspring will be the best choice for successor." Felicia boasted.

"On another note, Felicia your father has requested that you come home in order to resolve some family matters." Richard said while holding out a letter. "What of my mother?" She asked while receiving the letter. "Master?" "What is it, Katherine?" Richard asked. "I was wondering since I am from a lower-class family of blacksmith what will become of my child?" She asked. "The child is a member of the, Whitmore family and will be treated no less." He replied. "Hearing that makes me so happy." She said while tears filled her eyes. "May I speak?" Sillia asked. "You may." RIchard replied. "I want to apologize to, Alex for my actions when we first met in the dream. I was afraid of you and my instincts told me that, Skarlett was in danger and so I reacted poorly." Sillia said in shame. "It's in the past." Alex replied with a warm smile. "Thank you." Sillia said with a sight of relief.

"Is, Alex's room clean for him to get some rest?" Elizabeth asked. "Yes, mistress." Katherine replied. "Good, take him to his room." Richard said while gesturing them to leave.

"It appears that my mother has fallen ill." Felicia said while folding the letter. "It would probably be best if you were to head home then." Elizabeth said while standing up. "Lady Whitmore, will you come along with me?" Felicia asked. "You live in EbonHawke correct?" Elizabeth asked. "I do." Felicia replied. "Very well, let's be on our way." Elizabeth said before they left the room. "What has this family become?" Richard said before getting back to work.

After getting, Alex into bed, Katherine started walking down the hall where she encountered, Skarlett who had started to make her way downstairs while dressed as if she were going out. "Where will be going, Lady Skarlett?" She asked. "I am making a trip to the Grove." Skarlett replied. "May I ask when you will return?" Katherine asked. "This evening with a possible guest." Skarlett replied "Very well, I will not delay you any longer." Katherine said with a bow. "I will be off then." Skarlett said before taking her leave.

As, Alex lay in bed now feeling the pain due to his moving around when he should've been resting, he lets out a sigh before picking up a book from his bedside table to continue where he left off before his mission. "It is nice to be home after this long." He said while reading the book. (You had better not of forgotten about me.) A woman's voice in his head said. (Of course not, Eliza.) He replied. (Worry not, I am going to retreive her.) Skarlett chimed in. (A three-way telepathic conversation, that's new.) Alex said. (Well, another sylvari should go over well with my parents.) He said before there was a knock at the door. (Turns out that I have company.) He said. (See you soon, beloved.) Eliza replied. (I will be home later.) Skarlett added.

"You may enter." Alex said while placing the book next to him. "We need to talk." Sheena saaid after walking in. "Of course, take a seat." He said while patting on the bed. She let out a sigh before taking a chair and placing it beside the bed before taking a seat. "You lied to me." She said in an irritated tone. "Why would I..." "You broke your promise, Alex!" She interrupted in anger. "Judging from your emotional outburst, you're in heat again." He said while sitting up. "On top of that, your pheromones are in high gear." He added.

"Shut up! Why do you even care?' She asked in embarrassment. "Just get over here." He said while patting on the bed. "Why should I?" She asked. "I am going to keep my promise." He replied before there was another knock at the door. *You do realize that I will need it several times before I am satisfied.* She whispered before the door opened before, Richard walked inside. "Sheena, would you mind leaving us I need to talk to your brother." He said while leaving the door open. "Very well. Shall we continue this conversation later?" She asked. "Of course." He replied before she left the room.

"Alex, the situation with the five ladies needs to be kept under wraps until we can set a wedding date." Richard said while taking a seat. "To be perfectly honest, I am clueless on how you managed to woo four women along with a sylvari female." He added. "Well, Melody was an arranged engagement, Skarlett was a fateful encounter, and as for the other three I suppose it has something to do with our history." Alex replied. "May I ask what you and your sister were talking about?" He asked before crossing his arms. "Just a promise I made before the infiltration mission." Alex replied. "Very well, I shalt not pry." Richard said while standing up. "For now, you need to rest, I want you in top shape for your next mission." He said before starting to walk to the door. "I will check up on you later." He added before taking his leave.

Not long after closing his son's bedchamber door, Richard decided to check up on his daughter to see if she is alright after the exchange they had earlier, and as he made his way down the hall he saw, Katherine carrying a tray with a pot of tea along with a flower-patterned tea cup and small saucer. "It appears that you have tea for your future husband." He said causing her blush. "Don't say such embarrassing things master." She said after stopping. "Don't stop on my account." He said before she turned to bow then walking away.

After walking up to his daughter's bedchambers door, he gives it a light knock, but received no response which gave his cause to be concerned until he opened the door just to see her asleep upon her bed curled up in a ball. (She may act tough, but at the end of the day she is still a child.) He thought while running his fingers causing her to open her tear drenched eyes. "I'm so sorry, dad." She said before wrapping her arms around his torso. "I know you are, but you also need to take responsibility for your actions even if they were noble." He replied while rubbing the hair on the back of her head. "As you say, father." She replied. "That's very mature of you to say that." He said with a smile. "You really think so?" She asked while looking up at him. "Of course." He replied before kissing her on the forehead.

"Now for your punishment." He said after breaking the hug. "You will assist the staff in their daily duties for three days on top of your studies." He added. "Very well." She replied. "Good, you will start tomorrow morning." He said while placing his hand on her shoulder. "May I see big brother?" She asked while wiping away the tears. "I believe that you should be writing your mother an apology letter, don't you think?" He said while looking her in the eyes. "I suppose I do owe her that after what happened." She replied before letting out a sigh. "That's my girl, now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to work for another client." He said while standing up. "Now get the letter done before your mother returns home." He said before walking to the door. "I will." She replied before he took his leave.

Later, Felicia found herself standing before her parents after finding out her mother had not fallen ill, it was just a shameless act to get her back home. "It appears that you are looking well." Elizabeth said. "My I ask why you have come here, Lady Whitmore?" Felicia's father asked. "I was asked to accompany on your daughter's behalf." Elizabeth replied. "Shall we get down to business, Samuel?" Selene asked. "Very well." He replied. "Your father and I have considered on letting you come home, but under one condition." She said. "What would that condition be?" Felicia asked while crossing her arms. "You give up on the, Whitmore boy and marry the Blacksmith leader's son." "What of the unborn child?" Elizabeth interjected. "That is our business." Selene replied before gesturing two men to step forward.

"Escort, Lady Whitmore outside." Samuel said while gesturing them to leave. "My apologies, but Felicia is now apart of my family." Elizabeth said before the two men drew firearms. "I suggest that if your men wish not to be harmed, they best lay their weapons down." She added. "What will you be able to even accomplish?" Selene asked. "That's a secret." Elizabeth replied before throwing an object to the ground causing a bright blinding flash of light with the sound of the men getting flung across the room to follow giving them enough to escape before the flash died down.

"That, bitch!" Selene said after the flash faded. "You two, stop dawdling and go after them." Samuel ordered before they ran out of the room.

Elizabeth quickly dispatched every opponent that dare face her with the use of her stash of small daggers disabling their legs before continuing on out of the house till they made it outside giving her a chance to port her and, Felicia out via waypoint. "Gather other guild members and give chase to those women to Divinity's Reach." One of the men ordered. before the second man took off.

"Lady Morgan, the Whitmore woman has escaped with your daughter." The man said after into the room. "It appears that the Crescent Moon Thief's guild has declared war on the, Morgan Engineers." Samuel said before standing up. "Very well, if a confrontation is what they want then that is what they will receive." Selene added before gesturing the man to leave. "Perhaps we should send a letter of challenge to them so not to create a big scene." Samuel suggested. "You may be right." She replied before telling the man to come back.

"Fetch me a pen and parchment." She said before sending him away. "A formal challenge is a wonderful idea dear." She added while taking his hand. "Thank you, my sweet." He replied. "What will the conditions be?" He asked. "Quite simple, if we win, Felicia must return with us." She replied. "And if they win?" He asked. "They won't considering that their son's life will be on the line." She replied with an evil smile. "The bastard that soiled our daughter should be killed." He said in anger. "Worry not, dear he will get his just deserts." She said before kissing him on the cheek.

"I apologize for bringing you into my family squabble." Felicia said as they made their way back to the Whitmore residence. "Worry not dear. You and your child are apart of the family." Elizabeth replied while taking her hand. "I will inform you that my parents will not take this without a fight." Felicia said. "If it is a fight they are looking for, then my guild will happily oblige." Elizabeth replied with a smile. "I believe that you should head to your room and take a rest." Elizabeth said while opening the front door. "Very well, but what do you plan on doing?" Felicia asked while walking inside. "You need not worry, my husband and I will work this out." Elizabeth replied whilte shutting the door.

Later that day in Caledon, Skarlett made her way North after receiving directions on where, Doctor Ember resides. She took the central road not far from a neighboring spider cave before making her way passed the fenced in area with a dozen sylvari hounds lounging around in the warm sun. "Hey, weren't you the one I say with, Sillia sometime back?" The male sylvari asked from the yard. "That's me." Skarlett replied. "I haven't seen her of late. Do you know what became of her?" He asked. "Yes, she currently resides with me." Skarlett replied. "I am happy tou two worked things out." He said with a smile. "In a matter of speaking, but I need to be going it was nice seeing you." Skarlett replied before taking her leave.

At the, Doctor's residence, Eliza was busy working on her daily chores before heading out to gather herbs for medicine. "I have a good feeling that something good will happen." Eliza said after putting away the cleaning tools.

After grabbing her gathering tools and basket she made her way to the door at the same time, Beth was walking inside toi start her book studies, Eliza wanted to say something, bet it appeared that her sister was too deep in thought to even hear what she had to say anyways so, Eliza just shrugged it off before heading out.

The sun is into midday as, Eliza worked on herb task while taking in the peaceful sound of the river nearby followed by the sounds of birds perched up the tree branches above. With the warm afternoon came a light breeze from the north causing the leaves in the trees to sway gently along with the tall grass nearby.

"I hope you're not slacking off again." Beth said from behind. "No, I am not." Eliza replied. "After you're done with the the Doctor needs you to run into Mabon Market to pick up a few things he forgot to write down." Beth said while handing over the list. "Very well, I believe this will be enough." Eliza said while handing over the basket. "Now, if you'll excuse me I must be on my way." She added before taking her leave. (Eliza, I don't want you to get hurt by loving this human.) Beth thought before making her way back home.

After a short walk, Skarlett arrived to a outdoor restaurant where she can smell grilled fish as it fills her senses causing her stomach to growl a little in anticipation. Welcome. May I take your order?" A male sylvari asked after they took a seat at a table. "Yes, I would like to have a medium sized grilled lemon fish with a baked potato and a glass of water." Skarlett replied. "Very good." He said after writing the orders down. "I will return with your water." He added before taking his leave.

At the same time, Eliza was finishing up the Doctor's list of things he needed, but she wasn't sure the importance of a Sexy Ladies of Kryta magazine on the shopping list. She made her rounds from stall to stall before feeling hungry and decided to grab something to eat at the nearby restaurant after finishing up with the next vender.

"Excuse me?" Eliza asked after walking up to the stall. "I was wondering if you have gotten the Doctor's shipment of alcohol and bandages today." She added. "Yes, I received it earlier today." He replied before reaching down and pulling out a medium sized box and placing it on the counter. "That will be fifty silver." He said before she pulled out her money pouch. "Thank you for your business." He added while she picked up the box then took her leave.

"Now it is time to eat." She said while walking to the restaurant feeling rather peckish. While walking up to a table she noticed familiar a sylvari was sitting at a table nearby, but she might just mistake her for someone else and just shrugged it off. While waiting for some service she wanted some roast beef with boiled potatoes and a warm biscuit to top it off. (I wonder what, Alex is doing and if he is okay?) She thought before the waiter snapped her out of her thoughts.

"May I take your order?" He asked. "Yes, I would like a roast beef with boiled potatoes and brocoli along with a tasty glass of milk." She replied. "Very good, I will get your order started." He said before taking his leave. "Eliza?" The sylvari said from the nearby table. "That's me." She replied. "Do you remember me from the dream?" She asked. "Skarlett, it's really you." Eliza said while standing up.

"What brings you out here?" Eliza asked, Skarlett. "I've come to retrieve you." Skarlett replied. "Come sit with me so this conversation will not be so public." Skarlett added while pointing at a chair. "Thank you." Eliza said while walking up to sit down just in time for the grilled fish meals to arrive. "Shall I bring your order here, Miss?" He asked. "Yes, please." Eliza replied before he took his leave. "Well believe before I will be able to go back with you first I must get these items back to the Doctor." Eliza said while placing her hand on the box. "I don't think my sister, Beth will agree or even allow it." She added before letting out a sigh.

"Worry not, I will be able to work something out." Skarlett said before starting her meal. "By the way, I noticed that there is a small bump where your somach is, why is that?" Eliza asked in confusion. "It's my beloved's child." Skarlett replied

"Eliza, may I ask why you haven't finished what you were needed to do?" Beth said while walking up to them. "It appears that, Skarlett is with you." She added. "What brings you two out here?" Beth asked. "As forward as always aren't you, Zaira." Skarlett replied. "That is no longer my name." Beth sain in anger. "It's okay sister,she didn't mean to offend." Eliza said while standing up. "Look, just finish your meal so that we may head home." Beth said before taking a seat.

"How are things with that human?" Beth asked, Skarlett. "Very well, in fact I am currently carrying his child within me." Skarlett replied with a smile. "That's absured!" Beth said in shock before, Skarlett took her hand and placed it upon the bulge upon her stomach. "Can you feel the baby?" Skarlett asked. "I do feel something, but there is no way that it can be a human's." Beth protested. "But it is." Eliza said while looking at, Skarlett. "Silence, Eliza you know not what you're talking about." Beth sternly said. before walking away

"Beth... Wait! Eliza called out. "Leave me alone!" Beth said angrily. "If that human is what you want so much, then go be with him and never show your face to me again." She added while trying not to break down into tears. "Why do you hate, Alex so much? What did he do to make you feel that way towards him?" Eliza asked in confusion. "I don't have to answer that." Beth replied. "The Doctor once told me if a girl tries to convince herself that she doesn't like a man, in actuality she really does." Eliza said with a smile. "I do not have any feelings of love towards that human." Beth said place her arms firmly to her sides. "I never said anything about love, my dear sister." Eliza said while leaning forward with her arms behind her back.

"Welcome home you two, and it appears that we have a guest." Dr. Ember said while watching them walk up. "I'm Dr. Ember, may I ask your name?" He asked. "Of course, my name is, Skarlett it's a pleasure." Skarlett replied with a polite bow. "So, you're the pregnant sylvari I was told about." He said while walking up. "Would it be okay for me to give you an examination?" He asked. "I see no problem with it." Skarlett replied before they walked inside.

"Take a seat right here." He said while patting on a mattress. "Good, let's check you over." He added until hey came across her stomach. "You're stomach is firm." He said while pressing on it gently. "Beth, get me my stethoscope." He said while continuing his examination. "Here you are, Doctor." Beth said while handing it over. 'May I lift your shirt to better to listen to your stomach?" He asked before, Skarlett gave a nod of approval.

"That isn't possible." He said after placing the stethoscope against her stomach. "From what I can is that you're a month in." He said before sitting back in his chair. "A month, but it has only been a little over two weeks." Skarlett said in confusion. "Let me take another listen." He said while placing the stethoscope against her stomach once again. "I'll be a skritt's uncle, there is a small life growing in there." He said in surprise before sitting back into his chair. "I might be just taking a guess, but it appears that your pregnancy will be shorter than a humans by about four to five months by my estimation." He added while handing the stethoscope to, Beth. "The good news it that your unborn child is in good health and from what I have felt it is an active one at that." He said with a smile.

"I am so very happy to hear that." Skarlett said while getting off the bed. "What do I owe you for the examination?" She asked. "No payment needed." He replied while waving his left hand gently in front of his face. "I had been meaning to ask about what brings you here today?" He asked while taking out his pipe. "She came to bring me home with her." Eliza replied after walking inside. "His name is, Alex." Skarlett said.

"It is time to head back home." Skarlett said while pulling out the home point quick travel device. "Wait for me." Eliza said while running up carrying a medium bag of her belongings. "Eliza, I forbid it." Beth said while crossing her arms. "Do you even love him, or is it the whole thing got to do with, Skarlett carrying his child?" She sternly asked. "I do love him, and he loves me and he proved it when we made love in our dream." Eliza replied causing a look of shock upon her sister's face. "Shall we?" Eliza asked while extending her hand. "Let's." Skarlett replied before taking her hand along with, Sillia placing her hand onto, Eliza's shoulder before activating the device.

"Damn her!" Beth said before slamming her fist on the nearby table. "I will make that human pay for defiling my sister." She added angrily. "You need to calm down." Dr. Ember said while placing his hand onto her shoulder. "You need to stop the tough angry act, Beth, He added. "But my sister..." "Then go to Divinity's Reach and try talking to, Alex that may also help you sort out your feelings." He interrupted. "I've never been outside Caledon much less the Grove." She said in worry. "Worry not, Beth once you get to the Grove just take the Asura Gate to Lion's Arch followed by the gate guarded by the Seraph in the gate hub." He replied.

"I will also pen you a letter to another doctor I know out there by the name, Josefine Coppin who also was a student of mine to continue your education." He added while lighting his pipe. "But, I want to learn from you." She protested. "There will be better equipment in Divinity and besides, Josefine may be strict but she is thorough." He replied. "Now prepare your effects for your journey while I pen up a letter of recommendation." He added while gesturing her off.

Not much time has passed until, Eliza found herself taken back on how big the, Whitmore home is along with the beautiful furnishing followd by the curious paintings on the walls as she wandered around the main hall while, Skarlett talked to the blonde haired man, Sillia on the other hand just stood there with her arms crossed and her eyes closed not giving her surroundings much thought.

"Greetings my name is,William." He said with a polite bow. "Hello, I'm Eliza." She replied. "Will you take, Eliza's effects to my room." Skarlett asked while handing them over to, William. "Of course, milady." He replied before taking his leave. "Can I see, Alex?" Eliza asked "We must meet with, Alex's parents first." Skarlett replied before gesturing her to follow.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were heading out?" Sillia asked while walking down the stairs. "Didn't you have your Vigil innitiation today?" Skarlett replied before, Eliza chimed in. "Hello, Sillia." Eliza said with a smile. "If it isn't, Enat." Sillia replied "That isn't my-" "Ahem... Shall we continue on our way?" Skarlett interrupted. "We can talk later, Sillia." She added before they continued on their way.

After a short walk upstairs followed by a walk down the hall they arrive at the door to the study before, Skarlett knocked on the door. *Yes?* A man's voice replied. "Master Whitmore, it's Skarlett may we talk?" She asked. *Of course, come in.* He replied. "What would you like to talk with me about?" He asked while, Skarlett walked in along with the other sylvari behind her. "Is this friend of yours?" He asked in confusion. "Yes, Master Whitmore." Skarlett replied. "You don't need the formalities since you will be my daughter-in-law soon." He said with a smile. "I wish to see, Alex." Eliza requested "My son is with his mother currently." He replied. "May I ask your name?" He asked after crossing his arms. "My name is, Eliza." She replied. "It is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Richard Whitmore one of the heads of the Crescent Moon Theif's guild." He said with a smile. "Skarlett, may I have a word with you in private?" He asked. "Of course." She replied before showing her friend out of the room.

"What is with the other sylvari?" He asked in confusion. "It is hard to explain." She replied while pressing her index fingers together. "Humor me." He said while clasping his hands together. "Well, Alex and, Eliza... Well she has bonded with your son as her beloved." She replied while looking at the floor. "Well this is not going to go over well with his mother." He said before letting out a sigh. "I take it that she finds herself a special case who can have a child such as yourself?" He asked."I believe so." She replied confidently. "Follow me." He said while standing up.

"Come along you." He said after opening the door. "Will I be able to see, Alex?" Eliza asked. "Not until we run it pass my wife." He replied before walking past them. "I can't wait to see my beloved." Eliza said in excitement. "Follow me." He said before starting ot walk down the hall. "What is a daughter-in-law?" Eliza asked in confusion. "It is a title given when you're married into a family." Skarlett replied as they walked. "I hope to marry, Alex as well." Eliza said with a smile.

"We're here." He said before knocking on the door. "Elizabeth we have company pertaining to our son." He said before the door opened. "I see that we have more sylvari." She said after walking out of the room. "Let me guess that my son promised himself to you in the dream." She added while crossing her arms. "First that, Sillia came to us proclaiming a desire to become my son's beloved and now we have another one. When did, Alex become a sylvari magnet?" Elizabeth asked.

"May I ask your name?" Elizabeth added. "My name is, Eliza." She replied with a polite bow. "I have a twin sister name, Beth." She added. "You appear to be well mannered for a sappling." Elizabeth said while walking up. "Dr. Ember taught me proper etiquette." Eliza replied. "Dr. Andrew Ember is well known in Caledon as well as Divinity due to his student, Dr. Josefine Coppin." Elizabeth said. "My sister, Beth is studying under him as well and turning out to be a doctor. "May I see him?" Eliza asked.

"My son is currently resting from his injuries at the moment." Elizabeth replied. "It was Dr. Ember along with my sister that saved his life." Eliza said. "You have my thanks." Richard said with a smile. "Now come along I will have some tea and cookies prepared while you fill us in, Skarlett." Richard said while gesturing them to follow. "Will I be able to see my beloved soon?" Eliza asked. "Let us discuss this matter before coming to any conclusions." Elizabeth replied before they started walking.

"Are you prepared for your trip?" Dr. Ember asked while watching, Beth walk in with a medium sized sach tied to her back along with a belt carrying two daggers for defense. "Good. Here is your letter of recommendation." He said while handing over the parchment. "Father?" She asked before placing the letter in a safe place. "Yes, my daughter." He replied. "Will I see you again?" She asked before being pulled into a hug. "Yes, this will always be your home." He replied while stroking the back of her head. "I am giving you an opportunity to further your education." He added before breaking the hug. "Now get out there and live life while expanding your knowledge." He said with a smile. "Thank you father, and I will." She said before heading out into a new world that awaits her.

(Note)

I redid this due to some inconsistencies along with some typos and grammar errors.


	6. Chapter 6

After arriving to the dining room, Eliza was still amazed by how big the room was with a strange hanging object that can light up the room without need of the sun. While they took a seat at the table, Richard couldn't help but notice how, Eliza's behavior reminded him of how curious, Skarlett was when she first came to their home. "I take it that you find my home interesting." He said before snapping, Eliza out of her thoughts.

"It is so warm and bright." She replied with a smile. "I'm glad you like it." Elizabeth said. "Well now to the task at hand." Richard said before turning his attention to, Skarlett. "I would like to know how, Eliza got involved with, Alex." Elizabeth said while placing her arms on the table. "Well the first time we met was in the dream." Eliza replied. "Did he promise himself there?" Richard asked. "No, I was just with my sister along with other sylvari asking him many questions." Eliza replied. "Isn't the name, Eliza a bit too human for a sylvari?" Elizabeth asked. "Why not keep your given name?" Richard asked in confusion. "I like my name because it was a gift from my father." Eliza replied.

"Here is your tea, master." Katherine said after walking in. "Thank you, Katherine just be sure to take it easy." Elizabeth said after taking the tray from her. "I need you to take some water up to your future husband." Richard said. "Yes, mas..." "No need to call me master anymore." Richard interrupted. "You're now an officially part of the family and as soon as some matters are taken care of you will become a member of the Thief's guild." Elizabeth said. "What will I be doing and how will I afford school?" Katherine asked. "We set up a trust fund for when you turned eighteen, but due to current circumstances it must be used." Richard replied.

"I would like to continue serving, Alex." Katherine said politely. "If that is what you wish." Richard replied. "Just don't overexert yourself." Elizabeth added. "Yes, mistress." Katherine replied before taking her leave.

"When can I see, Alex?" Eliza asked. "In time, but for now have some tea and a cookie." Elizabeth replied. "You have a sister named, Beth?" Richard asked. "That's right." Eliza replied after taking a sip of tea. "So, your names together are, Elizabeth?" He asked. "Yes, the doctor felt that they were more suited to my sister and I rather than our given names." Eliza replied.

"What is it that you want?" Richard asked while turning his attention to, Eliza. "I want to be with my beloved and perhaps be what you humans call his bride." Eliza replied. "I am sorry to inform you, but my son has already five to contend with." Elizabeth said after placing her teacup on the table. "You would assume that my beloved would go back on his word to take me as his bride?" Eliza protested. "I assume nothing." Elizabeth replied.

"It's getting late." Richard said while standing up. "Let's continue this discussion tomorrow, we will have the guest room prepared for you." He added. "If you'll excuse me, I need to finish up guild business." He said before giving his wife a quick kiss then taking his leave. "Come along, I will show you to the guest room. You'll be sharing it with another sylvari named, Sillia" Elizabeth said while standing up. "As for you, Skarlett I can take care of things here so just head to your room for now." She added before gesturing, Eliza to follow. "I know, Sillia." Eliza said with a smile

"Alex... make... love to me." Katherine said in between their heated kiss. "As you wish." He replied before she stood to remove her clothing followed by her undergarments. "Take me now." She said while he welcomed her under the covers then rolled on top of her. *Master, don't keep me waiting.* She whispered while feeling the tip of his member rub against the entrance to her pussy. "I love you." He said before slowly sliding his hard member into her tight depths causing her to moan out in ecstasy.

"Yes... Yes, this is what I wanted." She said while digging her fingers into his shoulders. "Don't hold back you can cum anytime." She added before he pulled her into a kiss enhancing the pleasure even more as he continued to thrust into even deeper causing her to let out light moans during the kiss. "Faster... Harder!" She said after breaking the kiss. "If I go faster, I'll cum." He said while feeling her legs wrap around his waist. "I'm going to cum!" She said. "Let's cum together." He added while picking up the pace. "I can feel it getting bigger and hotter." She said before feeling the rush of his seed filling her depths causing her back to arch with every shock going up her spine.

"That was... amazing." She said while trying to catch her breath. "I had better get dressed." She said before he pulled her in close. "Lay with me for a little while." He said while she rested her head on his chest. "I'm so happy that you're mine." She said while running her fingers up his chest. "I am happy that I have you as well." He added with a warm smile. "By the way, I forgot to mention that there is a sylvari in the dining room claiming to be your beloved." She said while looking up at him. "I take it that her name is, Eliza." He said while running his fingers up her back.

"How did you know that?" She asked in confusion. "Eliza and her sister, Beth helped me recover from my injuries." He replied. "Beth is a student of, Dr. Ember and is on her way of becoming a great doctor." He added. "I should get dressed now." She said before starting to get out of bed. "Are you happy?" She asked after picking up her undergarments. "Of course. Why do you ask?" He wondered. "I hope that you won't be disappointed with me as a wife or a mother." She replied. "You won't be." He said before taking notice that, Airalin had walked in. "Not even an injured body will keep you from being a good lover." Airalin said after closing the door.

"Lady, Airalin." Katherine said while quickly getting dressed. "What's up?" Alex asked while sitting up. "You know what's up." Airalin replied. "You're willing to give yourself to the other girls, but not me and that isn't fair." She added before climbing onto the bed. "Will you excuse us, Katherine my brother and I need to talk." She said while slowly unbuttoning her shirt. "Of course." Katherine replied before taking her leave. Now that we're alone I want you to take my virginity." She said while allowing her shirt to slowly slip off her shoulders till her undergarment is exposed. "Airalin, I…" "Shush… Don't talk, just enjoy." She interrupted him by placing her finger on his lips.

Without speaking, she slowly removed her shirt and bra before tossing them onto the foot of the bed then straddled his lap and leaned in to bite him on the neck while pressing her sensitive breast against his muscular chest causing shivers of anticipation all over her body. *You're mine and no one else.* She said before biting his ear. "Airalin…" "Don't talk." She interrupted before standing up to slide off her pants and undergarments exposing her now soaked pussy. "My pussy is quivering." She said while lifting the covers to expose his hard member. "Someone is excited." She added after licking her lips.

"Don't talk." She said while sliding his wet pussy over his pulsing cock causing shivers all over her body. As she continued, she could feel her body getting hotter causing her to pull him into a deep kiss while continuing to slide her soaked pussy up the length of his shaft causing it to swell. "Kiss my breasts." She said before he began to gently kiss and bite her sensitive nipples bringing her to her first orgasm while her fluids soaking his member before she finally wanted the main course.

While looking him in the eyes, she lifted his member to it was set outside of her wanting pussy till she started to slowly lower herself onto it as his member slowly disappeared into her depths followed by a little blood trickling around it till her was full hilt. "Are you…" "Don't talk... This pain is nothing to me." She interrupted before slowly moving her hips. As she moved her hips little by little, he suddenly grabbed her hind end before quickening the pace causing her to moan uncontrollably. "Slow down big brother… I am… I'm gonna… cum!" She said loudly before she was hit with another orgasm, but he wasn't done as he pulled her into another kiss before rolling on top of her while keeping up the pace causing her walls to squeeze his member tighter as another orgasm hit her.

"I can feel you throb inside me." She said while wrapping her legs around his hips. "You can stop now." She added before pushing off allowing his member to slide out. "What are you…" "Don't talk." She interrupted before taking his length into her mouth while massaging his balls causing his member to throb vigorously till shot after shot of seed was poured into her mouth from which she happily took in every drop till he fell onto the bed exhausted.

"I would have to say that I like the way you taste big brother and if you're going to ask why I finished you off like that, it is because I am not ready to be pregnant yet but in time, I will carry your offspring with pride." She said before giving him a quick kiss. "Now if you don't mind, I want the after love making cuddle time." She said while getting under the covers to snuggle in close before starting to drift off to sleep. "Now that we've become one, you are definitely mine." She said before kissing him on the cheek. "I love you…" She said before falling into slumber. "I love you too, my little, Airalin. He replied before following suite.

The following morning, Alex found himself in bed alone with a slight pain on the side of his neck before noticing a small note on his chest.

" _I want to thank you for making me a woman, and if you're wondering why the side of your neck hurts it's because I had to make sure that I left a mark proclaiming you as mine now and forever."_

" _Love you forever and always, Airalin."_

"About time you woke up." A sudden voice said from across the room. "We need to talk, human." Sillia said while walking up to the foot of the bed. "How is it that you have, Skarlett's love so easily?" She asked. "It's our strong connection that binds our hearts together." He replied. "Yes, we are connected." Skarlett said from the other side of the bed. "It appears that, Airalin has been added to the harem." Skarlett added before crawling onto the bed to snuggle with him.

"What brings you here, Sillia?" He asked after placing his arms around, Skarlett. "I want to be your beloved and receive what, Skarlett has gotten from you." She replied. "And what would that be?" He asked. "A child." Skarlett replied while resting her head under his chin. "May I come in now?" Another voice came from the door. "I take it that's, Eliza." He said while, Skarlett was looking up at him. "Let her in." He said while gesturing, Sillia to open the door.

"Alex!" Eliza said before rushing up to the bed. "I didn't think I would see you so soon." He said before, Eliza quickly crawled up to him and pulled him into a hug. "Take it easy, I am still rather sore." He said while she held tightly. "But I am so happy to see you." She replied. "Did we not only see each the other day, and more importantly how did, Beth take your leaving?" He asked while she was letting out a sigh of content. "She didn't." She replied. "Your sister will be fine, and we can see her anytime." Skarlett said with a smile. "Thank you, Skarlett." Eliza replied.

"Look, if you're going to be lying in bed with him then make some room." Sillia said before starting to remove her armor exposing her light green skin in the evening sun. "Do all human men look dumbfounded when gazing upon a naked woman?" Sillia asked. "I see that you're looking at my breasts." She added. "I believe that this would be normal." Skarlett replied with a giggle.

"I want to get naked as well." Eliza said before getting off the bed in order to undress. "I just noticed that you look nice in a dress." He said while watching her work on the zipper in the back. "Thank you, but I want you to appreciate my naked body." Eliza replied before letting the dress hit the floor exposing her light brown skin along with the lack of undergarments giving him a nice view of her C cup breasts right along with, Sillia.

After the display the two got onto the bed and snuggled in close along with, Skarlett whom was still fully clothed, but was still comfortable with having her beloved close. "When will you give me, your baby making seed?" Eliza asked while running her fingers up his chest. "That is what I would like to know as well." Sillia added. "Don't be so hasty, you'll get it in time." Skarlett replied. "I really should try to get more rest." He said while they looked at him. "Then we should slumber with him since he is our beloved." Sillia suggested.

"Here I was worried about you and there you are with two more sylvari." Melody said after walking in. "You must be, Melody." Eliza said after sliding off the bed. "And you are?" Melody asked while crossing her arms. "My name is, Eliza." She replied. "And why is, Sillia in here as well? Unless this was your intention for being here all along?" Melody said sternly. "Come join us." Skarlett said while taking, Melody's hand. 'I can't…" "Yes, you can, and I will give you the spot where I was laying considering that he owes you for the time he was gone." Skarlett interrupted. "I don't have to undress, do I?" Melody asked while looking at the two naked sylvari.

"You don't need to." Eliza replied while snuggling close to him. C'mon it's snuggle time." Skarlett said while pulling, Melody onto the bed. "Agreed." Eliza concurred while helping, Skarlett pull, Melody in closer. "Well, since you're all here might as well get comfortable." He said while holding, Melody close and at the same time holding, Skalett's hand as she lay behind, Melody and, Eliza was resting on top of him along with, Sillia snuggled up to the right of him.

"I know that I am living every man's dream, but this is ridiculous." He said while the four lovingly smiled at him. "Can I have the baby making seed now?" Eliza asked. "Stop bothering him." Sillia said while giving an angry look. "Fine..." Eliza replied before letting out an irritated groan. "What started the whole wanting to have a baby?" Melody asked in confusion. "It started with, Skarlett." Sillia replied.

"I figured that, Skarlett was a special case and it wouldn't possibly happen with any other sylvari." Melody stated. "I still want to try." Eliza replied. "As do I." Sillia concurred. "I want to ask a question, so I might as well ask, Eliza first." Melody said while turning her. "My question is why are you interested in having a child with him and what do you hope to gain from it?" Melody asked. "He is my beloved and I want nothing more than to bare a child for him." Eliza replied. "What of you? Do you feel the same for him as, Eliza?" Melody asked, Sillia. "I'm not sure of my feelings currently until he and I are able to get sometime alone so that we may talk in order to see where it goes from here." Sillia replied.

"I don't mean to be forward, but I would like to make a request." She added. "I take it that you wish to speak with him alone." Skarlett replied. "If it is possible, then yes." Sillia said while sitting up. "Then let's depart to the dining room for tea." Melody said before getting off the bed. "I want to stay." Eliza protested. "You will get your turn." Skarlett said while taking her arm. "You might want to put your clothes on first." Melody suggested. "You know, I am pretty tired." Alex said before stretching. "It won't kill you to talk to her." Melody said while crossing her arms. "Just be sure to not impregnate her as well." She added sternly causing the two of them to blush. "My intentions are to talk nothing more." Sillia said while flustered.

"Very well, let's give them some privacy." Melody said while walking to the door. "Why does she get to have alone time with him? Eliza protested before, Skarlett took her hand. "You will get your turn, but for now come along." She said before escorting, Eliza out of the room. "Have fun you two." Skarlett said before closing the door.

"Well with that said, the floor is yours." Alex said before making himself comfortable. "What do you mean by 'the floor is mine?'" Sillia asked in confusion. "You're free to speak." He replied. "Very well." She said while standing up. "Would you mind covering yourself up first?" He asked while pointing at the robe hanging on the nearby wall. "If I must." She replied while rolling her eyes. "What is it that you wish to speak to me about?" He asked while watching slip on the robe.

She said nothing at first before lifting her arm and placed her hand on her upper left arm while at the same time took on a look in shame. "It appears that something is troubling you." He said before patting upon the mattress. "Sit with me." He added before she turned to face him. "I want to ask your forgiveness." She said suddenly. "I was afraid of you and that lead to my sudden outburst leading to my trying to kill you." She added. "I already told that it is in the past which means that I forgive you." He replied

"Was that all you needed to say?" He asked while watching her walk up to the side of the bed. "No... I want to get close to you like you are with, Skarlett." She replied before straddling his lap. "Perhaps we should at least get to know each other more." He said before she took his hands underneath the robe and place them up her hips. "I want you to make me yours." She said before leaning in to gently bite his neck causing shivers all over his body.

"Weren't you only interested in, Skarlett?" He asked while feeling her fingers run up his chest, but she didn't respond as she continued to arouse him while gently biting between his neck and shoulder. *I don't want, Skarlett anymore.* She whispered into his ear before moving back in order to slip off the robe. "I want you to make me feel good." She said while bringing his face close to her neck. "As you wish." He replied before lightly kissing and biting her neck giving her a new sensation she had never felt before as what felt like little shocks up and down her spine along her getting a wet feeling between her legs.

"I want to feel more." She said before lifting the covers to expose his hardened member. Without saying a word she lifted it up before pressing it against her soaked pussy then slowly pushed it into her depths causing her to let out light moans of pleasure till he was full hilt. "This is amazing!" She said while slowly thrusting his cock deeper into her depths. "I ... don't want... to stop... it feels so good." She added while picking up the pace.

"I can feel it twitching." She said before he pulled her into a kiss. (I can feel it getting bigger and hotter and it feels so good.) She thought while the kiss gets more intense. "Give me your seed." She said after breaking the kiss. "Slow down, I am going to..." Before he could finish his sentence, she could feel spurts of a hot fluid entering her depths while squeezing his cock for more of that baby making seed she was told about. "I'm wiped out he said before she slumped over forward while catching her breath. "I'm going to get some rest now." He said while rubbing her back. "I will join you." She said before pulling the covers over them. "Are you okay with laying like this?" He asked before she looked at him. "Yes, I want you to stay inside me for a while and on top of that I want to be close to you." She said before closing her eyes. "Very well." He said before kissing her on the top of her head then falling into slumber.

The following day, Sheena found herself returning to the Black Citadel after over a decade after being exiled due to her sire's betrayal and murder of her mother. "What's up, Whitmore you look unsettled?" A male Norn Vigil member asked as they walked away from the Asura gate. "It's nothing." Sheena replied. "Let's just get this over with." She added.

Not long after walking into the Imperator's Core they were stopped by a male charr with a pistol drawn while glaring at, Sheena in disgust. "Would you kindly step aside we're on Vigil business with the Blood Legion and if you don't mind, we would like to not keep, Imperator Ruinbringer waiting any longer than necessary." The norn said politely.

"Hey everyone, the daughter of the murdering traitor, Gadir has returned." He yelled out before the few charr close by came running up. "If it isn't, Gadir's little bitch of a daughter returned home after not only having your name taken but exiled as well." An older female charr said while walking up. "Look, I don't want any trouble." Sheena said before being struck in the back of the head. "That's enough!" The norn shouted before having a few guns pointed at him. "Take them to the jail." The older charr said before they were dragged away.

Sometime later, Sheena found herself with her wrists bound and hung from a hook mounted on the ceiling before the older female charr along with three others approached her and without a word the male charr on the right walked up and punched her in the midsection. "What is wrong with you charr?" The Norn asked. "Shut it, norn!" The older charr replied in anger. "So, nameless one. Do you remember the night your sire murdered my daughter in cold blood before defecting to those bastards in the flame?" She asked while grabbing, Sheena's tunic. "I do..." Sheena replied in shame.

Black Citadel 1317 AE. It was nightfall in the residential district, Gadir was the second in command of a unit in the Iron Legion next to his mate, Aloysia from which he sired a daughter. During the many years of service to the Iron Legion, he and his mate lived a relatively normal life where their cub was taken in to be trained in combat while her parents where away at combat missions and during that time no one could imagine, Gadir's eventual betrayal along with the death of his mate, Aloysia.

During a late night patrol near the Ascalon ruins the unit was attacked under the cloak of darkness slaughtering all except for, Gadir whom made a deal for unending loyalty in exchange for his life, but it came with a price and all was needed is the blood of his mate to prove it to the Flame from which he agreed after the promise of power he would receive after the deed was done.

A week had passed before he showed up wounded at the front gates of the Citadel before collapsing. "Gadir... Gadir, wake up." A female voice said. "Aloysia?" He said while opening his eyes. "What happened? I heard your unit was slaughtered and you went missing." She said while he sat up. "Now there are whispers of you being a traitor." She added. "Daddy?" The young charr said while walking in. "Forgive me.." He said before he pulled a knife from, Aloysia's sheath and began to stab his life mate over and over and all the young charr could do was watch in terror as her mother's life fluid splattered all over his clothing along with creating a puddle beneath her before throwing, Aloysia's lifeless body to the floor then making his escape leaving the cub alone with her mother's body as she weeped.

"What happened? I saw, Gadir run out of here covered in blood." An older grey and black striped female charr said before noticing, Aloysia's dead body with the young charr sobbing into her chest. "Laeca, what happened here." She asked in shock. "Papa... killed... mama." Laeca tried to say as the tears ran from her eyes before the older charr grabbed her and flung her away from the corpse. "Get away from my daughter you vile spawn of that murdering traitor." She hissed at the cub.

"What's going on here?" A blood legion soldier asked after walking in with three others. "Take that bastard cub into custody." She said while holding her daughter. "Where's, Gadir?" One of them asked. "Don't ever speak of the murdering bastard before me again!" She hissed before one of them clapped, Laeca in chains and led her out.

"Why am I being punished?" Laeca asked as they walked, but instead of sympathy she was attacked by the on lookers who threw stones and rotten vegetables at her as they walked by while hearing them curse at her as a bastard cub from her murderous sire and flame legion defect.

Sometime later, she found herself in a cold damp cell awaiting her trial and it scared her not knowing what they will do, or if it will lead to her own death. "I'm scared... I want my mamma." She said while curled up on the cold stone floor sobbing. "Here is you last meal, your trial is tomorrow morning." The guard said while sliding the metal tray under the bars, but she was too upset to eat and too scared to sleep. "Sleep well murderer's spawn, your fate will be determined soon." He said before taking his leave.

As the sun rose, Laeca found herself placed in chains again to be brought to the courts, but first she must be made an example of by parading her through the city in disgrace while other members of the Iron Legion cursed vile unthinkable things while other charr along with the cubs were throwing stones at her leaving several bruises and cuts and not even the guard stopped them as they made their way to her final judgement.

"This court is in session." The dark brown charr said while sitting down. "Bring in the accused." He added before, Laeca was dragged in. "This cub's sire is a traitor and a murderer who killed my daughter." The old charr said while walking up. "The fact that your sire's not only a flame defect, he is also a muderer from which we can show no forgiveness not even to his own offspring." He said while sitting forward. "What does the court say of her punishment?" He asked. " Guilty.." The jury agreed. "I want that bastard cub's name taken and be cast out in exile to die alone." She said in anger. "Very well, I will make sure that she will be shunned by all she encounters as a murderer and traitor so that she may die a lonely as the miserable murderer's spawn she is." The judge said before knocking his gavel against the desk.

Once again, the cub once named, Laeca found herself being parading through the city to the cheers of her exile. "I hope you die painfully!" One of them yelled out as she walked by. They continued walking to the Lion's Arch gate before stepping through and pushing her on to the ground for all to see where it was announced that she was a murderer and traitor exiled from the Black Citadel and charr lands forever leaving not only the charr nearby but other races as well before looking at the cub in disgust then walking away.

Months passed as the nameless cub survived by stealing while finding places of refuge since she was constantly turned away or beaten by hateful humans due to not only her past, but their hatred of charr due to the searing over two-hundred years ago. She wandered battered, scared, hungry, and alone until the day she found herself on the cold streets of Divinity after being chased out of Lion's Arch with no place left to hide. Not long after she tried to find refuge in the now cold northern Krytan winter. The cold air chilled her down to the bone and the ragged clothing wasn't much for warmth and finding shelter was difficult due to humans trust with the charr still on shakey legs. As she stumbled through the snow covered streets the thoughts or her past ripped away along with her mother dead plagued her mind and when started to believe that all was lost a boy who would grow up to be the man she wants to have as a mate whom changed her life and gave her a family.

(End Flashback)

"Nothing more to say 'nameless one'?" She asked. "I have a name." Sheena said before spitting in her face. "Stupid bitch!" One of the charr said before striking her midsection. "Enough." The old charr said. "I know of your name... That filthy human name." She said with a vile grin. "Lieutenant Whitmore." The Norn said. "Shut it!" The charr said while pointing a pistol at him causing, Luna to growl. "Shut that mutt up, or I will shoot it." He said before the norn sat down to calm, Luna down. "I've also received word that you have taken a human as your mate." She added. "Not only is your sire a murderer and a traitor, he spawned a human loving swine." She said before laughing.

"This coming from an evil whore who cast me out to die for a crime I did not commit." Sheena said angrily. "But come to think of it, I must thank you. If you had not cast me out I wouldn't of had found a good family of people who didn't care that I wasn't the same species. And yes, I did take a human as a mate." She added. "If you don't release us right now, General Soulkeeper will take action against you for your handling one of her lieutenants." The norn stated. "I care not of what the Vigil will do, but for now you can beat her if you wish you two just don't do too much damage then throw her out of the city." She said before taking her leave.

After a good twenty-minute beating, Sheena lifts her head before speaking "Is that all you weaklings can muster?" She asked with a weak laugh before one of them walked up while tightening his fist. "Rot in the mists you spawn of a murdering traitor." The charr said before knocking her out.

"Wake up, Sheena." A boy's voice said. "Alex?" She said while opening her eyes. "How can you forget my name after a short nap?" He asked before letting out a laugh. "I was dreaming?" She asked while looking around their family garden. "I'm pretty sure that comes with sleeping." He said while scratching his chin. "By the way, Airalin is looking for you." He said while holding out his hand to help her up. "Alex?" She asked. "What's up?" He replied in confusion. "When we grow up will you become my life mate?" She asked in a hopeful tone causing him to blush. "Um... I forgot there was something I need to do. See you later." He replied before running off leaving her speechless.

"Big sister, Sheena!" Airalin said while running up with a doll in her arms. "I see that, mother got you into another dress." Sheena said while pointing at the frilly rose-pink dress with a red bow on the chest. "I also got my hair cut." She replied while showing off her now cut shoulder length red hair. "Let's have a tea party." She said while tugging on, Sheena's hand. "I'm not really into..." Sheena replied before noticing an enraged charr behind, Airalin.

"We found you." He said before grabbing, Airalin by the head. "I see that you still live, you vile spawn of that murderer." The old female charr said while walking up to the left of the charr who is still holding, Airalin. "I take it that you love this filthy sack of skin." He said while, Airalin was struggling. "Let her go!" Sheena demanded before the sound of a crunch followed by streams of blood flowing down, Airalin's neck. "Oops... I accidentally broke your human pet." He said before dropping her lifeless body on the ground.

"Let me go, you bastards!" Alex said while another charr walked up from behind, Sheena. "Please, not him!" Sheena pleaded. "You love this worthless human?" The old charr asked. "Run, Sheena. Don't worry about me, just run." Alex said before the charr impaled his midsection upon his claws causing blood to splatter and spray as the life left his eyes. "Killing humans never gets old." He said before tossing aside the lifeless body. "Alex... no... NO!" Sheena cried out under the vile laughter of the three charr until a wave of darkness swept over her.

"Alex!" She cried out before finding herself bandaged in the Vigil infirmary in a lot of pain from her beating. "It appears that my lieutenant is awake." Almorra said while walking up to the foot of the bed. "General Soulkeeper." Sheena said while trying to sit up. "At ease, Whitmore." She said. "Just rest, you have a few broken ribs so moving in your condition wouldn't be wise." She added. "I take it that you know about my past?" Sheena said in shame. "You're a member of the Vigil, it is what you do now that matters, not your past." She replied.

"I need to get home." Sheena said while trying to move. "Lieutenant Whitmore, your orders are to rest." She said sternly. "Your family is aware of your condition and will be here within the day." She added. "Luna, make youre your partner stays in bed." She added before the wolf barked in response. "Good girl." She said before taking her leave.

"I see that you're awake." A male black and grey charr said while walking up to the foot of the bed. "Oh... It's only you, Zeno." Sheena said. "What is it that you want?" She asked. "I wanted to tell you that I have taken notice of you lately and would like to ask that you would become my mate." He replied. "Not interested." She said bluntly. "May I ask why?" He asked in confusion. "I am of good breeding as I come from a long line of strong warriors dating back to the Ascalon war." He boasted, but she was unimpressed. "I have already chosen my mate." She said. "I will challenge him for right to mate with you." He said before lifting his hand and tightening into a fist.

"He would defeat you easily." She said with a chuckle. "Not if I tear off one of his horns and drive into his heart." He said in anger. "That would be something to see, but he doesn't have horns." She replied. "Nor is he even a charr." She added causing a look of shock upon his face. "You chose a human to be your mate?" He asked in shock. "I never said he was human, and yes I did." She replied before watching him walk up to the wall of the room and punching it. "You're disgusting to the point it sickens me with the thought of you have mated with that that worthless human meat sack." He said before striking the wall again.

"Call him worthless again and I will thrust my fist down your throat and pull out your still beating heart." She said in anger. "Your body has been defiled by a human and not fit for any of our race to consider mating with." He said before starting to walk away. "Your offspring will be treated as a freak and be shunned by our race nor will it be welcomed as an equal." He added before taking his leave.

"What was that all about?" Airalin asked while walking in. "Nothing worth talking about." Sheena replied before; Elizabeth walked in. "Hello, mother." Sheena said. "Hello, Sheena. We're here to take you home." She replied. *Just to let you know, mom heard everything.* Airalin whispered into, Sheena's ear. "Airalin would mind giving your sister and I some privacy?" Elizabeth said while crossing her arms. "Sure thing. Talk to you later big sister." Airalin said before leaving the room.

"I overheard the conversation between you and that charr, and I am curious why you would be interested in a human rather than your own race?" Elizabeth asked. "What does it matter who I love." Sheena replied. "You allowed, Skarlett to mate with, Alex why can't I love a human?" Sheena asked in frustration. "Does this person know of your feelings?" Elizabeth asked befrore grabbing the nearby chair. "He does." Sheena replied. "Who is he?" Elizabeth asked. "I cannot say at the moment." Sheena replied. "Can't, or won't?" Elizabeth asked in frustration. "Mother, all I ask is for some time to figure things out and to respect my privacy." Sheena said before wincing in pain. "Very well, I shan't pry any longer." Elizabeth said before calling, Airalin back in. "Let's help her up and get back home." Elizabeth said before using the home point device.

"There they are." Richard said while walking up with, William. "Hello, father." Sheena said while placing her arm over his shoulder. "Let's get you into bed." He said while, William slung her right arm over his shoulder. "I'll be off." Airalin said before her mother grabbed her shoulder. "And, where are you off to." She asked. "To check on big brother." Airalin replied. "You can check up on him later, but for now you march up to your room and start your studies." Elizabeth said sternly. "Fine..." Airalin said with a low groan before stomping away.

"Sheena, you look terrible." Skarlett said while walking up after, Richard and, William got her to the top of the stairs. "Katherine go to the kitchen and fetch some water for, Lady Sheena." William ordered. "Of course." Katherine replied before taking her leave.

After getting, Sheena into her room, Elizabeth had the men leave for her and, Katherine to help remove, Sheena's clothing in order to her comfortably into bed. "I have the water, mistress." Katherine said while walking into the room. "Place the tray over there and help me get her into something comfortable." Elizabeth replied. "My apologies for troubling you." Sheena said in shame. "Don't be ridiculous. You're my daughter and it is my job as your mother to take care of you." Elizabeth said while pulling out a comfortable night shirt.

At the same time, Alex was in bed with, Eliza after a vigorous love making session leaving them out of breath as she snuggles up close to him, she could feel small amount of the warm fluid he shot into her depths. "Now you're all mine." She said before kissing him on the cheek. "Well, you do need to share me with the others." He replied while holding her close. "I know... I just want to pretend for this moment that you're all mine." She said while running her finger up his chest. "Fair enough." He said with a smile.

"Hopefully there won't be any more women coming along, I think my dance card is well beyond full." He added before letting out a sigh. "Dance card?" She asked in confusion. "It's just a figure of speech." He replied before kissing her on the forehead. "Excuse me! It's my turn now." Felicia sad after walking in. "I mustn't be greedy." Eliza said before getting out of bed to get dressed. "What's got you in such a mood?" He asked with a confused look.

"Sex first." She bluntly said before pushing, Eliza out the door. "You ladies are going to be the death of me one day." He said before letting out a sigh but received no response while he watched her slowly undress as she walked up to the bed. "Please, satisfy me, my dear husband." She said while straddling his lap. "Felicia, I..." "No talking." She interrupted before setting the tip of his member onto the entrance of her wanting pussy. "Haaah..." She said while lowering herself until he was full hilt. "This is what I wanted." She added while placing her hands on his chest so she may start rocking her hips causing light moans to escape her lips with every movement.

"Kiss me." She said before he pulled her in for a passionate kiss making the love making even more pleasurable with every moment that passed by. While she continued to thrust down at a good pace, she could feel his member getting bigger as her wall were squeezing it tighter bringing her closer to an orgasm. (I'm going to cum!) She thought as the kiss intensified. "My gods!" She said loudly while arching back as he poured wave after wave of his seed into her depths.

"By the six I needed that." She said while slumping over onto his chest. "Are you ready to tell me what had you in a mood?" He asked while gently rubbing her back. "I just found out that damned, monkey tailed brat is interested in you." She replied. "What did she do." He asked before she looked up at him. "Humiliate me like she always has ever since I first met her." She replied in irritation. "That is a little vague. How did she humiliate you?" He asked in confusion. "No matter how much I improve my skills, that monkey tailed abomination always manages to beat me and it's infuriating." She replied while tightening her left hand into a fist.

"I can now see that this is a touchy subject, so for now let's just enjoy the time we are spending." He said before kissing her on the top of the head. "That sounds wonderful." She replied with a contented sigh. "I saw that, Sheena came home in rough shape." She said while holding him close. "Something must've happened during her mission at the Black Citadel." He said. "But why did it take her a week to get home?" She asked in confusion. "I'm not sure, but I am sure she will fill us in when she recovers." He replied. "Well for now let's get some rest before dinner." He said before shutting his eyes. "Sounds good to me." She replied before following suite.

Two months had passed and, Skarlett was really showing and it also appeared that, Eliza and, Sillia had gotten what they wanted as well and fallen pregnant which, Eliza can't stop being excited about everyday along with her upcoming marriage to, Alex when he returns from his guild mission to the Shiverpeaks.

"I am so happy that, Alex will be my forever beloved." Eliza said while placing her hands on the sides of her face. "Lady Eliza, here is a letter for you." William said while handing her to parchment. After he took his leave, she quickly opened the letter, which is from her sister, Beth.

 _"Hello, little sister. How is your pregnancy coming along? Me? I am doing quite well, and Dr. Coppin's teaching has been most insightful. In fact, she would like to see a sylvari actually pregnant considering that she is still having a hard time believing it. "I still haven't adjusted to city life, but at least I get my own home and the market is a short walk away from where I live. I was thinking that we should get together soon and spend some sister time within the next few days, I will write you again to let you know when. With that said, I will end this letter."_

 _"You're loving sister, Beth."_

"I love getting letters from, Beth." She said while folding the letter before placing it in her pocket. "What are you so cheerful about?" Sillia asked while walking up. "You look awful." Eliza said while watching, Sillia massage the center of her forehead. "If I make it through this, that human is going to pay." Sillia said in anger. "Geez, you can be so violent sometimes." Eliza said before chuckling. "And, you can be a complete air head." Sillia said after crossing her arms. "What do you mean by that remark?" Eliza replied in frustration. "You're spacey, you don't stick to a single task, and you can be a complete clutz." Sillia replied. "Humph!... That's just plain cruel." Eliza replied angrily before walking away.

"What's wrong with you?" Felicia asked as, Eliza walked by with an angry expression. "What do you want?" Eliza replied before glaring in, Felicia's direction. "Felicia!" She added before wrapping hr arms around, Felicia. "You can be such an air head." Felicia said with a sigh. "Sillia is so cruel to me." She said while sobbing into, Felicia's shoulder. "Look, you just need to accept that, Sillia can be very blunt when irritated." Felicia replied. "I know, but it doesn't make it hurt any less." Eliza replied before letting out a sigh. "Look, how about we grab a cup of tea to help you relax." Felicia suggested. "Alright..." Eliza replied before they headed for the kitchen.

In the Shiverpeaks, Alex was preparing for an operation to retrieve a stolen charr artifact by a small separatist group before killing the in habitants of a small village. Of course, once again he found himself teaming up with, Freya for this mission as well. "It's ironic that both of my retrieval missions just happen to be in the snowy wasteland." He said before letting out a sigh. "Are you cold?" Freya asked while nudging his left arm. "I could warm you up if you want." She added. "I'm good. Let's just get to the planning so that we can get this done and I can get back home to wed seven brides." He said before turning his attention back to the notes and maps from scouting missions.

"Are you flirting with my husband again?" Jessica said while walking in. "I wouldn't dream of it, and besides I am already married with a child." Freya replied. "Happy to hear it." Jessica said with a smile to hide her jealousy.

"Here is a good vantage point for sniping in case things get sour." He said while pointing at a nearby hill with a lone tree one-hundred yards from the camp. "What's my job?" Jessica asked. "You did more than enough with scouting out the area." Alex replied. "Are you get to your position?" Alex asked, Freya. "Always." She replied after picking up her rifle. "Be careful out there." Jessica said before kissing him on the cheek. "I will." He replied before giving her a quick kiss. "Let's go lover boy." Freya said before heading outside.

Sometime later they made it in the outskirts of the camp before splitting up to get the mission under way. With the sun setting along with high snow drifts made it easy for, Alex to move close to the camp before taking out the first two guards then moving them out of the way and covered the bodies with snow. (That must be where they are keeping the artifact.) He thought while scanning the area.

"I love watching him work." Freya said while watching him through her scope while he took out another guard before dragging the body out of sight.

After dispatching the last patrolling guard, Alex made his way into the tent to find a bit of a surprise waiting for him as he encountered a familiar face and to top that there was no stolen artifact to be found. "Fiona." Alex said in shock. "Are you happy to see me, Andrew... Or shall I say, Alex Whitmore." She said while standing up from the chair she was on. "How did you figure out who I was?" He asked in shock. "I have my sources, and I have another surprise." She said while walking up. "Let me take a shot in the dark and say that you're pregnant." He said while watching her get closer. "Just what I would expect from I man that stole my heart." She said before placing a dagger against his throat.

"Or shall I say, the man who stole it then shattered it to pieces when you faked your own death." She said in anger. "There was no faking, I nearly died when the cliff collapsed." He replied. "How is it that you still live?" She asked before making a slight cut on his neck. "I was saved by two sylvari who nursed back to health." He replied while she continued to glare at him.

While, Fiona had her full attention on him out of nowhere she felt the barrel of a gun pressed against the back of her head. "Step away from my husband." Jessica said in anger. "It appears that the, Armetta family live up to their reputation." Fiona said. "I refuse your request due to him and I needing to tie up a loose end by making him take responsibility." She added. "What is she talking about, Alex?" Jessica asked while looking at him. "I am with child and it is his." Fiona replied. "You fucked this woman during the mission?" Jessica asked before pushing, Fiona out of the way. "How many women will it take to satisfy you?" Jessica asked angrily before punching him in the jaw.

"I deserved that." He said while rubbing the right side of his jaw. "Explain." Fiona said. "Alex here has already gotten himself involved with myself, and three other women along with three sylvari." Jessica replied. "Hold on... You bed a sylvari?" Fiona asked in confusion. "Now that's rich. Where you are expecting it to produce offspring?" She added before laughing. "Well..." He said scratching the back of his neck. "You've got to be fucking kidding me." Fiona said in shock. "Yes, not only did he manage to impregnate one, but three if that was even possible." Jessica said after crossing her arms.

"Boss, we've got an intruder!" A male bandit said after running in. "I already know." Fiona replied while closing her eyes and shaking her head. "Not them. A female norn was caught by one of our patrols." He replied before pulling, Freya inside. "I take it from the smile on your face that you let them catch you." Alex said while crossing his arms. "Well, it was getting pretty dull up there and you were taking a bit too long." Freya replied. "What should I do about these two?" He asked. "Nothing... Just go and do your job." Fiona replied before gesturing for him to leave.

"Well, Fiona. What will you do now?" Alex asked. "I don't know anymore." She replied. "Ever since I met you and fell in love, I have lost my resolve after I thought you had died." She added before sitting down. "But I do know how I can fix that." She said before pulling out a pistol then aiming it at, Alex. "Are you in-" "Don't get involved, Freya." Alex said while watching, Fiona stand up. "Better make the shot count." He said pressing his chest against the muzzle of the gun. "Let's see your resolve." He said sternly before she dropped the pistol then fell to her knees. "I can't... I just can't do it." Fiona said while breaking down into tears.

"Fiona I-" "Alex, we have a problem." Freya interrupted. "What is it?" Jessica asked.  
"There is a mutiny coming that we will be right in the middle of very soon." Freya replied.

"I am tired of following that weak has been, Fiona." A man said to six others. "She even gave that traitor a pass just because they had one roll in the sheets." A woman said. "We need a better leader and it isn't that sell out whore." She added before the others shouted down with, Fiona over and over.

"Just leave me to die." Fiona said in defeat. "Then how will I take responsibility?" Alex asked with a smile. "I think it is time to make some dead people." Freya said while loading a round into her rifle. "Sounds like a plan." Alex added while drawing his pistols. "Shall we?" Freya asked before they dashed out weapons drawn with a blaze of gunfire. "Take cover!" One the men yelled before taking a shot to the chest.

Not long after the remaining five opened fire forcing, Freya to take cover behind the nearby crates before noticing, Alex vanish followed by the screams of the attackers. "What the hell are you?" The woman asked while dropping her weapon. "Do you have a family?" Alex asked while kneeling in front of her. "What's it to you?" She asked in anger. "Maybe you should go back to them, don't you think?" He asked before feeling a gun pressed against the back of his head. (This isn't good. I am still worn out from taking down the last three.) He thought before whomever was behind him spoke.

"Stupid woman!" He said before shooting her in the shoulder. "I don't want to die." She said in fear while looking at, Alex. "A worthless bitch like you deserves to die." He said before, Alex swiftly stabbed him in the throat taking him down instantly. "Are you alright?" Alex asked while starting to patch up her wound. "Why are you helping me?" She asked in confusion. "I can tell that you're a mother." He replied while working on the wound. "That's the rest of them." Freya said before noticing, Alex was helping one of them.

"You're helping one of them?" Freya asked in shock. "Freya, hasn't there been enough death for one day." Alex replied. "Fair enough." Freya said while strapping her rifle to her back. "Do you have a family?" Alex asked again. "I have a son, my husband died in the war for Lion's Arch and without his money, my son and I have nowhere to go along with very little money to top it." She replied. "From what I can tell is that one of your skill sets is stealth." He said after binding the wound. "I have done some breaking in entering without being caught." She replied. "What's your name?" He asked. "Tina... Tina Montello." She replied. "I'm, Alex Whitmore. It's a pleasure." He said with a smile.

"Could you not hit on the woman." Jessica said in irritation. "How old is your son?" Alex asked. "Thirteen." She replied. "Which would put you in your thirty's?' Alex asked. "Thirty-three, yes." She replied. "You don't need to worry; I am pretty sure she isn't interested in someone who turned eighteen not long ago." Alex said while looking at, Jessica. "You're only eighteen?" Fiona asked in shock. "Yeah." He replied. "How old are you?" Alex asked. "Twenty-four." Fiona replied. "You're still taking responsibility either way." She added. "I intend to." Alex replied while helping, Tina up.

"What will I do now?" She asked. "You're coming to work for Crescent Moon Thief's Guild." Alex replied. "We will help you get established with a home along with work." He added before she pulled him into a hug. "Thank you." She said while tears filled her eyes. "Well, I have had enough of the cold so let's get back to Hoelbrak to report that the relic mission was a false job." Freya said before starting to walk away. "Agreed." Jessica concurred while trying to keep warm. "Let's go back." Alex said while taking, Jessica's hand.

A few days later, Alex walked into his room after a long day of studying and training with the thoughts of soaking in the tub to relax his muscles until his thoughts were broken when he noticed, Sheena walking up to him with no clothes on along with the look of lust in her eyes. "I'm here for that promise." She said while trapping him against the wall. (Her pheromones are coming off in waves.) He thought while she took his hand and placed it against her now soaked pussy. "I can't hold back anymore." She said before tearing his shirt off.

"Easy there, Sheena let's not be so hasty." He said but it fell upon deaf ears as the urge to mate was too strong to reason with. "Give me you seed." She said while pushing him onto the bed. (This could get ugly if I don't submit.) He thought before removing his pants for her and without a word she started to lick the underside of his cock before placing it into her wanting maw as she swirled her tongue around his now sensitive member till it started throbbing. "Not yet." She said while squeezing the base.

As she made her way up to place his member into her sperm hungry pussy, he decided to take the aggressive approach by placing her on the bottom due to female charr's love of being dominated by their mate. While holding her arms down he slowly slid his member slowly into her tight depths causing a small amount of blood to trickle out. "That's right... Take me like the man you are." She said after letting out a light moan.

He gave her what she wanted a thrusted into her vigorously as she wrapped her legs around his waist making it more intense. "You're bigger than I imagined." She said before he pulled her into a kiss making her feel more ecstasy as her walls squeezed member harder while her orgasm was getting closer the faster and harder he thrusted until it finally hit her causing her to leave claw marks on his back, but that didn't stop him from keeping up a quick pace as she moaned louder. "Don't hold back... give me your seed." She said while feeling his cock get bigger, hotter and the twitching got faster until there was an explosion of cum shot into her fertile womb. "I want more." She said while holding him close.

"Do you feel better now?" He asked before she got herself on top of him then placed his cock back inside her. "I told you that our mating will take several hours." She replied with a lustful smile. "Now fill me up with lots of your seed." She added before thrusting his cock inside her at a quick pace. "Sheena... I'm going to-" Yes... Yes, give it to me." She interrupted before feeling more hot seed shot into her depths, but that didn't stop her from thrusting his cock into her more to milk him more of his seed.

A few hours later, Alex awoke to find, Sheena in a peaceful slumber with a content smile on her face while at the same time he felt as he was trampled on by a herd of dolyak. After he got cleaned up and dressed the thought of taking a hot soak in the tub especially after being through several rounds of love making with charr which was educational if not at the same time having the feeling of dread of being fucked to death crossing his mind.

After covering her up he left the room just to run into his mother along with, Fiona walking down in deep conversation as they walked towards him. "Fiona, what are you doing here?" Alex asked in confusion. "Well, that's a rude thing to ask." Elizabeth replied. "My apologies." He said before a short bow. "I thought you were arrested by the seraph." He asked in confusion. "I got the full story from, Jessica and I will not stand for a future, Whitmore child to be born out of wedlock." Elizabeth replied after placing her hands on her hips. "That makes eight brides now." Richard said while walking up from behind his son. "You've really got your work cut out for you." He added while slinging his arm over his son's shoulders.

"Richard." Elizabeth said sternly. "My apologies, dear." He replied. "By the way, Alex go take a bath, you smell rather unsavory." Elizabeth said before walking away with, Fiona. "Well that's my cue to get back to work." Richard said before following suit.

Alex entered the bathroom and got undressed and when he entered the tub area he saw, Skarlett, Sillia along with, Eliza already getting a nice soak. "It's our beloved, Eliza said before they got out of the tub. "You've been neglecting us." Skarlett said while taking his arm. "Indeed." Sillia concurred while nodding her head. "Yes, make love to us." Eliza said while pulling him to the tub. "Look, girls but I am really sore at the moment." He said before they gave a pouty look. "Is it due to, Sheena joining the harem?" Skarlett asked out of curiosity. "Pretty much." He replied before taking a seat in the hot water. "You won't deny your beloved, will you?" Skarlett asked while straddling his lap.

"Of course not." He replied before feeling his member being slowly massaged under her pussy causing her ot let out light moans while the other two waits patiently, well except, Eliza who couldn't wait for her turn as she felt her body getting hot from anticipation. "I can feel that you're ready." Skarlett said before sliding his now hard cock into her depths. "I want to be next." Eliza said in excitement.

Skarlett got herself right into it as she thrusted his cock into her at a steady pace causing his already very sensitive member to tingle and twitch with every passing moment. "Kiss me." She said before he pulled her into a passionate kiss making every thrust feel more electric. While the kiss got more intense, she pressed her large breasts against his chest while he ran his fingers up her spine casing her to squeeze his now throbbing cock. (Cum for me.) She thought while picking up the pace until he let out a grunt with the feeling of spurt after spurt of hot seed poured into her depth with her orgasm to follow.

"My turn now." Eliza said happily. "Here you go." Skarlett said while getting of him allowing, Eliza to slide his still hard cock into her depth causing her to let out a moan of ecstacy. "My beloved feels so good." She said while holding him close, but this time he took the reins by grabbing her rear to get her hips moving. "Deeper... deeper." She said with every quickened thrust causing jolts all over her body. "I ... want... your seed." She said in between moans as he quickened the pace causing her walls to tighten while at the same time his cock started twitching faster and faster along with it expanding, getting hotter and making her body go crazy in ecstasy until rivers of his seed filled her depths while at the same time a huge orgasm hit her.

"It is now my turn." Sillia said after standing up out of the water. "I want it like this." She said while bending over to exposing her ass and pussy. "Very well." He replied before grabbing her hips followed by a quick thrust causing her to let out a loud moan. "Now that's more like it." She said while pushing against him which he reciprocated by thrusting even faster. "By the mother... Yes!" She said loudly as her first orgasm hit. "More... give me... more!" She said while the thrusts are getting faster and harder.

"It looks like, Sillia is getting into it." Eliza said while sittng next to, Skarlett. "It seems so." Skarlett replied while fingering herself.

"By the mother... give it to me!" SIllia said before another orgasm hit sending jolts up her spine as she squeezed his member even tighter. (It's getting hotter.) She thought while grabbing her left breast until she was hit the feeling of his hot love filling her depths with every pulse.

"I'm spent." He said while pulling out his now softening member. "We want our cuddle time." The three said in unison. "That I can do." He replied before sitting down for them to snuggle in close. "I am so happy that you'll be my forever beloved." Eliza said with a warm smile. "Don't you mean husband?" Sillia said. "Humans have strange customs." She added. "But, aren't you happy to be his forever beloved?" Skarlett asked. "Of course, I am!" Sillia replied. "Let's not fight and enjoy our time together." He said while holding them closer.

"I want to thank you for bailing me out." Fiona said after taking a sip of tea. "You're most welcome, but you must make it up by working for the guild." Elizabeth replied while picking up a butter cookie. "Then my skills are at your disposal." Fiona said while holding out her hand. "My full name is, Fiona Brightland." She added. "Brightland? That was a merchants guild." Elizabeth said while taking, Fiona's hand. "I heard the entire family was murdered by a rival guild ten years ago." She added. "They did, but it was my mother that saved me and not long after I was found by some bandits that taught me the trade, and not long after I rose to the top taking the title, Fiona of the Shadows." She replied.

"That must've been hard." Elizabeth said before, Fiona shook her head. "Not at all, I even took myself a husband until he was killed by that monkey tailed abomination." She replied. "What drew you to my son?" Elizabeth asked. "He was my bodyguard, and someone I felt that I could trust completely." Fiona replied before taking a bite of a cookie.

"Mother, where's Alex?" Airalin asked after walking in. "Most likely in the tub, and you had better not go in there, young lady." Elizabeth replied sternly. "Yeah, yeah." Airalin said before walking away. "Your daughter, I take it?" Fiona asked. "Yes, that's my little girl who will be fourteen in two days." Elizabeth replied. "Now, tell me more about my son being your bodyguard." Elizabeth said while placing her hands under her chin. "He didn't get the job easily if that is what you're asking." Fiona replied.

Over two months prior, Alex was going by, Andrew Crimson at the time had to do many tasks to prove his worth to, Fiona and over time he earned that trust when he had encountered an assassin getting ready to attack an unsuspecting, Fiona.

"Andrew, are you done with the tasks you were given?" Fiona asked. "Yes, boss." He replied. "Then get out of my sight." She ordered. "I would, but there is something I need to take care of first." He said while drawing a knife. "I see that you want to kill me." She said while crossing her arms. "Possibly." He replied before tossing the knife at the dark corner behind her. "You bastard! How did you?" The man in assassin's garbs asked while pulling the knife out of his shoulder. "Wait... I know you." He said while pointing at, Andrew. "Sorry, no autographs." Andrew replied before putting a bullet between the assassin's eyes.

"Well, Crimson I might've been wrong about you." Fiona said while walking up to him. "Just doing my job." He replied whole holstering his gun. "I will get someone to help me take out the trash." He added before taking his leave. "What an interesting man." She said while sizing him up as he walked away.

"When did you find yourself attracted to him?" Elizabeth asked after taking a sip of tea. "He accompanied me on a few jobs which I found him more reliable than any other man I have ever met outside of my deceased husband and that is when I started to fall for him." Fiona replied. "Did you ever have children with your former husband?" Elizabeth asked. "No. He didn't want children and I had to accept that, but there was something different about your son that drew me to him, it was as if I found a piece of myself that I was trying desperately to find." Fiona replied. "My son for some reason has a habit of doing that especially with, Skarlett." Elizabeth said after letting out a sigh.

"I take it that is the sylvari?" Fiona asked before, Felicia walked in and took a seat to partake in a cup of tea. "Fiona, this is, Felicia Morgan." Elizabeth introduced. "Of the Morgan Engineer's Guild. I know who she is." Fiona replied. "And you're the daughter of the former Brightland Merchant's Guild." Felicia said before taking a sip of tea. "What does an Engineer's guild hope to gain from a Thief's guild?" Fiona asked. "That's my business." Felicia replied. "Fair enough." Fiona said while lifting her hands. "I'm curious though." Felicia said after placing her teacup down. "What would you be curious about?" Fiona asked.

"Why would an old hag like you be interested in someone of, Alex's age?" Felicia asked before, Fiona slammed her hands on the table. "How dare you call me an 'old hag!'" She said in anger. "Calm down, Fiona." Elizabeth said while her hand on top of, Fiona's right hand. As for you, that was uncalled for." Elizabeth said while looking at, Felicia. "My apologies." Felicia said while looking at, Fiona. "I need some fresh air." Fiona said angrily before walking out of the room.

"You do realize that she is only twenty-four?" Elizabeth asked. "You also realize as a lady yourself to never attack a woman's age." She added. "You make a fair point." Felicia replied. "I will make a formal apology when she has had time to cool down." She added before picking up the teacup to take another sip of tea. "I would appreciate it." Elizabeth before getting back to her tea.

"That fucking bitch!" Fiona yelled before kicking a small stone down the street along with catching the attention by others around her. *Sigh* "A walk will do me some good." She said before noticing a pub nearby, but sadly had no coin to spend. "A brew would be so nice right now." She said. "Hey, baby. Want have a good time with me?" with dark brown hair, blue eyes, and tan skin, wearing common clothing said while walking up. "Bug off!" Fiona said in anger. "Don't be like that." He said. "Would you kindly fuck off." She said before he grabbed her by the arm.

"Listen here, bitch I was trying to be nice, but you just had to make things difficult for yourself." He said, but before she could fight him off a knife impaled his arm. "Alex?" She said while looking about. "Not quite." Airalin replied. "You little spoiled bitch!" He said while pulling the knife from his arm causing a few spurts of blood to come out. "No one messes with my sister." Airalin said before vanishing. "Hello." She said before delivering a blow to his stomach causing him to stagger backwards. "Now you have a choice. You can walk away, or you can hop away with a broken leg." Fiona said while pounding her fist into her hand. "That sounds like fun." Airalin concurred. "This isn't worth it." He said before running off.

"Well, that was fun." Airalin said while stretching. "Did you say, I am your sister?" Fiona asked in confusion. "Of course! You are bound to my big brother, are you not?" She replied with a smile. "I would suppose that I am." Fiona said before, Airalin took her hand. "Let's go, new big sister." She said with a big smile. "Where are we going?" Fiona asked. "To get something tasty to eat." Airalin replied with a smile. "You're not what I expected from someone who lives the life you do." Fiona said while they walked. "I don't like that prim and proper stuff." Airalin replied. "My most favorite thing is to get into my training gear and spar with my big brother." She added before they made it to the entrance of a restaurant. "Let's go, new big sister." Airalin said while pulling her inside.

"Welcome to our establishment. May I take your orders?" A woman asked after walking up with a pen and pad ready. "I'll take my usaul." Airalin said. "Very good, Lady Whitmore. And you, Miss?" "I'll take your special with an ale." She replied before, Airalin interjected. "You can't drink alcohol while pregnant." Airalin protested. "Are you sure?" Fiona asked. "Very." Airalin replied. "Fine... I will have a water." Fiona said before Airalin smiled. "I am sure that you'll want to have a healthy boy or girl." Airalin said with a smile.

"You seem close to your brother." Fiona said while sitting back then crossed her arms. "You can say that." Airalin replied while their drinks were placed on the table. "I noticed that you were pretty ticked while I was shadowing you." Airalin said before taking a drink of milk. "I was, but that is in the past." Fiona replied. "Fair enough." Airalin said while placing the glass on the table.

"Here is your order, Lady Whitmore." The waitress said while placing the plate on the table followed by, Fiona's. "Great, I am hungry." Airalin said before starting to eat. (That girl is really something.) Fiona thought to herself before beginning her meal.

After a satisfying meal they made their way back home. "What are you going to do now that you're free?" Airalin asked. "I will be working for the guild." Fiona replied. "Do you know where you will live?" Airalin asked. "I haven't really gotten that far." Fiona replied with uncertainty. "Well, since you'll be soon wed to my brother, you'll most likely live with us." Airalin while they walked to the house. "You'll just have to be used to sharing him with seven other women." She added. "Where's my big brother?" Airalin asked, William after walking inside. "He's the sparring ring getting some exercise in." He replied. "Thank you." Airalin said before taking her leave.

"Alex, after this pregnancy thing is over, you and I will have a sparring match." Sillia said. "Also not being able to do any missions with the Vigil is getting old" She added. "We will have time to spar after, and you'll be back working before you know it." He replied while watching the other two sylvari talk amongst themselves. "Well now that my stretching is done might as well get some shadow boxing in." He said before, Airalin landed on his shoulders. "Hi, big brother." She said while looking at him upside down. "Do you want to spar?" She asked before hopping off his shoulders then took a fighting stance.

"Before you start. Can we talk in private first?" Fiona asked. "Of course." He replied. "I'll be right back, Airalin. Why not do some stretches why I am gone." He said before leaving with, Fiona.

"What's on your mind?" He asked. "Alex, I want to know "I want to know what we had that night was real or not." She asked. "I believe it was." He replied before pulling her into an embrace. "Would I be treated as an equal with the others?" She asked while looking up at him. "Of course." He replied.

*Yawn* "That was a good sleep." Sheena said after walking outside. "There you are." Sheena said after noticing, Alex along with a strange woman in an embrace. "Alex, who is that?" Sheena asked. "My name is, Fiona Brightland." She replied after breaking the embrace. "I see, and what business do you have with, Alex?" Sheena asked. "I am with child and it is his." Fiona replied. *Sigh* "Can we talk later, Alex?" Sheena asked. "Certainly." He replied. "I will talk to you later." Sheena said before walking away.

"What was that all about, and why is there a charr here?" Fiona asked in confusion. "Okay, for one she isn't the 'charr', Sheena is a member of this family and my adopted sister." He said while crossing his arms. "My apologies, I didn't mean to offend." She said before he took her hands. "It's alright." He said with a smile. "We should get back to my sister before she gets restless." He said before they made their way back hand in hand.

"About time you got back." Airalin said after stretching. "Shall we continue?" Alex asked while, Fiona took a seat with the others. "Ladies first." Airalin replied with a cocky smile. "Funny." He said before taking a fighting stance. Not long after, Airalin was in his face with a flurry of punches and kicks from which he grabbed her leg before tossing her across the ring. It didn't take her long to regain control before vanishing which he also picked up his speed and vanished.

"Where did they go?" Sillia asked in confusion. "They're over there." Eliza pointed before they both reappeared in a deadlock until he gave her a hard knee blow to the stomach causing her to double over. "Why?... I trained... so hard." She said after falling to her knees. "I won't lose!" She added before a burst of white energy surrounded her body. She quickly vanished before reappearing with a swift roundhouse leaving him not much time to block before she connected with his left arm breaking in in the process. "Oh, gods!" He cried out in pain, but she was too deep into berserker mode to hear it.

"Airalin, stop!" Skarlett said after getting in the way. "You need to stop." Eliza added before she, Sillia and, Fiona surrounded him. "Calm down my little, Airalin." He said before she came to her senses. "Big brother..." She said before losing consciousness. "Where did that come from?" Alex said in confusion. "Alex, let me take care of your arm." Fiona said while bracing is lower arm up.

"Airalin, wake up." Sillia said while slapping the side of her face. "What happened?" Airalin asked in confusion. "You broke you brother's arm." Sillia replied. "Big brother!" She said before rushing over to him just be stopped by, Fiona. "It's alright." Alex said before, Airalin wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so sorry." She said while sobbing into his right side. "It's just an arm, it will heal." He said while patting the top of her head. "I will make it up to you." She said while looking up at him. "Okay, let's get him inside." Sillia said. "Agreed." Skarlett concurred.

After walking inside, Skarlett took her leave so that she met his parents know what had transpired. "Let's get you to your room." Fiona said while the four made their way to the stairs. "Mistress, Airalin." WIlliam said after walking up. "Hi, Airalin." Angela said before noticing, Fiona. "You!" She said in anger. "Alex, continue upstairs without me." Fiona said while handing over care to, Sillia. "What are you doing here?" Angela asked. "That is my business." Fiona replied. "I hope it has nothing to do with, Alex." Angela said while crossing her arms. "That is none of your concern, little girl." Fiona replied. "Little girl!" Angela said in anger. "Come along, Angela." Airalin said while taking her hand. *Don't lose your temper.* She added quietly after stepping in front of, Angela. "You're right." Angela said while untightening her fists. "Let's take a walk." Airalin suggested before they took their leave.

"Where's, Alex?" Elizabeth was while walking up with, Skarlett. "He went to his room." Fiona replied. "If his arm is broken, we need to fetch a doctor." Elizabeth said. "How about Dr. Coppin?" Eliza suggested while walking down the stairs. "That way I can see, Beth." She added. "Very well, I will send a message for her to come immediately." Elizabeth said before taking her leave. "I'm going to check on, Alex." Fiona said before making her way upstairs.

"This is going to hurt." Sillia said before the bone back into place. "Ouch! You could've given me a warning first." Alex said before she propped up on a pillow. "You may complain about it, but it least you took it like a man." She said before moving onto the bed to sit next to him. "Sillia, we have known each other for two months and yet never had much time to talk." He said while placing his hand on top of hers causing her to blush. "It's just... um." She said while getting flustered. "How do you feel about me? About us?" He asked while lifting her chin to look into her eyes.

Without saying a word, she pulled him into a kiss while resting her hand on his chest. "How is that for an answer?" She asked after breaking the kiss. "That works." He replied before the door opened. "How is he?" Fiona asked after closing the door. "I'm alright just in a bit of pain." He replied. "Sillia, would you mind giving us some time alone?" Fiona asked. "I suppose..." Sillia replied before getting off the bed. "Worry not, we will spend more time in th future." He said before she smiled at him then left the room.

"Alex, I want to be close to you." She said while walking up to the edge of the bed. "Then come over here." He replied while patting the bed till she got on and crawled up to him before snuggling in close with her hand on his chest. "It's a shame that your arm is broken, you owe me for over two months of neglect." She said with a faint smile. "I promise to make it up to you." He replied before kissing her on the forehead. "What was that?" She asked. "What was what?" He replied. "If you're going to kiss me, then give me a proper one." She said before pulled her in for a deep passionate kiss.

(By the six, I want him inside me.) She thought as the kiss intensified making her body feel hot with ecstasy. "Now, that's more like it." She said after breaking the kiss. "I want to make love to you so much." She added before kissing his neck. "I see that your friend is awake." She said while rubbing his hardened member followed by sliding her hand into his pants. "Fiona, as much as I would like to make you happy my arm in its current state followed by the pain makes it really hard to reciprocate." He said before the bedroom door opened again.

"Dr. Coppin is coming to patch up your arm and what's better is that, Beth will be with her." Eliza said in excitement after walking in. "Who's, Beth?" Fiona asked. "Her twin sister." He replied. "I see." Fiona said while looking at, Eliza. "Have you bed down her sister as well?" She asked. "Nope." Eliza replied. "May I ask you something?" Fiona asked, Eliza. "Sure." She replied. "May I feel your stomach?" Fiona asked putting a confused look on, Eliza's face. "Okay." She replied before walking up to the edge of the bed.

"There is definitely something moving in there." Fiona said while massaging, Eliza's stomach. "That tickles." Eliza said with a giggle. "It is true that you're carrying a child." Fiona said after removing her hands for, Eliza's stomach. "Is that unusual? Eliza asked in confusion. "Yes, due to it being common knowledge that sylvari cannot have children." Fiona replied. "I suppose it makes you three a rarity." Alex said while smiling at, Eliza. "Come along, Eliza let's give him some time to rest. "Fiona said after getting off the bed. "I want to stay with my beloved." She protested. "Very well then." Fiona said before leaving the room.

"I want you to feel our child." She said while placing his right hand onto her stomach.  
"Can you feel it?" She asked. "I can." He replied with a smile. "I'm so happy." She said before wrapping her arms around his torso. "What do you think will have?" She asked. "I'm good either way as long as it is healthy." He replied after placing his right arm around her. "I do as well." She concurred. "I hope that I can learn to be a good mother and not mess up like I do now." She said while looking up at him. "You'll do just fine." He replied before kissing her on the forehead. "Can I stay with you like this for a while?" She asked. "Of course." He replied before she let out a light yawn before falling into slumber.

Over an hour later there was a knock at the door where two visitors where waiting for someone to answer. "May I help you?" William asked the two ladies one was a well-dressed woman with red hair, green eyes with a light complexion wearing a white long coat, blue shirt, and dark pants with black shoes while the other was a sylvari in Krytan attire. "I am, Josefine Coppin here to see, Alex Whitmore. This is my assistant, Beth." She replied while gesturing the young sylvari to step forward. "Please, come in. I will announce you to the Master and Mistress of the house." He said before they walked inside.

"I see that, Dr. Coppin is here." Elizabeth said while walking up to them. "Come with me." She added before gesturing them to follow. "How is my sister?" Beth asked while they walked up the stairs. "As lively as always if not for her occasional clumsiness followed by the moments of her being an air head." Elizabeth replied. "That sounds about right." Beth said with a sigh. "Are we done with the pleasantries?" Josefine asked. "Of course." Elizabeth replied before opening, Alex's bedchamber door.

"Alex, Dr. Coppin is here to see you." Elizabeth said before, Eliza quickly sat up and noticed, Beth." "Beth, I am so happy to see you." She said before tripping on the bed covers causing her to fall forward forcing her sister to catch her. "Still a clutz, I see." Beth said while helping her up. "That's enough." Josefine said sternly before walking up to, Alex. "This appears to be an easy fix." She said before pulling what appeared to Asuran tech.

"What's that?" Elizabeth asked. "This device will mend your son's broken arm in under two hours. My assistant will monitor it while I make a run back to attend to an appointment for later today." Josefine replied while attaching the device to his left arm.

After five minutes passed, the device made a light humming around along with a light up display with a percentage gauge for progress. "Mr. Whitmore, drink this." She said while giving him a small bottle with a white substance. "What's this?" Alex asked. "It will help strengthen your bones." She replied before turning her attention to, Beth. "I hope you remember how this works considering that I had to study it for a week." She said while crossing her arms. "I do, Doctor." She replied. "Good. I will return in three hours." Josefine said before taking her leave. "Can I stay with you?" Eliza asked. "No. I need to keep focused on the machine with no interruptions." She replied. "And you might want to get some water up here for us." She added before they left the room.

"So, Beth. How have you been?" He asked. "Silence human, I did not come here for pleasantries." She replied before taking a seat next to the bed followed by opening a medical textbook. "Why do you hate me?" He asked before she let out a sigh. "I don't hate you." She replied. "Look. I am pretty sure between the both of us we can keep track of a simple device." He said with a smile. "How did you do it?" She asked suddenly. "Do what?" He replied in confusion. "Impregnate not only my sister, but Skarlett as well." She replied. "I'm not sure to be honest." He said while scratching his chin. "I tried it; you know." She said while placing the book down on the table.

"I mated with a human a month and a half ago as an experiment for, Dr. Coppin." She added. "And you know what came from it?" She asked in anger?" Nothing!" She said before breaking down into tears. "I'm sorry." He replied while placing his hand onto her shoulder. "Human, I want your seed." She said after brushing his hand off followed by standing up. "No." He replied sternly. "Why?" She asked. "I will not give something that precious to someone who thinks of me in such a way." He replied. "You gave it to my sister, so why not me?" She asked. "Your sister and I have a connection and she loves me as much as I love her." He replied. "You on the other hand, you allow your fear to deny feelings for anyone." He added.

"May I ask what happened to the man whom you mated with?" He asked. "He broke my heart even though he said that he would become my beloved, but in the end, he was just interested in seeing what it was like to have intercourse with a sylvari." She replied. "What was his name?" He asked. "His name is no longer relevant to me." She replied before sitting back down.

While he sat in deep thought, she got back to her medical textbook and during that time nothing was said. As she wrote notes, she couldn't help but notice him looking at her occasionally before getting back into his book as if he was going to say something and it ended up eventually getting on her nerves until she finally spoke up.

"Why are you looking at me?" She asked after slamming her book down. "I'm just admiring your beauty." He replied causing her to blush. "Don't say things like that." She said while flustered. "I mean it." He said while making her more embarrassed. "Why are you saying this?" She asked. "Does this have anything to do with what you're doing have something to do with this thing you humans call courting?" She added before standing up. "Possibly." He replied before she checked on the status of the machine. "If we were to bond. Would you keep me forever?" She asked. "Of course." He replied. "Now is not the time though, and besides don't you want to continue your education on becoming a doctor?" He asked. "I do, but I also want to experience what my sister is going through." She replied.

"How about I take you on a date." He said. "Is that another courtship thing?" She asked. "Didn't the man you were with before take you on a date?" He asked out of curiosity. "No, he claimed that it would be what you humans call taboo to see a human romantically involved with a sylvari." She replied. "I've been out with, Skarlett and the other two and received no issue from it." He said. "Very well, I would like to experience this activity you call a date." She said with skepticism. "Good. How about the day after tomorrow, that way I can let the others know what will be happening." He replied with a smile. "That's fine. I have studies tomorrow so the day after works for me." She said while checking out the device.

"It's a date then." He said with a smile. "Well your progress is up to thirty-nine percent." She said while checking the device. "How do you feel?" She asked. "My arm feels a bit weird, but other than that I feel just fine." He replied with a smile. "I don't want to be rude, but would it be okay if I went back to my studies?" She asked before sitting down. "Of course." He replied.

While they both focused on their books almost two hours went by quickly before the device finally set off the notice that the procedure had finished until it powered down. "Alright, lift your arm for me." She said after standing up. He did what was asked and lifted his arm while moving his fingers followed by making a fist. "Well it appears that you're fully healed, but you should at least rest it for today." She said while examining it. "Alright then, Doctor's orders." He said with a smile. "Very funny, but I am not a Doctor yet." She replied before there was a knock at the door.

"Are you still angry with me?" Airalin asked after walking inside. "Not at all." Alex replied before gesturing for her to come over. "Big brother!" She said before running up and jumping up onto the bed. "I'm so sorry." She said while sobbing into his shoulder. "It's alright, and look my arm is fully healed." He said before pulling her into more of an embrace making her feel a warm comfort. "I take it that this is your sister?" Beth asked. "Indeed, this is my little, Airalin." He replied. "Who's this?" Airalin asked. "My name is, Beth. I am, Eliza's twin sister." She replied. "You're, Eliza's sister?" Airalin said in shock. "How is that a shock to you?" Beth asked. "You just seem more organized and straight forward than your ditzy, clumsy counterpart." Airalin replied "That I am, but she is still my sister and I would appreciate you not making fun of her." Beth said sternly.

"It wasn't meant to poke fun at your sister, I was just comparing the differences between two of you and of course, Eliza is also my sister and I love her just the way she is." Airalin said with a smile. "How is she your sister?" Beth asked. "She will be joined with my brother in marriage so that would make her my sister." Airalin replied. "Marriage? Is that another human custom?" Beth asked with an inquisitive look. "Of course. It is when a man and a woman create a bond of love then create a family." Airalin replied. "I see, and does this last for life?" Beth asked. "It does if they are willing to weather the tough times together while also enjoying the good times." Alex replied.

"By the way. What are you getting for my birthday the day after tomorrow?" Airalin asked. "Well if you would like I could give you one of them now." He said while getting out of bed. "Are you sure?" Airalin asked. "Of course." He replied before pulling out a medium sized square box and placing it onto his desk. It didn't take long for her to walk up to the box, open it and see that there was a new set of training dark blue with black trim gear along with a new belt for her daggers.

"This is amazing." She said enthusiastically while holding the uniform against her chest. "Thank you, big brother." She added before kissing him on the cheek. "I going to try it on." She said before picking up the box then dashing out of the room. "It appears that our date will have to during my sister's birthday." He said after sitting on the bed. "No, let's do it the day after I want you all to myself for a while." She replied. "Fair enough." He said before the door opened again. "Hello, my beloved." Skarlett said with, Sillia behind her.

"I see that, SIllia is the third one." Beth said while crossing her arms. "It's nice to see you as well, Zaira." "That's not my name." Beth interrupted. "Very well. What do you call yourself now?" Sillia asked. "Her name is, Beth." Skarlett replied. "So, you surrendered your given name for a human's just like your sister." Sillia said. "Yes, we did, it was a gift from our father." Beth replied while trying not to lose her temper. "Father? We sylvari have no father." Sillia said in a condescending tone. "She is talking about, Dr. Ember who took them in as his own daughters." Skarlett replied.

"Not to change the subject, but I requested for the others to join us in the room to talk with you." SIllia said while looking at, Alex. "We're here." Fiona said after walking in with, Felicia, Katherine, and Jessica. "Now we just wait for, Melody." Skarlett said before taking a seat. "I'm here as well." Eliza said after making her way in just to trip and fall on her face. "Ouch." She said before her sister let out a sigh. "Here." Beth said while holding out her hand. "Thanks sis." Eliza said while taking her sister's hand. "Ever the clutz aren't we little sister?" Beth said after getting her sister on to her feet. "I'm sorry." Eliza said in embarrassment.

"What do you want to talk about?" He asked. "Skarlett has brought it to our attention that, Beth here wants to join what you humans call a harem." Sillia replied. "How does she know that considering that she wasn't here while we were discussing it." Beth said with a confused look. "Skarett and I have a bond in mind and spirit, so she would know what I know." He replied while smiling at, Skarlett.

"You have plans on going on a date, do you not?" Felicia asked. "I suppose if it is okay with all of you." Beth replied. "I'm here." Melody said after walking in. "My apologies for being late, I was held up by my father when I asked him to lend me a raptor, we received from a settlement in the Crystal Desert." She added before taking a seat. "Did I miss anything?" Melody asked. "Yes, Beth here is a part of this discussion." Felicia replied. "And who is that?" Melody asked while looking at, Fiona. "Fiona Brightland, it's a pleasure." She replied. "She was added during our infiltration mission." Jessica said after crossing her arms.

"I take it that you bed down another sylvari?" Melody asked. "I did no such thing." Beth protested. "There's your answer." He said before standing up from the edge of the bed. "You said that you got here by raptor, right?" He asked while looking out the window. "Yes, why do you ask." Melody replied. "I think my sister found it and took it for a joy ride." He said while watching, Airalin take off down the street. "That girl." Melody said in irritation. "Worry not, I am sure she will bring it back in the same shape she found it in." He said with confidence.

*Ahem.* "Could we get back to the task at hand?" Fiona said bluntly "Agreed." Felicia concurred. "Now the question. How do you ladies feel about another one joining the group?" Melody asked. "Alex, aren't you spread out a bit thin as it is?" Felicia asked. "I haven't had much time with you." Katherine added. "I might have a solution." He said while getting a piece of parchment and a pen. "I propose that I will spend a day with two of you in the morning and the evening." He suggested. "Will any of us get a night with you as well?" Fiona asked. "Yes, I will make sure there will be a night for every one of you." He replied.

"Fine. Let's come to a vote whether or not, Beth can become his wife along with us." Melody said after standing up. "I'm fine with it." Skarlett said while looking at, Beth. "Me too." Eliza concurred. "Why not one more." Sillia said after letting out a sigh. "I personally wanted him for myself, but I suppose it can't be helped." Fiona said before taking a seat next to, Alex. "I've come to accept this as well." Melody said while shaking her head. "I love, Alex and I want him to be happy." Katherine said while smiling at him. "I wanted him all to myself as well, but what can I do it's just the way it worked out." Felicia said while climbing on the bed and sitting behind him to put her arms around him. "Make some room for me." Jessica said before sitting onto his lap.

"So, it is okay then?" Beth asked in a hopeful tone. "Yes. Welcome to our family." Melody replied while walking up to pull her into a hug. "Just don't stop reaching your goal to be a doctor." He said with a smile. "I won't." Beth replied before; Dr. Coppin walked in. "I see that you've been too busy chatting rather than your job." She said before looking at, Alex. "She did her job satisfactory." Alex replied while holding out his healed arm. "Very well. Beth gather the equipment, Mrs. Whitmore already paid for the visit, so it is time for us to depart." Dr. Coppin ordered.

"Doctor?" Beth asked. "Yes." She replied. "I would like to request an afternoon off in three days." Beth said in a hopeful tone. "I don't see why not considering you've been working so hard." She replied. "Thank you, Doctor." Beth said with a smile. "I will see you in three days at the market." She added before kissing, Alex on the cheek. "I will see you then." He replied before they left the room.

"Now that is done. I would like to request some time with him due to his neglect of over two months." Fiona said. "Who gets him tonight?" Sillia asked. "We'll draw sticks again and whomever finds the marked one will have him for the night." Melody suggested. "Sounds like a delightful idea." Felicia concurred.

After marking a stick, they placed them into a tall cup before they each took out a stick. "Looks like I get him tonight." Katherine said while looking at the marked stick. "Alright, let's see who gets him tomorrow night." Melody said while removing one stick from the cup. The six left remove a stick to see who will be next. "I got him next." Skarlett said with excitement. "Very well, let's go again." Felicia said after removing another stick.

Once again, they drew a stick to see who gets the third night. "It appears that I will be getting that night." Melody said with a smile. "Okay." Felicia removed another stick before shaking the cup. "Looks like I get him." Sillia said while showing the stick. "That leaves three sticks." Jessica said before removing another stick. "Put the stick back in, I want a night with him as well." Fiona said. "Well come draw a stick then." Jessica replied.

The four drew their stick out to see who will spend a night with their beloved. "Finally." Felicia said while showing the marked stick. "Down to three." Jessica said after removing the extra stick. After another shake the three took their hopes of winning the next night. "Alright, I get a night with him." Eliza said in excitement. "That leaves us two." Fiona said after removing a stick. "Ready... one... two... three." Jessica said before they both pulled a stick leaving, Fiona the winner. "It looks like I am dead last." Jessica said before letting out a sigh. "Come along, ladies we must work out a schedule while, Fiona makes up for lost time." Melody said after standing up. "If we must." Felicia said before walking to the door. "Have fun you two." Jessica said before they left the room.

After the door closed, Fiona slowly undressed eventually showing the small bump where his growing child resided with a maternal glow to follow leaving him entranced. She walked up to him with a seductive smile as she gently pushed him onto the bed before removing his shirt revealing his well-toned chest from which she pressed her breasts upon followed by her being pulled into passionate kiss. As their tongues dance, she could feel his member grow and harden causing shivers up her spine along with her pussy getting soaked from excitement.

After some time had passed she found herself wrapping her arms around his shoulders as he gently bit and kissed her neck making her even more hot with anticipation till she finally got up so he may remove his pants to take out what she most desired. "Enough foreplay." She said before licking her lips.

She gently pushed him more onto the bed before straddling him so to better position herself as she slides her soaked pussy up and down his throbbing cock causing moans of ecstasy. "Now for the main course." She said while lifting his member so that she let it sink into her depths. "Fiona, you're so tight." He said before grunting. "You had better not come yet." She said before moving her hips. (I'm still sensitive from earlier.) He thought while feeling like he could explode at time. "You're doing very well." She said before picking up the pace causing his cock to grow and twitch while at the same time her walls were squeezing him more making it tighter with every passing moment.

"Fiona, I'm going to." "Me to." She interrupted before feeling loads of his hot seed flow into her depths along with a massive orgasm to follow sending shocks all over her body till she collapsed onto his chest. "This is more amazing than our first night together." She said before he kissed her. "I hope to get more of this from you in the future." She added after breaking the kiss. "Of course." He replied. "Now I believe it is time for my after love making cuddle time." She said before scooting off him to his left to snuggle in close. "I love you." She said while running her fingers up his chest. "I love you to." He replied.

Two days later at the start of, Airalin's birthday and even on that day she couldn't help herself but to make her mother's life difficult from her ever-constant tomboy nature to her rash and hyperactive tendencies followed by her over clinginess to her brother.

"By the six, Airalin could you at least try to act more like a lady." Elizabeth said in frustration. "I hate wearing dresses." Airalin protested while standing in her undergarments. "Could you at least try looking nice for your birthday?" Elizabeth asked after letting out a sigh. "I would rather dress casual." Airalin said before turning her back. "Wearing your training gear isn't casual." Elizabeth stated while holding a light pink dress with a rose red trim.

"What's taking so long?" Felicia said after opening the door. "Trying to get my stubborn daughter in a dress." Elizabeth replied. "The guests are arriving, so she needs to suck it up and wear the damned dress for, Dwayna's sake." Felicia said sternly. "Fine..." Airalin said in defeat. "Good. Now get dressed and greet your guests. "Thank you, Felicia I am happy to have you as a daughter." Elizabeth said with a smile causing, Felicia to blush. "It was nothing." Felicia said before taking her leave.

After making it to the dining area, Airalin saw her brother conversing with his future brides along with, Angela along with her parents and of course, Timothy who she found rather bland at best compared to her brother. Melody's parents were there along with other heads of the guild as well as other kids who are also in training, but she didn't spend much time conversing with them.

Even though it was her birthday with even her favorite foods and drink on the table for the party guests to consume, Airalin felt lonely since her brother had gained so many women which had taken away the free time he would spend with her causing her heart to feel empty until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Happy birthday, my little, Airalin." Alex said before handing her a medium sized wood box. "What is it?" Airalin asked. "Open it." He replied before she lifted the lid to reveal a new pair of mithril pistols especially made for her. "Thank you, big brother!" She said in excitement. "There is something else I want." She said while gesturing for him to lean in closer. *I want your cock inside me.* She whispered into his ear. "I'm not sure if that is possible." He replied. "Please." She said with her pouty look. "I'll see what I can do." He said before she kissed him on the cheek.

"There you are." Angela said before grabbing him from behind. "I thought you were here to see me." Airalin said after placing the box under her arm. "My apologies." Angela replied after walking to the side of, Alex. "I'm going to spend time with, Angela." Airalin said before taking her leave. "There's a lot of people here." Sheena said while walking up. "I agree." Alex replied. "Can we talk in private?" She asked. "Sure, I've got some time considering that everyone is busy with family." He replied before they made their way out of the dining area.

"Where would you like to talk?" He asked while they walked. "My room if that is fine with you." She replied. (I have a feeling that talking is last on her agenda.) He thought before they made their way upstairs.

After closing the door to her bedchambers, he walked over to sit on the edge of the bed in order to see what she will do now that they are alone, but she just sat down on the bed next to him giving him an inward sigh of relief. "What's on your mind?" He asked. "I've been thinking about our possible future cub and was curious about you giving me a moment to take in more of your cum just to be sure." She replied. before working on his buckle.

"You need this now?" He asked after placing his hand on top of hers. "Yes, my body feels hot and I need relief." She replied. "Alright, I will help you." He said while removing his pants just to be surprised that she started to lick the underside of his now hardening member before sliding it into her wanting maw. "Sheena." He said while feeling her tongue roll around the head of his cock causing jolts up his spine with the feeling of him getting ready to release a load into her maw. "Sheena, I am-" He tried to say before he felt spurt after spurt of his cum show into her maw from while she sucked it all in.

"While he lay on the bed, she took off her pants then crawled up on the bed and stayed on all fours with her pussy in clear view. "Take me. Take me now as your life mate." She said before feeling him grab her hips then sliding his member into her hot tight depths giving her an orgasm. "You gave an orgasm and you haven't started moving." She said in surprise. "It must've been a good one. I can feel your juices leaking out." He replied. "You can move now." She said before he began to slowly thrust his member deeper and deeper causing her mind to go hazy with every passing second.

"Give it to me harder, I want to feel this." She demanded before he started slamming into her causing her tongue to hang out while drowning in sheer pleasure. "After a few moments, he not went harder but faster while at the same time she could feel his cock expand and throb as her walls were clamping down on it tighter giving her another orgasm. "Yes... that's it." She said while tightly grasping her blankets. "Sheena, I'm going to-" He said before spurting rivers of cum into her wanting womb till he fell back on the bed. "Thank you." She said while feeling a bit of cum leak out. "We should get back to our sister's party." He said while getting off the bed to get dressed. "Go on ahead, I will join you shortly." She replied while making sure to keep his seed from leaking out.

Back at the party, Felicia felt left out with everyone with their families and even though she was at odds with them it would've been nice to see them. (Did I do the right thing by giving into my desire to be with, Alex?) She thought before, William walked up. "What is it?" Felicia asked. "You have visitors." He replied. "May I ask who?" She asked. "Mr. and Mrs. Morgan." He replied. "I will see them in private." She said before she saw them walk up from behind him.

"Mother, father. What brings you here?" She asked. "We're to make a formal challenge to, Alex Whitmore on behalf of our guild." Selene replied. And to whom will be challenging him?" Felicia asked. "Edward Serrato." Selena replied. "Why would he even bother even with having the knowledge of me having, Alex's offspring?" Felicia asked. "The child will be dealt with in due time, but for now all that is important is your union with the son of the iron works guild." Selene replied.

"Now, where is he?" Selena asked while looking around. "I can see the womanizer over there talking to other woman." Samuel said while pointing in, Alex's direction. "Come along, husband." Selene said before they made their way towards him.

"You bastard!" Selena said loudly before striking, Alex across the face. "How dare you strike our fiancé." Fiona said in anger. "Well it appears that a, Brightland survived the massacre." Samuel said before giving off a light laugh. "Laugh it up. If I had a sword on hand, it would be used to split your skull in two." Sillia said in anger. "Silence weed." Selene replied. "Now that was uncalled for." Jessica interjected. "What's the matter boy, are you not going to stand up for yourself, or are you going to let the ladies speak for you?" Samuel asked.

"Very well. What do you want?" Alex asked. "We request a duel between yourself and the son of the iron works guild, Edward." Selene replied. "And what if I refuse?" Alex asked after crossing his arms. "Haven't you noticed that one of your lady friends has gone missing?" Samuel asked. "Skarlett." Alex said before a sharp pain hit his heart. "It's my beloved, she is calling out to me." He added. "Give her back or-" "Or what?" Selene interrupted. "Or you'll deal with the entire guild if you so much hurt a single leaf on her head." Elizabeth said while walking up with her husband beside her.

"Why do you care about a worthless weed?" Selene asked before, Elizabeth slapped her. "That 'weed' is my daughter in law who will give birth to my sylvari grandchild." Elizabeth said in anger. "Now that's a good one. Sylvari can't give life." Samuel said after letting out a chuckle. "Yes, we can!" Eliza protested. "Shut it, weed this is none of your business." Selene replied. "Fine, I will accept the duel but only if you release, Skarlett first." Alex said. "Also, I want the duel to take place tomorrow afternoon in EbonHawke." He added. "But that is-" "We accept." Selene replied interrupting her husband. "Now if you'll excuse us, we must take our leave and since you agreed on the duel, your darling sylvari will be returned to you." Selene said before taking their leave.

"Alex, I am so sorry." Felicia said before he pulled her into an embrace. "You don't need apologies, you're a part of the family." He replied causing her weep into his chest. "Thank you." Felicia said before wrapping her arms around him.

(Alex... help me...) Skarlett said in a weak state. (Where are you?) He asked. (In my room, three men pushed me in before leaving. "Is there something the matter?" Felicia asked in concern. "I need to go to, Skarlett's side." He replied. "I'll go with you." Felicia said while taking his hand. "We will as well." The other women said after over hearing.

While laying on her bedroom floor, Skarlett couldn't stop from recounting the event that transpired before being where she is now. "How could this happen." She said to herself while images of those men violating her repeatedly entered her mind while at the same time disgusted with herself for not having the strength to stop them.

"Well what do we have here." A man with dark hair, brown eyes, dark tan complexion, wearing a white shirt, dark brown vest, and black pants with expensive looking shoes with two men behind him. "Who are you, and what do you want?" Skarlett asked before she was grabbed from behind by one of the men while she was distracted. "If you so much as make one noise or try to make a scene, your so-called beloved will die." He said before they took her out of the busy room.

"After they made their way through the house, Skarlett found herself dragged down in an empty cellar beneath the house where she was forced to her knees while the man had the other two restrain her. "What are you going to do to me?" Skarlett asked before he started undoing his buckle and pulling out his cock. "I want you to suck my cock." He said with an evil grin. "I will not." She said in anger before feeling the barrel of a gun against her head. "Anymore objections?" He asked but got no response. "Good." He said before sliding his cock into her mouth.

"You had better do a good job or your beloved dies." He said while thrusting his cock down her throat. "You know, for being a worthless weed you give good head." He said while tears ran down her cheeks. "I'm going to come already; you had not let a single drop leave your lips." He said before thrusting in one more time followed by spurts of semen running down her throat from which she was forced to swallow.

"Lay her on the ground." He ordered the two men. "Wait! What are you going to do to me?" She asked before forcefully placed on the floor. "Well since your mouth felt good maybe I want to see if you pussy is even better. "Hey, Edward can we have a little fun as well?" One of the men asked. "Sure, she does give good head after all." Edward replied.  
"No, please." She pleaded before having one of the men's cocks shoved into her mouth while at the same time, Edward thrust his into her depths. "I would have to say that fucking a sylvari feels different from a human girl." He said before commencing to thrust hard.

(Alex... please... help me.) She cried out in her thoughts. "By the six…" One of the men said before shooting a load into her mouth causing her to choke. *Cough* *Cough* "It's my turn now before shoving his cock into her mouth while the other man forced her to stroke his. "By the six, your pussy feels even better than a human's." Edward said before lifting her hips. "Let's take a look at your breasts." He added before tearing open her dress.

"I'm going to come again." The said before spraying his seed all over her breasts. "I can feel you tightening up. Are you going to come?" Edward said before picking up the pace until his cock released rivers of cum while at the same time, she orgasmed causing shocks to go up her spine making her body arch. "Well that felt good." Edward said after pulling out while at the same time the other two men were covering her breasts with their seed.

"You can return her, he agreed to the duel." A man said from up the stairs. "It should be a decent duel especially after he finds out that I raped his woman." Edward replied before having her taken away.

"Skarlett!" Alex said after opening her door to find her laying to find her dress torn with cum covering her breasts before noticing that a steady amount of cum was leaking from her pussy with a little bit of blood mixed in. "Alex." She said before he knelt next to her. "Don't look at me!" Skarlett said after coming to her senses. "I've been soiled by another man; I no longer deserve to be your beloved." She added while in tears. "Don't say such things!" Felicia said sternly. "We're family, are we not." Melody added. "Agreed." Fiona concurred. "That's right." Eliza said before rushing to, Skarlett's side and pulled her into a hug.

"I will find whomever hurt you and personally disembowel them." SIllia said while crossing her arms. "I will get a bath ready." Katherine said before leaving the room. "We're here for you, and we will make sure who did this will pay with their life." Jessica said. "It was three men." Skarlett said before, Alex held her close. "Did you get their names." Alex asked. "One of them called the man who violated me, Edward." Skarlett replied leaving a look of disgust on, Felicia's face. "That filthy bastard!" She said furiously. "Forget the duel, I'll kill him myself." She added before leaving the room.

"Come along, we'll get you cleaned up before letting my parents know about what transpired." Alex said while helping her up. "Thank you, husband." Skarlett said before wrapping her arms around his torso and crying into his shoulder. "Let's get you out of that dress and into a robe before we head to the bathroom." He said before helping her out of the dress. "We'll inform your parents on what transpired." Melody said before they took their leave.

"Is the bath ready?" Alex asked, Katherine. "It is." She replied. "Thank you." He said before starting to make his way down the hall. "Um..." Katherine said while pressing her fingers together "What is it?" He asked. "Would it be alright if I helped?" She asked. "I don't mind." Skarlett replied.

After they got into the bathroom, Alex help her out of the robe before helping her into the tub. "How do you feel?" Katherine asked before, Skarlett grabbed his arm "Please, I want you to be close to me." She said with sad eyes before he gave a warm smile and started to undress then fold his clothes and placing them away from the tub. "Come here my beautiful wife." He said while she moved in closer and sat on his lap so that he may embrace her before noticing that, Katherine had undressed and got into the tub to snuggle up on his right side.

"Do you think our baby will be okay?" Skarlett asked. "Our child is strong; she will make it through." He replied. "It's, Alex's after all, so of course your baby is going to be fine." Katherine added while looking at, Skarlett. "Thank you, Katherine." Skarlett said with a weak smile.

After pulling Elizabeth, and Richard from the party, Felicia explained what had transpired before a look of disgust appeared on their faces. "How dare that man harm a member of our family." Elizabeth said in anger. "What's got mom angry?" Airalin asked with, Angela behind her. "This is a family matter that will be dealt with after the party." Richard replied. "Where's, Alex?" Angela asked. "He's with, Skarlett at the moment and we would appreciate it if you let them be for a while." Felicia replied. "You're always so snobby, Morgan." Angela said before puffing her cheeks in frustration.

"It appears that, Felicia has filled you in." Melody said while walking up with the others. "There will be no further discussion on the matter till the guests leave." Elizabeth said sternly. "Fair enough." Fiona replied before; Angela spoke up. "Why is this woman even here?" She asked. "That is a family matter that doesn't involve you." Elizabeth replied. "Yes. Yes, it does." Angela said. "Because of that woman, I was beaten and tortured for two weeks." She added. "I gave no such order, nor was I even informed that you were captured until they brought you to me." Fiona said causing, Angela to lean forward with arms straight down along her tail up straight.

"You, bitch!" Angela said in anger before, Elizabeth slapped her. "How dare you speak in such a way in my home." She said in anger leaving, Angela in shock. "That was a bit extreme, mom." Airalin said before turning to her friend. "No... She had the right to react that way." Angela said sadly. "We need to talk." Fiona said while placing her hand on, Angela's shoulder. "I'll come to." Airalin said while looking at her friend. "No, this is between, Skybourne and I." Fiona replied. "It's alright." Angela said before leaving with, Fiona.

"Where is, Skarlett now?" Elizabeth asked. "Most likely in the tub." Jessica replied. "I suppose that, my son is with her." Richard said. "Katherine is as well." Eliza replied. "Come along, Airalin let's just let this matter rest till your party is over." Elizabeth said while taking her daughter's hand. "Let's go ladies, we might as well see to the guests and resolve this later." Richard said before starting to make his way to the dining room.

"It looks like she fell asleep." Katherine said while looking at, Skarlett's peaceful expression. "She did go through a traumatic experience." Alex replied. "Are you still going to fight him?" She asked. "Yes." He replied. "And I will kill him for what he did to her." He added. "She may look peaceful, but she is in pain. It her being close to me that is making it bearable." He said while holding her close. "Master, perhaps we should get her into bed." She suggested. "Agreed." He replied before giving, Skarlett a light nudge.

"Alex?" She said while opening her eyes. "Let's get you dried off and into bed." He said before standing up with her in his arms. "Will you stay with me?" She asked. "You know I will." He replied while, Katherine grabbed some towels. "Are you okay to stand?" He asked. "Yes." She replied before he set her down. "Here's your towel." Katherine said while handing them over. "I'm going to see what's going on downstairs." Katherine said while drying off to get dressed. "Alright, I will get her into bed then join all of you later." He replied.

Not long after he removed her robe before lying her in bed, she grabbed his hand and pleaded that he would not leave her side, so he removed his shirt and got under the covers. "Don't let me go." She said while he felt her shiver. "I will never let you go." He replied before pulling her into a deep kiss. "I love you." She said after breaking the kiss. "I love you forever and always." He replied before she drifted off to sleep.

While on her way downstairs, Katherine met up with, Sheena who was more than halfway to the bottom before turning to notice her. "Sheena, where were you at?" Katherine asked. "Just my room for a bit." Sheena replied. "You look if something is troubling you." She added. "Something terrible happened to, Skarlett so I am off to see what is happening." Katherine replied. "Very well, you can tell me on the way." Sheena said before they made their way to the dining room.

"There you are." Timothy said while walking up to, Airalin. "Oh... Hello, Tim." Airalin replied while crossing her arms. "Happy birthday." He said while handing her a box. "What's this?" She asked before opening the box to find some new footwear to go with her new training gear. "Thank you, Timothy." She said while pushing he hair behind her ear. "You're welcome." He replied with a smile. "I was wondering if you would ever want to go on a date with me?" He asked while scratching the back of his neck nervously. "No." She bluntly replied. "Why not?" He asked. "I'm not ready to date right now." She replied. "I see." He said in a depressed tone. "Well I am off to talk to the other guests. Be seeing you." She said before taking her leave. "Girls." He said while shaking his head.

"Airalin." Jacob said while walking up with his hands behind his back. (Oh, great.) She thought to herself. "Wow, Airalin. You look amazing." He said while looking her over. "Thank you... I guess." She replied. "Happy birthday." He said while handing her a small slim box. "What's this?" She asked while opening the box causing her eyes to grow wide with excitement. "You remembered my favorite candy." She said before kissing him on the cheek. "I would never forget that raspberry truffles are your favorite." He replied while watching her savor the first one. "That is so good." She said after closing the box.

"Who's this?" Timothy asked after walking up. "Jacob Elleman." He replied. "His parents are one of the heads of our guild." Airalin added before noticing a hint of jealousy from, Timothy. "You're, Timothy Skybourne correct?" Jacob asked. "I am." He replied. "Why would a son of a family of knights be interested in a girl from a thief's guild?" Jacob asked out of curiosity. "That's my business." Timothy replied. "Fair enough." Jacob said while lifting his hands.

"Are you jealous?" Airalin asked while leaning forward close to, Timothy. "No." He replied while slowly backing away. "Are you sure." She asked in a soft tone. "Maybe a little." He admitted. "You're cute when you are flustered." She said before placing her finger on his nose causing him to blush. "I'm not flustered." He protested while his face was beat red. "What are you?" He asked while she was slowly getting closer with her lips looking as they were begging to be touched by his.

"Stop teasing him." Jacob spoke up. "You're no fun." Airalin said before looking at him. "You were teasing me?" Timothy asked. "Maybe." She replied before giving him a quick peck on the lips. (Her lips are sweet.) He thought before she spoke up. "You're so cute." She said before giggling. (Lucky guy, all I got was a kiss on the cheek.) Jacob thought. "You know for a tom boy; you can act girly when you want to." Jacob said before she stomped on his foot. "Ouch! What was that for?" He asked. "Call me girly again and I will make sure that your foot will be the least of your worries." She replied in anger. "Remind me not to tick you off." Timothy said while keeping his distance.

"Don't ever call me girly and you'll be just fine." She said with a smile. "Noted." Timothy said before swallowing nervously. "Good. Now let's go enjoy the rest of my party." She said before taking both of their arms.

At the same time, Skarlett even in her sleep kept reliving those horrible moments repeatedly causing her to wake up trembling. "Skarlett." Alex said while she was sitting up. "I'm afraid." She said while looking away from him, "You're safe now, and I will make sure that never happens to you again." He replied. "How?" She asked. "By making the man who hurt you pay for what he did." He replied before pulling her into an embrace causing her to shiver in fear. "I'm sorry." He said after letting her go. "No!" She said before pushing down.

"Make love to me." She said while straddling him. "Will you be okay?" He asked before she kissed him. As they kissed, she placed her hand between her legs and messaged his hardening member causing his breathing to become heavier with every passing moment while the kiss intensified. "It looks like you're ready." She said before pulling down his pants and began to run her pussy against his cock. "Skarlett." He said before feeling his member slowly sink into her depths as her walls got tighter making his cock pulse giving her moans of pleasure. "I'm moving now." She said before moving her hips up and down at a steady pace.

A few moments had passed before she had picked up the pace causing her to grab her by the hind end helping him thrust harder. "By the mother... yes!" She said causing her moans to become more frequent. "Give me your seed." She said before she leaned in to passionately kiss him. "Don't hold back." She added while feeling him twitch inside. Not long after he rolled her on to her back and took her missionary with his thrusts getting harder and faster bringing her orgasm closer and closer till, they both released at the same time and as she could feel his love fill her depths, she could feel shocks up her spine of pleasure.

"I love you, Alex Whitmore." She said while resting her head on his chest. I love you too, Skarlett Whitmore." He replied before kissing her on the forehead. "I like the sound of that." She said with a smile. "Will you be alright?" He asked. "I should be. Why do you ask?" She asked with a curious look. "I need to get dressed and head back downstairs so not to ignore, Airalin on her birthday." He replied. "I will come with you." She said before getting out of bed. "Are you sure?" He asked. "I am." While picking out some undergarments. "Well then, let's rejoin everyone." He said after getting dressed.

"I'm worried about, Skarlett." Eliza said. "She will be fine." Sillia replied while trying to control her temper. "But…" "Enough, Eliza!" Sillia shouted. "I'm sorry." Eliza said before turning to walk away, but ended up bumping into, Richard causing her to fall on her bottom. "Ouch." She said before he helped her up. "Be careful and watch where you are going." He said after helping her up. "What's got you wound up tight?' He asked, Sillia. "It's nothing." She replied. "It doesn't sound like nothing." He said while, Eliza hid behind him. "Why do you care so much?" She asked. "Because you're my daughter." He replied leaving a look of shock on her face. "What did you say?" She asked. "You're my daughter right along with, Eliza and the others." He replied. "I can call you father?" Eliza asked. "Yes." He replied before turning his attention back to, Sillia.

"I know you put up a tough front, but you are also a woman who can feel just like any other." He said while walking up. "You're wrong, I am a warrior." She replied before he pulled her into a hug. "What are you doing?" She asked. "Comforting my daughter." He replied before she finally broke down into tears. "That's right, let it out." He said while stroking the back of her head. "The sylvari are no different than us in many ways." He said before she looked up at him. "How so?" She asked. "You feel joy, sadness, love, and loss like we do." He replied "Um… Can I have a hug as well?" Eliza asked while pressing her index fingers together. "Come here." He replied while holding his arm out allowing her to come closer.

"Better?" He asked. "Yes." Eliza replied with a smile. "Hey dad, I see you got your hands full." Alex said while walking up with, Skarlett next to him. "How are you holding up, Skarlett?" Richard asked before breaking the hug with, Eliza and, Sillia. "I'm okay." She replied. "How can you be okay after what happened to you?" He asked. "Because your son, my beloved husband is my rock and my strength." She replied while taking, Alex's hand.

"Skarlett?" Elizabeth said while walking up. "Is it wise for you to be up and around after what happened?" She asked. "I'm fine." Skarlett replied. "Would it be alright if we just focus on, Airalin's party so to help me find the strength to not let this atrocity consume me." She added. "I suppose that is a good attitude to have given what happened." Richard said before they made their way back to the party.

"Sheena, where were you?" Richard asked. "My question is. What happened to, Skarlett?" Sheena replied. "I don't wish to speak of it right now." Skarlett said while holding, Alex's hand. "We will handle this after the party is over in an hour." Elizabeth said while crossing her arms. "Where's, Airalin?" Sheena asked. "Over there with two boys it seems." Richard replied. "I might as well head that way to keep those boys' hormones under control." He added before taking his leave.

"Is that normal with fathers?" Sillia asked in confusion. "It is normal for a father to protect their daughters." Elizabeth replied. "Does that mean he will protect us as well?" Eliza asked before, Melody and the others walked up. "Please don't ask me if I am alright." Skarlett said while clinging to, Alex's arm. "Very well." Melody replied with a smile. "Thank you." Skarlett said while returning the smile. "Shall we rejoin the others so not to dwell on past events for now." Elizabeth suggested.

"I just remembered that you have a date with my sister tomorrow." Eliza said while the others rejoined the party. "And that is when the duel will be." Alex replied before letting out a sigh. "I haven't seen, Felicia." Skarlett said while looking around. "I'm sure she just needs some time to cool down after what happened." Alex said while taking, Eliza's hand before getting back to the party.

"It appears that my daughter has two boys fawning over her." Richard said while walking up.  
"Guild Master, Whitmore." Jacob sad after noticing him. "Timothy Skybourne, it's good to see you're here." Richard said with a smile. "I'm surprised your parents didn't show." He added. "My father had to whip the troops into shape, and my mother is helping, Jason's wife, Celes with her due date getting closer." Timothy replied. "Where's my sister?" He asked. "She is off talking to one of my brother's many future wives." Airalin replied.

"We're done talking and we both came to an accord to put the past behind us." Fiona said while walking up with, Angela next to her. "So, Airalin. Who is the cutie next to you?" Angela asked while walking up to, Jacob. "His name is, Jacob Elleman." Airalin replied while, Angela looked him over. "I take it that you're, Angela Skybourne." He said while looking at her tail. "That would be me." She replied before moving her face in closer to his with a sly grin. "I see that you're looking at my tail." She said while he was slowly back away.

"And a fine tail it is." Alex interjected. "There you are." Angela said before making her way towards him and wrapping her arms around him. *Ehem.* Fiona said causing, Angela to let go. "Are you jealous that my sister has a crush on him." Timothy asked while looking at, Fiona. "Not at all." She replied while looking away. "So, Skarlett." Angela said while walking up to her. "I'm alright if that is what you're asking." She replied. "I'm impressed, your sylvari wife is strong." Angela stated while crossing her arms. "Thank you." Skarlett replied.

"Now, where was I?" Angela said before turning the attention back to, Jacob. "Well, that didn't take long." Fiona said while watching, Angela approach, Jacob. "Don't mind her, she's impulsive." Timothy replied. "May I ask how your sister was born with a tail?" Alex wondered. "To be honest, it is something that is kept within the family." Timothy replied. "Fair enough." Alex said with a smile.

"Well, big brother. When do we get some brother, sister time?" Airalin asked while taking his hand. "Soon, but for now we need to focus on upcoming events." Alex replied. "I will hold you to that." Airalin said with a smile before kissing him on the cheek.

An hour later the party wrapped up and the guests were seen out before they all sat down at the dining room table to talk about the events leading up to what had happened to, Skarlett. "William would you kindly gets us some tea." Elizabeth requested. "Of course, Mistress."  
He replied with a bow before taking his leave. "Well, are you going to fill me in on what happened?" Sheena asked. 'Very well." Richard replied. "Alex was challenged byt the, Morgan Engineer guild to a duel with the son of the Iron Smith guild." Elizabeth added.

"I noticed that, Felicia isn't present." Melody said after taking notice. "She is most likely upset about the man whom she was supposed to wed having his way with, Skarlett." Sillia added. "What do you mean by that?" Sheena asked in confusion. "I was raped." Skarlett replied in disgust. "My apologies." Sheena said. "It's okay." Skarlett replied while, Alex held her close. "I could fetch, Felicia." Katherine suggested. "Very well." Richard replied before gesturing her to go. "May I be excused?" Eliza said while standing up. "What's wrong?" Fiona asked. "I need to let my sister know of the duel tomorrow, and perhaps she could meet us where the duel will be held." Eliza replied. "Do you even remember where the duel will be held?" Sillia asked." "Nope." Eliza replied. "Let's go air head." Sillia added before dragging, Eliza out of the room.

"Now, let's get back to the dicussion at hand." Richard said before, Katherine walked in with panic on her face. "Where's, Felicia?" Elizabeth asked before, Katherine handed her a letter.

 _"In case you decide to back out of the duel, we have taken, Felicia for collateral as assurance that you keep your agreement. If you win the duel, she is yours and if you lose, her marriage to you will be null. Looking forward to seeing you lose."_

"First, Skarlett now this." Elizabeth said while rubbing the center of her forehead. "We'll get her back." Melody said before standing up. "Let, Fiona and I handle this." Jessica said while standing up. "No." Richard replied. "We need to approach this logically." Elizabeth added.  
"What will we do now?" Melody asked. "Alex will face the man and defeat him in order to get, Felicia back." Richard replied. "Nobody can beat my big brother." Airalin said cheerfully.

Sometime later, Felicia had woken up to find herself in her room before her mother walked in with, Edward behind her. "Why am I here!?" Felicia asked angrily. "To make sure that your plaything keeps his word." Edward replied with a smug grin. "Alex would never-" "He's a dirty thief and a liar." Selene interrupted. "So, mother. Are you aware of what, Edward had done?" Felicia said while glaring at him. "I am, and why does it matter to you, it's just a sylvari." She replied before; Felicia slapped her. "That 'sylvari' is a part of my family." Felicia said furiously. "You're an ungrateful child." Serene said before striking her daughter back.

"Worry not, her little plaything is in for surprise tomorrow." He said with a sly grin. "What are you planning?" Felicia asked. "It's a surprise." He replied. "He'll get what's coming to him." Selene added. "Let's leave her to her thoughts, and you had best not try to escape there will be guards outside and at the door." Selene said before making her way to the door. "See you later." He said before taking their leave. "You bastard!" Felicia yelled after the door shut.

After she sat on her bed, Felicia reminisced on the time period she pursued, Alex along with the countless times he had to reject her due to a family obligation even though he didn't love the girl he was engaged to he spent a lot of his time with her when he wasn't forced to spend time with that other girl. As much as she loved him, Felicia knew that she would have to find a way to claim his as her own one day.

1326 AE; Market district Divinty's Reach. It was a warm day with the sounds of people checking out the wares of the nearby stalls followed by the smell of grilled fish and vegetables filled the air. Today, Felicia finally convinced, Alex to spend the day with her for her fifteenth birthday from which he had turned down at first due to his engagement to, Melody.

"Thank you for spending time with me." Felicia said with a smile. "Yeah, no prob." Alex replied while they walked. "Are you alright?" She asked. "I'm fine." He replied while scratching the back of his neck. "I can see clearly that you are not!" She said in anger. "Why is it now an issue with us being together when any other time it is perfectly fine?" She asked while pointing at him. "My apologies. My parents have been on my back about how we are spending time together when I need to be with, Melody even though I give her my time as well." He replied after letting out a sigh.

"How do you feel about me?" She asked. "You're a great friend." He replied causing a heavy weight to crush her heart. "Don't you love me?" She asked while placing her hand upon her chest. "I'm sorry, but I can't." He replied while looking away. "Can't, or won't?" She asked angrily. "It's not that simple." He replied. "I love you; Alex and I know that you love me." She said before pulling him into a kiss. "Enough, Felicia." He said after breaking the kiss. "I need to go." He added before walking away leaving her in shock. (I will have you someday, Alex Whitmore and when I do, you'll be all mine.) She thought before walking into the crowd.

(End Flashback)

"How did it come to this?" She said to herself while looking out the bedroom window. "I want him more than ever." She added while placing her hand upon her chest. With every minute that passed felt like an eternity as her room slowly darkened, she will never give up hope that he will win and bring her home.


	7. Chapter 7

The day of the duel finally arrived at the Vanguard training grounds in EbonHawke in the early afternoon as per agreed on. As the families made their way to the meeting place, along with the, Skybourne family and other spectators.

"Your son is going to pay for violating our daughter." Selene said in anger. "Worry not, future mother I will take care of him." Edward said while approaching, Alex. "Kick his ass, Alex!" Angela yelled out. "Mother, please stop!" Felicia pleaded. "Silence!" Samuel said while grabbing her arm. Hey, old man. Remove your hand from my friend." Angela yelled leaving a look of shock on, Felicia's face. "Hold your tongue, Skybourne this is none of your business." Samuel said in anger. "Why you!" "That's enough, Angela." Rosa said while placing her hand upon her daughter's shoulder.

"Alex." Fiona said while walking in front of the other girls. "Yes." He replied. "You had better not lose." She replied before holding out her fist. "You got it." He replied before bumping her fist with his. "Yes, considering that you couldn't make our date you had better win." Beth said while walking up. "After this, I will make it up to you." He replied with a smile. "But for now, I need to bring, Felicia home." He added before making his way towards, Edward.

"I am, Captain Cecil Skybourne whom will oversee this fight. I also have rejected the fight to the death to replace it with if the opponent can no longer fight or gives up." He said before the two fighters walked to the center. "Now the rules are simple. You may use any techniques you have available, but no weapons or outside assistance allowed, or the match will end in a forfeit." Cecil said. "Now with that said. Begin!" He added before the two dashed at each other.

Alex opened with a hard left to, Edward's stomach causing him to double over followed with an uppercut sending him reeling backwards onto the ground. "Filthy thief." He said while wiping the blood from his chin. "This coming from a rapist." Alex said while watching him stand up. "That sylvari whore enjoyed every moment of it." He replied while watching, Skarlett look at him with fear in her eyes. "Perhaps if I beat you, I will take that sylvari as a sex slave." He added before; Alex lost his cool with a barrage of punches from which every blow made its mark with a hard shot to her midsection to finish him off.

"That was for my beloved." Alex said while watching him cradle his stomach while coughing. "You stood no chance against someone of my training. He added while, Edward scowled at him. "You're filth." He said while standing up. "Time to take matters into my own hands." He said while lifting his hand followed by a sound of a gun shot off in the distance. "That's right, die you thieving scum." Selene said before, Alex felt a sharp pain in his chest.

"I feel cold." Alex said before falling to the ground. "Alex!" Skarlett called out while running up to him with the other ladies. "You bastard!" Fiona said before pulling out a revolver then blasting a hole into his skull. "Murderer!" Selene yelled. "Don't you die on me." Beth said while working to stop the bleeding. "Everyone, please make some room." Maura said while running up. "Get back." She said to the others before looking at, Beth. "I'm a student of, Dr. Coppin." She said while working on the wound. "Excellent, I could use the extra hands." Maura replied.

"Let the bastard die." Selene said with a laugh. "As for you, I will see you executed." She added while pointing at, Fiona. "Captain Skybourne arrest that woman." She ordered before; Angela walked up with a man slung over her shoulder. "What do you have there, princess." Cecil asked. "The shooter." She replied before tossing the unconscious man on the ground.

"That's impossible." Samuel said in shock. "My daughter has excellent senses." Cecil replied before turning his attention to, Fiona. "Captain!" A Vanguard said while running up while holding a rolled-up parchment. "Sir, that's…" "I know who it is." Cecil interrupted. "Fiona of the Shadows." He said while crossing his arms. "Is this really the time when the man I love is fighting for his life." Fiona replied in anger.

"You don't have the right to talk about such things." Cecil said sternly. "Dad, could cut the woman some slack?" Angela asked. "Angela, that woman has taken the lives of so many innocent people, what gave you the thought of sparing her or have you forgotten what she did to you?" He replied. "My apologies, Captain but, Fiona Brightland is under my charge." Elizabeth said after walking up to him. "Brightland? That's the name of the merchant's guild that was massacred ten years ago." Cecil said while looking at, Fiona.

"Elizabeth!" Skarlett cried out. "Skarlett, what's wrong?" She replied. "It's, Alex he's not breathing." Katherine said while tears filled her eyes. "Damn it, Whitmore!" Beth said while pounding on his chest. "Out of my way." Angela said before pushing, Beth out of the way. "You're not dying until you give me a child." She said while placing her hand upon his chest followed by a brief shock to his body causing his body to tremor with a gasp of air to follow.

"What did you do?" Maura asked in shock. "I restarted his heart." Angela replied before feeling a cold stare coming from her mother. "Hi, mom." Angela said with a nervous grin. "Get home, young lady your sister in law is in labor." Rosa said sternly. "Celes is having a baby!" Angela said in excitement before running off. "Let my family know I will be there when this patient is stable enough to move." Maura said while looking at, Rosa. "I will." She replied before taking her leave.

"Alex." Skarlett said while placing her hands on the sides of his face. "Let me go, Alex needs me." Felicia said before yanking her arm out of her father's grasp. "Felicia, if you leave now, you'll never be welcome back." Selene said sternly. "That's fine by me." She replied before running off to join the others. "Will he live?" Melody asked while looking at, Maura. "Yes." She replied before; Eliza broke down into tears. "That's wonderful." She said while hugging her sister.

"What's with all the racket?" Alex asked while waking up. "What's with all the tears? You look as if someone died." He said before, Beth hit him in the shoulder. "You scared us, you big doofus." She said before leaning in to kiss him causing the other look on in shock with her sudden actions. "I can't have the man I love die before we can start a life together." She said after breaking the kiss.

"I want a kiss as well." Eliza said before kissing him. "Girls would you mind keeping your hormonal levels to a minimum." Maura said while looking their way. "Ladies, would you care to give our husband some space for the time being." Melody said after clapping her hands. "Lieutenant Maura we bought a stretcher." A female vanguard said while running up. "Good take him to the infirmary." Maura replied while the two-vanguard placed, Alex on the stretcher. "May I continue to be of assistance?" Beth asked. "I welcome the assistance from a student of, Dr. Coppin." Maura replied before they all made their way to the infirmary.

"You should be with your family so that you may get to see your new grandchild." Elizabeth said to, Cecil. "I'm sure your troops can take care of matters with the, Morgan's." She added before taking her leave. "I must resolve the matter wit, Fiona first." He replied. "Worry not, Captain this will be the last time you will see, Fiona in EbonHawke." She said before walking away.

Thirty minutes later, Alex is placed in the infirmary so that his wound could get better treatment and as he was placed into bed, Beth was able to see if there was an exit wound which there ended up being one which fortunately missed his spine along with the wound having been cauterized leaving the entry wound the main concern.

"Get his shirt off." Maura said while, Beth helped. "Would you like some extra assistance?" Melody asked. "Yes, fetch some bandages and gauze." Beth replied. "Alex." Sillia said while leaning back against the wall near the bed. "What's up?" He asked when he wasn't wincing in pain. "Be strong, my husband and don't you dare leave me." She replied sternly. "Yes, ma'am." He said before they started to bandage his chest.

"Finally, now that the danger is over, I can go see my new grandchild." Maura said while washing her hands. "Congratulations to you and your daughter." Melody said before she and the other ladies politely bowed. "Thank you for saving my life." Alex said with a smile. "You're welcome." Maura said before taking her leave.

"Big brother!" Airalin said after running into the room. "Wait." Felicia said after stepping in front of her. "Why?" Airalin asked. "Alex, is injured." Felicia replied. "What, Felicia is saying is that you need to not jump on him like you always do." Katherine added while the other ladies nodded. "Where's, Sheena?" Elizabeth asked. "Big sis got a summons to the Vigil for an upcoming mission." Airalin replied. "How about your father?" She asked. "Up to his neck in a lot of guild paperwork." Airalin replied before walking to the bedside and holding her brother's hand. "By the way, Beth it must be rough not being able to make your move today." Airalin said causing everyone in the room to facepalm.

"Tactful, Airalin very tactful." Alex said after sighing. "I don't know what you're implying on 'making a move on him' that you speak of." Beth said while crossing her arms. "It means you could've had a chance to mate with him." Eliza said before, Felicia covered her mouth. "Do you ever not say something stupid." She said in irritation. "Sowwy." Eliza said with her mouth still covered.

"How are you feeling?" Fiona asked in concern. "Well enough to make the trip home." Alex replied. "May I come with?" Beth asked. "Look, my son has enough women to deal with already." Elizabeth said sternly before, Skarlett took, Beth's hand. "You see, Beth is expecting as well." She said with a smile. "I am?" Beth replied before getting elbowed. "Yes. Yes, I am." Beth said with a nervous smile. "By the six, Alex. How many women will you bed before you send me to an early grave?" Elizabeth asked while massaging the middle of her forehead. "Now that makes nine brides with four of them being sylvari." She added.

*Why did you lie?* Melody whispered to, Skarlett. *She was invited into our family, was she not.* Skarlett replied. *Fair point.* Melody said with a sigh. "Are there any other women you need to tell me about?" Rosa asked while crossing her arms. (Better not tell her about, Sheena.) Alex thought while shaking his head. "Very well. Fiona could you help your dear husband out of bed." Rosa said. "I'll help as well; it was my family's doing that put him in this position." Felicia said while helping, Fiona. "Take it slow, or you'll open his wound." Beth said sternly. "I've got the home point device ready." Airalin said with a smile. "Very well, let's be on our way." Rosa said before they vanished.

"After getting, Alex into bed, Beth had to take her leave so that she may be ready for another day of studies the following day so before leaving she spent a bit of time talking to, Alex to at least have some time with him considering that her date was ruined by that stupid duel. "I hope to have a proper date next time." Alex said while holding, Beth's hand. "Um…" She said nervously. "What's wrong?" He asked before she quickly kissed him. "Make me yours." She said after breaking the kiss so that she may remove her clothing. "Are you sure this is a good time?" He asked before she pressed her finger against his lips. "Please, make me yours." She said while placing his hands upon her hips just as she was straddling his lap. "You ladies sure are demanding." He said while she moved his hands from her belly to her breasts.

"Now make love to me." She said before working on his pants to expose his now hardened member. (It's so big.) She thought before starting to rub her pussy up his cock till she lifted it up and sunk it into her depths causing her to moan in ecstasy. "By the mother, this feels even more amazing than my first time." She said before starting to thrust his cock into her pulsing depths.

As she continued to drown in cock filled pleasure, he grabbed her hind end and picked up the pace causing her to quickly kiss him so not to moan out loudly. (Oh, Mother Tree… Yes… yes… YES!) She thought while feeling him reach her deepest parts. "Sex. Give me more sex." She said after breaking the kiss. "I'm going to…" He said with a grunt. "Yes, fill me with your baby seed." She said while feeling his cock pulse inside her until spurt after spurt of his seed poured into her depths.

"That… was amazing!" She said while lying against his chest. "Do you want another round?" He asked before rolling on top of her. "Please." She replied before he started to thrust slowly into her cum filled depths causing her belly to feel all the love juice slosh around with every thrust. "I love you." She said before pulling him into a kiss. "My body feels tingly like something is coming." She said after breaking the kiss. "You're going to cum." He replied before picking up the pace. "Then, let's cum together." She said while wrapping her legs around his waist. "Oh, gods." He said with a final thrust causing what felt like a jolt up her back while feeling her depths squeeze his cock tightly as he loosed spurt after spurt of cum into her depths.

"Now we are one." She said while they looked into each other's eyes. "Indeed." He replied with a smile before rolling off to the side of her causing a mixture of fluids to leak out. "I should go." She said before he wrapped his arm around her waist so that he may pull her in close. "What are you doing?" She asked in confusion. "Cuddling with you." He replied while she felt his heartbeat against her back. "This feels nice." She said while placing her hand upon his. "Can we do this after every love making session?" She asked. "Of course." He replied before kissing her shoulder.

"Do you think I will be with child?" She asked in a hopeful tone. "Who knows, it may take more than one love making session to find out." He replied. "Then I will make time for more love making sessions in the future." She said while snuggling in closer. "Beth." He asked. "Yes." She replied. "Are you sure that you're fine with sharing me with eight other women?" He asked before she kissed his hand. "I am here with you now and that is what matters to me in this moment." She replied. "Yes, let us enjoy the time we have." He said while intertwining his fingers with hers.

"I should be going; I need to get back home so I can be fresh for tomorrows studies." She said before getting out of bed. "Promise me something." She said while getting dressed. "Anything." He replied. "After you heal, I want to go on a real date." She said before there was a knock at the door. "Alex, it's your mother." She announced before walking in. "I see, Beth is still here." She said after noticing her sitting on the chair by the bed. "I will be taking my leave shortly." Beth replied. "Farewell, my beloved." She added before leaving the room.

"I still can't fathom how you managed to impregnate not just one, but four sylvari." Elizabeth said after taking a seat next to the bed. "Trust me, I am just a perplexed as you are." Alex replied. "How are you feeling?" She asked while taking his hand. "Like I was shot." He replied with a light laugh before wincing. "Hurts to laugh." He said while his mother gave him a serious look.

"What's wrong?" He asked. "Your father, and I have decided your wedding date to these women, and it will take place two weeks from now." She replied. "For now, I have requested that the ladies go in for dress fitting starting tomorrow from which you will not see much of them till the time of the wedding draws near." She added. "Also, there will be no more pre-marital sex in this house." She said sternly. "As you say mother." He replied. "I will hold you to that." She said while standing up from the chair. "Now get some rest." She added before leaving, Alex to his thoughts.

Later that day, Beth arrived at, Dr. Coppin's clinic with news of her time with, Alex. "Dr. Coppin." Beth said after walking into the clinic. "Were you successful?" She asked after walking out of an examination room. "His seed is within in my body." Beth replied. "Good. Now I can fully examine you during this pregnancy to see how the others were able to conceive." She said with a smile. "What if I didn't conceive?" Beth asked. "I believe you will." She said while placing her hand upon, Beth's shoulder. "Do you remember what else I told you." She added. "To not fall in love with him." Beth replied while looking away. "Good, you're better off with someone of your own race." She said before a patient walked in. "Get yourself home and rest, you have an early day tomorrow." She added before turning her attention to the patient. "As you say, Doctor." Beth replied before taking her leave.

That night all, Beth could do was stare at the ceiling of her apartment with a book resting upon her chest while still thinking about how nice if felt to be near someone in such an intimate way and even though he was sweaty, she loved the way he smelled along with the feeling of his strong arms holding her close. "Urgh! I can't stop thinking about him and how much I want him right now." She said in irritation before there was a knock at her door. "Who could be visiting at this hour?" She said while getting out of bed.

"Big sister." Eliza said after, Beth opened the door. "What brings you here?" Beth asked. "I had a feeling that something was bothering you, so I brought a container of hot tea along with some tasty lemon tea cakes the cook was kind enough to make for me." She replied. "Very well, come in." Beth said while stepping aside. "Take a seat, I will fetch us some teacups." She added before walking to the kitchen. "You seem troubled about, Alex." Eliza said while taking a seat. "What gave you that idea?" Beth asked while placing the teacups on the table. "I am your twin remember and I can tell that you are at conflict with yourself on your feelings for him." Eliza replied while, Beth poured the tea. "I haven't the faintest idea what you're on about." Beth said after taking a seat. "Do you love him?" Eliza asked. "No, I don't." Beth replied bluntly. "Then why did you make love to him?" Eliza asked in frustration.

"I would appreciate it if you were to stay out of my mind." Beth said sternly. "I could say the same thing to you." Eliza refuted. "I would never." Beth said in anger. "You have and you did." Eliza said after taking a sip of tea. "I have felt you inside my mind the few times I mated with, Alex." She added leaving a look of shock on, Beth's face. "I may be a clutz, and absent minded but I know my own feelings and I love him and so do you." Eliza said sternly. "I believe it is time you left." Beth said while standing up. "So, you would rather throw your sister out rather than admit how you feel about, Alex." Eliza said in a disappointed tone. "Listen here, you airheaded twit you know nothing about how I feel and if you want our sisterhood to end here you had better leave along with your stupidity." Beth said in a rage leaving, Eliza in tears as she dashed out of the apartment.

"Oh, mother tree. What have I done?" Beth said to herself before dashing out the door. "Eliza!" She shouted after running outside into the brisk night air. "Eliza, please." She said while tears filled her eyes. Beth quickly made her way down the faintly light road until she heard a light sobbing in the dark corner of a building. "Eliza?" She asked while walking up. "Go away." She replied. "I'm sorry to of said those things to you it was wrong." Beth said after getting onto her knees in front of, Eliza. "It hurt when you called me stupid along with not wanting us to be sisters." Eliza replied while wiping the tears away.

"C'mon, let's get to my place." Beth said while holding out her hand. "Okay." Eliza replied while taking her hand. "What is wrong with your friend?" Young man in a seraph uniform along with two others asked while walking up. "Nothing." Beth replied until she noticed who it was. "If it isn't, Beth." He said while crossing his arms. "Aaron." Beth replied while helping her sister up. "I was hoping we could talk about us." He said while walking up to her. "Us? You left me with no explanation a month ago." Beth replied in anger. "Leave my sister alone." Eliza interjected.

"That must be your twin sister, Eliza you told me about." He said after turning his attention to her. "Never mind her. Why are you here?" Beth asked. "To explain why I had to leave suddenly." He replied. "Very well, I want to hear what it is that you left without saying anything to me." She said while crossing her arms. "I was called to arms due to an attack by centaur on a fort in Gendarran from which there were many casualties." He replied. "We should get back to our patrol." One of the Seraph said.

"You two go on ahead, I will be with you shortly." He replied before the two walked away. "What are you asking of me?" Beth asked while her sister held onto her arm. "I want us to be together." He replied. "Why?" She asked. "I want us to have a family." He replied. "That didn't happen." She said bluntly. "We can try again." He said while holding out his hand. "Don't touch her!" Eliza said angrily while swatting his hand away. 'C'mon sis, we both know you love, Alex." Eliza said after stepping in front of, Beth.

"Listen here, this is none of your concern." He said before pulling, Eliza aside. "Do not touch my sister." Beth said angrily. "Look, I don't want to fight all I want is for us to be together." He replied after releasing, Eliza. "I'm sorry, but I decided to stick with my own race." Beth said bluntly before taking her sister's hand. "So, you're saying that the times we made love meant nothing to you." He said while looking into her eyes. "It did, but to be honest it was just to see if a human can impregnate a sylvari like what happened with my sister and two others by a man named, Alex Whitmore." She replied bluntly.

"Have you also bedded down with this, Alex?" He asked. "That is none of your concern." She replied before he grabbed her arm. "I fought to live everyday so that I can return to say that I love you." He said before she sighed. "Aaron, I suggest you find a human woman to love." She said before he loosened his grip allowing her to step away. "I don't want a human, I want you." He said before taking a knee. "What are you doing?" She asked in confusion. "Isn't it obvious? I am proposing." He replied while pulling out a small box to reveal a gold ring with a polished amber colored stone. "Beth, you're the smartest, and the most capable woman I have ever met, and it would honor me for you to be my wife." He said while holding his hand out leaving a look of confusion upon, her face.

"Nice proposal, too bad this one is spoken for." A sudden voice rang out. "Who goes there!" He said while quickly standing up to draw his sword. "Hey, Eliza you had better be on your way home before my mother gets a little cross with you." Airalin said after suddenly appearing next to, Aaron. "I'm sorry, Airalin but I needed to see my sister." She replied. "I can understand that, but mother wants you to be awake early for dress fitting for your wedding to my brother in two weeks." Airalin said while taking her hand. "I finally get to be his wife?" Eliza asked while trying to contain her excitement.

"Who's the brat." He asked while the two shook their heads vehemently. "What did you call me?" Airalin asked. "You, the brat who is running around in rogues gear like it is some kind of game." He replied. "You don't say." Airalin said before sweeping him off his feet. "Listen here, you rude little man I am of the, Crescent Moon Thief's guild so you had better mind your tongue." Airalin said while pressing the blade of a dagger against his throat. "Let him up." Beth said before, Airalin stood up while sheathing her dagger. "Thank you, Beth." He said while standing up.

"I take it that I am also requested to take part in this dress fitting?" Beth asked while crossing her arms. "That's the plan." Airalin replied with a grin. "Just come to the house after you're done with work that way you can work it out with my mother." Airalin added before, Aaron gave her an angry glare. "Beth, please marry me." He said while holding out his hand. "My apologies, but her brother's seed is within me." Beth replied causing a look of shock on his face. "You bed down with another man rather than wait for me?" He asked in frustration. "What is he to you?" He added. "My sister and I met him in the dream when he and our friend, Skarlett were together." Eliza replied. "I know of this, Skarlett she lives at the, Whitmore residence." He said before turning his attention to, Airlain. "Then, you must be that trouble making, Airalin Whitmore." He added. "That would be me." She replied with a grin. "Now if you'll excuse us it appears that the two companions of yours has been waiting for you to rejoin them on patrol." She added.

"Very well, I will withdrawal for now, but that doesn't mean I have given up on you." He said while looking at, Beth. "Do as you wish." Beth replied. "Off you go now and if I catch wind of you bothering my sisters again you will be wish you were never born." Airalin said before the three walked away. "What possessed you to propose to a sylvari?" One of the seraph asked. "Let's get back to our patrol." Aaron replied deflecting the question. "As you say." He said before they continued their way.

"I take it that guy is an old flame?" Airalin asked while they walked to, Beth's home. "Flame? I'm not sure what you're talking about." She replied. "Is that a way of saying a former love interest?" Eliza asked. "That is exactly what I meant." Airalin replied with a smile. "He was just an experiment, Dr. Coppin placed me into after discovering that three sylvari were impregnated by a human." Beth explained. "So, where does my brother fall into this? Is he someone you love, or is he just an experiment?" Airalin asked while crossing her arms. "I-I can't say at the moment." Beth replied after they arrived at her door. "Fine. Let's go home, Eliza." Airalin said after letting out a sigh. "Alright." She replied while leaving her sister in her thoughts.

"Just to inform you that you're not obligated to show up tomorrow and if you haven't sorted out how you feel by then you can continue on letting the good, Doctor use you as a guinea pig." Airalin said before starting to walk away. "Goodnight, big sister." Eliza said with a bow before following suit.

"Wait." Beth said with her arm extended. "Have something on your mind?" Airalin asked "No… Nothing." She said before walking inside then shutting the door. "You know, Eliza you're far easier to figure out than your sister." Airalin said while they walked down the quiet street. "I need to go back." Eliza said while in tears. "I'm sure your sister will be fine." Airalin replied before, Eliza took her hands. "Please, she is hurting." She said with sad eyes. "Fine." Airalin replied in defeat before they walked back.

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock* "Now who is it?" Beth said while starting to remove her clothing. "Who is it?" She asked. "It's, Eliza." She replied before the door opened. "Would it be alright if we were to stay the night?" Airalin asked. "I suppose." Beth replied before letting them in. "I will get you a blanket for the couch, as for my sister she can sleep with me." She added before walking into the bedroom. "Great." Airalin said before lying down on the couch just to fall asleep not long after.

"Eliza, could you take her shoes off?" Beth asked after walking in with the blanket. "Of course." She replied before taking off, Airalin's shoes then covering her up. "C'mon sis, let's get to bed." Beth said while taking her hand and leading her to the bedroom.

After, Beth closed the door she took off her clothing and undergarments revealing her luminescent glow before looking at her sister. "I might as well get comfortable as well." Eliza said while taking off her garbs. "May I touch?" Beth asked while pointing at the small bump that is her sister's stomach. "Okay, but can we get in bed first I am tired." Eliza replied before they got under the covers where she began to softly rub, Eliza's stomach till she fell asleep. "You have such a good heart." Beth said while caressing the side of her sister's face before falling into slumber.

The following morning, Beth found her sister at the table with a cup of black tea with a look of exhaustion on her face while at the same time she could hear, Airalin mumble in her sleep. "Are you feeling alright." Beth asked before her sister shot her a dirty look. "Do I look alright to you?" She replied crankily. "The baby decided to go full active last night making it hard to sleep." She added before yawning. "C'mon let's get you back into bed to get some sleep." Beth said while taking her hand. "Okay." She replied while following, Beth to the bedroom. "Are you comfortable?" Beth asked while covering, Eliza from which she gave a slight nod before falling asleep. "Now time to send the runt packing." Beth said after closing the door.

"Wake up." Beth said while giving, Airalin a good shake. *Yawn.* "Morning already?" She said while rubbing her eyes. "Oh crap, I need to get, Eliza home." She said while hopping off the couch. "She is staying here to get some rest." Beth said sternly while crossing her arms. "My apologies, but my mother needs her home." Airalin said after putting on her shoes. "Inform your mother that, Eliza was exhausted and need some rest, and I am sure she can work something out since the wedding is in two weeks." Beth replied. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get to work and you need to go home." She added before pointing at the door. "Very well, I will let my mother know." Airalin replied before taking her leave.

"Where is that girl?" Elizabeth said while pacing the dining room as the seven ladies watch. "I'm going to check on, master Alex." Katherine said while standing up, but Elizabeth was too occupied to hear. "Just go." Sillia said while gesturing her to leave. "No sex." Felicia said while, Katherine walked by. "I know." She replied before walking out of the dining room.

"Where's my mom?" Airalin asked after walking inside. "In the dining room." William replied after opening the door. "May I ask where young, Miss Eliza is?" He asked after closing the door. "Resting at her sisters." Airalin replied before making her way to the dining room.

"I'm home." Airalin said after walking in. "Where have you been and where is, Eliza?" Elizabeth asked. "At her sister's place resting." Airalin replied. "May I ask why?" Elizabeth asked while crossing her arms. "From what I can tell is that she didn't sleep well and wasn't feeling very well due to it." Airalin replied. "Worry not I will check in on her later." Skarlett chimed in. "Very well, let's get going." Elizabeth said before noticing that, Katherine was gone. "Where's, Katherine?" She asked. "I'm here." Katherine replied after walking in. "Good." Elizabeth said before clapping her hands. "Alright ladies, let's depart and as for you, young lady you had better march up to your room and start your studies." Elizabeth said to, Airalin. "Fine." She replied with a grumble before walking away.

At the same time, Alex was working on his studies while still cooped up in bed from his injury. As he reads his book and taking notes, he occasional winces from random nerve pain in his shoulder while trying to write. "I can take being shot off my bucket list." He said with a laugh. "I hope, Eliza is alright" He added while looking out the window near his bed. (I'm sure she is fine.) Skarlett said reassuringly (I know, but it doesn't stop me from worrying.) He replied. (How are you today, my love?) He asked. (Missing you.) She replied. (I should focus on dress shopping for now, I will speak with you soon.) She said. (Talk to you soon, and I look forward to seeing you in a wedding dress.) He replied. (I love you as do we all.) She said cheerfully. (I love all of you as well.) He replied before he got back to his studies.

Not long after the door opened, Sheena stepped inside looking like she had a long night herself. "Where's, Luna?" Alex asked after she walked in. "Right behind me." Sheena replied before her companion walked into the room and lay next to the bed. "Another rough mission I take it." He said while watching her walk up to the bed. "Can I sleep here?" She asked. "Of course." He replied while watching her remove he gear and placing it on the floor by the bed before getting under the covers.

"Does your wound hurt?" She asked while placing her hand upon his chest. "Not much, but it can be a bit annoying." He replied before placing his book, paper, and pen on his nightstand. "Let me join you." He said while pulling her in closer so that she may rest her head upon his chest. "How are you feeling?" He asked while she snuggled in close. "Well my heat subsided by either my cycle is over, or I am pregnant." She replied while he stroked the back of her neck causing her to relax. "Well, we will have to see which is the later." He said before noticing that she had fallen into slumber.

"Hi, big bro." Airalin suddenly said from the right of him. "Geez, Airalin you're going to give me a heart attack one of these days." He said in shock. "Can I sleep here to?" She asked while looking at, Sheena. "Aren't you supposed to be doing your studies." He asked. "Yeah, but I didn't sleep much last night." She replied before yawning. "Very well." He said while lifting the covers. "Thank you." She said with a smile before snuggling in close. "You still owe me some love making time." She said before licking the rim of his ear. "I know, and it will have to wait for now." He replied before she gave a quick nod. "I will hold you to it." She said before drifting off to sleep. "Might as well get some shut eye as well." He said before joining them in slumber.

Later that day, Elizabeth was busy getting the ladies fitted in their wedding dresses from the tailor, Melody recommended whom also made, Skarlett a dress two months prior. "Wow, Skarlett you put on a little pudge I see." The tailor said while measuring her waist. "Well, I am an expecting mother." Skarlett replied. "Are you serious?" She asked. "I am, and the other sylvari are also expecting." Skarlett replied while watching, Sillia getting fitted as well.

"How is your pregnancy coming along, Lady Noteworthy." She asked. "Very well, Trina." Melody replied while placing her hand upon her stomach. "What of you, Lady Morgan?" She asked. "It has, it's moments." Felicia replied while rubbing her stomach. "Miss Brightland you're up next." Trina said after finishing up, Skarlett's measurements. "Please, call me Fiona." She replied while stepping on the stool. "Very well, Fiona." She replied while starting on her measurements. "You're up as well, Miss Armetta." The other tailor said while getting their measuring equipment ready. "Miss Armetta is my mother, call me Jessica. She replied while getting on toe stool.

"How is this, mistress?" Katherine asked after walking out of a changing room wearing a white laced wedding dress with royal rose patterns stitched in the shoulders. "You are a beautiful bride." Elizabeth replied with a warm smile "Thank you, mistress." Katherine said while smiling in return. "I would like all the dresses to look like this one." Elizabeth said while looking over, Katherine's dress. "Consider it done." Trina replied.

A few hours later, Elizabeth and the others went for lunch at the nearby restaurant before heading home for the day. "I'm looking forward to a nice hot bath when I get home." Melody said before taking a bite of her meal. "The bread soup bowls are pretty good here." She added. "They are baked fresh daily." Elizabeth replied. "I myself am going to get, Alex to rub my feet." Felicia said before, Elizabeth looked at her. "Perhaps you should let the man heal from the bullet wound he received yesterday on your behalf." Jessica replied. "My apologies." Felicia said before getting back to her meal.

"Skarlett, would you be so kind to fetch, Eliza for me after our meal?" Elizabeth asked. "Of course." Skarlett replied. "Thank you." Elizabeth said before, Sillia spoke up. "I will go with her." She said after finishing up her meal. "I will attend to, master Alex when we return home." Katherine said after finishing a glass of water. "He isn't your master; he is your future husband." Elizabeth objected. "I read that the wife serves the husband." Sillia said while sitting back in her chair. "I do not serve my husband. We have a mutual relationship along with our roles in the family." Elizabeth once again objected.

"I love, Alex and will glad serve him." Skarlett said with a smile. "You would." Felicia said bluntly. "That sounds like something, Eliza would say." Melody added. "Speaking of our sleeping princess, you two need to get going." Elizabeth said before the two got up from the table. "C'mon, Skarlett we don't have all day." Sillia said while taking her hand then making their way out of the restaurant.

"We should head to, Dr. Coppin's clinic." Skarlett suggested. "Makes sense considering we don't know where, Beth lives." Sillia agreed while they made their way down the busy downtown street of Divinity's Reach.

"I'm finished for the day, Doctor." Beth said while cleaning up her books. "Very well, just finish with your chores before heading out." She replied. "I already finished them." Beth said while walking out into the waiting room. "Alright, I will see you in the morning." She replied before; Beth left the clinic.

"Beth." Eliza said while running up and waving her hand. "I see you're well rested." Beth said with a smile. "I am, thank you." Eliza replied. "I should be getting home now." Eliza said before noticing, Skarlett along with SIllia walking towards the clinic. "Sillia, Skarlett." Eliza called out. "Well, that was easy." Sillia said while they walked up. "C'mon you two." Sillia said while crossing her arms.

"Why?" Beth asked. "Since you couldn't be there for the fitting, Lady Whitmore has a tailor waiting for you." Skarlett replied. "C'mon, Beth let's get our dresses made." Eliza said with a smile. "No." She replied bluntly. "May I ask why?" Sillia asked. "I only used him for his seed." Beth replied. "You're lying." Skarlett said with a serious look. "I know you love him as much as we do." She added before; Beth started to walk away. "Beth, wait." Eliza pleaded while taking her hand. "Why did you ask us to allow you into our family if you were just going to use, Alex and leave?" Sillia asked.

"Dr. Coppin instructed me to become impregnated by, Alex without falling in love that way I can stick with our own race." Beth replied. "Is that what you want?" Skarlett asked. "It doesn't matter what I want." Beth replied. "Yes, it does." Sillia said sternly. "Look, if you're just going to toss him aside, I believe you owe him an explanation first." Skarlett said while taking, Beth's hand. "I can't." Beth protested. "Why not?" Eliza asked. "I love him that's why and seeing him will just make it hard to walk away." Beth replied. "Good answer." Sillia said before slinging, Beth over her shoulder. "Let's go you two or we'll be late." Sillia said before they made their way back to the, Whitmore residence.

"*Yawn* That was a good nap." Sheena said before noticing, Elizabeth standing next to the bed. "May I ask why you're in, Alex's bed?" She asked. "Mom, get off her back she had a long night." Alex replied before, Airalin popped her head from the covers. "I take it that you didn't do your studies." Elizabeth said while crossing her arms. "I did some." Airalin replied. "I would like to know why the both of you are in your brother's bed?" Elizabeth asked. "I let them." Alex replied. "They just slept here; it doesn't hurt anything." He added. "Do not disrespect my authority, Alex." Elizabeth said in anger.

"As for you, Airalin." She added before noticing that she was gone. "That girl." She said while shaking her head. "What can I say, she is fast as she is silent." Alex said while lifting his hands. "Fine… I need to focus on the wedding anyways." She said while rubbing the center of her forehead. "I would like to keep, Alex company." Sheena said while taking a seat. "Very well. Dinner will be ready in a few hours." Elizabeth replied before leaving the room.

"What's up" Alex asked while sitting up. "I want to feel you inside me." Sheena replied. "Are you sure your heat is over?" He asked while watching her crawl up to him. "Now shush and give me some cock." She said with lust in her eyes. (Oh boy.) He thought before realizing that her pants were removed. "This will be quick." She said while straddling him so that she may insert his member into her soaked pussy. "Yes… this is what I wanted." She said while feeling him sink into her depths. "Now cum for me." She added while starting to thrust him into her tight depths.

"Not so fast." He said while she picked up the pace. "Don't hold it in." She said while thrusting his member deeper and deeper while feeling it get hotter and bigger. "Give me your cum." She said before he let out a grunt giving her the sweet feeling of her depths being filled with his hot liquid love. "Thank you." She added before he pulled her into a deep kiss. "You're welcome." He replied after breaking the kiss. "Well, I need to get cleaned up, but first I need not let one drop of your seed escape." She said before putting on her pants. "I will see you later." He said before she kissed then left the room shortly after.

"We're home." Sillia announced after walking in with an unhappy. Beth still slung over her shoulder. "I should check on, Alex." Skarlett said before the others looked at her. "We know, you've been sneaking in more time with, Alex lately." Felicia said while crossing her arms. "It's because I want more time with him." Skarlett replied while pressing her index fingers together. "Skarlett, we all agreed to make sure that he has equal time with us all, did we not?" Melody asked. "We did." Skarlett replied in defeat.

(Don't let it get you down, we have our day tomorrow.) Alex chimed in. (I almost forgot.) Skarlett replied cheerfully. (I take it that, Beth is here." He said while, Skarlett watched, Beth try not to lose her temper. (You can say that, and she is just as stubborn as ever.) She replied. "Miss. Skarlett, what are you doing?" Katherine asked. "Just sorting my thoughts." Skarlett replied. (Nice save.) Alex said. (Thank you.) She replied confidently.

"I see that you four made it back." Elizabeth said after walking in the main hall. "I'm here because that brute of a woman carried me here." Beth replied in anger. "You do not wish to be here I take it." Elizabeth said while walking up to a now intimidated, Beth. "Well you see… I-" "Do you want to be here or not?" Elizabeth interrupted. "Yes." Beth replied in defeat. "Good, now follow me you two so that we can get you measured." Elizabeth said after clapping her hands.

"Is there a way for me to speak with, Alex?" Beth asked while they were walking to the sitting room. "You may, but I will be there to keep your sexual urges to a minimal till the wedding day." Elizabeth replied. "My sexual urges are very much under control." Beth stated. "Very well, I will give you the benefit of the doubt, but I will be outside the room and if you are lying to me there will be consequences." Elizabeth said sternly. "Then we're in agreement?" Beth asked. "We are." Elizabeth replied. "You can speak with him after your fitting." She added before, Eliza suddenly tripped causing, Elizabeth to grab her arm. "You are such a handful, Eliza." She said while helping, Eliza to her feet. "I completely agree." Beth said while nodding.

"There you are." Trina said while walking up. "Here are the last two you need to take measurements." Elizabeth replied after, Eliza and Beth walked into the room. "Very good. I will take the beautifully mature one first." She said while taking Beth's hand. "I can be mature." Eliza said while puffing out her cheeks. "Aren't you just adorable." She said while starting to take, Beth's measurements. "Beth, I can be mature right?" Eliza asked. "Eliza can we talk about this later I need to focus on this right now." Beth replied sternly. "Fine." Eliza said while taking a seat with her arms crossed.

Not much later, Sheena made her way into the bath for a nice soak just to find that, Airalin beat her to it after closing the door. "I take it that you had the same idea." Airalin said before, Sheena let out a sigh. "I will take one later." Sheena said before, Airalin grabbed her arm. "Take a bath with me, big sister Sheena." She asked with a warm smile. "Well…" Sheena replied. "C'mon, we're both girls." She said while pulling, Sheena into the tub. "Fine, just let me get undressed first." Sheena said before starting to remove her garments.

"By the way, I can smell big brother on you." Airalin said after, Sheena got into the tub. "When did your senses get sharp?" Sheena asked. "Angela taught me." She replied with a smile. "I still find it odd that she is the only human alive with a tail." Sheena stated. (It would be odd if she were human.) Airalin thought to herself. "What are you thinking about?" Sheena asked. "Nothing in particular." Airalin replied. "So, tell me did you have some love time with, Alex?" Airalin asked. "That's my business." Sheena replied. "Well, I gave my virginity to him not long ago." Airalin said before wetting her hair.

"You had sex with your own flesh and blood?!" Sheena said in shock. "It's not like he came inside me, and besides a dick is a dick." She replied while lathering up her hair. "And besides, I am addicted to his cock." She added. "That's just wrong." Sheena said while crossing her arms. "Well, isn't it taboo for a Charr to mate with a human?" She asked after rinsing out her hair. "Touché." Sheena replied.

"So, tell me do you find his cock amazing as well?" Airalin asked while sitting next to, Sheena. "Well, he does make love like a beast which makes me feel overwhelmed along with how big his cock makes me feel with every thrust causing me to feel weak with every passing moment." She replied. "I will make sure he gives me that treatment as well." Airalin said while stretching. "What do you think will happen if mom finds out you have mated with, Alex?" Airalin asked while watching, Sheena scrub her fur. "I'm sure she will figure out something when my pregnancy shows." She replied. "Well good thing mother is preoccupied with the upcoming wedding." Airalin said while laying up against the side of the tub with her hands behind her head. "I want to be his forever mate as well." Sheena said after rinsing herself off. "I'm not sure how society would view a charr married to a human or even react to something like that." Airalin stated.

"Alex and I will work something out." Sheena replied before drying herself off. "I have no doubt you will." Airalin said with a smile. "Now if you'll excuse me, I am going to get a bit more rest before getting to my reports." Sheena said before taking her leave. "By the six, I need cock." Airalin said before getting out of the tub. "I could head to his room in a towel since I do have a change of clothes there that I keep hidden." She said while drying herself off. "Well, no risk, no reward." She added before leaving.

"I look forward to the wedding day." Melody said while they all sat down for tea. "At first, I was hesitant on sharing, Alex with even, Skarlett but here I am now having tea six other women who stole he had stolen their hearts. "He is the first man in a long time to set my passion a blaze." Fiona concurred. "I'm sure a woman of your age could use something to go a blaze." Felicia stated. "I'm only twenty-four, you ignorant bitch." Fiona replied I anger. "That's enough." Melody said while standing up. "Fiona is a part of this family so it would be nice if you could put an effort into showing some respect towards her, don't you agree?" She said to, Felicia. "You're right my apologies." She replied. "Apology accepted." Fiona said after sitting down.

"Do we work out a new schedule of what days all of us get to spend with him?" Katherine asked. "I agree that we should make time for us all to be with him." Sillia concurred before noticing that, Skarlett appeared to be a bit spaced out. "Skarlett, would you mind cutting your telepathic chat with, Alex and join ours." Sillia said causing her to snap out of the conversation.

"How is it that you have a telepathic link with, Alex?" Fiona asked. "He and I became one while I was in the dream and it is also due to our souls bound together as one." Skarlett replied honestly. "Do you have a telepathic link with him, Sillia?" Melody asked after taking a sip of dandelion tea. "I do not, but my first encounter with him wasn't a pleasant one." She replied. "Who else can talk to him telepathically?" Melody asked, Skarlett. "Eliza from what I know so far." She replied after drinking some tea.

"Sure, the air headed one is gifted with telepathy." Felicia said with a sigh. "Well, she does love, Alex with her entire being." Skarlett replied. "We all love, Alex the same." Melody corrected. "What of, Beth?" Katherine asked. "I don't know if, Beth can speak to him telepathically." Skarlett replied. "I believe it will be a good idea for them to limit their telepathic conversations due to possible conflict with any of our time with him." Fiona suggested. "I concur." Felicia said while raising her hand. "As do I." Melody added. "I completely agree." SIllia said while nodding. "As do I." Katherine said after taking a sip of tea. "I completely agree." Jessica added. "I would never interrupt your time with him, but if it's what you wish I will agree to it." Skarlett replied. "Excellent, now that we are all in agreement let's now set up our time with him after the wedding. Melody suggested while the others nodded in agreement.

"Wow! Thanks for the much-needed sex." Airalin said while wiping off the cum from her breasts. "Sure, but I think that you should find other guys to fulfill your sexual desires or at least until you're married." Alex said while watching her pull out a clean set of clothes. "What was that?" She asked while reaching under the covers to grab his cock. *Be grateful I am willing to share this.* She whispered into his ear. "And besides, it's not like I am forcing you to cum inside me." She added before purposely bending over to show him her ass and pussy till it was covered by her panties.

"I can tell you enjoyed the view though." She said while shaking her ass. "I should go though." She said while strapping on her bra then got dressed. "I promise that next time we will have a little more time than a booty call." She added before taking her leave. "My sister can be a handful." He said to himself.

"Thank you for your time." Elizabeth said while walking, Trina to the door. "It's my pleasure and besides getting to work on clothing for sylvari has been a treat." She replied with a smile. "I will have you orders ready by the end of the week." She added before; Elizabeth handed her a pouch of coin. "I will see you in a week." Elizabeth said before, William opened the door. "Farewell for now. I will see you at the end of the week." Trina replied before taking her leave.

"Eliza, where's your sister?" Elizabeth asked while walking up. "She went upstairs to talk to, Alex." She replied. "That girl. Go join the others in the dining room for some tea." Elizabeth said before making her way upstairs.

"Alex?" Beth asked while slowly opening the door. "Come in." He replied before she walked in and shut the door behind her. "Are you sure that you should be out of bed?" She asked while watching him get dressed. "I was getting restless and besides it was just a bullet wound." He replied with a smile. "Well anyways, we need to talk." She said while taking a seat near the bed. "I know." He replied. "The thing is that the man I was involved with gave me a proper marriage proposal and you have not, and it got me thinking that you don't really love me." She said before he walked up and got on one knee.

"I do love you, Beth." He said while pulling out a ring with two crescent moons with a stone that is dark as night in the center. "You're of the cycle of night correct?" He asked. "I am." She replied while feeling moved by his gesture. "Will you make me the happiest man and marry me?" He said before sliding the ring upon her finger. "Yes. Yes, I will." She replied before kissing him.

"I hope you planned to properly propose to the other eight." Elizabeth said interrupting their kiss. "Yes, I have." Alex replied after breaking the kiss. "Good. I will send, William fetch them." Elizabeth said before turning for the door. "There's no need." He said before, Skarlett and the others walked in.

"Skarlett will you fetch the wooden box from atop of my desk." He said while pointing at it. "You're saying that you got each of them an engagement ring?" Elizabeth asked. "I asked dad for some extra odd jobs here and there." He replied.

"Now, who's first?" He said while looking at the ladies. "Skarlett." He said while opening the box and pulls out a gold ring with hearts engraved on the band with a stone of light and dark intertwined in the center. "This is to remind us that our souls will be forever intertwined." He said while slipping on the ring leaving a look of awe upon her face. "Just kiss him already." Felicia said before, Skarlett pulled him in for a kiss.

"Melody." He said while pulling out another ring. "I know it's been rough journey for us, but I want you to know that I will always love you." He said while slipping on a gold ring with dolphins engrave with a bright sapphire stone in the center upon her finger. "I love you so much." She said before kissing him. "I love you to." He replied after breaking the kiss.

"Felicia." He said while once again pulling a ring from the box. (About time.) She thought while walking up. "You've always longed for my heart while at the same time wanting to give me yours, but now you have my heart as I will treasure your love for me. I love you, Felicia." He said while slipping on a gold ring with roses engraved with a ruby in the center. "I love you so much." She said before kissing him.

"Katherine." He said while reaching into the box again. (Oh, my gosh.) She thought while walking up. "You once told me when we were children that you would be my bride one day and it appears that your dream has come to fruition." He said while slipping on a gold ring with two hands intertwined with a well-cut crystal in the center on her finger. "I'm so happy." She said while tears filled her eyes. "Kiss him already." Fiona said impatiently. "I love you." She said before kissing him. "I love you to." He replied after breaking the kiss.

"Jessica." He said while reaching into the box. (The nerve of him making me wait.) She thought while walking up. "We have known each other for what seems like forever and during that time you've been a great friend, partner and now my bride and future wife so let's continue our path together like we always have." He said while slipping on a gold ring with small diamonds embedded with a flower shaped diamond in the center upon her finger. "I am so happy to finally have you." She said with a smile. "I love you, Jessica." He said before kissing her. (I love him so much.) She thought while enjoying their passionate kiss.

"Fiona my beloved Queen of the shadows." He said while retrieving another ring. "I realize we didn't know each other very long, but to steal the heart as one as beautiful as you and just as cunning is something that I never thought to accomplish so I sit here on one knee with a token of my love for you." He said while slipping on a gold ring with two swords engraved along with a blood red ruby in the center. "You're a real sap." She said before kissing him. "Then I will be your sap." He replied after breaking the kiss.

"Sillia." He said while getting another ring. (Humans have strange customs.) She thought while watching, Eliza get excited for her turn. "Sillia our first meeting wasn't the best, but I now understand that you were just protecting a friend." He said while taking her hand. "Now with this ring I proclaim my undying love for you, and I hope you will have me as your husband." He added while slipping on a gold ring engraved with leaves along with a polished sunstone in the middle. "I do." She said before kissing him.

"Eliza." He said with the final ring in hand. (Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh.) She thought in excitement just to trip and fall on top of him. "You clutz." The ladies said all at once. "I'm sorry." She said while quickly standing up. "Give me your hand." He said while holding out his. "Eliza you're loving and loyal to a fault. You bring a certain joy when you're around which I find refreshing so I ask you, will you be my wife?" He asked while slipping a gold ring engraved with stars along with a stone that is also dark as night onto her finger. "Yes!" She replied while throwing herself at him causing them to fall.

"I see that you made our rings similar." Beth said while looking at, Eliza's ring. "Of course, yours show you have the beauty of the moon as your sister shines like the stars in the night sky." He replied while, Eliza was snuggling him. "That is pretty sappy." Fiona said with a chuckle.

"Now that you ladies are now properly engaged, I believe there should be a proper engagement party." Elizabeth said while walking to the door. "Come along ladies I will have some fresh tea brewed along with some lemon bars." She added while gesturing them to follow.

"Well, that just leaves one more." He said while looking at the well-crafted gold bracelet in the box. "Hey there, son" Richard said causing, Alex to close the box. "I see that you're up and about." He said while crossing his arms. "Yeah, I was getting pretty bored and it is only a bullet wound anyways. Alex replied while sitting down to put on his boots. "Good, we just got a job request from the Order of Whispers." He said while handing over the papers.

"It appears that, Freya will be joining me on this one." Alex said while reading the document. "She requested to back you up on this mission." Richard replied. "I suppose, but this seems to be a pretty cut and dry job." Alex said. "You will need to infiltrate a bandit camp to retrieve a stolen Asuran prototype weapon which was taken from in Inquest lab about a week ago." Richard said while taking a seat. "I'm not doing the whole husband wife thing again am I?" Alex asked after letting out a sigh. "That is what she will be filling you in when you're briefed on the mission tomorrow. Richard replied. "Hopefully it will be a short mission, I am getting married to nine gorgeous women in two weeks." Alex said after sitting on the bed. "Along with nine future children which four will be hybrids." Richard replied.

"Well anyways, how about joining your old man for a drink." He said while standing up. "I could use a drink." Alex said while getting off the bed. "Good, I got a new stock of non-alcoholic ale in today you can try." He said while placing his hand upon, Alex's shoulder. "Sounds good dad." Alex said while they left the room.

That evening, Sheena arrived at the Vigil Headquarters to turn in her report before starting to train a new batch of recruits that had come in the day before. "Welcome to the Vigil." Sheena said while walking back and forth before the new troops. "Our mission is to take down all threats including that of the elder dragons wherever they may appear. She added.

"New recruits, I take it." Zeno said while walking up. "What do you want?" Sheena asked. "I'm here to make you an offer." He replied while crossing his arms. "What can you possibly offer me?" She asked before dismissing the troops. "If you were to drop this foolishness with the human and become my mate, I can assure your return with me back home in the Black Citadel." He replied. "Why would I go back to a place where not only I was unfairly judged, I also had my birth name ripped from me before being condemned to die alone." She said in anger.

"I know of your name, Laeca." He replied before she glared at him. "That is not my name." She roared. "So, you'll cast away your proud charr name for that of a puny human one." He said in frustration. "My family isn't weak." She refuted. "And besides, the man I love is far stronger than you'll ever be." She added. "I am giving you a chance to return home, and all you have to do is be my mate and give me an heir." He said while holding out his hand. "I have already conceived his child therefore you have no claim over me." She said before starting to walk away.

"We're not done." He said while grabbing her arm. "Let go of me, Zeno." She said calmly. "Or what?" He asked. "I will personally tear of your arm and shove if down your throat." She replied. "Very well but head me when I tell you that if you do not reconsider my proposal by tomorrow, I will inform General SoulKeeper of your indiscretions." He said while crossing his arms.

"What is the General going to do about my private life? She asked. "And why does it matter as long as it doesn't affect my performance on the field." She added. "What wouldn't affect you on the field?" A sudden voice said from behind them. "General Soulkeeper." Zeno said while saluting. "General, Lieutenant Whitmore has taken a human for her mate." He replied in attention. "Is this true?" She asked after turning her attention to, Sheena. "It is, General." She replied with confidence. "Does this impede your abilities on the field?" She asked. "No, General it does not." Sheena replied. "Very well, I see no issue with it." She said before there was a look of shock upon his face.

"What are you saying, General?" He asked. "Are you saying that you're just going to let her mate with a filthy human?" He added. "What she does in her private life is no concern of mine, Corporal." Almora stated while crossing her arms. "As you say, General." He said before walking besides, Sheena. *This is far from over.* He whispered before walking away.

"Forgive the drama, General Soulkeeper." Sheena said with a bow. "Think nothing of it, just be sure to keep your relationship with that human to yourself." She replied. "Yes, ma'am." Sheena replied with a salute. "Return to your duties, Lieutenant." She said before taking her leave.

The following morning, Alex found himself in bed with, Eliza, SIllia, and Skarlett snuggled up close to him, the one on his right was, Eliza the left was, Sillia and, Skarlett was resting upon his chest while all three had contented smiles upon their slumbering faces. "Good morning." He said while caressing the side of, Eliza's face. "Good morning." She replied before he turned his attention to, Sillia. "Good morning." He said before she moved in close to kiss him. "Good morning." She replied after breaking the kiss.

"My turn." Skarlett said before he noticed her bare breasts against his chest. "Of course." He replied before passionately kissed her. "I want my turn." Eliza said while pressing her breasts onto his arm. "I wouldn't forget about you." He replied before kissing her. "We would like some love making time." Sillia said while sitting up. "Sorry, but I made an agreement with my mother that there will be none of that till the wedding." He replied before noticing that, Skarlett had already positioned herself and was slowly sinking his cock inside her. "Just give us a little love for now." Skarlett said before slowly thrusting his cock into her depths.

"Skarlett, you're too tight." He said before she felt his member expand followed by spurts of his seed filling her hot depths. "My turn." Eliza said before taking, Skarlett's place. "Give me more of your baby seed." She said before sliding him into her depths till it touched her womb. "Not too fast, I am sensitive." He said before she picked up the pace till his member throbbed and exploded with more of his cum filling her wanting pussy. "Now you can give me what I want." Sillia said while positioning his cock to slide in. "I feel like I am going to cum again." He said when he only made it halfway in. "That's right, soil my insides with your baby seed." She replied while thrusting the rest in till it was fully sheathed. "Now cum lots for me." She said while slowly rocking her hips back and forth causing him to let out light grunts as he felt her thick fluids run down his member as if she had on orgasm but was too wrapped up in the moment to express it.

"Did you cum just now? He asked turning her face beet red. "I did and it felt great." She replied while feeling his cock expand and get hot causing her to wrap around his cock tighter. "Now give me your cum." She said while moving her hips even faster. "You don't have to tell me twice." He replied before ejaculating spurts of his seed into her depth causing shivers all over her body from delight.

"Thank you, our beloved." The three said while snuggling close. "My pleasure." He replied while they smiled at him. "Well, we should get cleaned up so that we may join the others for breakfast." He said hinting that their cuddle time must be cut short. "Don't you want us to pleasure you with our bodies anymore?" Sillia asked in seductive voice. "Where did you pick that up from?" He asked. "From a book." She replied while the other two nodded. "Who gave you the book?" He asked while they looked at each other. "Never mind, I don't want to know." He said while they snuggled up to him.

"Let's go you three, we need to get dressed and be present downstairs." He said while Eliza gave her best pouty look. "That's not going to work." He said while pressing his finger on her nose. "Very well." SIllia said before getting out of bed to put on her robe. "C'mon you two." She added while tossing their robes on the bed. "I love you." Eliza said before kissing then got off the bed to put on her robe. "I love you." Skarlett said before also kissing hen got off the bed to put on her robe.

"Get over here." Sillia said while gesturing him to come over to her. "I love you." He said while pulling her to him and brings her into a kiss. "Aggressive, I like that." She said after breaking the kiss. "I knew you would." He replied with a smile. "Well, let's get back to our rooms." Skarlett said before they left the room. "I swear those three." He said while shaking his head then started to get cleaned up for the day.

"Excuse me, master Whitmore." William said after opening the door to the study with a young woman behind him. "Freya Bartley is here per your request." He added. "Very good, let her in." Richard replied. "Good morning, Guild Master Whitmore." Freya said while walking in. "Good morning, Mrs. Bartley." He said while standing up and walking up to her. "It's been awhile." She said before she shook his hand. "It has been, and I have heard that you have a family of your own." He replied before gesturing her to take a seat. "I do." She said after sitting down.

"How is your father?" He asked. "Fine I suppose. I haven't spoken to him since before I was married." She replied. "Anyways, where's Alex?" She asked. "He will be here shortly." He replied. "May I enquire you on something?" He asked while sitting forward. "You may." She replied. "Is it true that your husband is human?" He asked. "Yes, it is." She replied. "Is there an issue?' She asked while crossing her arms. "Not at all, I was just curious." He replied. "Shall we get to the task at hand?" She asked while pulling out some documents from her satchel. "Very well, I will read this over." He said while receiving the documents. "I'm sure you don't want to hang out with an old guy like me, so why not join everyone for breakfast downstairs." He said before reading the documents. "Are you sure?" She asked. "Of course." He replied while gesturing for her to leave. "I'll take my leave then." She said before leaving the room.

"I wonder if, Elizabeth will remember me." She said to herself while making her way down the hall. "Greetings." A sudden voice from her left said causing her to jump. "Where did you come from?" She asked. "I'm just fast and quiet." Airalin replied. "You look familiar." She added while looking, Freya over. "I remember, you're the norn girl who had a crush on my big brother." She said while placing her fist into her palm. "You didn't get much taller, did you?" She said while walking around her. "No." Freya replied. "You've grown a lot, Airalin." She added. "And beautiful to boot, I might add." Airalin replied while striking a pose. "Will you escort me to the dining room.?" Freya asked. "Of course." Airalin replied before the made their way to the staircase.

"Good morning." Alex said while walking in along with, Skarlett, Eliza, and Sillia. You had better not given into premarital sex." Elizabeth said sternly. "No, we just met up at the staircase." He replied before the others covered, Eliza's mouth. "Come, sit with me." Felicia said while placing her hand upon the back of the chair next to her. "I want to sit with him." Eliza protested. "You do realize it is my day with him." Felicia stated while crossing her arms. "Is it?" Eliza asked. "Yes." Katherine replied while the others nodded their heads. "Melody is tomorrow." Katherine said while pulling out the schedule.

"Where is, Melody?" Skarlett asked. "She is at home planning the wedding with her family." Elizabeth replied. "Jessica is also with her family." She added before noticing, Airalin walking into the room with a young lady behind her. "Who's this?" Elizabeth asked. "It's good to see you, Freya." Skarlett said while taking her hands. "Freya?" Elizabeth asked while walking up. "That's me." She replied before being pulled into a hug. "It's good to see you after so long and you're human sized." Elizabeth said while taking a good look at her. "I'm not surprised considering." She added before there was a confused look upon, Freya's face.

"Considering what?" Freya asked. "I take it that your father never told you." Elizabeth replied. "He hasn't talked to me since he forbade me marrying a human." Freya said before, Alex walked up. "That your mother was human." Alex interjected leaving a shocked expression upon, Freya's face. "What did you say?" Freya asked. "How long have you known?" She added while grabbing, Alex's shirt.

"Since you were children." Elizabeth replied. "I wanted to tell you, but my parents told me that it wasn't my place, so I was made to promise to never tell you." Alex said while placing his hands upon hers. "Where is my mother?" She asked. "She was killed in a dredge attack about a year after you were born." Elizabeth replied. "Don't touch me." Freya said while pulling her hands away from, Alex. "Why are you angry with, Alex?" Airalin asked. "He knew, and.." "Yes, he knew and was promised into secrecy to keep it within your family." Airalin interrupted. "You're right. I'm sorry." Freya said while taking, Alex's hand.

"Good morning." Fiona said while walking into the dining room. "Would you kindly remove your hand from my husband." Fiona said from behind, Freya. "Fiona of the Shadows." Freya said before turning to face her. "That isn't my title anymore. I have cleaned up my life and now I am a working member of the Thief's guild." Fiona replied. "Anyways, Alex and I need to meet up with his father to get our mission underway." Freya said while taking his hand again.

"Mission? What mission?" Elizabeth asked. "It's a request from the Order of Whispers." Freya replied. "Worry not, your son will be back in time for his wedding." She added. "You had better keep your paws off of him." Felicia said while the others nodded in agreement. "I am already spoken for." She replied while showing them her ring. "That's too bad I would've liked someone like you in the family." Eliza said while leaving, Freya confused. "Sure." Freya replied before stepping back. "Let's go, we mustn't keep my dad waiting." Alex said while taking her hand. "You had better spend some time with me before you leave." Felicia said while the made their way out. "I will." Alex replied before he and, Freya left the room.

"I'm sorry for not telling you." Alex said while they walked to the stairs. "It's alright." Freya replied with a smile. "So, tell me about this mission." He said while they walked up the stairs. "I will once we meet with your father." She replied.

"There you two are." Richard said while gesturing for them to enter. "What is the matter of the mission?" Alex asked while taking a seat. "It appears that some bandits got their hands on a very dangerous Asurian weaponry." Richard replied while handing over the documents. "How did they get their hands on such a thing?" Alex asked while reading the document. "That we don't know." Freya replied. "When do we leave?" Alex asked. "Due to the urgency of this request, immediately." Richard replied.

"This could be problematic." Alex said while crossing his arms. "How so?" Richard asked. "I was to spend the day with, Felicia." Alex replied after letting out a sigh. "I will fill her in on what's going on, so you need to focus on getting ready." Richard said before, Freya stood up. "Hurry up and get ready, I will meet you outside in the front." She said before leaving the room. "I will be off then." Alex said before following suit.

"Are you leaving?" Skarlett asked after, Alex walked into his room. "Yes." He replied. "For how long?" She asked. "Hopefully not too long." He replied while walking up to her. "Come here, my sexy sylvari." He said while gesturing her to come in close. "I love you so much." She said while holding him close. "I love you too." He replied before kissing her. "I will wait for you, my beloved." She said after breaking the kiss. "I will return quickly to your side." He replied with a smile. "I should be getting ready." He said before breaking the embrace. "I will help you." She said before he started to get somethings put together.

"There you are." Airalin said to, Freya after walking outside. "May I help you?" She asked. "Rude." Airalin said before sitting on the ground next to her. "What's with the mission and why did you request for my brother to help you?" Airalin asked. "That's my business, little girl." She replied. "Little girl you say?" Airalin asked while standing up. "Just sit down." Freya said while patting the ground. "My apologies, I can't discus the contents of the mission with you right now." She said while sitting back against the front of the house. "I see." Airalin said while also sitting back against the house. 'Well, I pray that your mission is a success." She added while resting her hands behind her head.

"I'm ready." Alex said after walking outside. "Be careful." Airalin said before pulling him down and kissing him on the cheek. "See you around, Freya." She added before heading back inside. "We're off to Rata Sum before our trek to northern Metrica." Frey said while starting to walk. "Lead on." Alex said while following beside her.

"Are you alright?" He asked while they walked, but she didn't answer. "Is there something bothering you?" He asked again while placing his hand upon her shoulder. "No, I just have something on my mind." She replied. "Very well, I will respect your privacy." He said with a smile. (Why did he still have to be the same hard working well natured guy I fell in love with all those years ago.) She thought while they walked up to the Lion's Arch Asura gate.

"So, what are we doing in Rata Sum?" He asked while looking onto the busy market area filled with many races buying a trading their wares on a hot afternoon. "Nothing, we are meeting a contact just outside the entrance in Metrica." She replied while they made their way to the exit.

"Freya." A man said while walking up with two others behind him. "Is that him?" A woman asked. "Yes." Freya relied before pressing the barrel of a pistol against, Alex's head. "Okay I am confused." Alex said while putting up his hands. "Tie him up." The man ordered before; Alex tried to resist. "Stop." Freya said. "You need to cooperate; they have my family." She said while pointing the gun at him. (How do I always get into these situations?) He thought while the bound his arms behind his back.

"You have what you want, now give me back my husband and daughter." She ordered. "In due time." The man replied. "Let's go." The woman ordered before pushing, Alex forward. "What do you want with me?" Alex asked. "Let's just say that our boss has taken an interest in you and the rumors she has heard." The man replied. (Oh, wonderful.) He thought while they made their way into the Metrica wilderness not knowing what lies in store for him.


	8. Chapter 8

Later that day, Alex found himself in a secluded camp in the mountains of Metrica before having himself tossed into a cage at gunpoint. "You got what you wanted, now where's my family?" Freya asked. "Over there a bandit replied before pointing at a beaten man with brown hair, beard, and tan skin in tattered clothes. "Edgar." She said while running up to him. "Nu uh." A female bandit said while grabbing her. "Let me go." Freya demanded. "Why?" Another bandit asked. "Why indeed when he is already dead." A female sylvari with brown skin, dark green eyes, shoulder length crimson color leaves, slender build with D cup breasts in a long coat, white button-down shirt, leather pants and boots said while walking up.

"You bitch!" Freya said before the sylvari struck her. "Take her away." She said before turning her attention to, Alex. "What do they call you?" Alex asked while sitting on the floor of the cage with his hands still bound. "You may call me, Cinder." She replied while conjuring a flame in her right hand. "And you must be, Alex Whitmore the one who can impregnate my race." She said while kneeling in front of him. "Word really does know how to get around." Alex said before she grabbed his face. "You're not bad looking for a human." She said while looking him over. "What are you going to do with, Freya?" Alex asked. "No need to concern yourself with her wellbeing." She replied before standing up. "Take him inside and lock him up in a cell." She ordered before walking away.

Two days later, Sheena was in command at the front lines of a risen late-night invasion near Fort Trinity leaving many of the Vigil fighting for their lives as wave after wave charge in leaving the ground saturated in blood and mutilated corpses of the risen and soldier alike. "Lieutenant, a unit of elementalists have arrived." A Vigil soldier said after running up. "Good, send those rotting flesh bags back to the mists." Sheena ordered. "You heard the lieutenant, burn those bastards to cinders." He yelled out before a storm of hellfire descended upon the risen army.

"Lieutenant, they're retreating." A vigil soldier said while running up. "Good. Gather up the wounded and head back to Fort Trinity," Sheena replied while stowing her bow. "Let's go, Luna." She added before they made their way back as well.

"A letter just arrived for you." A vigil soldier said while walking up to, Sheena. "Thank you private." She replied while taking the letter. "It's from, Skarlett." She said while opening the letter.

" _Sheena, I need to hear from you soon. Alex has gone missing and I can't reach him with my thoughts, and it has been two days already. Please reply soon your mother is beside herself with worry that he may be hurt or worse, Airalin is being her normal stubborn self and decided to look for him on her own and that's where we need your help to find them before something horrible happens. I will await your reply."_

" _Skarlett."_

"Wonderful." Sheena said while shaking her head. "Lieutenant, another wave of risen coming by sea." A pact soldier called out. "Ready the canons." Sheena ordered. (Looks like the reply will have to wait.) She thought while running to the harbor.

"Ready the canons." A pact soldier called out. "FIRE!" He added before the sounds of canon fire filled the air as it decimated the risen ships leaving burning bone and rotting flesh as it sank to the depths below.

"Is it morning already?" Sheena said after hours of fighting. "The enemy has fully retreated." A vigil soldier said while saluting. "Excellent. Return to your post." Sheena replied before the soldier walked away. "I could use some shut eye." She said before a few charr walked up. "Zeno." She said while he walked up to her. "I take it that this is the human lover." A female charr said while crossing her arms. "What do you want, Zeno?" Sheena asked in frustration. "My friends and I wish to remove the human stench that is coming off of you." He replied with s sly grin.

"Look, Zeno if getting your dick wet is such a priority perhaps you should just take the female behind you." Sheena stated causing him to become furious. "Listen here, bitch I offered you a way back home along with having the privilege of giving me an heir, but you had and gone off and fucked a human instead of me." He said in anger. "Privilege eh?" Sheena said while crossing her arms. "Sounds tempting but my man already quenched my mating desires and it also appears that my fertility cycle is over." She added. "If her fertility cycle is over that means she is." "Pregnant, yes." Sheena interrupted the female charr.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get some sleep." Sheena said before he grabbed her arm. "Zeno." A male charr said from behind. "What?" He asked. "You might want to let her go." The female charr said while noticing, Sheena's pissed off expression. "You have two options. Either I tear your arm off and shove it up your ass, or you let me go and live to see another day." Sheena said in anger causing him to release her. "You'll pay for humiliating me along with that filthy human." He said before walking away. "He is such an ass." She said to herself before heading to her tent for some much-needed rest.

Elsewhere, Alex is currently on the receiving end of a beating every time he fails to give, Crimson the answer she asks. "Now tell me. How is it that you can impregnate my race?" She asked while holding his head up to look her in the eyes. "I don't know." He replied before she stabbed him in the leg with a small dagger. "Oh, gods!" He cried out in pain. *The gods can't help you.* She whispered into his ear. (Skarlett.) He thought while she removed the blade. "Bandage him up and put him back in his cell." She ordered before walking away.

"Stay still." An ash grey female sylvari with dark black hair, grey eyes, C cup breasts, with a slender figure wearing typical black and white trimmed servants' uniform with black shoes said while bandaging up his leg. "Why does she keep asking me a question that I don't know the answer to?" Alex asked but she didn't reply. "At least tell me that, Freya is alright." He said before she finished bandaging his leg. "She was set free in order to bury her family." She replied. "You monsters killed her child as well?" He asked in anger. "I did no such thing." She replied while looking him in the eyes. "I am, Lady Cinder's personal servant nothing more." She added. "What's your name?" He asked. "Ember." She replied before standing up. "You can take him to his cell now." She said before two bandits dragged him away.

"Get in there." The bandit said while pushing, Alex into the cell. "Well, this is just wonderful." He said while taking a seat. (A…l..ex, Al…ex.) A familiar voice said. (Skarlett?) He replied. (Skarlett, can you hear me?) He asked. (A… little… but you're muffled.) She replied. (Where are you?) She asked. (I don't know.) He replied. (A sylvari woman calling herself, Crimson has me locked up.) He added. (I wonder what she could want?) She asked. (She keeps asking me how I was able to impregnate you and the others.) He replied. (Did she try to have relations with you?) She asked. (No.) He replied with a sigh of relief.

"Skarlett." Eliza said while walking into her room. (I got to go; I will be in touch.) Skarlett said. (I love you.) He said. (I love you as well.) She replied before turning her attention to, Eliza. "What's up?" Skarlett asked. "Freya is back, and she is in bad shape." She replied while gesturing, Skarlett to follow.

"Freya, what's wrong?" Elizabeth asked while she was on her hands and knees crying uncontrollably "I betrayed your son to get my family back, but those bastards killed them anyways." She replied while clenching her fists. "William, take our guest to the dining room." Elizabeth said before he helped her up then took their leave.

"What's going on?" Felicia asked while walking up with, Katherine. "Head to the dining room all will be explained there." Elizabeth replied before heading upstairs. "Elizabeth, what's going on?" Skarlett asked after she made it to the top of the stairs. "You and, Eliza head to the dining room I will be there shortly with my husband to hopefully make sense of this." She replied before walking away. "I will fetch, Fiona." Eliza said before walking away.

"Lady Freya, would you like some water?" William asked after she sat down. "Yes please." She replied while staring at the table. "What's going on here, and who is this?" Felicia asked while pointing at, Freya. "Don't be rude." Katherine said while placing her hand on, Felicia's hand. "Hello, my name is, Katherine. My condolences for the loss of your family." She said before, Freya looked at her with tear stained eyes. "Thank you for your kindness." Freya replied before, Skarlett walked in.

"Skarlett, I am so sorry." Freya said before, Skarlett pulled her into a hug. "Why?" Freya asked. "I understand that you were forced into this in order to get your family back, and I just wanted to let you know that, Alex doesn't blame you for any of this." Skarlett replied with a smile. "How would you know that?" Freya asked. "Telepathy." Eliza replied after walking in with, Fiona. "Alex and I have a telepathic connection." Skarlett said while the others took a seat. "You had better hope that he hasn't come to any harm." Fiona said while crossing her arms. "He is alright." Skarlett replied. "We just need to find him." She added.

"Did he tell you anything else?" Felicia asked. "Yes, he told me that he is being held by a woman of my race calling herself, Crimson." Skarlett replied. "That conniving bitch." Fiona said while slamming her fist on the table. "You know her?" Freya asked. "I've had some run ins with her in the past." Fiona replied. "I also might know where she is hiding." She added before, Elizabeth and Richard entered the room.

"I overheard that; Fiona may know where our son is." Richard said before taking a seat. "I believe so." Fiona replied while, Elizabeth sat down beside her husband. "Well her fist place of hiding would be Metrica." Fiona said while, Freya shook her head. "She moved from there shortly after I was dumped in the middle of nowhere to bury my family." Freya said. "Well, that leaves us with two other locations." Fiona said while crossing her arms. "There is a place near the swamps of Caledon and there is a place in Bloodshore that I am not sure of the location." She added. "Well, it's a start." Elizabeth replied.

"It would've been nice if our daughter waited for this information before running off." Richard said with a sigh. "Our daughter gets the bull headedness from you." Elizabeth stated. "She also got your impulsiveness." Richard replied. "Who's impulsive?" Airalin asked before they noticed her between them. "By the six, Airalin are you trying to kill me?" Richard asked while grabbing his chest.

"Airalin Whitmore, you're in serious trouble." Elizabeth said while crossing her arms. "I'm sorry for running off, but I had to look for him." Airalin replied. "Did you even know where to start?" Richard asked. "Well, no." She replied. "Then, perhaps you should've waited until you gotten the information you needed first." Fiona interjected while the others nodded in agreement.

"It looks like everyone is here with the exception of, SIllia, Melody, Jessica, and Beth." Airalin said while looking around the table. "Melody and, Jessica are with their parents, Beth is at work, and Sillia is taking her Vigil exam and won't be home till this evening." Elizabeth replied. "Alright, ladies let's come up with a plan to get our man back." Fiona said while the others cheered in agreement.

At the same time, Alex awoke to the sound of the cell door before two men walked in and grabbed him by his arms then escorted him out. "What does she want now?" Alex asked while he tried to walk with his wounded leg but received no answer. "Stop." Ember said while walking up. "I will take him to my, mistress." She said before they handed, Alex over to her. "What does she want now?" Alex asked. "A demonstration." She replied while they walked. "Come again?" He asked. "She wishes to have a demonstration of your ability to impregnate my race." She replied. "And to whom is the willing subject?" He asked. "My mistress did not tell me." She replied before they arrived at doorway with two curtains leading to large room with a large bed inside with, Crimson sitting on the edge while holding a pair on irons in her hand.

"I have brought him per your request, mistress." She said while bowing. "Put him on the bed and shackle him with these." Crimson replied. "I don't like where this is going." Alex protested before having a gun pointed at him. "On the bed." Crimson ordered while pulling back the hammer. "Just shoot me." He said before she got off the bed and pistol whipped him. "Please, my little sister hits harder than you." He said while wiping his lip. "Very well. Ember take the pistol." She ordered. "Yes, mistress." Ember replied while taking it. "Now place the barrel against your head." She ordered before, Ember did as she was told.

"What in the mists is wrong with you?' Alex asked. "I will give you to the count of five to do as you were told, or she will empty her head right here in front of you." She said with an evil grin. "What if don't want to play." He asked in anger. "One." She calmly replied while, Ember pushed the hammer of the pistol back. "Two." She said while looking at, Alex. "Fine, you win." He said before getting onto the bed. "Good boy." She said while taking the pistol from, Ember. "Now shackle him up." She ordered while handing them over to, Ember.

"So, I was told you wanted a demonstration." He said after he was shackled to the bed. "I do." Cinder replied. "How to plan on doing that?" He asked. "You're going to fuck, Ember." She replied before, Ember removed her clothing. "Now pleasure him and receive his seed." She ordered while, Ember straddled his lap. "Yes, mistress." She replied while rubbing her pussy up and down his cock to get it hard. "It looks like he is ready." She said while taking, Ember's hips "Now take his cock into your virgin pussy." She added while placing the tip of his cock on the entrance of her wanting depths till she allowed it to slowly sink in.

"It hurts, mistress." She said after he hit full hilt. "Keep going." Cinder replied while forcing her hips to move. "How does it feel now." She asked while massaging, Ember's breasts. "It feels good, mistress." She replied. "His thing is getting bigger and hotter and it feels good." She added while her belly felt hot. "Would it feel better if you went faster." She asked while, Ember nodded. "Then go ahead." She said while, Ember thrusted his cock into her depths harder and faster until she felt something coming as if she is floating away.

"Something is coming." She said while her depths got tighter around his cock with every thrust. "You're going to cum." He replied while feeling his ejaculation getting closer. "I'm going to cum." She said before feeling something hot sprayed inside of her sending her over while something wet trickled out around his cock. "Did you get his seed." Cinder asked. "Yes, mistress." She replied before getting off him. "Did you enjoy his cock, my pet?" She asked while, Ember got dressed. "I did." She replied.

I have a question." He said while looking at, Ember. "May I answer, mistress?" She asked. "You may." Cinder replied. "You look familiar. When did you wake from the dream?" He asked. "About two weeks ago, during the cycle of evening." She replied. "Are you familiar with, Skarlett?" He asked. "I know Skarlett, and Sillia is my older sister." She replied. "Sillia never mentioned a sister." He said before, Cinder interrupted. "That's enough questions." She said sternly. "May I ask just one, mistress?" She asked. "Yes, but only one." Cinder replied. "Thank you, mistress." She said before looking at him.

"Where is my sister?" She asked. "She is living with my family and I." He replied. "So, she must be another member of my race you've impregnated." Cinder chimed in. "How did you come into her service?" He asked. "No more questions." Cinder replied. "Now that you have what you want can I be on my way?" He asked while, Cinder thought about it. "Maybe I will, or maybe I won't and just maybe I want to keep you as my personal plaything." She replied.

(Skarlett, I am in deep trouble.) He thought. (We're working on it.) She replied. (Fiona might now where you are, so hang in there.) She added giving him a bit of relief. (I'm doing my best, and by the way does, Sillia have a sister?" He asked. (She does have a younger sister named, Ember.) She replied. (Why do you ask?) She wondered. (Well I was shackled to a bed while she took part in taking in my seed.) He replied with an inward sigh. (I will let, Sillia know that her sister has woke from the dream when she returns.) She said before he was interrupted. "What are you thinking about?" Cinder asked while leaning over him. "I was thinking on how you should take your turn now." Alex replied. "Tempting, but I am not in the mood." She said while running her finger up his chest. "Take him back to his cell." She said after, Ember removed his restraints. "Yes, mistress." She replied while he put his pants on before, Ember helped him out of the room.

After hours of fighting reinforcements of the Pact arrive at Fort Trinity giving the combatants a breather from the remaining risen in the area and while they burned the corpses of the slain risen, they also mourn the loss of their comrades who fell in battle during the attack.

"About time you showed up." Sheena said while watching the Pact troops march in. "I'm here to relieve you." A human man said after walking up. "Looks like I was ordered to return to Vigil headquarters." Sheena said while looking at the documents. "Thank you, Captain." She said with a Vigil salute. "My pleasure he replied with a salute before walking away. "Let's go, Luna." Sheena said before making her way to the airship bound for Lion's Arch.

"I can't wait to get home and take a nice long bath." Sheena said before a group of Charr with, Zeno in the front walked up. "What do you want now?" Sheena asked in frustration. "If it isn't the spawn of that murderous traitor." A male Charr said. "Excuse me?" Sheena asked. "We know who you are." A female Charr said. "My apologies, but my name is, Sheena Whitmore and I would like to be going home now." She said while trying to walk by them.

"You can't leave yet." Zeno said while stepping in front of her. "Move out of my way, or I will pull your voice box out through your nose." She said with a pissed off expression. "Look, the nameless one is getting angry." Another one of the Charr said while laughing. "Is it true she fucked a human?" The female in the group asked. "That is very true." Zeno replied before, Sheena grabbed his collar. "Stay out of my business and away from my family or I swear that I'll turn your insides into your outsides." She said with a murderous look. "Fair enough, but I doubt they will be as receptive to ignoring a human lover like yourself much less the abomination you'll eventually give birth to." He said while backing away from her. "I was banished as a cub due my asshole sire's selfishness and now that I have some happiness with a family who cared not of my past. Now after all these years you morons want to be upset about who I fall in love with after you forfeited my existence years ago." Sheena said in frustration. "Even my own grandmother, Gaura disowned me and that wounded me more than you'll ever know." She added while clenching her fist.

"Laeca…" "That's not my name!" Sheena interrupted with a roar causing the others to back away. "That name was given to me by the one who murdered my mother right before my eyes." She added in a fit of rage. "Zeno, do yourself a favor and find yourself a different mate and leave me alone." She said while, Luna growled at him. "Why would I want to mate with a Charr that took in human seed." He replied. "You heard it, he has given up and moved on." Sheena said while walking up to the female charr with bright green eyes, burnt orange fur with black leopard spots, medium length horns wearing a Vigil uniform as well.

"What's your name?" Sheena asked. "Sarria." She replied. "Well, Sarria, how old are you?" Sheena asked. "Nineteen." She replied. *You're in heat aren't you?* Sheena whispered into her ear causing her to blush with embarrassment. "Zeno over there is of good stock all the way back to the Ascalon war." She added while, Sarria was mesmerized. "Looks like we have a taker and also a virgin as well." Sheena said while taking her hand. "Here you go, Zeno one horny Charr." She said before a male in the group spoke up.

"I saw her first." He said while walking forward. "Who do you want?" Sheena asked, Sarria. "I want him." She replied while grabbing, Zeno's arm. "Have fun, Zeno go make lots of cubs." Sheena said while, Sarria pulled him away. "Now that's done you can all take a hike so I can finish my duties and head home." She said before walking away from them and continuing her way to the airship platform.

At the same time, Sillia had returned home after a long day of drills and tests for her admittance to the Vigil and as she closed the door she was greeted by, William who had a snack ready for when she returned per her request. "Your lemon cookies and tea." He said while holding the tray. "Wonderful, I have been craving them all day." She replied while taking two off the tray and quickly devouring them. "I will be taking these to my room." She said while taking the tray. "As you wish, Lady Sillia." He replied while handing over the tray. "Thanks." She said before making her way to the staircase.

"Sillia, you're home." Skarlett said while walking down the stairs. "I am and I will be enjoying a cup of tea in the tub before getting some sleep." She replied while walking up the stairs. "Ember is awake from the dream." Skarlett said causing, Sillia to stop in her tracks. "How do you know that?" She asked. "Alex told me." Skarlett replied. "Where is she?" Sillia asked. "In the service of a sylvari woman named, Crimson." Skarlett replied. "I need to find her." Sillia said before walking upstairs. "How will you find her?" Skarlett asked. "She's my sister, I will find her." She replied.

"Skarlett, come quick." Katherine said from the base of the stairs. "What's up?" Skarlett asked. "Fiona might have figured out where he is." Katherine replied. "Great, let's go." SIllia said after returning. "Come to the dining room then and all will be explained." Katherine said while gesturing them to follow.

After walking into the room all the ladies were present and waiting to get their man back from the situation, he found himself in. "I just want to apologize for betraying, Alex." Freya said while on her hands and knees. "That's enough." Jessica replied while crossing her arms. "We need to focus on getting, Alex back." Melody added. "Now get off the floor, there is no need to apologize since it was your family in danger." She added while holding her hand out. "They still died and now I don't have anyone." Freya replied while tears filled her eyes.

"Look, we'll take time to mourn your family later, but for now let's focus on the living." Fiona said while opening a map. "Judging from the intel I have received; Crimson's base should be here in the Bloodshore." She said while circling a cave next to the shoreline. "Then, let's go." Sillia said while standing up from the table. "I'm ready." Airalin chimed in before vanishing. "That girl." Elizabeth said with a sigh. "It's alright dear, I would be more worried about our son's captors." Richard replied while placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Alirght, Jessica, Sillia, Melody, and Skarlett. Let's get our man back." Fiona said while the others raised their fists in agreement. "Be careful." Katherine said while sitting next to Eliza and, Beth. "You had better bring him back in one piece." Beth said sternly. "Will do." Jessica replied before leaving the room. "I will go with them." Freya said while standing up. "Then you had better catch up then." Elizabeth replied before she dashed out of the room.

"Open the cell door, my mistress wants the prisoner." Ember said before the bandit did as he was told. "Where is he?" The bandit asked before, Alex tackled him then knocking him out with a punch. "Stop." Ember said loudly. "My mistress ordered me to end my life if you resist." She added. "Then do it." Alex replied while taking a seat in front of her. "Well?" He asked. "I will do it." She threatened. "Fine by me, but how will your sister feel?" He asked before being struck from behind by another bandit.

"I brought him." Ember said after walking into, Crimson's bedchambers with two bandits dragging the unconscious, Alex behind her. "Good, now lay him on the bed." She ordered before they dragged him over and threw him onto the bed. "You may go." Crimson said while gesturing them to leave. "Ember, you stay." She ordered after the other two left.

"What do you wish of me, master?" She asked while walking up "Remove his pants." Crimson replied while removing the red sleeveless dress she is wearing and dropped it on the floor. "It's a nice size." Crimson said while stroking his cock till it grew and swelled. "Damn that hurt." He said before realizing that he was balls deep into her tight pussy as she started thrusting along with her large breasts bouncing with every thrust until he suddenly grabbed her waist.

"You want my cum?" He asked before rolling her onto the bed. "Then take it." He added while slamming into her at a quick pace causing her body to shiver in excitement with the thought of being dominated to the point of an orgasm hitting her. "Yes, give it to me." She said while wrapping her legs around his waist. "Fine, here it is." He replied with one final thrust sending rivers of his cum into her tight depths. "Looks like I found myself a real man." She said while feeling her stomach getting hot.

"So, this hot feeling liquid is what makes a baby?" She asked before noticing that, Ember was masturbating with two fingers shoved into her now dripping pussy. "I see that my servant wants a turn." She said before gesturing, Ember to come. "Get on the bed." She ordered. "Now fuck me, and finger her at the same time." She once again ordered. "Mistress, I want to feel his cock as well." She said while he slid his fingers inside her. "Don't keep me waiting." Crimson said before rocking her hips causing his cock to push his cum in deeper while at the same time, he began to thrust in slow and hard causing her to moan loudly.

"Mistress, I want his cock inside me so very bad." Ember said before letting out a moan from the quickened pace of his fingers. "Don't act like such a whore." Crimson replied before another orgasm hit. "That's right keeping fucking me just like that." She said while digging her fingers into his shoulder blades. "As you wish." He replied while quickening the pace.

"Somethings coming, mistress." Ember said before an orgasm hit her while plant like fluids splashed all over his fingers while at the same time he shot even more cum into, Crimson that sent jolts all over her body. "That felt amazing and my belly feels so hot." Crimson said before he pulled out allowing a mixture of is cum and her luminescent blood.

(Alex, we're on our way.) Skarlett said. (Wonderful.) He replied. (These sylvari are very demanding.) He added. (Who are you talking to?) A sudden voice said catching the two-off guard. (That voice… Ember, is that you?) Skarlett asked. (Skarlett?) She asked while, Alex felt confused. (Wait. How is it that you're in this conversation?) He asked while still looking at, Crimson. (I'm not sure.) She replied. (To be honest I thought, Skarlett and I only had this connection.) He said before, Crimson spoke up.

"Does my servant still want this man's cock?" She asked while helping, Ember position herself under him. (Well, it was nice talking to you, Skarlett but I am about to get me some more of his cock.) She said before going silent. (Did you have sex with her?) Skarlett asked in frustration. (Not by choice.) Alex replied. (I was chained down the first time and now it's gotten even more complicated.) He added while, Ember slid him into her sperm hungry pussy.

"Boss, we have a problem!" A bandit said after running in. causing her to cover herself up, but leaving, Alex in an awkward situation. "It had better be good." Crimson replied while getting off the bed. "It is." He replied. "There is a red-haired girl cutting through your men with relative ease, and to make things worse the girl with the tail is with her." He added while the sounds of gunfire and screams got louder. "Then get out there and stop them." Crimson ordered before turning her attention to, Alex.

"Get dressed." She ordered while tossing him his clothes. "Ember shackle him up and stay here and guard him." She added while getting dressed. "Since it's my sister and the, Skybourne girl I believe you stand very little chance in a fight." Alex said while, Ember placed the shackles on him. "I will let them come to me since I do have an ace up my sleeve." She replied before a bandit smashed through the door.

"We're here to save you." Airalin said with a blonde, Angela behind her. "Stay right there." Crimson said while pointing a pistol at, Alex's head. "Okay." Angela said after appearing behind her and sheathing her sword followed by, Crimson's arm falling off. "You bitch!" She yelled before, Airalin finished her off with a gunshot to the head.

"Are you alright?" Airalin asked while, Ember hid behind him. "When did, Angela change her eye and hair color?" He asked. "It's a complicated story, but now is not the time." Airalin replied before, Angela reverted to her black hair and dark brown eyes with an exhausted look on her face. "By the way, who's this?" Airalin asked. "Sillia's younger sister." He replied while she worked on the shackles. "I didn't know the sylvari had younger siblings." Airalin stated after picking the lock. "We can talk more about that later, but for now let's get out of here." He replied while helping, Ember up.

"Are you alright?" He asked, Angela. "I'm fine just tired." She replied before falling to her knees. "What do I do now?" Ember asked before, Airalin walked up. "Well, judging from your scent I take it that you had some of my brother in you." Airalin replied. "Come along, I am sure your sister will want to see you." She added while holding out her hand.

"Can you stand?" He asked, Angela. "Give me a minute." She replied before he crouched down in front of her. "Hop on my back." He said causing her to blush. "Are you sure?" She asked. "I'm sure." He replied before she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Come along, Ember let's reunite you with your sister." Airalin said while holding out her hand. "Okay." She replied while taking her hand.

Not much later after walking through the carnage and decimated bodies left in, Airalin, and Angela's wake they finally make it to the entrance of the cave where they met up with, Skarlett and the others right as the sun was setting.

"Ember, why didn't you look for me after you woke." Sillia asked while walking up to her. "I tried to, but the, Crimson bandits forced me into servitude." She replied. "Where is, Crimson?" Fiona asked. "Dead." Airalin replied directly. "I wanted that pleasure, but oh well." Fiona said while shrugging her shoulders. "Everyone want to go home?" Airalin asked while holding a home point device. "Very much so." Alex replied while everyone took hands. "Alex, I'm so sorry." Freya said while taking his hand. "Freya, you did it for your family and I'm sorry that they didn't make it." He replied before kissing her on the forehead. "Everyone ready?" Airalin said before flipping the switch and everyone vanishing shortly after.

Not long after they walked into the, Whitmore residence with their new guest as, Sillia took her sister to her room for some rest before, Elizabeth saw her. As for, Angela she was taken to, Airalin's room for some needed rest while the other ladies and, Alex met up with, Elizabeth, and Richard to inform them what happened.

"It's good to see you home." Elizabeth said while walking up to her son. "Are you hurt?" She asked while looking him over. "Well, considering that, Skarlett is helping me stand I would say yes." Alex replied. "Well, take a seat and we'll have a cup of tea while, William sends out for a doctor to look at your wound. "What about, Beth?' Alex asked. "Is, Beth still here?" Richard asked. "She should be upstairs visiting her sister." Elizabeth replied. "William will you fetch, Beth for me?" Elizabeth asked. "Of course, mistress." He replied before taking his leave.

"I take it that, Sheena is still on the front lines." Alex said while holding a cup of tea. "I received a letter from her saying that she should be home by tomorrow morning." Richard replied. "It looks like we went through our own personal hell." Alex said before, Eliza and Beth walked in. "Alex!" Eliza said while rushing up to him just to trip and fall on top of him sending his chair backwards on to the floor. "It's good to see you as well, Eliza." He said while rubbing the back of his head. "Eliza would you mind not killing our beloved." Beth said sternly. "I'm sorry." She replied while they got off the ground.

"Where are you hurt?" Beth asked after he got the chair back upright and took a seat. "I was stabbed in the leg." Alex replied. "I will take you to your room and examine it." Beth said before he stood up while the same time trying not to put any weight on his wounded leg. "I'm heading home." Melody said before walking up and kissing, Alex on the cheek. "I love you." He said with a smile. "I love you to." She replied before taking her leave. "Let's head upstairs then" Beth said while they walked out the room.

"I have an odd feeling that he added another one." Elizabeth said while watching leave the room. "It's probably nothing dear." Richard replied after taking a drink of tea. "I hope so." She said after turning her attention to her teacup.

"Alright, drop your pants." Beth said after they walked into his room. "Forward as always I see." He replied while doing as she asked then taking a seat on the bed. "Well, you were indeed stabbed, but whomever patched you up did a remarkably good job." She said while removing the bandages. "That would be that sylvari girl, Ember." He replied. "Sillia's younger sister?" She asked. "That's what I am told." He replied.

(Alex?) Ember chimed in. (I'm a tad busy.) He replied. (I want more cock.) She said in a begging tone. (I'm currently visiting with one of my fiancés now can we talk later?) He replied. (Alright.) She said before, Beth lightly slapped his face. "Hello, I was talking to you." She said while crossing her arms. "Sorry." He replied. "Anyways, the girls and I have forbade you from doing any missions until we are married and also try not to add anymore ladies." She said before sitting down next to him.

"I look forward to the day we wed." She said while taking his hand. "I see that our human customs are rubbing off." He replied before she kissed him. "Woah, my mother specifically said no more premarital." He said after breaking the kiss. "Not even a quickie?" She asked while lifting her dress exposing her wet pussy. "Alright." He replied while she freed his member and slowly took it into her depths. "This will be quick." She said while starting to thrust quickly causing his cock to expand and throb. "Give it to me." She said while picking up the pace making his dick feel hotter and hotter until it sprayed his thick white seed into her wanting body.

"That was great." She said while catching her breath. "Satisfied?" He asked while she nodded with a smile. "I need to get cleaned up after being locked up in a cell for two days." He said while putting his pants on then making his way over to his closet to retrieve some clean ones along with a towel. "I must be heading home as well since I have work tomorrow." She said while walking up to him. "I will see you after work." He said before kissing her. "I will take my leave then." She replied with a smile. "I love you she added. "I love you." He replied before she walked out of the room.

"Lieutenant Whitmore, fine job at the front line." General Soulkeeper said while shaking her hand. "That you, general." Sheena replied. "I take it you wish to go home." She stated while, Sheena nodded. "Very well, you may take some time off until you are called for." Almorra said. "Thank you, General Soulkeeper." Sheena replied with a salute. "Now go home and take care of that man of yours." She said while gesturing, Sheena to leave. "I will." Sheena replied before walking away with, Luna at her side.

"It's off to Lion's Arch and then home." Sheena said while stretching. *Whine.* "We'll see, Alex as well." She replied to, Luna while they made their way to the newly built Asura gate to Lion's Arch. "Ready, Luna?" She asked before her companion barked in response. "Let's go home." She said before they walked through the gate.

The following morning, Alex awoke to find, Sheena sleeping next to him with a very happy expression on her face as if there is something, she needed to tell him. (Sheena.) He thought while caressing the side of her face until her eyes opened. "Good morning." She said before yawning. "Good morning to you, and you seem to be in high spirits." He replied. "I am, and it's because my fertility cycle is over." She said. "Does that mean you're…" "Yes, I am pregnant." She interrupted with excitement. "My dream of us having a cub is coming true." She said before he kissed her.

"We'll be great parents." He said after breaking the kiss. "Yes. Yes, we will." She replied. "At least your sexual urges are calm." He said while looking into her eyes. "Perhaps, but I still need use of that feeling of being close to you." She replied while placing her hand on his member and began to message it. "I take it that you want some morning sex." He said while she looked at him with lustful eyes. "I'll take that as a yes." He added before she got herself on top of him while also showing him that she wasn't wearing any clothes. "I don't need much, I just need to feel you inside just for a short while." She said while slowly sinking his member into her depths until it reached her womb.

"I love you." She said while starting to thrust him deep into her tight pussy. "I love you to." He replied before pulling her into a kiss. As their tongues danced, she picked up the pace before he flipped her onto her back and took control making the love making more extreme causing her to be even more aroused than before. "Give to me." She said while clawing his back causing him to slam into her harder and faster until with on final thrust, he shot his seed deep within her. "I love it when you take control." She said before kissing him.

"We should get cleaned up and meet up with everyone for breakfast." He suggested before she pulled him in close. "Not yet, I still want to feel you inside me." She replied. "I have some time off so I was wondering if you would spend time with me?" She asked. "Of course, but it will be hard for me to get around for a while due to this leg injury." He replied. "I will help you." She said before letting him up. "I wouldn't want to be a bother." He said after getting off her. "It's no bother." She replied while getting off the bed.

*Knock* *Knock* "Master Alex, your mother wishes to see you in the dining room." William said through the door. "I will be there shortly after I clean up." Alex replied while watching, Sheena get dressed. "Very well, I will inform her that you'll be there shortly." He said before walking away. "You had better head back to your room." He said before she stopped and looked at him. "Why?" She asked. "Are you ashamed of being with me?" She added while crossing her arms. "No." He replied. "Then us going down at the same time shouldn't be an issue and besides we will be found out sooner or later." She said while taking his hand. "You do have a point and we should eventually tell mother what has happened between us." He replied before she licked his cheek. "I'm happy to hear that." She said with a smile. "Shall we head downstairs?" He asked while gesturing her to help him walk.

"Alex." Skarlett said while walking in to find, Sheena with him. "Good morning, Skarlett." He said while she walked up to them. "You know, it's my day to spend with him." She replied while looking at, Sheena. "Would it be alright if I took your day?" Sheena asked before she gave, her a serious look. "I have waited for four days for my turn and I will not give it up." Skarlett said in frustration. "Listen here weed…" No, you listen, Alex is my beloved and I will not be deprived of my time with him!" Skarlett interrupted in a rage. "If you want to fit in some time with him you need to run it by us." She added while crossing her arms.

"By the way, don't you have something to give her?" Skarlett asked while looking at the wood box on his desk. "That I do." He replied while making his way to the desk and opening the box. "Sheena come here and give me your arm." He said while pulling out a well-crafted gold bracelet. "What's it for?" Sheena asked. "I'm proposing." He replied while she walked up. "Sheena, you're strong as you are kind and even though you can be a bit too blunt. I have always loved and enjoyed the time since we were kids. So, my question for you is will you be my wife?" He asked. "Yes." She replied while he put on the bracelet.

"I will have to take a rain check on our day since I do owe, Skarlett my time as well." He said before giving her a light kiss. "When can I have a day?" Sheena asked. "Come to my room later after I assembled everyone, and we'll go from there." Skarlett replied. "Oh, and congratulations on your pregnancy." She added while taking, Sheena's hand. "How did you know that?" Sheena asked. "Alex and I are telepathically linked." Skarlett replied before the door opened followed by a half dressed, Ember walking in. "Who's that?" Sheena asked. "Sillia's younger sister." Alex replied.

"Alex can I have some cock now?" She asked bluntly causing, Sheena and Skarlett to blush with embarrassment. "Sheena, you get Alex downstairs while I get this one back to her sister." Skarlett said while taking, Ember out of the room. "Well, that was something." He said while scratching the back of neck. "Did you add another sylvari?" Sheena asked while crossing her arms. "Not by choice." He replied with a sigh. "Well, she is rather forward." She said while nodding her head. "Might as well get to the dining room." He said before she helped him walk out of the room.

In the dining room, Elizabeth and the others are enjoying a chat while waiting for the rest to join them to start eating. "The breakfasts are nice here." Felicia said while looking at a table with scrambled eggs, biscuits, fresh fruit and two pitchers of juice. "It is far better than when I was a bandit and to top that I don't have to worry about anyone poisoning me." Fiona concurred. "I think breakfasts here are great." Airalin said while waiting impatiently.

"There you are." Richard said as, Alex along with, Sheena walked in. "Take a seat son, there is some news I wish to tell you." He said while gesturing, Alex to sit. "Well, Sheena and I have some news as well." Alex replied after taking a seat. "You go first." Elizabeth said while picking up a cup of coffee. "I'm pregnant." Sheena blurted out leaving the room in shock. "Who's the lucky Charr?" Richard asked. "It's Alex's." Sheena replied leaving both their parents in shock.

"This was the human you were talking about?" Elizabeth asked. "Yes." Sheena replied. "I might as well tell you that we got you and the ladies a home to properly raise your future children." Richard said while handing over the documents to, Alex. "No, Richard we are going to discuss why our adopted daughter is now pregnant with our son's child!" Elizabeth interjected. "What's all the yelling about?" Sillia asked while walking in with, Skarlett and Ember. "Sheena is pregnant." Airalin replied. "With, Alex's child." Eliza added. "Good for her." Sillia replied before it hit her.

"By the mother. How many women do you need?" She asked, Alex. "Hopefully no more." He replied before, Ember jumped on him. "Sillia, who's that?" Richard asked. "My little sister who needs to be taught proper etiquette." She replied while removing her sister from, Alex. "Ember, did you and my son have relations?" Elizabeth asked while, Ember gave her a confused look. "Hmmm." Ember said while scratching her chin. "Does that mean fucking?" Ember asked while leaving a shocked look upon, Elizabeth's face. "I did, after my now deceased, mistress ordered me to shackle him down." She added while hugging, Alex.

"Richard, take note to give this sapling some etiquette classes before the wedding." Elizabeth said before taking a drink of her coffee. "That makes now about five sylvari, five humans and one charr." Richard said after taking a drink of coffee. "What's a wedding?" Ember asked after scarfing down an entire plate of food. "We will teach you that as well on top of you being fitted for a dress." Elizabeth replied.

"Let me tell her." Felicia spoke up. "By all means." Richard replied. "A wedding is a ceremony where you devote yourself body and soul to the one you love throughout the good times and bad till death do you part." Felicia explained. "Can I still have sex with him?" Ember asked bluntly before, Sillia covered her mouth. "You're worse than, Eliza." She said while, Ember muffled words. "I'm not like that at all." Eliza objected. "Can I have some more food?" Ember asked after her mouth was uncovered. "Go right ahead." Elizabeth replied. 'Great! The food they fed me as a servant was awful." She said while piling on eggs along with two biscuits on her plate then filling her glass with juice. Thish ish weally good." She added with her mouth full. "Don't talk with your mouth full." Sillia said sternly.

"Also, I am aware that you were told that we had to agree with your fiancés that you will not be going anywhere until the wedding." Richard stated. "Yes, Beth made me fully aware." Alex replied. "Ember, after breakfast you're coming with me to start your etiquette training." Elizabeth said while looking at her. "William would you kindly send for, Melody I will need some help with this one." She added before he bowed and took his leave.

"I'm stuffed." Ember said while patting her stomach. "Good, now follow me upstairs and let's get you cleaned up. Also, we are going to have a chat later, Sheena" Elizabeth said while taking, Ember's hand. "You're coming with, Sillia." She added before they left. "You got yourself in quite the predicament there, son." Richard said while placing his hand on, Alex's shoulder. "Who would've thought all of this would happen." Alex said while, Skarlett took his hand. "I'm ready for our day together." She said with a smile.

"What would you like to do?" He asked. "Well since you can't really walk. How about you and I just cuddle and talk like we used to." She replied. "I would like that." He replied before she helped him up. "Sheena." Skarlett said while looking her way. "I will take him for just half the day, and you can have the rest if you so wish." She added with a smile. "I would, thank you." Sheena replied. "Come along, Alex." Skarlett said before they left the room.

"We need to talk as well, Sheena." Richard said before the others left the room. "Are you going to lecture me?" Sheena asked. "I want to protect you, but it's too late now due to what you and your adopted brother involved yourselves in by doing something considered taboo." He replied. "What does him being with sylvari different than being with me?" She asked. "No one pays much attention to the sylvari like they do with the charr." He replied while crossing his arms. "Wouldn't you think that a child between and human and a charr strengthen relations?" She asked. "That I can't foresee the outcome of whether it will, or it won't." He replied.

"My advice for now is to keep this situation within the family." He said. (I bet; mother will say the exact same thing.) She thought while letting out an inward sigh. "Well, since I have some time off, I will take a walk and enjoy the morning air." She said while getting up from the table. "Sounds great, I will join you." Richard said while also getting up from the table. "You're not going to keep lecturing me, are you?" She asked. "No, I just want to spend time with my daughter. What is wrong with that? He asked. "Well, it has been awhile since we spent time together." She replied while he walked up. "Shall we?" He asked. "Let's go." She replied before they walked out of the room.

Sometime later, Richard and Sheena were walking through the marketplace where quite a few people knew since the time she was adopted by the, Whitmore family, Sheena was treated no differently than the other members of their family. "It's quite busy today." Richard said while people crowded the market stalls. "Must be a sale." Sheena replied before two charr walked up to them.

"May I help you?" Richard asked. "Our business is with the human lover." A female charr replied. "Look, if you have an issue with my daughter then you can take it up with me." He said sternly. "Butt out human this is between us and that spawn of a murderous traitor, and human loving swine." A male charr said before, Richard pulled out a pistol and pointed it at his head. "If you wish to keep on breathing, I would greatly insist that you walk away now unless you would like a hot lead lobotomy." Richard said while cocking back the hammer.

"Go ahead." He taunted with a smug grin. "The human doesn't have the balls." She added before laughing. "You're right." Richard replied before shooting him in the leg. "You piece of human filth!" He said after dropping to one knee. "We didn't need brain matter on the street." He replied while, Sheena laughed. "I'll kill you." The female charr said before the seraph showed up.

"We'll take care of this another time." He said before she helped him walk away. "What happened here?" A male seraph asked. "Nothing all that important." Richard replied. "Just some problematic charr with a chip on their shoulders nothing more." He added. "Very well." He replied before going up his duty. "Thank you, dad." Sheena said with a smile. "I will always look out for you." He replied while smiling in return. "Now let's continue our walk, shall we?" He asked. "Indeed." She replied before they continued making their way through the market.

"A few days later, Ember left a note saying that she decided to live on the Grove due to her wanting to be around her own kind. Even after she left, she does keep in telepathic contact with, Alex. Freya is struggling with the loss of her family as she underperforms on her duties and drowns her pain with alcohol, even though Alex has tried to be supportive to her, she feels that if she is going farther and farther away into a personal darkness she may never recover from.

"The wedding draws near." Melody said while sitting with her parents. "Indeed, I have never seen a marriage with so many brides." Thomas added. "Don't worry dear, we will work something out and perhaps make it a three-day wedding so not to overwhelm." Helen replied while taking his hand. "Well, who do we put first?" Richard asked. "I think we should put our race up first, then the sylvari since that is what most people will want to see in the end. "Thomas replied. "I believe that mixing them would be better." Elizabeth interjected. "Who would go first then?" Helen asked before, Alex walked in.

"Did you ask for me?" Alex asked before noticing, Melody and her parents. "I did." He replied before gesturing his son to sit. "We were talking about whom you should marry first so not to be so overwhelming." Melody said before sitting next to and taking his hand. "How about you, Skarlett, Katherine and Felicia." Alex replied. "What of the next day?" Helen asked. "Fiona, Jessica and Sillia followed by, Eliza and Beth having their day." Alex replied. "Sounds like we have a schedule." Richard said while sitting back. "Works for us as well." Thomas agreed while his wife nodded.

"I will inform the ladies later on the plan." Melody said while smiling at, Alex. "Sounds good." He replied before she kissed him on the cheek. "We should be heading home." Thomas said while standing up. "I will see you to the door." Richard replied. "Thank you." Richard said with a smile. "Come along, Melody." Helen said while walking up to her. "I see you later, my beloved." Melody said before giving, Alex a quick kiss then followed her parents out.

"We'll see you at the wedding." Richard said before noticing that, Freya was passed out on the side of the house with her face bruised along a bloody nose and lip. "Freya, wake up." He said while shaking her shoulder, but she didn't respond. "William." He called out. "Yes sir?" He asked after walking out. Send out for a doctor." Richard ordered while picking her off the ground. "Right away." He replied before making his way back into the house.

"What happened?" Elizabeth asked while, Richard carried, Freya inside. "I'm thinking she got into a drunken brawl before making her way here. "The poor girl." Elizabeth said while brushing the hair out of her eyes. "I will take her to the spare room." He said before walking upstairs.

"Was that, Freya?" Alex asked while walking up to his mother. "Yes, and she is in bad shape." She replied. "I wonder what brought her here?" He asked. "I'm not sure, but she needs someone to lean on right now." She replied while looking at him. "Try not to sleep with her." She added before walking away. "I don't plan on it." He said with a sigh before making his way upstairs.

"Edgar, Jemma, I'm sorry." Freya muttered while, Richard lay her on the bed and covered her up. "That poor girl." He said before starting to leave the room. "How is she?" Alex asked after walking into the room. "She's taken a beating, but she'll be alright there will be a doctor coming to see her in a while." Richard replied. "Would you mind fetching, Skarlett?" Alex asked. "it will be nice for her to see some familiar faces when she comes around." He added before taking a seat near the bed. "Sure." Richard replied before leaving the room. "Freya, I am so sorry for the pain you're going through." He said while taking her hand. "If only you had let me in on what was happening a lot sooner." He added while caressing her face. "It's not your fault." She replied while opening her eyes.

"You never told me how they even managed to get your family." He said while she stared at the ceiling. "I believe that someone found out that we were close and decided to use my family to get to you." She replied while tears filled her eyes. "The bastards got us by surprise while we were during an outing in Gendarran." She added in anger. "What happened?" He asked. "That bitch, Crimson told me if I didn't bring you within the next forty-eight hours, she would kill my husband and daughter and even though I did what she asked they killed them anyways." She replied before, Skarlett walked in.

"Freya." She said while taking a seat on the edge of the bed. "Hello, Skarlett I'm sorry that you have to see me in such a terrible state." Freya replied. "It's alright." Alex replied. "You're here and you're safe." He added. "Thank you." She said with a weak smile. "By the way, I also came to remind you that it's Sheena's day with you." Skarlett said. "I'll be back soon." He said before kissing, Freya on the forehead. "Keep her company, will you?" He asked. "Of course." Skarlett replied with a smile. "I will see you soon." He said before taking his leave.

"Skarlett, I never asked you about how you met him?" Freya asked. "I met him in the dream." She replied. "He is my destined soulmate who will give me a daughter." She added while placing her hand upon her stomach. "I fell in love with him as well when we were kids, but then we lost touch and that is when I met, Edgar and at the time I thought I had moved passed, Alex after having a family until we finally met during that mission in Wayfarer." Freya said while turning her attention to the ceiling.

"What do I do now?" Freya asked. "How can I move on without the two people I loved so much?" She added while tears ran down the sides of her face. "You don't have to go through it alone." Skarlett replied while taking her hand. "Thank you." She said with a smile. "I'm feeling a little tired from talking. Would it be alright if you stayed with me?" Freya asked. "Of course." Skarlett replied before she dozed off.

Later that day, Alex was enjoying his day with, Sheena as they walked through the busy streets of the residential district of Divinity's Reach. The street was filled with the residents along with people running shops to sell everyday items to fresh grilled foods and produce.

"It's nice to finally be able to spend a day with you." Sheena said while they walked. "I agree." He replied before taking her hand. "What are you doing?" She asked while feeling his fingers interlock with hers. "You don't like it?" He asked. "Well, it does feel nice." She replied before noticing that some people have stopped to look at them. *What is that?* A woman whispered to another. *Disgusting.* The other woman replied. *Charr lover.* A man whispered with a look of disgust. *Stick with your own species, you charr bitch.* He added before, Sheena turned her attention to him. "Listen here you, hairless flesh bag." She said in anger before, Alex stepped in front of her. "Violence won't change what they think of you it will only strengthen what they believe is true." He said before turning to the small crowd.

"How are we to coexist as a people if we continue to hold on to a war that took place over two hundred years ago?" Alex asked while the crowd looked at each other. "The war ended long ago and with the work of our, Queen she will pave the way to peace between our two races giving us and the generations after to live together with a mutual goal of working together." He added.

"The Charr are a barbaric race who only live to kill." A man yelled out. "That's not true." Sheena disagreed. "You only believe that due to you being domesticated by humans." A woman replied. "I am not their pet." Sheena replied in anger. "Yes, you are, and they know it." A man said with a smug grin. "That's enough!" Alex said in anger. "Sheena is a full member of my family and one of the most important people in my life regardless of race." He added while taking her hand.

"I have an idea." A man said while walking up to, Alex. "Take your Charr loving bullshit and get out of our district." He said before pushing, Alex. "I live in this district asshole." Alex replied before, Sheena grabbed the man by his collar. "Touch him again and I will make damn sure to tear off your balls and force them down your throat." She said in anger.

"Let's go, no need to waste our time on these shallow minded peons." Alex said while placing his hand on, Sheena's shoulder. "You're right." She replied before releasing the man. "Let's head for the royal garden." Alex suggested while they walked away leaving the crowd shocked. "Sounds good to me." Sheena replied while he took her hand.

After taking the nearby lift they made their way to the center of the garden in hopes of getting some time alone to talk about the future their cub will have to face if things keep going the way they are. "Here's a good spot." He said before taking a seat on a stone bench. "Do you think our cub will face these forms of hate?" Sheena asked. "Not if we prepare it first." Alex replied while placing his hand upon hers. "We'll be alright." He said with a smile. "I know we will." She replied before giving him a quick lick on his cheek.

(Hey, Alex.) Ember said in a cheerful tone. (Not a good time.) He replied. (When will be a good time?) She asked. (How about tonight.) He replied. (Well, before I go, I wanted to ask you about what to do with a pesky sylvari who won't take the hint that I am not interested in them.) She said. (Just give to them straight like you always do.) He replied before, Sheena grabbed his ear.

"Hello, I was talking." She said in frustration. "Sorry, it was Ember asking a question." He replied. "Don't you find it weird that two sylvari can literally talk to you from far away?" She asked. "Well in the beginning, but now I don't." He replied. "Well, be sure next time to inform her to wait until you're free before trying to have a full-on conversation." She said while crossing her arms. "Noted." He replied.

"Shall we head home?" She asked. "Sure." He replied. "Wonderful, I could use a nap after all the fresh air." She said before yawning. "Yeah, a nap does sound rather inviting." He replied while stretching. "We'll take a nap in my room then." She said while taking his hand and getting off the bench. "You are inviting me to your room?" He asked. "Well that's a first." He added. "Well get used to it." She replied before they made their way home.

Later that day, Felicia was sitting in the garden behind the house taking in the nice weather while at the same time thinking about the day she will finally wed, Alex but the difficulties of having to share him with eight other women. "If only I could have him for myself." She said with a sigh. "How did I end up in this mess?" She added before it dawned on her. "My own lust for him is what did it." She suddenly realized. "Lust or not, you made a decision." Elizabeth said from behind.

"How long have you been here?" Felicia asked. "Long enough." Elizabeth replied. "Do you love my son?" She asked. "What do you mean?" Felicia replied. "Do you love my son?" She asked again while crossing her arms. "I'm not sure." Felicia replied while looking at the ring on her finger. "You seemed rather adamant about it when you took my daughter then left her to die in the cold." She said sternly. "That wasn't my… *Sigh.* You're right." Felicia said in defeat. "I think it's due to my jealousy of the other women." She said before turning to face, Elizabeth.

"Do you believe my son loves you?" She asked while taking a seat next to, Felicia. "I never doubted how he feel considering how much he shows me that he values me just like the others." Felicia replied. "There are times I want him to treat me like a Queen." She added. "I have a question for you." Elizabeth said while taking her hand. "How would you feel if he treated any of the other women higher than you?" She asked. "It would hurt." Felicia replied. "I know that you are an only child and quite possibly had everything handed to you, but in this family, nobody is held higher than the next." She said while looking her in the eyes. "All of you are in this together and you know that he loves all of you not out of obligation but by choice." She added. "Thank you." Felicia replied. "You're welcome." She said with a smile.

At the same time, Skarlett along with, Eliza where doing some light shopping for the upcoming wedding. "Can we see if, Beth is done with work?" Eliza asked while they walked. "Of course." Skarlett replied after browsing a nearby stand. "Let's me ask this merchant over there who is selling garments on what is best to wear after getting married." She added before they made their way over to the store front.

"Excuse me." Skarlett said while walking up to the woman. "May I help you?" She asked. "I was wondering what would be best to please a future husband after a wedding?" Skarlett asked before giving her a confused look. "Well, I would suggest lingerie." She replied. "I will buy some then." Skarlett said. "I will as well." Eliza added. "I didn't know sylvari were into that." She said before pulling out the merchandise. "We're marrying a human." Eliza said. "Wait, what?" She asked with a confused look. "Nothing." Skarlett replied. "If you say so it isn't my business anyway." She said while, Eliza looked through the lingerie. "I like this." She said while pulling out a pink nightie with hearts on the along the bottom. "That will be ten silver." She said. "Okay." Eliza replied while paying for it. "I will take this one." Skarlett said while holding a red silk nightie. "That on is half of off fifteen silver which makes it seven silver and fifty copper." She replied before, Skarlett paid her. "Will that be all?" She asked while putting the garments in a bag. "Yes." Skarlett replied. "Thank you for your patronage." She said with a bow. "Have a good day." Eliza said with a bow before they walked away.

"I'm done for the day, Doctor." Beth said after putting away the last of the patient files. "Have you finished what I asked of you." She asked. "Yes, Doctor." Beth replied. "See you in the morning." She said from the next room. "See you in the morning." Beth replied before taking her leave.

"Beth!" Eliza said after she walked outside. "Hello, little sister." She replied while walking up. "Want to spend time with us?" Eliza asked. "I was about to get something to eat." Beth replied. "I find myself being a little hungrier these days along with these odd cravings." She added. "What kind of cravings?" Skarlett asked. "I am craving grilled poultry for some reason." Beth replied. "I've had cravings as well, but for sweets." Eliza added. "Let's get something to eat." Skarlett said before they made their way to the nearest restaurant.

Jessica and Fiona were practicing heir dagger throwing skills while at the same time making it into a competition. "You call that a throw?" Jessica asked after, Fiona missed the center of the bullseye by a few inches. "It's my turn." Jessica said before hurling the dagger at the target with a perfect bullseye. "Show off." Fiona said while crossing her arms. "I bet you one gold that you can't do it again." She added. "You had better pay up." Jessica said before once again hurling the dagger at the target just to get another bullseye. "Pay up." She said while holding out her hand. "Fine." Fiona replied while placing the gold coin onto her hand.

"Let's take a break." Fiona said while taking seat on the grass. "I never got to ask you about what drew you to, Alex?" Jessica asked after taking a seat. "Well, most likely the same thing that drew you to him." Fiona replied. "Alex and I have known each other since were kids." Jessica said while laying down with her arms behind her head. "Makes sense considering that you family is also a head of the guild. Fiona replied. "Tell me about your family." Jessica said while looking at her. "My mother's name was, Anna and my father was, Theodore along with my two older brothers, Nathan and Samuel," Fiona replied. "My parents weren't the best, my father was always too busy with merchant related business and my mother was too invested in my brothers while they fought about who will be the successor to the guild as for me I was just to be groomed to be married off in order to fill my father's coffers with gold." Fiona added.

"That's awful." Jessica said while turning her attention to the clouds. "The worst was the day a rival merchants guild whom my parents wouldn't merge and let them take control paid off our protection before breaking into our home and started rounding up my family.

1318 A.E. The Brightland merchants guild family home had been invaded by the, Krauser merchants guild in order to take control of their trade routes. "Round them up." A young man said while grabbing a maid by the arm. "Get out of my house!" Theodore said while pointing a pistol at him. "Sorry, old man." Another man said before shot, Theodore in the chest followed be a shot to the head after he fell to the ground.

"Get in there." A woman said while a man pushed, Nathan and Samuel on their knees while their hands were bound behind their back. "Where's your mother." The well-dressed man with dark brown hair, light skin, brown eyes, wearing glasses. "I'm not going to tell you." Nathan said before spitting on him. "So uncivilized." He said before shooting him in the head.

"Fiona, you need to hide." Anna said while rushing to a part of the house no one knew about but her father and a few others that used it for rare goods storage. "Mom, what's happening?" Fiona asked before another gun shot was heard. "Don't argue, just hide." She said before pushing, Fiona in and closing the secret wall behind her.

"I found her." A man yelled before; Fiona heard footsteps running away from the wall. "You can't run from me." He said before firing off a few shots. "Don't kill her." A man said from not far away. "Alfred, what happened to my family?" Anna asked after she was brought in front of him. "They're dead." He replied. "We still have one more." He added while grabbing her hair. "Where is your daughter?" He asked. "I'll never tell you." Anna replied before he shot her in the leg. "Where is she?" He asked again. "Not here." Anna replied. "My patience is growing thin." He said while kneeling and placing the barrel of the pistol under her chin.

"I would rather die than tell you where my daughter is." She said in anger. "As you wish." He replied before pulling the trigger blowing out the top of her skull causing her lifeless twitching body to hit the ground. "You two find that girl and bring her to me." He ordered before they ran off.

Several hours later a dead silence hit the house before a man yelled out that the girl wasn't on the grounds. "The boss said forget about her without the sons to carry on the bloodline their family is finished." A man yelled before once again silence fell before, Fiona fell asleep with tears running down her cheeks.

"After more time passed, Fiona finally left the secret room before finding her mother's mutilated corpse on the floor twenty feet away. "Oh gods." She said while walking around the corpses as blood dried on the floors and walls. "Why did this happen?" She said before finding her brothers on the floor one had been shot in the forehead the other in the back of the head. The maid was raped, strangled then gutted before stringing her up from the second-floor banister.

"Dad!" She said while running up to his body. "By the six, why did you let them take my family?" She said in anger. "Damn you, Grenth! Damn you!" She said while holding her father close. "There is nothing for me here anymore." She said while getting up then grabbed the fuel lamps and broke them all over the bodies covering them with oil then setting them a blaze. "Goodbye." She said before walking away from the building inferno.

Several months later, Fiona made her living as a thief who broke into the homes of the Krytan highborn before catching the eye of a group of bandits that already claimed that territory. One night, Fiona was planning on another heist she was taken by surprise by five bandits with a woman fiery red hair, green eyes, tan skin, Double D breasts, wearing a leather vest with a revealing shirt, leather pants and boots, along with a silver necklace with a krait tooth attached in the lead of the men.

"I see you have been working my territory." She said while crossing her arms. "Yeah, what of it?" Fiona replied. "What's your name?" She asked. "You know it's good manners to introduce yourself before asking one their name." Fiona replied. "You got guts kid." She said while gesturing her men to stay back. "Very well, my name is Shizu of the Night." She added. "Fiona." She replied. "Well, Fiona do you know why I am here?" She asked. "To kill me?" She replied. "No. I am going to train you to be my heir." She said before kneeling. "Are you crazy, boss?" One of the men asked.

"I am sick, and I don't know how much time I have left so I need a competent woman to lead you jackasses after I pass on and I believe this young lady is up for the challenge." She replied. "I believe young lady like you needs a fitting title. How about, Fiona of the Shadows?" She asked. "I would be honored to take that title." Fiona said while, Shizu held her hand out. "Take me as your apprentice." Fiona said while taking her hand. "Then we are in accord." Shizu said before turning to her men. "On behalf of my crew we welcome you, Fiona of the Shadows." She added before they left, Fiona's makeshift hideout to begin her life as a bandit.

(End Flashback)

"That's quite a story." Jessica said while continuing to look at the clouds. "It was a long time ago." Fiona replied while laying down next to her. "I wonder if I made the right choice when I took, Alex to my bed?" Fiona wondered. "Do you regret it?" Jessica asked. "I am rather split on that." She replied. "What do you think was better. A life here with a guild that has a good reputation, or a murderous group of bandits who cares not how many people die in their path?" Jessica asked while looking over at her.

"I often think that if I even deserve a second chance after the terrible things I've done." She replied. "My advice would be to make the most of what you have and in order to make amends for what you've done then do it by helping those who are the downtrodden and forgotten." Jessica suggested. "Do you think, Alex really does love me?" Fiona asked. "He adores you as much as the rest of us, I can tell when he looks at you." Jessica replied. "Well, I'm rather hungry." Jessica sad while sitting up. "Want to come to my place for something to eat?" She asked. "Are you sure? I don't want to be a bother." Fiona said while sitting up. "No bother." Jessica said while standing up. "Alright, I will take you up on it then." Fiona replied while, Jessica helped her up.

At the, Whitmore residence, Katherine is still at work with her duties minus the heavy ones she used to do, so now she is reduced to bed making a dusting while the other maid picks up the laundry and other heavy lifting but it doesn't seem to bother her with having his baby growing within her which gives her an extra boost of energy each day to make sure he is happy.

"Katherine." William called from down the hall. "Yes." She replied. "Have you finished, master Alex's room?" He asked. "I did just now." She replied. "I am a bit tired though." She added while he was walking down the hall. "You did enough for now, so go get some sleep." He replied. "Thank you, uncle." She said with a bow. "No need to thank me, just go get some rest." He replied before sending her away.

"Katherine." Sillia said while walking up. "What's up?" She asked. "Nothing, I was just wanted someone to talk to." Sillia said before, Katherine yawned. "Maybe later." She replied. "Can I take a nap with you?" SIllia asked. "That's fine." She replied before they walked to, Katherine's room. "I take it that you knew, Alex for a long time." SIllia said while they walked. "Yes, he was there for me before and after my parents were killed." She replied. "What is it about, Alex that you like?" Katherine asked. "Well, the first time we met I tried to kill him, then I tried to keep, Skarlett from him and now I can see what she saw in him and it's those qualities that also won my heart." Sillia replied before, Katherine opened her bedchambers door.

"Well I am ready for a bit of rest." Katherine said while taking off her work uniform then slipping into some comfortable sleep wear. "May I sleep in my undergarments?" Sillia asked. "Of course." Katherine replied while, Sillia removed her garments then lay next to, Katherine under the covers. "Sleep well my sister." Katherine said while taking her hand. "You to." Sillia replied before they drifted off into slumber.

"This is a real mess." Elizabeth said while sitting at the dining room table with a cup of tea. "I take it that you're talking about the wedding." Richard replied. "Not just that but choosing a successor will be tough." She stated. "I'm sure we will figure that out when the day comes, and when the children become of age." He replied. "I know, dear but it is hard to not focus on the matter now." She said while looking into her teacup. "We will cross that bridge when we get there and like always, we will do it together." He said with a smile. "Thank you." She replied before he kissed her hand. "I love you." He said with a warm smile. "I love you to." She replied before they returned to talking about the upcoming wedding.


End file.
